Amante Sombrio
by Bloon
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO — Quando morre um de seus mais fiéis guerreiros, deixando órfã uma jovem mestiça, ignorante de sua herança e seu destino, para Edward, o vampiro de raça mais pura dos que povoam a terra, não resta outra saída senão levar a bela jovem para o mundo dos não mortos.
1. Prólogo

**Alguns leitores já conhecem meu modo de postar, sempre coloco o verdadeiro nome do livro no epílogo, entretanto, desta vez, irei divulgar agora no prólogo.. O novo livro adaptado é Amante Sombrio da série/saga Irmandade da Adaga Negra, acredito que muitas pessoas já leram, mas vai ser bem mais divertido com os personagens sendo Ed/Bella. No prólogo também irei disponibilizar um pequeno, digamos, glossário, com algumas expressões que irão aparecer ao decorrer da história..**

 **Deixo claro que Amante Sombrio não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 _Prólogo_

Nas sombras da noite, em Caldwell (Nova Iorque) se desenrola uma sórdida e cruel guerra entre os vampiros e seus carrascos. A Irmandade e seus caçadores e os assassinos.

Existe uma Irmandade Secreta de seis vampiros guerreiros, os defensores de toda a sua raça.

Nenhum deles deseja aniquilar a seus inimigos com tanta ânsia como Edward, o campeão da Irmandade da Adaga Negra. Edward, o vampiro de raça mais pura dos que povoam a terra, tem uma dívida pendente com aqueles que, há séculos, mataram seus pais. Quando morre um de seus mais fiéis guerreiros, deixando órfã uma jovem mestiça, ignorante de sua herança e seu destino, não resta a ele outra saída senão levar a bela jovem para o mundo dos não mortos. Traída pela debilidade de seu corpo, Bella Swan se vê impotente para resistir aos avanços desse desconhecido, incrivelmente atraente, que a visita toda a noite, envolto nas sombras. Suas histórias sobre a Irmandade a aterrorizam e fascinam... E seu simples toque provoca chispas de um fogo que pode acabar consumindo a ambos.

 **Apresentação**

Irmandade agora se compõe de seis vampiros e guerreiros que arriscam suas vidas pelo amparo e sobrevivência de sua raça, perseguida e dizimada, o que a deixou em uma situação delicada. A população de vampiros está perigosamente diminuída. Os Irmãos, embora não de sangue, e sim de vínculo, são selecionados por suas habilidades tanto físicas e mentais como por suas habilidades curadoras. Agressivos, auto-suficientes não se relacionam com outros membros a não ser que precisem alimentar-se. Edward, Demetri, Emmett, Felix, Garrett e Jasper se submeteram a duros treinamentos para poder lutar e proteger a sua espécie. São vampiros, são guerreiros e cada um deles carrega uma maldição própria que os mantém isolados.

 _Edward_ é praticamente cego o que o faz ocultar permanentemente seus olhos com uns óculos escuros. Como todos, é imponente, enorme, uma massa de músculos e tendões duramente treinado para a luta. É o líder da Irmandade, além de rei dos vampiros.

 _Emmett_ é o melhor guerreiro do grupo além disso o mais atraente, mas tem um lado escuro e violento.

 _Demetri_ foi torturado e escravizado, uma cicatriz cruza seu rosto, usa o cabelo raspado e vários piercings em seu corpo, e o resto da Irmandade teme que esteja próximo de perder sua alma.

 _Felix_ é seu gêmeo, leva uma prótese em uma perna, cabelo multicolorido, e por decisão própria se mantém celibatário.

 _Garrett_ é o especialista em tecnologia e usa cavanhaque, uma boina vermelha e uma luva que oculta sua mão esquerda... e por último está...

 _Jasper_ ou só Jazz, ele é o único que tem companheira, o resto vive só, sem nenhuma companhia, somente a Irmandade os une em sua luta pela sobrevivência da raça contra os assassinos de seu povo.

Pouco antes de sua morte _Charlie_ , o sétimo vampiro da Irmandade pede a Edward que cuide de sua filha Bella, meio humana meio vampira que está a ponto de passar pela transição, converter-se em vampira. Esse é um processo perigoso que pode significar a morte ou a conversão, implicando em uma mudança de vida, estilo e raça, abandonar a vida humana e passar a viver entre as sombras da noite. Edward se nega, mas depois da morte de seu "irmão" e amigo procura Bella para instruí-la e adverti-la.

Bella desconhece suas origens e procedência, foi criada em lares adotivos, depois da morte de sua mãe ao lhe dar a luz e nunca conheceu seu pai.

Atualmente é uma jornalista que vive como mais uma entre a multidão de Caldwell, em Nova Iorque. Mas depois da intervenção de Edward sua vida sofre uma guinada de 180 graus: a entrada em uma vida na escuridão, a conversão em vampira e uma intensa e sensual relação com o líder da Irmandade, face à inicial reticência por parte de ambos. Bella teme a esse enorme desconhecido, Edward não quer vínculos nem laços de nenhum tipo, tão só a ajudará na transição diz, pois seu sangue é poderoso, antigo e a mais forte... mas os planos foram feitos para ser quebrados e o perigo os une em uma ardente e sensual relação que os vincula irremediavelmente.

 **Glossário**

 _A Virgem Esme:_ Força mística conselheira do rei, guardiã dos arquivos vampíricos e encarregada de outorgar privilégios. Existe em um reino atemporal e possui grandes poderes. Capaz de um único ato de criação, que empregou para dar existência aos vampiros.

 _Doggen:_ Membro da classe servil no mundo dos vampiros. Os doggens mantêm as antigas tradições de forma muito rigorosa, e são muito, conservadores em questões relacionadas com o serviço prestado a seus superiores. Suas vestimentas e comportamento são muito formais. Podem sair durante o dia, mas envelhecem relativamente rápido. Sua esperança de vida é de quinhentos anos aproximadamente.

 _As Escolhidas:_ Vampiras destinadas a servir à Virgem Esme. São consideradas membros da aristocracia, embora de uma maneira mais espiritual que temporal. Têm pouca, ou nenhuma, relação com os machos, mas podem acasalar-se com guerreiros com objetivo de reproduzir sua espécie se assim o desejar a Virgem Esme. Têm a capacidade de predizer o futuro. No passado, eram utilizadas para satisfazer as necessidades de sangue de membros solteiros da Irmandade, mas esta prática foi abandonada pelos irmãos.

 _Escravo de sangue:_ Vampiro fêmea ou macho que foi subjugado para satisfazer as necessidades de sangue de outros vampiros. A prática de manter escravos de sangue caiu, em grande medida, em desuso, mas não é ilegal.

 _Fore-lesser:_ Cargo dentro da Sociedade Lessening outorgado pelo Marea* Aro e que vem acompanhado de certos poderes e privilégios especiais que outorgam ao sujeito habilidades superiores e poderes que o resto dos lessers não possuem. O Fore-lesser é o cabeça da sociedade, responsável pela estratégia e todos os lessers lhe devem obediência.

 _Irmandade da Adaga Negra:_ Guerreiros vampiros treinados para proteger a sua espécie contra a Sociedade Lessening como resultado de uma cria seletiva no interior da raça. Os membros da Irmandade possuem uma imensa força física e mental, assim como uma enorme capacidade para curar-se de suas feridas com rapidez. A maioria não são propriamente irmãos de sangue. Iniciam- se na Irmandade através da nominação de um de seus membros. Agressivos, auto-suficientes e reservados por natureza, vivem separados dos humanos e têm pouco contato com membros de outras espécies, exceto quando precisam alimentar-se. São objeto de lendas e muito respeitados dentro do mundo dos vampiros. Só se pode acabar com eles se os ferir gravemente com um disparo ou uma punhalada no coração.

 _Leelan:_ Termo carinhoso, que se pode traduzir de maneira aproximada como "a que mais quero".

 _Lesser:_ Membro da Sociedade Lessening. Trata-se de humanos sem alma que perseguem vampiros para exterminá-los. Deve-se apunhalar os lessers para matá-los, pois do contrário são eternos. Não comem nem bebem e são impotentes. Com o tempo, seus cabelos, sua pele e a íris de seus olhos perdem a pigmentação até convertê-los em seres loiros, pálidos e de olhos incolores. Cheiram a talco para bebês. Depois da iniciação na sociedade pelo Marea Aro, conservam um frasco de cerâmica onde foi colocado seu coração depois de extirpado.

 _Hellren:_ Vampiro que escolhe a uma fêmea como companheira. Os machos podem ter mais de uma fêmea como companheira.

 _Marea Aro:_ Malévola figura mística que pretende a extinção dos vampiros por causa de um ressentimento para com a Virgem Esme. Existe em um reino atemporal e possui grandes poderes, embora não tenha capacidade de criação.

 _O Ocaso:_ Reino atemporal onde os mortos se reúnem com seus entes queridos durante toda a eternidade.

 _Período de Necessidade:_ Época fértil das vampiras. Geralmente dura dois dias e é acompanhado por intensos desejos sexuais. Apresenta- se aproximadamente cinco anos depois da transição de uma fêmea, a partir daí, uma vez a cada década. Todos os machos respondem de algum modo se estiverem perto de uma fêmea em período de necessidade. Pode ser uma época perigosa, com conflitos e lutas entre machos, especialmente se a fêmea não tiver companheiro.

 _Primeira Família:_ O rei e a rainha dos vampiros, e os filhos nascidos de sua união.

 _Princeps:_ Grau superior da aristocracia dos vampiros, só superado pelos membros da Primeira Família ou a Escolhida da Virgem Esme. O título é hereditário, não pode ser outorgado.

 _Pyrocant:_ refere-se a uma debilidade crítica em um indivíduo. Essa debilidade pode ser interna, como um vício, ou externa, como um amante.

 _Rythe:_ Forma ritual de salvar à honra. Oferece-o alguém que tenha ofendido a outro. Se for aceito, o ofendido escolhe uma arma e ataca ao ofensor, que se apresenta ante ele desprotegido.

 _Selam:_ Vampiresa que se uniu a um macho tolerando-o como companheiro. Em geral, as fêmeas escolhem a um só companheiro devido à natureza fortemente territorial dos machos acasalados.

 _Sociedade Lessening:_ Ordem de caça vampiros convocados pelo Marea Aro com o propósito de erradicar a espécie dos vampiros.

 _Transição:_ Momento crítico na vida dos vampiros, quando ele ou ela se convertem em adultos. A partir desse momento, devem beber o sangue do sexo oposto para sobreviver e não podem suportar a luz solar. Geralmente, acontece aos vinte e cinco anos. Alguns vampiros não sobrevivem a sua transição, sobre tudo os machos. Antes da mudança, os vampiros são fisicamente frágeis, sexualmente ignorantes e indiferentes, e incapazes de desmaterializar-se.

 _A Tumba:_ Cripta sagrada da Irmandade da Adaga Negra. Usada como sede cerimonial e como armazém dos frascos dos lessers. Entre as cerimônias ali realizadas se encontram as iniciações, funerais e ações disciplinadoras contra os irmãos. Ninguém pode penetrar nela, exceto os membros da Irmandade, a Virgem Esme ou os candidatos a uma iniciação.

 _Vampiro:_ Membro de uma espécie separada do Homo sapiens. Os vampiros precisam beber sangue do sexo oposto para sobreviver. O sangue humano os mantém vivos, mas sua força não dura muito tempo. Depois de sua transição, que geralmente acontece aos vinte e cinco anos, são incapazes de sair à luz do dia e devem alimentar-se na veia regularmente. Os vampiros não podem "converter" os humanos com uma dentada nem com uma transfusão sanguínea, embora, em alguns casos, sejam capazes de procriar com a outra espécie. Podem desmaterializar-se à vontade, mas precisam procurar tranquilidade e concentração para consegui-lo, e não podem levar consigo nada pesado. São capazes de apagar as lembranças das pessoas, sempre que forem recentes. Alguns vampiros são capazes de ler a mente. Sua expectativa de vida é superior a mil anos, e em alguns casos até mais.

* * *

 _*Marea: palavra Romena que significa "O grande"_

* * *

 **Bom, estou de volta! \o/ O planejado era adaptar uma fic de alienígena, mas acabei lendo esse livro e meu planos mudaram.. Espero que curtam bastante essa história e até amanhã com o primeiro capítulo. Gostaria de agradecer a autora e design de capas PaulinhaHalle por fazer a capa de Amante Sombrio.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Deixo claro que Amante Sombrio da série/saga Irmandade da Adaga Negra não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 1_

Charlie e seu acompanhante encaixavam à perfeição. Com a exceção de que eles eram assassinos de verdade.

— Realmente pensa fazer isso? — perguntou Jasper. Charlie dirigiu seu olhar para ele. Os olhos do outro vampiro se encontraram com os seus.

— Sim. Isso mesmo.

Jasper bebeu um gole de seu uísque escocês. Um sorriso lúgubre apareceu em seu rosto, deixando entrever, fugazmente, as pontas de suas presas.

— Está louco, C.

— Você deveria compreender.

Jasper inclinou seu copo com elegância.

— Mas está indo muito longe. Quer arrastar com você uma garota inocente, que não tem nem ideia do que está acontecendo, para submetê-la a sua transição em mãos de alguém como Edward. É uma loucura.

— Ele não é mau..., apesar das aparências. — Charlie terminou sua cerveja. — E deveria mostrar-lhe um pouco de respeito.

— Respeito-o profundamente, mas não me parece boa ideia.

— É preciso.

— Está seguro disso?

Uma mulher com uma minissaia diminuta, botas até as coxas e um corpete confeccionado com correntes passou junto a sua mesa. Sob as pestanas carregadas de rímel, seus olhos brilharam com um incitante lampejo, enquanto rebolava como se seus quadris tivessem uma dupla articulação.

Charlie não prestou atenção. Não era sexo o que tinha em mente nessa noite.

— É minha filha, Jazz.

— É uma mestiça, C. Já sabe o que ele pensa dos humanos. — Jasper moveu a cabeça. — Meu tataravô era, não me vê precisamente alardeando isso na frente dele.

Charlie levantou a mão para chamar à garçonete e apontou sua garrafa vazia e o copo de Jasper.

— Não deixarei que morra outro dos meus filhos, pelo menos se houver uma possibilidade de salvá-la. De qualquer modo, nem sequer estamos seguros de que vá mudar. Poderia acabar vivendo uma vida feliz, sem saber jamais de minha condição. Não seria a primeira vez que acontece.

Tinha a esperança de que sua filha se livrasse daquela experiência. Porque se passasse pela transição e sobrevivesse convertida em vampiresa, a perseguiriam para caçá-la, como a todos eles.

— Charlie, se ele se comprometer a fazê-lo, será porque está em dívida com você. Não porque o deseje.

— Eu o convencerei.

— E como pensa abordar o problema? Pode se aproximar numa boa da sua filha e lhe dizer: Ouça, sei que nunca me viu, mas sou seu pai. Ah, e sabe algo mais? Ganhou o grande prêmio na loteria da evolução: é uma vampiresa. Vamos a Disneylândia!

— Neste momento odeio você.

Jasper se inclinou para frente; seus grossos ombros se moveram sob a jaqueta de couro negro.

— Sabe que o apóio, mas penso que deveria reconsiderar. — Houve uma incômoda pausa. — Talvez eu possa me encarregar disso.

Charlie lançou-lhe um frio olhar.

— E acredita que poderá retornar tranquilamente para sua casa depois? Alice cravaria uma estaca no seu coração, e o deixaria secar ao sol, meu amigo.

Jasper fez uma careta de desagrado. — Bom argumento.

— E logo viria a mim. — Ambos os machos estremeceram — Além disso... — Charlie se inclinou para trás quando a garçonete serviu as bebidas. Esperou que partisse, embora o rap soasse estrondosamente a seu redor, amortecendo qualquer conversa. — Além disso, são tempos difíceis. Se algo me acontecer...

— Eu cuidarei dela.

Charlie deu uma palmada no ombro a seu amigo.

— Sei que fará.

— Mas Edward é melhor. — Não havia nem um sentimento de ciúmes em seu comentário. Simplesmente, era verdade.

— Não há outro como ele.

— Graças a Deus — disse Jasper, esboçando um meio sorriso.

Os membros de sua Irmandade, um fechado círculo de guerreiros fortemente unidos que trocavam informações e lutavam juntos, eram da mesma opinião. Edward era uma corrente de fúria em assuntos de vingança, e caçava a seus inimigos com uma obsessão que raiava a demência. Era o último de sua estirpe, o único vampiro de sangue puro que restava sobre o planeta, e embora sua raça o venerasse como a um rei, ele desprezava sua condição. Era quase trágico que ele fosse a melhor opção de sobrevivência que a filha mestiça de Charlie tinha. O sangue de Edward, tão forte, tão puro, aumentaria suas probabilidades de superar a transição se esta lhe causasse algum mal. Mas Jasper não se enganava. Era como entregar uma virgem a uma besta.

De repente, a multidão se deslocou, amontoando-se uns contra os outros, deixando passar a alguém. Ou a algo.

— Maldição. Aí vem ele. — balbuciou Jasper. Segurou seu copo e bebeu de um gole até a última gota do seu escocês — Não se ofenda, mas me vou. Não quero participar desta conversa. Charlie observou como aquela maré humana se dividia abrindo caminho para uma imponente sombra escura que se sobressaía por cima de todos eles. O instinto de fugir era um bom reflexo de sobrevivência. Edward media um metro e noventa e cinco de puro terror vestido de couro. Seu cabelo, acobreado, tinha algumas pequenas mechas caídas sobre a fronte. Uns grandes óculos de sol ocultavam seus olhos, que ninguém jamais viu. Seus ombros tinham o dobro do tamanho que os da maioria dos machos. Com um rosto tão aristocrático quanto brutal, parecia o rei que na realidade era por direito próprio e o guerreiro que o destino o tinha transformado.

E a onda de perigo que o precedia era sua melhor carta de apresentação.

Quando o gélido ódio chegou até Charlie, ele agarrou sua cerveja e bebeu um longo gole. Realmente esperava estar fazendo o certo.

 _Bella Swan_ olhou para cima quando seu editor apoiou o quadril sobre a escrivaninha. Seus olhos estavam cravados no decote de Bella.

— Trabalhando até tarde outra vez? — murmurou.

— Olá, Mike. Não deveria estar já em casa.. com sua mulher e seus dois filhos? adicionou mentalmente.

— O que está fazendo?

— Redigindo um artigo para o Tyler

— Sabe? Há outras formas de me impressionar.

Sim, já imaginava.

— Leu meu e-mail, Mike? Fui à delegacia de polícia esta tarde e falei com Paul e Embry. Asseguraram-me que um traficante de armas se mudou para esta cidade. Encontraram duas Magnum manipuladas em mãos de uns traficantes de drogas. Mike esticou o braço para lhe dar um tapinha no ombro, acariciando-o antes de retirar a mão.

— Você continua trabalhando nas coisas pequenas. Deixa que os meninos grandes se preocupem com os crimes violentos. Não queremos que aconteça algo a esse rosto tão bonito. Sorriu, entrecerrando os olhos enquanto seu olhar se detinha nos lábios da garota. Essa rotina de olhá-la fixamente já durava três anos, pensou ela, desde que tinha começado a trabalhar para ele. Um saco de papel. O que precisava era um saco de papel para colocar sobre a cabeça cada vez que falava com ele. Talvez com a fotografia da senhora Mike colada nele.

— Quer que a leve para sua casa? — perguntou.

Só se caísse uma chuva de agulhas e pregos, pedaço de símio.

— Não, obrigada. — Bella se virou para a tela de seu computador com a esperança de que ele entendesse a indireta.

Por fim, afastou-se, provavelmente na direção do bar no outro lado da rua, aonde se reuniam a maioria dos repórteres antes de irem para casa. Caldwell, Nova Iorque, não era precisamente um foco de oportunidades para um jornalista, mas os "meninos grandes" de Mike gostavam de aparentar que levavam uma vida social muito agitada. Desfrutavam reunindo-se no bar de Eric para sonhar com os dias em que trabalhariam em jornais maiores e importantes. A maior parte deles eram como Mike: homens de meia idade, comuns, competentes, mas o que faziam estava longe de ser extraordinário. Caldwell era o suficientemente grande e estava muito próxima da cidade de Nova Iorque para contar com crimes violentos suficientes, batidas por drogas e prostituição que os mantinham ocupados. Mas o Caldwell Courier Journal não era o Times, e nenhum deles ganharia jamais um Pulitzer. Era algo deprimente.

Sim, bom, se olhe ao espelho, pensou Bella. Ela era só uma repórter de base. Nem sequer tinha trabalhado, nunca, em um jornal de tiragem nacional. Assim, quando tivesse cinquenta e tantos, ou as coisas mudassem muito teria que trabalhar para um jornal independente redigindo anúncios por palavras e vangloriando-se de seus dias no Caldwell Courier Journal. Esticou a mão para alcançar o pacote de M&M que estava guardado. Aquele maldito estava vazio. De novo. Talvez devesse ir para casa e comprar comida Chinesa para levar. Enquanto se dirigia à saída da redação, que era um espaço aberto dividido em cubículos por frágeis tabiques cinza, encontrou-se com o contrabando de barras de chocolate de seu amigo Billy. Billy comia todo o tempo. Para ele não existia café da manhã, almoço e jantar. Consumir era uma proposição binária. Se estivesse acordado, tinha que levar algo à boca, e para manter-se aprovisionado, sua mesa era um cofre do tesouro de perversões com alto conteúdo em calorias.

Tirou o papel e saboreou com prazer a barra de chocolate enquanto apagava as luzes e descia a escada que conduzia à rua Trade. No exterior, o calor de julho parecia comportar-se como uma barreira física entre ela e seu apartamento. Doze quadras completas de calor e umidade. Por sorte, o restaurante chinês estava a meio caminho de sua casa e contava com um excelente ar condicionado. Com alguma sorte, estariam muito ocupados essa noite, e ela teria oportunidade de aguardar um pouco naquele ambiente fresco.

Quando terminou o chocolate, abriu a tampa de seu telefone, teclou a marcação rápida e fez um pedido de carne com brócolis. À medida que avançava, os lúgubres e conhecidos lugares foram aparecendo ante ela. Ao longo dessa viela da rua Trade, só havia bares, clubes de striptease e negócios de tatuagens. Os dois únicos restaurantes eram o chinês e um mexicano. O resto dos edifícios, que tinham sido utilizados como escritórios nos anos vinte quando o centro da cidade era uma zona próspera, estavam vazios. Conhecia cada fenda da calçada; sabia de cor a duração dos semáforos. E os sons misturados que se ouviam através das portas e janelas abertas tampouco lhe eram surpreendentes.

No bar do McGrider soava música de blues; da porta de vidro do ZeroSum saíam gemidos; e as máquinas de karaokê estavam a todo volume no Ruben's. A maioria eram lugares dignos de confiança, mas havia alguns deles dos quais preferia manter-se afastada, sobretudo do Screamer's, que tinha uma clientela verdadeiramente tenebrosa. Aquela era uma porta que nunca cruzaria a menos que tivesse uma escolta policial.

Enquanto calculava a distância até o restaurante chinês, sentiu uma onda de esgotamento. Deus, que umidade. O ar estava tão denso que lhe deu a impressão de que estava respirando através de água. Teve a sensação de que aquele cansaço não era devido unicamente ao tempo. Durante as últimas semanas não tinha dormido muito bem, e suspeitava que estivesse à beira de uma depressão. Seu emprego não a levava a nenhuma parte, vivia em um lugar que não lhe importava nenhum pouco, tinha poucos amigos, não tinha amante e nenhuma perspectiva romântica. Pensando em seu futuro, imaginava dez anos mais tarde estancada no Caldwell com o Mike e os meninos grandes, sempre imersa na mesma rotina: levantar-se, ir ao trabalho, tentar fazer algo novo, fracassar e retornar para casa sozinha.

Talvez necessitasse uma mudança. Ir embora de Caldwell e do Caldwell Courier Journal. Afastar-se daquela espécie de família eletrônica conformada por seu despertador, o telefone de seu escritório e o televisor que mantinha afastados seus sonhos enquanto dormia.

Não havia nada que a retivesse na cidade salvo o hábito. Não tinha falado com nenhum de seus pais adotivos durante vários anos, assim não sentiriam falta dela. E os novos amigos que tinha, estavam ocupados com suas próprias famílias.

Ao escutar um assobio lascivo atrás dela, entreabriu os olhos. Esse era o problema de trabalhar perto de uma zona como aquela. Às vezes, encontrava-se com algum perseguidor.

Logo chegaram as cantadas, e a seguir, como era de esperar, dois sujeitos cruzaram a rua para colocar-se atrás dela. Olhou a seu redor. Estava afastando-se dos bares em direção ao longo vão de edifícios vazios que havia antes dos restaurantes. A noite era nublada e escura, mas pelo menos havia luzes e, de vez em quando, passava algum carro.

— Eu gosto de seu cabelo castanho — disse o mais velho enquanto adaptava seu passo ao dela. — Importa-se se o tocar?

Bella sabia que não podia parar. Pareciam meninos de alguma fraternidade universitária em férias de verão, mas não queria correr nenhum risco. Além disso, o restaurante chinês estava só a cinco quadras.

De qualquer modo, procurou em sua bolsa seu spray de pimenta. — Quer que a leve a algum lugar? — perguntou de novo o mesmo moço. — Meu carro não está longe. Sério, por que não vem conosco? Podemos ir todos.

Sorriu abertamente e deu uma piscada a seu amigo, como se com aquele bate-papo meloso fosse levá-la para a cama instantaneamente. O cupincha riu e a rodeou, seu ralo cabelo loiro saltava a cada passo que dava.

— Sim, montemo-la! — disse o loiro. Maldição, onde estava o spray?

O mais velho esticou a mão, tocando seu cabelo, e ela o olhou atentamente. Com sua pólo e suas calças curtas de cor cáqui, era realmente de aparência agradável. Um verdadeiro produto americano.

Quando lhe sorriu, ela acelerou o passo, concentrando-se no tênue brilho de néon do pôster do restaurante chinês. Rezou para que passasse algum transeunte, mas o calor havia afugentado aos pedestres para os locais com ar condicionado. Não havia ninguém ao redor.

— Quer me dizer seu nome? — perguntou o produto americano.

Seu coração começou a bater com força. Tinha esquecido o spray na outra bolsa.

— Vou escolher um nome para você. Deixe-me pensar... O que acha de "gatinha"?

O loiro soltou uma risadinha. Ela engoliu saliva e tirou seu celular, se por acaso precisasse chamar o 911.

Conserva a calma. Mantenha o controle. Imaginou como se sentiria bem quando entrasse no restaurante chinês e se visse rodeada pela rajada de ar condicionado. Possivelmente devia esperar e chamar um táxi, só para estar segura de chegar em casa sem que a incomodassem.

— Vamos, gatinha — sussurrou o produto americano. — Sei que vai gostar.

Só três quadras mais...

No instante em que desceu o meio-fio da calçada para cruzar a rua Dez, ele a segurou pela cintura. Seus pés ficaram pendurados no ar, e enquanto a arrastava para trás, cobriu-lhe a boca com a palma da mão. Bella lutou como uma possessa, chutando e lançando murros, e quando acertou um bom golpe em um olho, conseguiu escapar. Tentou afastar-se o mais rapidamente possível, sapateando com força sobre o pavimento, enquanto o fôlego se amontoava em sua garganta. Um carro passou pela rua Dez, e ela gritou assim que viu o brilho dos faróis. Mas então o homem a segurou de novo.

— Você me paga, cadela — disse em seu ouvido, tampando-lhe a boca com uma mão. Sacudiu-lhe o pescoço de um lado a outro, e a arrastou para uma parte mais escura. Podia cheirar seu suor e a colônia de universitário que usava, à medida que escutava as estridentes gargalhadas de seu amigo. Um beco. Estavam levando-a para um beco.

Sentiu ânsia, a bílis lhe fazia cócegas na garganta. Sacudiu o corpo furiosamente, tentando libertar-se. O pânico lhe dava forças, mas ele era mais forte.

Empurrou-a atrás de um contêiner de lixo e pressionou seu corpo contra o dela. Ela lhe deu várias cotoveladas e chutes.

— Maldita seja, segura os braços!

Conseguiu dar no loiro um bom murro no queixo antes que segurassem seus punhos e os levantasse por cima de sua cabeça.

— Vamos, cadela, isto você vai gostar — grunhiu o produto americano, tratando de introduzir um joelho entre as pernas da garota.

Colocou-lhe as costas contra a parede de tijolo do edifício, mantendo-a imóvel pela garganta. Teve que usar a outra mão para lhe rasgar a blusa, e tão logo ele deixou sua boca livre, começou a gritar. Esbofeteou-a com força, cortando-lhe o lábio. Sentiu o sabor do sangue na língua e, uma dor pungente. — Se fizer isso de novo, cortarei sua língua. — Os olhos do homem ferviam de ódio e luxúria enquanto levantava a renda branca do sutiã para deixar expostos seus seios. — Diabos, acredito que o farei de qualquer jeito.

— Ouça, são de verdade? — perguntou o loiro, como se ela fosse lhe responder.

Seu companheiro agarrou um dos mamilos e deu um puxão. Bella fez uma careta de dor, as lágrimas nublaram seus olhos. Ou talvez estivesse perdendo a vista porque estava a ponto de desmaiar.

O produto americano riu.

— Acredito que são naturais. Mas poderá averiguar você mesmo quando eu terminar . Ao escutar o loiro rir bobamente, algo no interior de seu cérebro entrou em ação e se negou a deixar que aquilo acontecesse. Obrigou-se a deixar de lutar e recorreu a seu treinamento de defesa pessoal. Exceto pela agitada respiração, seu corpo ficou imóvel, e o produto americano demorou um minuto para notar.

— Quer brincar numa boa? — disse, olhando-a com suspeita. — Ela assentiu lentamente. — Bem. — Inclinou-se, aproximando o nariz do dela. Bella lutou para não se afastar, enojada pelo fétido aroma de cigarro rançoso e cerveja. — Mas se gritar outra vez, vou dar em você muitas facadas. Entende? — Ela assentiu de novo. — Solta-a.

O loiro lhe soltou os punhos e riu, movendo-se ao redor de ambos como se procurasse o melhor ângulo para observar. Seu companheiro lhe acariciou asperamente a pele, e ela teve que fazer um enorme esforço para conservar a barra de chocolate do Billy no estômago quando sentiu as náuseas subindo por sua garganta. Embora repugnassem aquelas mãos apertando seus seios, esticou a mão procurando sua braguilha. Ainda a segurava pelo pescoço, e ela tinha problemas para respirar, mas no momento em que tocou seus genitais, ele gemeu, afrouxando a presa.

Com um enérgico apertão, Bella agarrou os testículos, retorcendo-os tão forte como pôde, dando um joelhada no nariz enquanto ele caia. Uma corrente de adrenalina atravessou seu corpo, e durante um décimo de segundo desejou que o amigo a atacasse em lugar de ficar olhando-a estupidamente.

— Bastardos! — gritou-lhes.

Bella saiu correndo do beco, segurando a blusa, sem parar até chegar à porta de seu edifício de apartamentos. Suas mãos tremiam com tanta força que teve trabalho para introduzir a chave na fechadura. E só quando estava na frente do espelho do banheiro percebeu que rodavam lágrimas por suas bochechas.

 _Jacob Black_ levantou a vista quando soou o rádio sob o painel de seu carro patrulha sem distintivos. Em um beco não longe dali, um homem se encontrava jogado no chão, mas vivo.

Jake olhou seu relógio. Eram pouco mais de dez, o que significava que a diversão acabava de começar. Era uma sexta-feira à noite de começo de julho, e os universitários começavam suas férias e estavam ansiosos por competir nas Olimpíadas da Estupidez. Imaginou que o sujeito tinha sido assaltado ou que lhe tinham dado uma lição. Esperava que fosse o segundo. Jake tomou o fone e disse ao operador que atenderia à chamada, embora fosse detetive de homicídios, não patrulheiro. Estava trabalhando em dois casos nesse momento, um afogado no Rio Hudson e uma pessoa atropelada por um motorista que fugiu, mas sempre havia lugar para alguma coisa mais. Quanto mais tempo passasse fora de sua casa, melhor. Os pratos sujos na pia e os lençóis enrugados sobre a cama não vão se importar.

Ligou a sirene e pisou no acelerador enquanto pensava: Vejamos o que aconteceu aos meninos do verão.

* * *

 **Hey meninas! Quero agradecer pelos comentários e pelas indicações de livros que estou recebendo, tentarei ler todos até o fim do ano.**

 **Espero que tenham curtido esse capítulo, que foi tenso, mas que já nos deu uma ideia de que Edward é um vampiro durão e que Bella não será aquela mocinha pacata..**

 **Quero receber bastante comentários com opiniões, se estão ou não gostando.. Até amanhã com o próximo capítulo. Vou fazer o possível para postar mais cedo. Bjos!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Deixo claro que Amante Sombrio da série/saga Irmandade da Adaga Negra não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 2_

À medida que atravessava Screamer's, Edward esboçou um depreciativo sorriso enquanto a multidão tropeçava entre si para se afastar de seu caminho. De seus poros emanava medo e uma curiosidade mórbida e luxuriosa. O vampiro inalou o fétido aroma. Gado. Todos eles. Apesar de usar os óculos escuros, seus olhos não puderam suportar a tênue luz, e teve que fechar as pálpebras. Sua vista era tão ruim que ficava muito mais cômodo em total escuridão. Concentrando-se em seu ouvido, esquivou os corpos entre os compassos da música, isolando o arrastar de pés, o sussurro de palavras, o som de algum copo estilhaçando-se contra o chão. Se tropeçasse em algo, não lhe importava. Dava no mesmo o que fosse: uma cadeira, uma mesa, um humano..., simplesmente passava por cima do que fosse.

Notou a presença de Charlie claramente porque o seu era o único corpo daquele maldito lugar que não cheirava a pânico. Embora o guerreiro estivesse no limite essa noite.

Edward abriu os olhos quando estava na frente do outro vampiro. Charlie era um vulto disforme, sua cor escura e sua roupa negra eram só o que a vista de Edward conseguia distinguir.

— Aonde foi Jasper? — perguntou ao sentir um eflúvio de uísque escocês. Edward se sentou em uma cadeira. Olhou fixamente à frente e observou à multidão ocupando de novo o espaço que ele tinha deixado entre eles. Esperou.

Charlie se distinguia por não andar pelos ramos e sabia que Edward não suportava que o fizessem perder tempo. Se guardasse silêncio, era porque algo acontecia.

Charlie bebeu um gole de sua cerveja, logo respirou com força.

— Obrigado por vir, meu senhor...

— Se quiser algo de mim, não comece com isso — disse Edward com voz lenta, advertindo que uma garçonete se aproximava. Pôde perceber uns

seios grandes e uma pedaço de pele entre a blusa apertada e a saia curta.

— Querem algo de beber? — perguntou ela lentamente. Ficou tentado em sugerir que se deitasse sobre a mesa e deixasse ele beber de sua jugular. O sangue humano não o manteria vivo muito tempo, mas com toda segurança teria melhor sabor que o álcool aguado.

— Agora não — disse.

Seu hermético sorriso excitou a ansiedade dela lhe causando, ao mesmo tempo, uma rajada de desejo. Ele pôde notar esse aroma nos pulmões.

Não estou interessado, pensou.

A garçonete assentiu, mas não se moveu. ficou ali, olhando-o fixamente, com seu cabelo loiro curto formando um halo na escuridão ao redor de seu rosto. Encantada, parecia ter esquecido seu próprio nome e seu trabalho.

E que incômodo era aquilo. Charlie se mexeu impaciente.

— Isso é tudo — murmurou. — Estamos satisfeitos.

Quando a moça se afastou, perdendo-se entre a multidão, Edward escutou Charlie clarear a garganta.

— Obrigado por vir.

— Isso vai há... conhecemos-nos faz tempo.

— Assim é.

— Lutamos juntos muitas vezes, eliminamos a montes de lessers. Edward assentiu. A Irmandade da Adaga Negra tinha protegido a raça contra a Sociedade Lessening durante gerações. Estavam Charlie, Jasper e os outros quatro. Os irmãos eram superados em número pelos lessers, humanos sem alma que serviam a um malvado amo, o Marea Aro. Mas Edward e seus guerreiros estavam decididos a proteger aos seus.

Charlie pigarreou de novo. — depois de todos estes anos...

— Charlie, vá direto ao assunto. Irina necessita de mim para um pequeno assunto esta noite.

— Quer utilizar minha casa outra vez? Sabe que não permito que ninguém mais fique nela. — Charlie deixou escapar uma risada incômoda.

— Estou seguro de que seu irmão preferiria que não aparecesse na sua casa.

Edward cruzou os braços sobre o peito, empurrando a mesa com a bota para ter um pouco mais de espaço.

Importava-lhe pouco que o irmão da Irina fosse muito sensível e se sentisse ofendido pela vida que Edward levava. Eleazar era um esnobe e um diletante cuja insensatez ultrapassava todos os limites. Era totalmente incapaz de entender a classe de inimigos que tinha a raça e o que custava defender seus membros. E só porque o moço se sentia ofendido, Edward não ia brincar de cavalheiro enquanto assassinavam a civis. Ele tinha que estar no campo de batalha com seus guerreiros, não ocupando um trono.

Eleazar podia ir passear.

Embora Irina não tivesse por que suportar a atitude de seu irmão.

— Talvez aceite sua oferta.

— Bem.

— Agora fala.

— Tenho uma filha.

Edward girou lentamente a cabeça.

— Desde quando?

— Há algum tempo.

— Quem é a mãe?

— Não a conhece. E ela... ela morreu.

O pesar de Charlie se espalhou a seu redor com um acre aroma de dor antiga que se sobrepôs ao fedor de suor humano, álcool e sexo do clube.

— Que idade tem? — exigiu saber Edward. Começava a pressentir para onde se encaminhava aquele assunto.

— Vinte e cinco.

Edward sussurrou uma maldição.

— Não me peça isso, Charlie. Não me peça que o faça.

— Tenho que lhe pedir. Meu senhor, seu sangue é...

— Chame-me assim outra vez e terei que fechar sua boca para sempre.

— Não entende. Ela é... Edward começou a levantar-se. A mão de Charlie segurou seu antebraço e o soltou rapidamente.

— É meio humana.

— Por Deus...

— É possível que não sobreviva à transição. Escuta, se você ajudá-la, pelo menos terá uma oportunidade. Seu sangue é muito forte, aumentaria suas probabilidades de sobreviver à mudança sendo uma mestiça. Não estou pedindo que a tome como shellan, nem que a proteja, porque, eu posso fazê-lo. Só estou tentando... Por favor. Meus outros filhos morreram. Ela é a única que ficará de mim. E eu... amei muito a sua mãe.

Se tivesse sido qualquer outro, Edward teria usado sua frase favorita: Vá à merda. Pelo que ele sabia, só havia duas boas posturas para um humano. Uma fêmea, sobre suas costas. E um macho, de barriga para baixo e sem respirar.

Mas Charlie era quase um amigo. Ou teria sido, se Edward lhe tivesse permitido aproximar-se. Quando se levantou, fechou os olhos com força. O ódio o embargava concentrando-se no centro de seu peito. Desprezou a si mesmo por partir, mas simplesmente não era a espécie de macho que ajudasse a qualquer pobre mestiço a suportar um momento tão doloroso e perigoso. A cortesia e a piedade não eram palavras que faziam parte de seu vocabulário.

— Não posso fazê-lo. Nem sequer por você.

A angústia de Charlie o atingiu como uma grande onda, e Edward cambaleou ante a força de semelhante emoção. Então, apertou o ombro do vampiro.

— Se na verdade a amas, faça-lhe um favor: peça a outro. Edward deu a volta e saiu do local. A caminho da porta apagou a imagem de si mesmo do córtex cerebral de todos os humanos do lugar. Os mais fortes pensariam que tinham sonhado. Os fracos nem sequer o recordariam.

Ao sair à rua, dirigiu-se a um canto escuro atrás do Screamer's para poder materializar-se. Passou junto a uma mulher que fazia um boquete em um sujeito entre as sombras. A poucos metros, um vagabundo bêbado dormia no chão e, um traficante de drogas discutia pelo celular o preço do crack. Edward soube imediatamente que o seguiam e quem era. O doce aroma de talco para bebês os delatavam sem remédio.

Sorriu amplamente, abriu sua jaqueta de couro e tirou um de seus hira shuriken. A estrela feita de aço inoxidável se acomodava perfeitamente à palma de sua mão. Quase cem gramas de morte preparados para sair voando.

Com a arma na mão, Edward não alterou o passo, embora seu desejo fosse ocultar-se rapidamente na escuridão. Estava ansioso por brigar depois de deixar Charlie plantado, e aquele membro da Sociedade Lessening tinha chegado no momento certo.

Matar a um humano sem alma era precisamente o que necessitava para eliminar seu mal-estar. À medida que atraía ao lesser para a densa escuridão, o corpo de Edward ia se preparando para a luta, seu coração batia pausadamente, os músculos de seus braços e coxas se contraíram. Percebeu o ruído de uma arma sendo engatilhada e calculou a direção do projétil. Apontava para a parte traseira de sua cabeça.

Com um rápido movimento, girou sobre si mesmo no momento em que a bala saía da arma. Inclinou-se e lançou a estrela, que com um brilho prateado começou a traçar um arco mortífero. Acertou ao lesser exatamente no pescoço, cortando-lhe a garganta antes de continuar seu caminho para a escuridão. A pistola caiu ao chão, chocando ruidosamente contra o pavimento.

O lesser segurou o pescoço com ambas as mãos e caiu de joelhos.

Edward se aproximou dele, revistou-lhe os bolsos e guardou a carteira e o telefone que levava.

Depois tirou uma longa faca negra de uma capa que usava no peito.

Sentia que a luta não tivesse durado mais, mas a julgar pelo cabelo escuro e encaracolado e o ataque relativamente torpe, tratava-se de um novato.

Com um rápido empurrão, colocou o lesser de barriga para cima, atirou a faca ao ar, e segurou o punho com um rápido giro de pulso. A lâmina se afundou na carne, atravessou o osso e chegou até o negro vazio onde estava o coração.

Com um som apagado, o lesser se desintegrou em um brilho de luz.

Edward limpou a lâmina em suas calças de couro, deslizou-a para dentro da capa e ficou de pé, olhando a seu redor. A seguir, se desmaterializou.

Charlie bebeu uma terceira cerveja. Um casal de fanáticos do estilo gótico se aproximou dele, procurando uma oportunidade de ajudá-lo a esquecer seus problemas. Ele rechaçou o convite.

Saiu do bar e se encaminhou para seu BMW 6501 estacionado no beco atrás do clube. Como qualquer vampiro que se preze, ele podia se materializar a vontade e atravessar grandes distâncias, mas era um truque difícil de executar se carregasse algo pesado. E não era algo que alguém queria tornar público. Além disso, um carro elegante sempre era digno de admiração.

Subiu ao automóvel e fechou a porta. Do céu começaram a cair gotas de chuva, manchando o pára-brisa como grossas lágrimas.

Não tinha esgotado suas opções. O bate-papo sobre o irmão de Irina o tinha deixado pensativo. Eleazar era um médico totalmente entregue à raça. Talvez ele pudesse ajudá-lo. Certamente, valia a pena tentá-lo.

Focado em seus pensamentos, Charlie introduziu a chave no contato e a fez girar. O motor fez um som rouco. Girou a chave de novo, e no instante em que escutou um rítmico tictac, teve uma terrível premonição.

Enquanto seu corpo ardia com um estalo de calor branco, seu último pensamento foi para a filha que ainda não o conhecia. E que nunca o faria.

* * *

Bella esteve sob a ducha quarenta e cinco minutos, utilizou meio pote de gel, e quase derreteu o papel barato pintado das paredes do banho devido ao intenso calor da água. Secou-se, colocou uma bata e tentou não olhar-se outra vez ao espelho. Seu lábio tinha um aspecto feio.

Foi para o único cômodo que possuía seu pequeno apartamento. O ar condicionado quebrou fazia um par de semanas, e o ambiente da sala era tão sufocante como o do banho. Olhou para as duas janelas e a porta corrediça que conduzia a um pátio traseiro sem graça. Teve o impulso de abrir todas; entretanto, limitou-se a revisar as trancas.

Embora seus nervos estivessem destroçados, ao menos seu corpo estava se recuperando rapidamente. Seu apetite havia retornado em busca de vingança, como se estivesse incômodo por não ter jantado, assim se dirigiu diretamente à cozinha. Até as sobras de frango de quatro noites pareciam apetitosas, mas quando abriu o papel alumínio, percebeu um odor de meia esportiva úmida. Jogou no lixo todo o pacote e colocou um recipiente de comida congelada no microondas. Comeu os macarrão com queijo de pé, sustentando a pequena bandeja de plástico na mão com uma luva de cozinha. Não foi suficiente, assim teve que preparar outra porção.

A ideia de engordar dez quilos em uma noite só era tremendamente atraente; como o era. Não podia fazer nada com o aspecto de seu rosto, mas estava disposta a apostar que seu misógino atacante neandertal preferia a suas vítimas finas e atléticas.

Piscou, tentando tirar da cabeça a imagem de seu próprio rosto. Deus, ainda podia sentir suas mãos, ásperas e desagradáveis, manuseando seus seios.

Tinha que denunciá-lo. Iria a uma delegacia de polícia. Agora não queria sair do apartamento. Pelo menos até que amanhecesse.

Dirigiu-se até o sofá que usava como sofá e cama e se colocou em posição fetal. Seu estômago tinha dificuldades para digerir o macarrão com queijo e uma onda de náusea seguida por uma sucessão de calafrios percorreu seu corpo.

Um suave miado a fez levantar a cabeça.

— Olá, Boo — disse, estalando os dedos com inapetência. O pobre animal tinha fugido apavorado quando ela tinha entrado como uma tromba pela porta tirando a roupa e jogando-a por toda a sala.

Miando novamente, o gato negro se aproximou. Seus grandes olhos verdes pareciam preocupados enquanto saltava com elegância para seu colo.

— Lamento todo este drama — murmurou ela, lhe fazendo carinho. O animal esfregou a cabeça contra seu ombro, ronronando. Seu corpo estava morno, quase não pesava. Não soube o tempo que permaneceu ali sentada acariciando sua suave pelagem, mas quando o telefone soou, teve um sobressalto. Enquanto tentava alcançar o aparelho, aleitou-se para continuar acariciando a seu mascote. Os anos de convivência tinham conseguido que sua coordenação gato e telefone beirasse a níveis de perfeição.

— Olá? — disse, pensando que era mais de meia-noite, o que descartava aos vendedores por telefone e sugeria algum assunto de trabalho ou algum psicopata ansioso.

— Olá, senhorita B. Coloque suas sapatilhas de baile. O carro de um indivíduo saltou pelos ares ao lado do Screamer's. Ele estava dentro.

Bella fechou os olhos e quis soluçar. Paul Lahote era um dos detetives da polícia da cidade, mas também um grande amigo.

Mas tinha que dizer que acontecia com ela o mesmo que a maioria dos homens e mulheres que usavam uniforme azul. Como passava tanto tempo na delegacia de polícia, tinha chegado a conhecê-los bastante bem, mas Paul era um de seus favoritos.

— Olá, está aí?

Conte a ele o que aconteceu. Abra a boca.

A vergonha e o horror do ocorrido lhe oprimiam as cordas vocais.

— Aqui estou, Paul. — afastou o escuro cabelo do rosto e pigarreou. — Não poderei ir esta noite.

— Sim, claro. Quando deixou passar uma boa informação? — Riu alegremente. — Ah, mas venha com calma. Black tem o caso. Black era o detetive de homicídios Jacob Black, mais conhecido como Jake. Ou simplesmente senhor.

— Sério, não posso... ir aí esta noite.

— Está ocupada com alguém? — A curiosidade fez a voz soar autoritária. Paul estava felizmente casado, mas ela sabia que na delegacia de polícia todos especulavam a suas costas. Uma mulher com um corpaço como o seu sem um homem? Algo tinha que acontecer. — E então? Está?

— Por Deus, não. Não.

Houve um silêncio antes que o sexto sentido de policial e seu amigo ficasse alerta.

— O que aconteceu?

— Estou... bem. Um pouco cansada. Irei à delegacia de polícia amanhã.

Apresentaria a denúncia então. No dia seguinte se sentiria suficientemente forte para recordar o que tinha acontecido sem deprimir- se.

— Necessita que vá vê-la?

— Não, mas agradeço mesmo assim. Estou bem, de verdade. Desligou o telefone.

Quinze minutos depois colocou um par de jeans recém lavados e uma camisa larga que ocultava suas esplêndidas curvas. Chamou um táxi, mas antes de sair procurou no armário até encontrar sua outra bolsa. Pegou o spray de pimenta e o apertou com força na mão enquanto se dirigia à rua. No trajeto entre sua casa e o lugar onde tinha explodido a bomba, recuperaria a voz e contaria tudo ao Paul. Por muito que detestasse a ideia de recordar a agressão, não ia permitir que aquele imbecil seguisse livre fazendo o mesmo a outra pessoa. E embora nunca o prendessem, ao menos teria feito todo o possível para tentar capturá-lo. Edward se materializou na sala da casa de Charlie. Maldição, já tinha esquecido quão bem vivia o vampiro. Embora C. fosse um guerreiro, comportava-se como um aristocrata, e para falar a verdade, tinha certa lógica. Sua vida tinha começado como um príncipe de alta linhagem, e ainda conservava o gosto pelo bom viver. Sua mansão do século XIX estava bem cuidada, cheia de antiguidades e obras de arte. Também era tão segura como a câmara couraçada de um banco. Mas as paredes amarelo claro do salão feriram seus olhos.

— Que agradável surpresa, meu senhor. Royce, o mordomo, apareceu do vestíbulo e fez uma profunda reverência enquanto apagava as luzes para aliviar os olhos de Edward. Como sempre, o velho homem vestia roupa negra. Estava com o Charlie ao redor de cem anos, e era um doggen, o que significava que podia sair à luz do dia mas envelhecia mais rápido que os vampiros. Sua subespécie tinha servido aos aristocratas e guerreiros durante muitos milênios.

— Ficará conosco muito tempo, meu senhor? Edward negou com a cabeça.

Não podia evitá-lo.

— Umas horas.

— Seu quarto está preparado. Se precisar de mim, senhor, aqui estarei. Royce se inclinou de novo e caminhou para trás para sair da sala, fechando as portas duplas atrás dele.

Edward se dirigiu para um retrato de mais de dois metros de altura de quem haviam dito ter sido um rei francês. Colocou suas mãos sobre o lado direito do pesado marco dourado. O tecido girou sobre seu eixo para revelar um escuro corredor de pedra iluminado com lâmpadas de gás. Ao entrar, desceu por umas escadas até as profundidades da terra. Ao final dos degraus havia duas portas. Uma conduzia aos suntuosos aposentos de Charlie, a outra se abriu para o que Edward considerava um substituto de seu lar. A maioria dos dias dormia em um armazém de Nova Iorque, em uma residência interior feita de aço com um sistema de segurança muito similar ao do Fort Knox. Mas ele nunca convidaria Irina para lá. Nem a nenhum dos irmãos. Sua privacidade era muito valiosa.

Quando entrou, as lâmpadas presas nas paredes se acenderam por toda a residência automaticamente. Seu resplendor dourado iluminava só tenuemente o caminho na escuridão. Como deferência à escassa visão de Edward, Charlie tinha pintado de negro os muros e o teto de seis metros de altura. Em um canto, destacava-se uma enorme cama com lençóis de cetim negro e um monte de travesseiros. No outro lado, havia uma poltrona de couro, um televisor de tela grande e uma porta que dava a um banheiro de mármore negro. Também havia um armário cheio de armas e roupa.

Por alguma razão, Charlie sempre insistia em que ficasse na mansão. Era um maldito mistério. Não se tratava de que o defendesse, porque Charlie podia proteger a si mesmo. E a ideia de que um vampiro como C sofresse de solidão era absurda. Edward percebeu Irina antes que entrasse na residência. O aroma do oceano, uma brisa fresca, a precedia. Terminemos com isto de uma vez, pensou. Estava ansioso para retornar às ruas. Só tinha saboreado um pouco de batalha, e essa noite queria abarrotar-se. Voltou-se.

Enquanto Irina inclinava seu miúdo corpo para ele, sentiu devoção e inquietação flutuando no ar ao redor da fêmea.

— Meu senhor — disse ela.

Pelo pouco que podia ver, usava uma roupa minúscula de gaze branca, e seu longo cabelo loiro lhe caía em cascata sobre os ombros e as costas. Sabia que se vestiu para agradá-lo, e desejou no mais íntimo de seu ser que não tivesse se esforçado tanto.

Tirou a jaqueta de couro e a capa onde levava suas adagas.

Malditos fossem seus pais. Por que lhe tinham dado uma fêmea como ela? Tão... frágil. Mas, pensando bem, considerando o estado em que se encontrava antes de sua transição, talvez temessem que outra mais forte pudesse lhe causar mal. Edward flexionou os braços, seus bíceps mostraram sua força, um de seus ombros rangeu devido ao esforço.

Se pudessem vê-lo agora. Seu esquálido corpo se transformou no de um frio assassino. Talvez seja melhor que estejam mortos, pensou. Não teriam aprovado no que se transformou.

Mas não pôde evitar pensar que se eles tivessem vivido até uma idade avançada, ele teria sido diferente.

Irina mudou de lugar nervosamente.

— Lamento incomodar. Mas não posso esperar mais. Edward se dirigiu ao banheiro.

— Necessita de mim, e eu atendo.

Abriu a torneira e subiu as mangas de sua camisa negra. Com o vapor elevando-se, lavou a sujeira, o suor e — a morte de suas mãos. Logo esfregou o sabonete pelos braços, cobrindo de espuma as tatuagens rituais que adornavam seus antebraços. Enxaguou-se, secou-se e caminhou até a poltrona. Sentou-se e esperou, chiando os dentes.

Durante quanto tempo tinham feito aquilo? Séculos. Mas Irina sempre necessitava algum tempo para poder aproximar-se. Se tivesse sido outra, sua paciência teria se esgotado imediatamente, mas com ela era um pouco mais tolerante.

A verdade era que sentia pena por ela porque a tinham forçado a ser sua shellan. Ele havia dito várias vezes que a liberava de seu compromisso para que encontrasse um verdadeiro companheiro, um que não somente matasse tudo o que a ameaçasse, mas sim também a amasse.

O estranho era que Irina não queria deixá-lo, por muito frágil que fosse. Ele imaginava que ela provavelmente temia que nenhuma outra fêmea fosse querer estar com ele, que nenhuma alimentaria à besta quando o necessitasse e sua raça perderia sua estirpe mais poderosa. Seu rei. Seu líder, que carecia da vontade de liderar. Sim, era um maldito inconveniente. Permanecia afastado dela a menos que precisasse alimentar-se, o que não acontecia com frequência devido a sua linhagem. A fêmea nunca sabia onde ele estava, ou o que estava fazendo. Passava os longos dias só na casa de seu irmão, sacrificando sua vida para manter vivo ao último vampiro de sangue puro, o único que não tinha nenhuma gota de sangue humano em seu corpo.

Francamente, não entendia como suportava isso... nem como o suportava a ele.

De repente, sentiu vontade de amaldiçoar. Aquela noite parecia ser muito apropriada para alimentar seu ego. Primeiro Charlie e agora ela.

Os olhos do Edward a seguiram enquanto ela se movia pela residência, descrevendo círculos a seu redor, aproximando-se dele. Obrigou-se a relaxar, a estabilizar sua respiração, a imobilizar seu corpo. Aquela era a pior parte do processo. Dava-lhe pânico não ter liberdade de movimentos, e sabia que quando ela começasse a alimentar-se, a sufocante sensação pioraria.

— Esteve ocupado, meu senhor? — disse suavemente. Ele assentiu, pensando que se tivesse sorte, ia estar mais ocupado antes do amanhecer. Irina finalmente se ergueu frente a ele, e o vampiro pôde sentir sua fome prevalecendo sobre sua inquietação. Também sentiu seu desejo. Ela o queria, mas ele bloqueou esse sentimento da fêmea.

Sob nenhum conceito teria relações sexuais com ela. Não podia imaginar submeter a Irina às coisas que tinha feito com outros corpos femininos. E ele nunca a quis dessa maneira. Nem sequer no princípio.

— Venha aqui — disse, fazendo um gesto com a mão. E deixou cair o antebraço sobre a coxa, com o punho para cima. — Está faminta. Não deveria esperar tanto para me chamar.

Irina desceu até o chão perto de seus joelhos, seu vestido formou redemoinhos ao redor de seu corpo e seus pés. Ele sentiu o calor dos dedos sobre sua pele enquanto ela percorria suas tatuagens com as mãos, acariciando os negros caracteres que detalhavam sua linhagem no antigo idioma. Estava suficientemente perto para captar os movimentos de sua boca abrindo-se, suas presas cintilaram antes de afundá-los na veia.

Edward fechou os olhos, deixando cair a cabeça para trás enquanto ela bebia. O pânico o invadiu rápida e fortemente. Dobrou o braço livre ao redor da beirada da poltrona, tencionando os músculos ao tempo que segurava nos cantos para manter o corpo em seu lugar. Calma, precisava conservar a calma. Logo terminaria, e então seria livre. Quando Irina levantou a cabeça dez minutos depois, ele se ergueu de um salto e aplacou a ansiedade caminhando, sentindo um alívio doentio porque não podia mover-se. Assim que sossegou, aproximou-se da fêmea. Estava saciada, absorvendo a força que a embargava à medida que seu sangue se mesclava. Não o agradou vê-la no chão, de modo que a levantou, e estava pensando em chamar Royce para que a levasse para a casa de seu irmão, quando uns rítmicos golpes soaram na porta.

Edward se voltou para olhar do outro lado da sala, levou-a para a cama e ali a recostou.

— Obrigado, meu senhor — murmurou ela. — Voltarei para casa por meus próprios meios.

Ele fez uma pausa, e logo colocou um lençol sobre as pernas da vampiresa antes de abrir a porta de repente. Royce estava muito agitado por algo.

Edward saiu, fechando a porta detrás de si. Estava a ponto de perguntar que demônios podia justificar tal interrupção, quando o aroma do mordomo impregnou sua irritação.

Soube, sem perguntar, que a morte tinha feito outra visita. E Charlie tinha desaparecido.

— Senhor...

— Como foi? — grunhiu. Ocupar-se-ia da dor mais tarde. Primeiro necessitava detalhes.

— Ah, o carro... — Estava claro que o mordomo tinha problemas para conservar a calma, e sua voz era tão frágil e doida como seu velho corpo.

— Uma bomba, não senhor. O carro... Ao sair do clube. Jasper chamou. Viu tudo. Edward pensou no lesser que tinha eliminado. Desejou saber se tinha sido ele quem tinha perpetrado o atentado. Aqueles bastardos já não tinham honra. Pelo menos seus precursores, fazia séculos, tinham lutado como guerreiros. Esta nova raça estava composta por covardes que se escondiam atrás da tecnologia.

— Chame a Irmandade — vociferou. — Diga-lhes que venham imediatamente.

— Sim, é óbvio. Senhor... Charlie me pediu que lhe desse isto — o mordomo estendeu algo, — se você não estivesse com ele quando morresse.

Edward agarrou o envelope e retornou ao aposento, sem poder oferecer compaixão alguma nem ao Royce nem a ninguém. Irina tinha partido, o que era bom para ela. Colocou a última carta de Charlie no bolso de sua calça de couro. E deu rédea solta a sua ira. As lâmpadas explodiram e caíram em pedacinhos enquanto um torvelinho de ferocidade girava a seu redor, cada vez mais forte, mais rápido, mais escuro, até que o mobiliário se elevou do chão traçando círculos ao redor do vampiro. Jogou para trás a cabeça e rugiu.

* * *

 **Correndo como sempre.. Tentei postar antes mais não consegui.. Muito obrigada pelos comentários (que aumentaram), logo logo responderei a todas as perguntas que estão fazendo. Até amanhã! :)**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Deixo claro que Amante Sombrio da série/saga Irmandade da Adaga Negra não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 3_

Quando o táxi deixou Bella em frente ao Screamer's, a cena do crime se encontrava em plena atividade. Brilhos de luzes azuis e brancas saíam dos carros patrulha que bloqueavam o acesso ao beco. O quadrado veículo blindado dos técnicos tinha chegado. O lugar estava lotado de agentes tanto de uniforme como vestidos de civil. E a habitual multidão de curiosos ébrios, apropriou-se da periferia do cenário fumando e conversando. Em todos os anos que levava como repórter, tinha descoberto que um homicídio era um acontecimento social em Caldwell. Evidentemente para todos menos para o homem ou mulher que tinha morrido. Para a vítima, imaginava, a morte era um assunto bastante solitário, embora tivesse visto frente a frente o rosto de seu assassino. Algumas pontes temos que cruzar a sós, sem importar quem nos empurre pela borda. Bella cobriu a boca com a manga. O aroma de metal queimado, um pungente fedor químico, invadiu seu nariz.

— Ouça, Bella! — Um dos agentes acenou. — Se quer se aproximar mais, entra no Screamer's e sai pela porta traseira. Há um corredor...

— De fato, vim ver Paul. Está por aqui? O agente esticou o pescoço, procurando entre a multidão. — Estava aqui faz um minuto. Talvez tenha voltado para a delegacia de polícia. Embry! Viu Paul?

Jake Black parou frente a ela, silenciando ao outro policial com um sombrio olhar.

— Que surpresa.

Bella deu um passo atrás. Black era um bom espécime de homem. Corpo grande, voz grave, presença avassaladora. Supunha que muitas mulheres se sentiriam atraídas por ele, porque não podia negar que era de aparência agradável, de uma maneira tosca, rude. Mas Bella nunca havia sentido soltar uma faísca.

Não é que os homens não a fizessem sentir nada, mas aquele homem, em concreto, não a interessava.

— Então, Swan, o que a traz por aqui? — levou um pedaço de chiclete à boca e enrugou o papel formando uma bolinha. Seu queixo ficou a trabalhar como se estivesse frustrado; não mastigava, amassava.

— Estou aqui pelo Paul. Não pelo crime.

— Claro que sim. — Entrecerrou os olhos. Com suas sobrancelhas de cor castanha e seus olhos profundos, parecia sempre um pouco zangado, mas, bruscamente, sua expressão piorou.

— Pode vir comigo um segundo?

— Na realidade preciso ver o Paul...

Ele segurou seu braço com um forte apertão.

— Só venha aqui. — Jake a levou a um canto isolado do beco, longe do burburinho.

— Que diabos aconteceu com seu rosto?

Ela ergueu a mão e cobriu o lábio ferido. Ainda devia estar abalada, porque tinha esquecido de tudo.

— Repetirei a pergunta — disse. — Que diabos aconteceu?

— Eu, é... — A garganta lhe fechou.

— Estava... — Não ia chorar. Não diante de Black.

— Preciso ver Paul.

— Não está aqui, assim não poderá contar com ele. Agora fale.

Jake lhe imobilizou os braços dos lados, como se pressentisse que podia sair correndo. Ele media só uns poucos centímetros mais que ela, mas a prendia com 30 quilos de músculos pelo menos. O medo se instalou em seu peito como se quisesse perfurá-la, mas já estava farta de ser maltratada fisicamente essa noite.

— Me solte, Black — Colocou a palma da mão no peito do homem e empurrou. Ele se moveu um pouco.

— Bella, me diga...

— Se não me soltar... — seu olhar sustentou a dele, — vou publicar um artigo sobre suas técnicas de interrogatório. Já sabe, as que necessitam raios X e gesso quando termina.

Os olhos de Black se entrecerraram de novo. Afastou os braços de seu corpo e levantou as mãos como se estivesse rindo.

— Está bem. — Deixou-a e retornou à cena do crime. Bella apoiou as costas contra o edifício, e sentiu que suas pernas fraquejavam. Olhou para baixo, tratando de reunir forças, e viu algo metálico. Dobrou os joelhos e se inclinou. Era uma estrela de arremesso de artes marciais.

— Ouça, Embry! — chamou. O policial se aproximou, e ela apontou ao chão.

— Provas.

Deixou-o fazer seu trabalho e se dirigiu com pressa à rua Trade para pegar um táxi. Simplesmente, já não podia suportar mais.

No dia seguinte apresentaria uma denúncia oficial para Paul. A primeira hora da manhã.

* * *

Quando Edward reapareceu no salão, tinha recuperado o controle. Suas armas estavam em suas respectivas capas e sua jaqueta pesava na mão, cheia das estrelas de arremesso e facas que gostava de utilizar.

Jasper foi o primeiro da Irmandade a chegar. Tinha os olhos acesos, a dor e a vingança faziam o azul escuro brilhar de maneira tão vívida que até Edward pôde captar o brilho de cor.

Enquanto Jazz se recostava contra uma das paredes amarelas de Charlie, Garrett entrou na residência. O cavanhaque que deixou crescer fazia pouco dava-lhe um aspecto mais sinistro que o habitual, embora fosse a tatuagem ao redor de seu olho esquerdo o que realmente o colocava no campo do assustador. Essa noite tinha bem enterrada na cabeça uma boina dos Red Sox e as complexas marcas das têmporas quase não se viam. Como sempre, sua luva negra de condutor, que usava para que sua mão esquerda não entrasse em contato com ninguém inadvertidamente, estava em seu lugar.

O que era algo bom. Um maldito serviço público.

Seguiu-lhe Emmett. Tinha suavizado sua atitude arrogante em deferência ao motivo da convocação daquela reunião. Emmett era um macho muito alto, enorme, poderoso, mais forte que o resto dos guerreiros. Também era uma lenda sexual no mundo dos vampiros, bonito como um galã de cinema e com um vigor capaz de rivalizar com um rebanho de garanhões. As fêmeas, tanto vampiras como humanas, pisoteariam a suas próprias crias para chegar a ele.

Pelo menos até que vislumbrassem seu lado escuro. Quando a besta de Emmett saía à superfície, todos, irmãos incluídos, procuravam refúgio e começavam a rezar.

Felix era o último. Sua claudicação era quase imperceptível. Sua perna ortopédica tinha sido substituída fazia pouco, e agora estava composta por uma liga de titânio e carbono de última tecnologia. A combinação de barras, articulações e perna estava atarraxada à base da coxa direita.

Com sua fantástica juba de cabelos multicoloridos, Felix deveria estar acompanhado de atrizes e modelos, mas tinha se mantido fiel a seu voto de castidade. Só havia lugar para um único amor em sua vida, e isso tinha estado matando-o lentamente durante anos.

— Onde está seu gêmeo? — perguntou Edward.

— D está a caminho.

Que Demetri chegasse por último não era nenhuma surpresa. D era um gigantesco e violento perigo para o mundo. Um maldito bastardo que blasfemava a todas as horas e que levava o ódio, especialmente pelas fêmeas, a novos níveis. Por fortuna, entre seu rosto coberta de cicatrizes e seu cabelo talhado ao corte de barba, tinha um aspecto tão aterrador como realmente era, de modo que as pessoas estavam acostumadas a se afastarem de seu caminho.

Raptado de sua família quando era uma criança, tinha acabado como escravo de sangue, e o mau trato nas mãos de sua ama tinha sido brutal em todos os sentidos. Felix levou quase um século para encontrar a seu gêmeo, e D tinha sido torturado a ponto de ser dado por morto antes de ser resgatado.

Um mergulho e o sal do oceano tinha cicatrizado as feridas na pele de Demetri, e além do labirinto de cicatrizes, ainda exibia as tatuagens de escravo, assim como vários piercings que ele mesmo tinha acrescentado, só porque gostava da sensação de dor.

Com toda certeza, D era o mais perigoso dos membros da Irmandade. Depois do que tinha suportado, não lhe importava nada nem ninguém. Nem sequer seu irmão.

Até Edward protegia suas costas na presença daquele guerreiro.

Sim, a Irmandade da Adaga Negra era um grupo diabólico. O único que se interpunha entre a população de vampiros civis e os lessers.

Cruzando os braços, Edward passou o olhar pela sala, observando a cada um dos guerreiros, pensando em suas forças, mas também em suas maldições.

Com a morte de Charlie, recordou que, embora seus guerreiros estivessem dando duros golpes às legiões de assassinos da Sociedade, havia muito poucos irmãos lutando contra uma inesgotável e autorregeneradora reserva de lessers.

Porque Deus era testemunha de que havia muitos humanos com interesse e aptidões para o assassinato.

A balança simplesmente não se inclinava a favor da raça. Ele não podia evitar o fato de que os vampiros não viviam eternamente, que os irmãos podiam ser assassinados e que o equilíbrio podia quebrar-se em um instante a favor de seus inimigos.

Demônios, a mudança tinha começado. Desde que o Marea Aro tinha criado a Sociedade Lessening fazia uma eternidade, o número de vampiros tinha diminuído de tal maneira que só ficavam uns quantos enclaves de população. Sua espécie beirava a extinção. Embora os irmãos fossem mortalmente bons no que faziam.

Se Edward fosse outra classe de rei, como seu pai, que desejava ser o adorado e reverenciado por parte das famílias da espécie, talvez o futuro tivesse sido mais prometedor. Mas ele não era como seu pai. Edward era um lutador, não um líder, se desenvolvia melhor com uma adaga na mão que sentado, sendo objeto de adoração.

Concentrou-se de novo nos irmãos. Quando os guerreiros lhe devolveram o olhar, notava-se que esperavam suas instruções. E aquela consideração o colocou nervoso.

— Tomarei a morte do Charlie como um ataque pessoal — disse. Houve um surdo grunhido de aprovação entre seus companheiros.

Edward tirou a carteira e o celular do membro da Sociedade Lessening que tinha matado.

— Tirei isto um lesser que tropeçou comigo nesta mesma noite atrás do Screamer'S. Quem quer fazer as honras?

Lançou-os ao ar. Felix pegou ambos os objetos e passou o telefone a Garrett. Edward começou a caminhar de um lado a outro.

— Temos que sair de caçada de novo.

— Tem toda a razão — grunhiu Emmett. Houve um movimento metálico e logo o som de uma faca ao cravar-se em uma mesa. — Temos que prendê- los onde treinam, onde vivem.

O que significava que os irmãos teriam que fazer um reconhecimento do terreno. Os membros da Sociedade Lessening não eram estúpidos. Alteravam seu centro de operações com regularidade, mudando constantemente suas instalações de recrutamento e treinamento de um lugar a outro. Por este motivo, os guerreiros vampiros consideravam que era mais eficaz agir como chamarizes e lutar contra todo aquele que fosse atacá-los.

Ocasionalmente, a Irmandade tinha realizado algumas incursões, matando dúzias de lessers em uma só noite. Mas essa classe de tática ofensiva era rara. Os ataques a grande escala eram eficazes, mas também apresentavam algumas dificuldades. Os grandes combates atraíam à polícia, e tratar de passar inadvertidos era vital para todos.

— Aqui há uma carteira de motorista — murmurou Felix. — Investigarei a direção. É local.

— Qual é o nome? — perguntou Edward.

— Jason Jenks. Garrett soltou uma maldição enquanto examinava o telefone.

— Aqui não há muito. Só alguma coisa na memória de chamadas, umas marcações automáticas. Averiguarei no computador quem chamou e que números foram marcados.

Edward chiou os dentes. A impaciência e a ira eram um coquetel difícil de digerir.

— Não preciso dizer a você para trabalhar o mais rápido possível. Não há maneira de saber se o lesser que eliminei esta noite foi o autor da morte de Charlie, assim penso que temos que limpar completamente toda a zona. Terá que matá-los a todos, sem nos importar os problemas aos quais nos expomos.

A porta principal se abriu de repente, e Demetri entrou na casa. Edward o olhou sardônico.

— Obrigado por vir, D. Esteve muito ocupado com as fêmeas?

— Que tal se me deixasse em paz?

Demetri se dirigiu a um canto e permaneceu afastado do resto.

— Onde vai estar você, meu senhor? — perguntou Jasper suavemente.

O bom do Jazz. Sempre tratando de manter a paz, foi mudando de assunto, intervindo diretamente ou, simplesmente, pela força.

— Aqui. Permanecerei aqui. Se o lesser que matou Charlie está vivo e interessado em jogar um pouco mais, quero estar disponível e fácil de encontrar.

Quando os guerreiros se foram, Edward colocou a jaqueta. Deu-se conta então de que ainda não tinha aberto a carta de Charlie, e a tirou do bolso. Havia uma faixa de tinta escrita nele. Edward imaginou que se tratava de seu nome. Abriu o envelope. Enquanto tirava uma folha de papel cor creme, uma fotografia caiu revoando ao chão. Recolheu-a e teve a vaga impressão de que a imagem possuía um cabelo longo e negro. Uma fêmea.

Edward olhou fixamente o papel. Era uma caligrafia contínua, um rabisco ininteligível e impreciso que não tinha esperança de decifrar, por muito que entreabrisse os olhos.

— Royce! — chamou.

O mordomo chegou correndo.

— Lê isto.

Royce tomou a folha e dobrou a cabeça. Leu em silêncio.

— Em voz alta! — rugiu Edward.

— OH. Mil perdões, amo. — Royce clareou a garganta. Se não tiver tempo de falar com você, Jasper lhe proporcionará todos os detalhes. Avenida Redd, número 1188, apartamento 1B. Seu nome é Isabella Swan. Pós-escrito: A casa e Royce são seus se ela não sobreviver à idade adulta. Lamento que o final tenha chegado tão logo C.

— Filho de cadela — murmurou Edward.

* * *

Bella tinha colocado seu traje de dormir, consistindo em uma calça curta e uma camiseta sem mangas, e estava abrindo o sofá quando Boo começou a miar na porta corrediça de vidro. O gato dava voltas em um estreito círculo, com os olhos fixos em algo que havia no exterior.

— Quer brigar outra vez com o bichano da senhora Gio? Já fez isso uma vez e o resultado não foi muito bom, recorda?

Uns golpes na porta principal a fizeram girar a cabeça com um sobressalto.

Dirigiu-se até ela e aproximou um olho à mira. Quando viu quem estava ao outro lado, deu a volta e apoiou as costas contra a madeira.

Os golpes voltaram a ouvir-se.

— Sei que está aí — disse Black. — E não penso partir.

Bella abriu o ferrolho, abriu a porta de repente. Antes que pudesse lhe dizer que fosse ao diabo, passou a seu lado e entrou. Boo arqueou o lombo e murmurou.

— Eu também tenho prazer em conhecê-lo, pantera negra.

— O vozeirão ensurdecedor de Jake parecia totalmente desconjurado em seu apartamento.

— Como entrou no edifício? — perguntou ela enquanto fechava a porta.

— Forcei a fechadura.

— Há alguma razão em particular para que tenha decidido irromper neste edifício, detetive? Ele deu de ombros e se sentou em uma andrajosa poltrona.

— Pensei que podia visitar uma amiga.

— Então por que me incomoda?

— Tem um bonito apartamento — disse ele, olhando suas coisas.

— Mentiroso.

— Ouça, pelo menos está limpo. Que é mais do que posso dizer de meu próprio chiqueiro. — Seus escuros olhos castanhos a olharam diretamente ao rosto.

— Agora, falemos do que aconteceu quando saiu do trabalho esta noite, certo?

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Ele riu entre dentes.

— Deus, o que tem Paul que eu não tenho?

— Quer lápis e papel? A lista é longa.

— Auch. É fria, sabia? — Seu tom era divertido

— Me diga, você só gosta dos que não estão disponíveis?

— Escuta, estou esgotada...

— Sim, saiu tarde do trabalho. Às nove e quarenta e cinco, mais ou menos. Falei com seu chefe. Mike me disse que ainda estava em sua mesa quando ele partiu para o Eric'S. Veio para casa caminhando, não? Pela rua Trade certamente, presumo, como faz todas as noites. E durante um bom momento, ia só. Bella engoliu saliva quando um leve ruído fez com que desviasse o olhar para a porta corrediça de vidro. Boo tinha começado de novo a ir de um lado a outro e a miar, esquadrinhando algo na escuridão.

— Agora, vai contar-me o que aconteceu quando chegou ao cruzamento da Trade com a Dez? — Seu olhar se suavizou.

— Como sabe...?

— Diga-me o que aconteceu, e prometo que me certificarei de que esse filho de uma cadela tenha o que merece.

Edward permaneceu imóvel, submerso nas sombras da serena noite, olhando fixamente a silhueta da filha de Charlie. Era alta para uma fêmea humana, e seu cabelo era castanho, mas isso era tudo o que podia perceber com seus pobres olhos. Respirou o ar da noite, mas não pôde captar seu aroma. Suas portas e janelas estavam fechadas, e o vento que soprava do oeste trazia o aroma afrutado do lixo putrefato.

Mas podia escutar o murmúrio de sua voz através da porta fechada. Estava falando com alguém. Um homem em quem ela, aparentemente, não confiava, ou não a agradava, porque só pronunciava monossílabos.

— Farei com que seja o mais fácil possível — dizia o homem. Edward viu como a moça se aproximava e olhava para fora através da porta de vidro. Seus olhos estavam fixos nele, mas sabia que não podia vê-lo. A escuridão o envolvia por completo.

Bella abriu a porta e pôs a cabeça, impedindo com o pé que o gato saísse ao exterior.

Edward sentiu que sua respiração se fazia mais lenta ao perceber o aroma da mulher. Cheirava verdadeiramente bem. Como uma flor deliciosa. Talvez como essas rosas que florescem de noite. Introduziu mais ar em seus pulmões e fechou os olhos ao tempo que seu corpo reagia e seu sangue se agitava. Charlie estava no certo; aproximava-se de sua transição. Podia farejá-lo nela. Mestiça ou não, ia produzir-se sua transformação.

Bella deslizou a porta enquanto se virava para o homem. Sua voz era muito mais clara com a porta aberta, e Edward gostou de seu som rouco.

— Se aproximaram do outro lado da rua. Eram dois. O mais alto me arrastou para o beco e... — O vampiro prestou atenção imediatamente. — Tratei de me defender com todas as minhas forças, mas ele era mais corpulento que eu, e seu amigo me segurou os braços. — Começou a soluçar. — Disse-me que cortaria minha língua se gritasse. Pensei que ia matar-me, sério. Logo me rasgou a blusa e tirou o sutiã para cima. Estive muito perto de que me... Mas consegui me liberar e corri. Tinha os olhos azuis, cabelo castanho e um brinco na orelha esquerda. Usava uma pólo azul escura e calças curtas de cor cáqui. Não pude ver bem seus sapatos. Seu amigo era loiro, cabelo curto, sem brincos, vestido com uma camiseta branca com o nome dessa banda local, Os comedores de tomates.

O homem se levantou e se aproximou. Rodeou-a com um braço, tratando de atraí-la contra seu peito, mas ela retrocedeu separando-se dele.

— De verdade pensa que poderá prendê-lo? — perguntou. O homem assentiu.

— Sim, é obvio que sim.

Jake saiu do apartamento de Bella Swan de mau humor. Ver uma mulher que tinha sido atingida no rosto não era uma parte de seu trabalho que gostasse. E no caso de Bella era particularmente perturbador, porque a conhecia fazia bastante tempo e se sentia atraído por ela. O fato de que fosse uma mulher extraordinariamente formosa não tornava as coisas mais fáceis. Mas o lábio inflamado e os hematomas ao redor da garganta eram danos evidentes frente à perfeição de suas feições. Bella Swan era absolutamente preciosa. Tinha o cabelo longo negro e abundante, uns olhos azuis com um brilho impossível, uma pele cor creme e uma boca feita exatamente para o beijo de um homem. E que corpo: pernas largas, cintura estreita e seios perfeitamente proporcionados.

Todos os homens da delegacia de polícia estavam apaixonados por ela, e Jake teve que reconhecer que tinha um enorme mérito: nunca usava sua aparência para obter informação confidencial dos moços. Dirigia todos a um nível muito profissional. Nunca teve um encontro com nenhum deles, embora a maioria teria renunciado a seu testículo esquerdo só para segurar a mão dela.

De uma coisa sim estava seguro: seu atacante tinha cometido um tremendo engano ao escolhê-la. Toda a força policial sairia em perseguição daquele imbecil assim que averiguassem sua identidade. E Jake tinha uma boca muito grande.

Subiu no seu carro e conduziu até as instalações do Hospital Saint Francis, do outro lado da cidade. Estacionou sobre o meio-fio da calçada frente à sala de urgências e entrou.

O guarda da porta giratória sorriu-lhe.

— Dirige-se ao depósito, detetive?

— Não. Devo visitar a um amigo. O homem assentiu e se afastou. Jake atravessou a sala de espera de urgências com suas plantas de plástico, revistas com as páginas arrancadas e pessoas com rosto de preocupação. Empurrou umas portas duplas e se dirigiu ao estéril e branco ambiente clínico. Saudou com uma pequena inclinação de cabeça às enfermeiras e médicos que conhecia e se aproximou do controle.

— Olá, Doug, recorda ao tipo que trouxemos com o nariz quebrado? O empregado levantou a vista de um gráfico que estava olhando.

— Sim, estão a ponto de lhe dar alta. encontra-se atrás, residência vinte e oito. — O interno soltou uma risadinha — o nariz era o menor de seus problemas. Não cantará notas baixas durante algum tempo.

— Obrigado, amigo. A propósito, como vai sua esposa?

— Bem. Dará a luz em uma semana.

— Me avise quando nascer a criança.

Jake se dirigiu à parte detrás. Antes de entrar na residência vinte e oito, revisou o corredor com o olhar em ambas as direções. Tudo tranquilo. Não havia pessoal médico à vista, nem visitantes, nem pacientes.

Abriu a porta e enfiou a cabeça.

Riley Biers levantou o olhar da cama. Uma bandagem branca lhe subia pelo nariz, como se estivesse evitando que lhe saísse o cérebro.

— O que acontece, oficial? Já encontrou o indivíduo que me atingiu? Vão me dar alta e me sentiria melhor sabendo que o tem sob custódia.

Jake fechou a porta e correu o ferrolho silenciosamente. Sorriu enquanto cruzava a residência fixando-se no brinco de diamantes quadrado que brilhava no lóbulo esquerdo do sujeito.

— Como vai esse nariz, Riley?

— Bem. Mas a enfermeira se portou como uma bruxa... Jake agarrou sua pólo e o jogou a seus pés. Logo lançou o atacante de Bella contra a parede, com tanta força que o maquinário que se localizava atrás da cama balançou.

Jake aproximou tanto seu rosto do jovem que podiam ter-se beijado.

— Divertiu-se ontem à noite?

Os grandes olhos azuis se encontraram com os seus. — Do que está falam...?

Jake o jogou de novo contra a parede.

— Alguém o identificou. A mulher a que tentou violentar.

— Não fui eu!

— Claro que foi você. E se considerar sua pequena ameaça sobre sua língua com sua faca, poderia ser suficiente para enviá-lo a Dannemora*. Alguma vez teve namorado, Riley? Aposto que será muito popular. Um bonito menino branco como você. O sujeito ficou tão pálido como as paredes.

— Não a toquei!

— Digo a você uma coisa, Riley. Se for sincero e me disser onde está seu amigo, é possível que saia caminhando daqui. Do contrário, levarei você para a delegacia de polícia em uma maca.

Riley pareceu considerar o trato uns instantes, e logo as palavras saíram de sua boca com extraordinária rapidez:

— Ela desejava! Rogou-me... Jake levantou o joelho e a pressionou contra a entre pernas de Riley. Um chiado saiu de sua garganta.

— Por isso terá que urinar sentado toda esta semana? Quando o valentão começou a balbuciar, Jake o soltou e observou como deslizava lentamente até o chão. Ao ver reluzir as algemas, seu choramingo aumentou de intensidade.

Jake voltou-o bruscamente e sem maiores considerações colocou as algemas.

— Está detido. Algo que diga pode, e será, usado contra você no tribunal. Tem direito a um advogado...

— Sabe quem é meu pai? — gritou Riley como se tivesse conseguido tomar ar durante um segundo. — Ele fará com que o despeçam!

— Se não puder pagá-lo, o estado proporcionará um. Entende estes direitos que falei?

Riley gemeu e assentiu com a cabeça, deixando uma mancha de sangue fresca sobre o chão.

— Bem. Agora vamos arrumar a papelada. Detestaria não seguir o procedimento apropriado.

* * *

 _Dannemora: é uma cidade no Condado de Clinton, New York que tem a prisão de segurança máxima Clinton Correctional Facility para homens._

* * *

 **Hoje, felizmente, consegui postar mais cedo! \o/**

 **Sério, estou rindo muito com alguns dos comentários.. hahaha, obrigada por destinarem um tempinho para deixar sua opinião, sugestão e até mesmo críticas. Vlw! :)**

 **Até amanhã com o próximo capítulo e quero todos comentando!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Deixo claro que Amante Sombrio da série/saga Irmandade da Adaga Negra não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 4_

— Boo! Pode deixar de fazer isso? — Bella deu um golpe no travesseiro e girou sobre si mesma para poder ver o gato. O animal a olhou e miou. Com o resplendor da luz da cozinha, que tinha deixado acesa, viu-o dando passos em direção à porta de vidro. — Nem sonhe, Boo. É um gato doméstico. Confia em mim, o ar livre não é tão bom como parece.

Fechou os olhos, e quando ouviu miado lastimoso seguinte, soltou uma maldição e jogou os lençóis a um lado. Dirigiu-se até a porta e verificou o exterior.

Foi então quando viu o homem. Estava de pé junto ao muro traseiro do pátio, uma silhueta escura muito maior que as outras sombras, já familiares, que projetavam as latas de lixo e a mesa de picnic coberta de musgo.

Com mãos trementes revisou o ferrolho da porta e logo passou às janelas. Ambas estavam bem fechadas. Baixou as persianas, pegou o telefone sem fio e retornou ao lado de Boo.

O homem se moveu. Merda!

Vinha para ela. Verificou de novo o ferrolho e, retrocedeu, tropeçando na borda do sofá. Ao cair, o telefone se soltou de sua mão, saltando longe. Bateu fortemente contra o colchão, o que fez com que sua cabeça ricocheteasse devido ao impacto. Incrivelmente, a porta de vidro se abriu como se nunca tivesse tido o ferrolho colocado, como se ela nunca tivesse trancado.

Ainda deitada de costas, agitou as pernas violentamente, enredando os lençóis ao tentar empurrar seu corpo para afastar-se dele. Era enorme, seus ombros largos como vigas, suas pernas tão grosas como o torso da moça. Não podia ver seu rosto, mas o perigo que emanava dele era como uma pistola apontando para seu peito.

Rodou para o chão entre gemidos e engatinhou para afastar-se, arranhando os joelhos e as mãos contra o duro chão de madeira. As pisadas do homem atrás dela ressonavam como trovões, cada vez mais perto. Encolhida como um animal, cegada pelo medo, chocou-se contra a mesa do corredor e não sentiu dor alguma.

As lágrimas começaram a rodar por suas bochechas enquanto implorava piedade, tentando chegar à porta principal... Bella despertou. Tinha a boca aberta e um alarido terrível quebrava o silêncio do amanhecer. Era ela. Estava gritando com toda a força de seus pulmões. Fechou firmemente os lábios, e imediatamente os ouvidos deixaram de doer. Saltou da cama, foi até a porta do pátio e, saudou os primeiros raios do sol com um alívio tão doce que quase se enjoa. Enquanto os batimentos de seu coração diminuíam, respirou profundamente e revisou a porta.

O ferrolho estava em seu lugar. O pátio vazio. Tudo estava em ordem. Riu baixo. Não era estranho que tivesse pesadelos depois do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Certamente ia sentir calafrios durante algum tempo.

Deu a volta e se dirigiu à ducha. Estava esgotada, mas não queria ficar só em seu apartamento. Desejava o burburinho do jornal, queria estar junto de todos os seus companheiros, telefones e papéis. Ali se sentiria mais segura. Estava a ponto de entrar no banheiro quando sentiu uma pontada de dor no pé. Levantou a perna e extraiu um pedaço de cerâmica da áspera pele do calcanhar. Ao inclinar-se, encontrou o vaso que tinha sobre a mesa feito pedacinhos no chão.

Franzindo o cenho, recolheu os pedaços. O mais provável era que o tivesse atirado quando entrou a primeira vez, depois de ter sido atacada.

Quando Edward desceu às profundidades da terra sob a mansão do Charlie, sentia-se esgotado. Fechou a porta com chave atrás dele, desarmou-se, e tirou um estragado baú do armário. Abriu a tampa, grunhindo enquanto levantava uma laje de mármore negro. Media quase um metro quadrado e tinha dez centímetros de grossura. Colocou-a no meio da sala, voltou para baú e recolheu uma bolsa de veludo, que jogou sobre a cama.

Despiu-se, tomou banho e se barbeou e logo voltou nu à sala. Pegou a bolsa, soltou a fita de cetim que a fechava, e tirou uns diamantes sem esculpir, do tamanho de seixos, sobre a laje. A bolsa vazia escorregou de sua mão para o chão.

Inclinou a cabeça e pronunciou as palavras em sua língua materna, fazendo subir e baixar as sílabas com a respiração, rendendo tributo a seus mortos. Quando terminou de falar, ajoelhou-se sobre a laje, sentindo as pedras lhe cortando a carne. Deslocou o peso de seu corpo para os calcanhares, colocou as palmas das mãos sobre as coxas e fechou os olhos.

O ritual de morte requeria que passasse o dia sem mover-se, suportando a dor, sangrando em memória de seu amigo. Mentalmente, viu a filha de Charlie.

Não devia ter entrado em sua casa dessa forma. Tinha lhe dado um susto de morte, quando só o que queria era apresentar-se e lhe explicar por que ia necessitar dele logo. Também tinha planejado lhe dizer que ia perseguir a esse macho humano que a atacou.

Sim, tinha dirigido a situação maravilhosamente. Com a delicadeza de um elefante em uma loja de louças. No instante em que entrou, ela enlouqueceu de terror. Teve que despojá-la de suas lembranças e colocá-la em um ligeiro transe para acalmá-la. Quando a depositou sobre a cama, sua intenção tinha sido partir imediatamente, mas não pôde fazê-lo. Permaneceu perto dela, avaliando o difuso contraste entre seu cabelo negro e a branca capa do travesseiro, inalando seu aroma. Sentindo um comichão sexual nas vísceras. Antes de ir-se, certificou-se de que as portas e janelas ficassem seguras. E logo se voltou para olhá-la uma vez mais, pensando em seu pai.

Edward se concentrou na dor que estava se apropriando de suas coxas.

Enquanto seu sangue tingia de vermelho o mármore, viu o rosto de seu guerreiro morto e sentiu o vínculo que tinham compartilhado em vida.

Tinha que fazer honra à última vontade de seu irmão. Era o menos que devia a aquele macho por todos os anos que tinham servido juntos à raça.

Mestiça ou não, a filha de Charlie nunca mais voltaria a caminhar pela noite desprotegida. E não passaria só por sua transição. Que Deus a ajudasse.

* * *

Jake terminou de fichar Riley Biers por volta das seis da manhã. O indivíduo se mostrou muito ofendido porque o tinha colocado na cela com traficantes de drogas e, delinquentes, assim Jake tomou muito cuidado em cometer tantos enganos tipográficos como foi possível em seus informes. E para sua surpresa, a central de processamento de dados se confundia continuamente sobre a classe de formulários que deviam ser preenchidos com exatidão.

E depois, todas as impressoras se estragaram. As vinte e três que havia. Apesar de tudo, Biers não passaria muito tempo na delegacia de polícia. Seu pai era na verdade um homem poderoso, um senador. Assim que um elegante advogado o tiraria dali em um abrir e fechar de olhos. Não acreditava que pudesse retê-lo mais que uma hora. Porque assim agia o sistema judicial para alguns. O dinheiro manda, permitindo aos canalhas sair em liberdade.

Para Jake não restou mais remédio que reconhecer com amargura que essa era a realidade. Ao sair ao vestíbulo, encontrou-se com uma das habituais visitantes noturnas da delegacia de polícia. Cherry Pie acabava de ser liberada das celas femininas. Seu verdadeiro nome era Lauren Mallory, e pelo que Jake tinha ouvido, trabalhava nas ruas fazia dois anos.

— Olá, detetive — ronronou. O batom vermelho se concentrou nas cantos de sua boca, e o rímel negro formava um mancha ao redor de seus olhos. Certamente seu aspecto melhoraria e seria bonita, pensou ele, se deixasse a pipa de crack e dormisse durante todo um mês. — Vai para sua casa sozinho?

— Como sempre. — Sustentou a porta aberta para ela ao sair.

— Não cansa sua mão esquerda depois de um tempo? Jake riu enquanto ambos se detinham e levantou a vista para as estrelas.

— Como vai, Cherry?

— Sempre bem.

Colocou um cigarro entre os lábios e o acendeu enquanto o olhava. — Se caírem muitos cabelos na palma da mão, pode me chamar. Farei grátis, porque você é um filho de cadela de aparência muito agradável. Mas não diga a meu cafetão que eu disse isso.

Soltou uma nuvem de fumaça e, com expressão ausente, tocou com o dedo sua orelha esquerda rasgada. Faltava-lhe a metade superior. Deus, esse cafetão era um cão raivoso. Começaram a descer os degraus.

— Já consultou esse programa do qual falei? — perguntou Jake quando chegaram à calçada. Estava ajudando a um amigo a colocar em marcha um grupo de apoio para prostitutas que queriam livrar-se de seus cafetões e levar outra vida.

— Ah, sim, claro. Boa coisa. — Lançou-lhe um sorriso

— Vejo-o depois.

— Se cuide.

Deu-lhe as costas, dando uma palmada na nádega direita.

— Pense, isto pode ser seu.

Jake a observou rebolar rua abaixo durante um momento. Logo se dirigiu a seu carro, e seguindo um impulso, conduziu até o outro lado da cidade, voltando para bairro do Screamer'S. Estacionou frente ao McGrider's. Uns quinze minutos depois uma mulher usando uns ajustados jeans e um corpete negro saiu do chiqueiro. Piscou como se fosse míope ante a brilhante luz. Quando viu o carro, sacudiu sua cabeleira loura e foi caminhando para ele. Jake abriu o guichê e ela se inclinou, beijando-o nos lábios.

— Quanto tempo sem ver você. Sente-se solitário, Jake? — disse ela apertada contra sua boca.

Cheirava a cerveja rançosa e a licor de cerejas, o perfume de todo dono de cantina ao final de uma longa noite.

— Entra — disse ele.

A mulher rodeou o carro pela frente e deslizou junto a ele. Falou de como tinha ido durante a noite enquanto ele conduzia até a margem do rio, lhe contando quão decepcionada estava porque as gorjetas outra vez tinham sido escassas e que os pés a estavam matando de tanto ir de um lado a outro do balcão. Estacionou sob um dos arcos da ponte que cruzava o rio Hudson e unia as duas metades de Caldwell, certificando-se de ficar a suficiente distância dos indigentes deitados sobre suas improvisadas camas de papelões. Não havia necessidade de ter público.

E tinha que reconhecer que Jéssica era rápida. Já tinha desabotoado suas calças e manipulava seu pênis ereto com movimentos firmes antes que ele tivesse desligado o motor. Enquanto empurrava para trás o assento, ela subiu a cavalo sobre ele e lhe acariciou o pescoço com a boca. Ele olhou a água, além de seu sensual cabelo encaracolado. A luz do amanhecer era formosa, pensou quando esta tocou a superfície do rio.

— Ama-me, carinho? — sussurrou ela a seu ouvido.

— Sim, claro.

Alisou-lhe o cabelo para trás e a olhou nos olhos. Estavam vazios. Podia ter sido qualquer homem, por isso sua relação funcionava. Seu coração estava tão vazio como aquele olhar.

* * *

Enquanto o senhor X cruzava o estacionamento e se dirigia à Academia de Artes Marciais de Caldwell, captou o aroma do Dunkin Donuts no outro lado da rua. Esse aroma, esse sublime e denso aroma de farinha, açúcar e azeite quente, impregnava o ar matutino. Olhou para trás e viu um homem sair com duas caixas de cor branca e rosa sob o braço e um enorme copo de plástico com café na outra mão.

Essa seria uma maneira muito agradável de iniciar a manhã, pensou o senhor X.

Subiu à calçada que se estendia sob a marquise vermelha e dourada da academia. deteve-se um momento, inclinou-se e recolheu um copo de plástico descartado. Seu dono anterior tinha tomado cuidado de deixar um pouco de soda no fundo para apagar nele seus cigarros. Jogou a desagradável mescla no contêiner de lixo e abriu o trinco das portas da academia. Na noite anterior, a Sociedade Lessening marcou um ponto na guerra, e ele tinha sido o artífice de semelhante façanha. Charlie tinha sido um líder vampiro, membro da Irmandade da Adaga Negra. Todo um endiabrado troféu.

Era uma maldita pena que não tivesse ficado nada do cadáver para colocá-lo sobre uma parede, mas a bomba do senhor X tinha feito o trabalho à perfeição. Ele se encontrava em sua casa escutando a frequência da polícia quando chegou o relatório. A operação tinha saído tal como tinha planejado, perfeitamente executada, perfeitamente anônima.

Perfeitamente mortífera.

Tentou recordar a última vez que um membro da Irmandade tinha sido eliminado. Com segurança, muito antes que ele passasse a tomar parte da Sociedade, fazia algumas décadas. E tinha esperado uns tapinhas nas costas, não semelhantes elogios. Pensou inclusive que lhe dariam mais responsabilidades, talvez uma ampliação de sua área de influência, talvez um rádio geográfico de atuação mais extenso.

Mas a recompensa..., a recompensa tinha sido maior que o esperado. O Marea Aro o tinha visitado uma hora antes do amanhecer e lhe tinha conferido todos os direitos e privilégios como lesser chefe.

Líder da Sociedade Lessening. Era uma responsabilidade extraordinária. E exatamente o que o senhor X sempre tinha desejado. O poder que lhe tinham concedido era o único louvor que lhe interessava. Dirigiu-se a seu escritório a grandes passos. As primeiras aulas começariam às nove. Tinha ainda tempo suficiente para perfilar algumas das novas regras que deviam acatar seus subordinados na Sociedade. Seu primeiro impulso, uma vez que o Marea Aro partiu, foi enviar uma mensagem, mas isso não teria sido sensato. Um líder organizava seus pensamentos antes de agir; não se apressaria a subir ao pedestal para ser adorado. O ego, depois de tudo, era a raiz de todo o mal.

Por isso, em lugar de alardear como um imbecil, tinha saído ao jardim para sentar-se e observar a grama que havia atrás de sua casa. Ante o incipiente resplendor do amanhecer, tinha repassado os pontos fortes e as debilidades de sua organização, permitindo que seu instinto lhe mostrasse o caminho para encontrar um equilíbrio entre ambos. Do labirinto de imagens e pensamentos tinham surgido várias normas a seguir, — o futuro foi ficando claro.

Agora, sentado atrás de sua escrivaninha, escreveu a contra-senha da página Web protegida da Sociedade e ali deixou claro que se produziu uma mudança de liderança. Ordenou que todos os lessers fossem à academia às quatro, nessa mesma tarde, sabendo que alguns teriam que viajar, mas nenhum estava a uma distância de mais de oito horas de carro. Quem não assistisse seria expulso da Sociedade e açoitado como um cão.

Reunir aos lessers em um só lugar era raro. Naquele momento seu número oscilava entre cinquenta e sessenta membros, dependendo da quantidade de baixas que a Irmandade sofria em uma noite e o número dos novos recrutas que podiam ser arrolados no serviço. Os membros da Sociedade se encontravam todos na Nova Inglaterra e seus arredores. Esta concentração no nordeste dos Estados Unidos se devia ao predomínio de vampiros na zona. Se a população se mudasse, também o fazia a Sociedade. Como tinha acontecido durante gerações.

O senhor X era consciente de que convocar aos lessers no Caldwell para uma reunião era de vital importância. Embora conhecesse a maioria deles, e a alguns bastante bem, necessitava que eles o vissem, escutassem- no e o calibrassem, em especial se ia mudar seus objetivos.

Convocar a reunião à luz do dia também era importante, já que isso garantia que não seriam surpreendidos pela Irmandade. E ante seus empregados humanos, facilmente podia fazê-la passar por um seminário de técnicas de artes marciais. Ficariam reunidos na grande sala de conferências do porão e fechariam as portas com chave para não serem interrompidos.

Antes de desconectar-se, redigiu um relatório sobre a eliminação de Charlie, porque queria que seus caça vampiros o tivessem por escrito. Detalhou a espécie de bomba que havia utilizado, a maneira de fabricar uma com muito poucos elementos e o método para conectar o detonador ao sistema do acendedor de um carro. Era muito fácil, uma vez que o artefato estava instalado. Só o que tinha que fazer era armá-la, e ao acionar o contato, qualquer um que estivesse dentro do veículo ficaria convertido em cinzas.

Para obter esse instante de satisfação, ele tinha seguido ao guerreiro Charlie durante um ano, vigiando-o, estudando todos seus costumes diários. Fazia dois dias, o senhor X tinha entrado furtivamente na concessionária de BMW dos irmãos Greene, quando o vampiro tinha deixado seu veículo para uma revisão. Instalou a bomba, e na noite anterior tinha ativado o detonador com um transmissor de rádio simplesmente passando ao lado do carro, sem deter-se nem um segundo.

O longo e concentrado esforço que tinha previsto a organização naquela eliminação não era algo que queria compartilhar. Queria que os lessers acreditassem que pode executar uma jogada tão perfeita em um instante. A imagem desempenhava um importante papel na criação de uma base de poder, e ele queria começar a construir sua credibilidade de mando imediatamente.

Depois de desconectar-se, recostou-se na cadeira, tamborilando com os dedos. Desde que tinha se unido à Sociedade, o objetivo tinha sido reduzir a população de vampiros por meio da eliminação de civis. Essa continuaria sendo a meta geral, é obvio, mas seu primeiro juízo seria uma mudança de tática. A chave para ganhar a guerra era eliminar à Irmandade. Sem esses seis guerreiros, os civis ficariam nus ante os lessers, indefesos.

A tática não era nova. Tinha sido tentada durante gerações passadas e descartada numerosas vezes quando os irmãos tinham demonstrado ser muito agressivos ou muito escorregadios para serem exterminados. Mas com a morte de Charlie, a Sociedade ganhava um novo impulso. E tinham que agir de uma maneira diferente. Tal e como estavam as coisas, a Irmandade estava aniquilando a centenas de lessers cada ano, o que fazia necessário que as filas fossem engrossadas com caça vampiros novos e inexperientes. Os recrutas representavam um problema. Eram difíceis de encontrar, difíceis de introduzir na Sociedade e menos efetivos que os membros veteranos.

A constante necessidade de captação de novos membros conduziu a uma grave debilitação da Sociedade. Os centros de treinamento como a Academia de Artes Marciais de Caldwell tinham como objetivo primitivo selecionar e recrutar humanos para engrossar suas filas, mas também atraíam muito a atenção. Evitar a ingerência da polícia humana e proteger- se contra um ataque por parte da Irmandade requeria uma contínua vigilância e uma frequente recolocação. Mudar-se de um lugar para outro era um transtorno constante, mas como podia estar a Sociedade bem provida se os centros de operações eram atacados de surpresa?

O senhor X moveu a cabeça com um gesto de enfado. Em algum momento ia necessitar um primeiro-tenente, embora por agora preferisse agir sozinho.

Por sorte, nada do que tinha pensado fazer era excessivamente complicado. Tudo se reduzia a uma estratégia militar básica. Organizar as forças, coordená-las, obter informação sobre o inimigo e avançar de uma forma lógica e disciplinada.

Essa tarde organizaria seus efetivos, e quanto à questão relativa à coordenação, ia distribuí-los em esquadrões, e insistiria em que os caça vampiros começassem a reunir-se com ele habitualmente em pequenos grupos. E a informação? Se queriam exterminar à Irmandade, necessitavam saber onde encontrar a seus membros. Isso seria um pouco mais difícil, mas não impossível. Aqueles guerreiros formavam um grupo cauteloso e desconfiado, não muito sociável, mas a população civil de vampiros tinha algum contato com eles. Depois de tudo, os irmãos tinham que alimentar-se, e não podiam fazê-lo entre eles. Necessitavam sangue feminino. E as fêmeas, embora a maioria delas vivessem protegidas como se fossem obras de arte, tinham irmãos e pais que podiam ser persuadidos para que falassem. Com o incentivo apropriado, os machos revelariam aonde foram suas mulheres e a quem viam. Assim descobririam à Irmandade.

Essa era a chave de sua estratégia geral. Um programa coordenado de seguimento e captura, concentrado em machos civis e as escassas fêmeas que saíam desprotegidas, conduziria, finalmente, aos irmãos. Seu plano tinha que ter êxito, antes que os membros da Irmandade saíssem de seu esconderijo com suas adagas desencapadas, furiosos porque os civis tinham sido capturados brutalmente, ou porque alguém podia dar com a língua nos dentes e descobrir onde se ocultavam. O melhor seria averiguar onde se encontravam os guerreiros durante o dia. Eliminá-los enquanto brilhava o sol, quando eram mais vulneráveis, seria a operação com maiores probabilidades de êxito e em que, possivelmente, as baixas da Sociedade seriam mínimas.

Em geral, matar vampiros civis era só um pouco mais difícil que aniquilar a um humano normal. Sangravam se cortados, seus corações deixavam de bater se disparasse neles e se queimavam se fossem expostos à luz solar. Entretanto, matar a um membro da Irmandade era um assunto muito diferente. Eram tremendamente fortes, estavam muito bem treinados e suas feridas se curavam com uma celeridade assombrosa. Formavam uma subespécie particular. Só tinha uma oportunidade frente a um guerreiro. Se não a aproveitava, não voltava vivo.

Senhor X se levantou da escrivaninha, parando um momento para observar seu reflexo na janela do escritório. Cabelo claro, pele clara, olhos claros. Antes de unir-se à Sociedade tinha sido ruivo. Agora já quase não podia recordar sua aparência física anterior. Mas sim, tinha muito claro seu futuro. E o da Sociedade. Fechou a porta com chave e se encaminhou para o corredor de azulejos que conduzia à sala de treinamento principal. Esperou na entrada, inclinando levemente a cabeça ante os estudantes à medida que entravam para suas aulas de jiu-jitsu. Este era seu grupo favorito: um conjunto de jovens, entre os dezoito e os vinte e quatro anos, que mostravam ser muito promissores. À medida que os moços, vestidos com seus trajes brancos, entravam fazendo uma pequena reverência com a cabeça e dirigindo-se a ele como sensei, o senhor X ia avaliando um por um, observando a forma como se moviam seus olhos, como deslocavam o corpo, qual podia ser seu temperamento.

Uma vez que os estudantes estavam em fila, preparados para começar a luta, continuou examinando-os, sempre interessado na busca de potenciais recrutas para a Sociedade. Necessitava uma combinação justa entre força física, acuidade mental e ódio não canalizado.

Quando se aproximaram dele para unir-se à Sociedade Lessening na década dos anos cinquenta, era um roqueiro de dezessete anos incluído em um programa para delinquentes juvenis. No ano anterior tinha apunhalado a seu pai no peito depois de uma briga em que aquele bastardo o tinha golpeado repetidas vezes na cabeça com uma garrafa de cerveja. Acreditava tê-lo matado, mas por desgraça não o fez e viveu o tempo suficiente para matar a sua pobre mãe. Mas, pelo menos, depois de fazê-lo, seu querido pai teve a sensatez de estourar os miolos com uma escopeta e deixá-los disseminados por toda a parede. O senhor X encontrou os corpos durante uma visita que fez a casa, pouco antes de ser preso e internado em um centro público.

Aquele dia, diante do cadáver de seu pai, o senhor X aprendeu que gritar aos mortos não provocava nem a menor satisfação. Depois de tudo, não havia nada que fazer com alguém que se foi.

Considerando quem o tinha criado, não foi surpreendente que a violência e o ódio corressem pelo sangue do senhor X. E matar vampiros era um das poucas satisfações socialmente aceitáveis que tinha encontrado para um instinto assassino como o seu. O exército era aborrecido. Teria que acatar muitas normas e esperar até que se declarasse uma guerra para poder trabalhar como ele queria. E o assassinato em série era em pequena escala.

A Sociedade era diferente. Tinha tudo o que sempre quis: recursos ilimitados, a ocasião de matar cada vez que o sol sumia e, é obvio, a oportunidade, tão extraordinária, de instruir à próxima geração. Assim teve que vender sua alma para entrar, embora não representasse nenhum problema. Depois do que seu pai tinha feito a ele, quase não lhe restava alma.

Além disso, em sua mente, tinha saído ganhando com o trato. Tinham lhe garantido que permaneceria jovem e com uma saúde perfeita até o dia de sua morte, e esta não seria resultado de uma falha biológica, como o câncer ou uma enfermidade cardíaca. Pelo contrário, teria que confiar em sua própria capacidade para conservar-se em uma peça só. Graças ao Marea Aro, era fisicamente superior aos humanos, sua vista era perfeita e podia fazer o que mais gostava. A impotência o tinha incomodado um pouco ao princípio, mas tinha se acostumado. E o não comer nem beber..., afinal nunca tinha sido um gourmet. E fazer correr o sangue era melhor que a comida ou o sexo. Quando a porta que conduzia à sala de treinamento se abriu bruscamente, girou a cabeça imediatamente. Era Riley Biers, e trazia os dois olhos roxos e o nariz enfaixado.

O senhor X arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Não é seu dia livre, Biers?

— Sim, sensei. — Riley inclinou a cabeça — Mas queria vir de qualquer modo.

— Bom menino. — O senhor X passou um braço ao redor dos ombros do moço.

— Eu gosto de seu sentido de responsabilidade. Fará algo por mim... Quer indicar a eles o que tem que fazer durante o aquecimento? Riley fez uma profunda reverência; suas amplas costas ficando quase paralelas ao chão.

— Sensei.

— Vá até eles. — Deu-lhe uma palmada no ombro. — E não torne fácil. Riley levantou o olhar, seus olhos brilhavam. O senhor X assentiu. — Me alegro de que tenha captado a ideia, filho.

* * *

Quando Bella saiu de seu edifício, franziu o cenho ao ver o carro de polícia estacionado do outro lado da rua. Paul saiu dele e se dirigiu para ela a grandes pernadas.

— Já me contaram o que aconteceu. — Seus olhos ficaram fixos na boca da mulher.

— Como está?

— Melhor.

— Vamos, levarei você ao trabalho.

— Obrigado, mas prefiro caminhar. — Paul fez um movimento com seu queixo como se quisesse se opor, então ela estendeu a mão e lhe tocou o antebraço.

— Não quero que isto me aterrorize tanto que não possa continuar com minha vida. Em algum momento terei que passar por esse beco, e prefiro fazê-lo pela manhã, quando há luz suficiente. Ele assentiu.

— Está bem. Mas chamará um táxi de noite ou pedirá a qualquer de nós que vá pegá-la.

— Paul...

— Alegra-me saber que está de acordo. — Cruzou a rua de volta a seu carro.

— Ah, não acredito que tenha ouvido o que Jake Black fez ontem à noite. Duvidou antes de perguntar:

— O quê?

— Foi fazer uma visita a esse canalha. Acredito que tiveram que reconstruir o nariz do indivíduo quando nosso bom detetive acabou com ele. — Paul abriu a porta do veículo e se deixou cair sobre o assento.

— Virá hoje por ali?

— Sim, quero saber algo mais sobre a bomba de ontem à noite.

— Já imaginava. Vemos-nos depois. Saudou com a mão e arrancou, afastando do meio-fio da calçada. Já era três da tarde e ainda não tinha podido ir à delegacia de polícia. Todos no escritório queriam ouvir o que lhe tinha acontecido a noite anterior. Depois, Billy tinha insistido em que saíssem para almoçar. Depois de sentar-se de novo em seu escritório, passou a tarde mastigando chiclete e perdendo o tempo com seu e-mail.

Sabia que tinha trabalho a fazer, mas simplesmente não se encontrava com forças para finalizar o artigo que estava escrevendo sobre o contrabando de armas que a polícia tinha encontrado. Não tinha que entregá-lo em um prazo concreto e, certamente, Mike não ia lhe dar a primeira página da seção local. Ademais nem sequer ela o tinha feito. A única coisa que Mike lhe dava era trabalho editorial. Os dois últimos artigos que tinha deixado cair sobre sua escrivaninha tinham sido esboçados pelos meninos grandes, Mike queria que ela comprovasse a veracidade dos fatos. Seguir os mesmos critérios com os quais ele se familiarizou no New York Times, como sua obsessão pela veracidade, era, de fato, uma de suas virtudes. Mas era uma pena que não levasse em conta a equidade em um trabalho realizado. Não importava que o artigo fosse transformado por ela de cima abaixo, só obtinha uma menção secundária compartilhada no artigo de um menino grande. Eram quase seis quando terminou de corrigir os artigos, e ao introduzi-los no fichário do Mike, pensou que não tinha vontade de passar pela delegacia de polícia. Jake tinha tomado sua declaração na noite anterior, e não havia nada mais que ela tivesse que fazer com respeito a seu caso. E, evidentemente, não se sentia cômoda com a ideia de estar sob o mesmo teto que seu assaltante, embora ele se encontrasse em uma cela. Além disso, estava esgotada.

— Bella!

Deu um pulo o ouvir a voz do Mike.

— Agora não posso, vou à delegacia de polícia — disse em voz alta por cima do ombro, pensando que a estratégia para evitá-lo não o manteria a distância durante muito tempo, mas ao menos não teria que lutar com ele essa noite.

E na realidade queria saber algo mais sobre a bomba. Saiu correndo do escritório e caminhou seis quadras naquela direção. O edifício da delegacia de polícia pertencia à típica arquitetura dos anos sessenta. Dois pisos, labiríntica, moderna em sua época, com abundância de cimento cinza claro e muitas janelas estreitas. Envelhecia sem elegância alguma. Grossas linhas negras corriam por sua fachada como se sangrasse por alguma ferida no telhado. E o interior também parecia moribundo: o chão coberto com um sujo linóleo verde cinzento, os muros com painéis de madeira falsa e os rodapés danificados de cor marrom. depois de quarenta anos, e apesar da limpeza periódica, a sujeira mais persistente se incrustou em todas as fendas e fissuras, e jamais sairia dali, nem sequer com um pulverizador ou uma escova. Nem sequer com uma ordem judicial de desalojamento.

Os agentes se mostraram muito amáveis com ela quando a viram aparecer. Logo que colocou o pé no edifício, começaram a reunir-se a seu redor. Depois de falar com eles no exterior enquanto tratava de conter as lágrimas, dirigiu-se à recepção e conversou um momento com dois dos moços que estavam atrás do balcão. Tinham detido a uns quantos por prostituição e tráfico de entorpecente, mas, pelo resto, o dia tinha sido tranquilo. Estava a ponto de partir quando Jake entrou pela porta de trás.

Levava umas calças jeans, uma camisa fechada até o pescoço e um casaco vermelho na mão. Ela ficou olhando como a cartucheira se arqueava sobre seus largos ombros, deixando entrever a culatra negra da pistola quando seus braços oscilavam ao andar. Seu escuro cabelo estava úmido, como se acabasse de começar o dia. O que, considerando o ocupado que tinha estado a noite anterior, provavelmente era certo. Dirigiu-se diretamente para ela.

— Tem tempo para falar? Ela assentiu.

— Sim, claro.

Entraram em uma das salas de interrogatório.

— Para sua informação, as câmaras e microfones estão desligados — disse.

— Não é assim como quase sempre trabalha? Ele sorriu e se sentou à mesa. Entrelaçou as mãos.

— Pensei que deveria saber que Riley Biers saiu sob fiança. Soltaram- no esta manhã cedo. Ela tomou assento. — Tem dezoito anos. Sem antecedentes de adulto, mas estive dando uma olhada a sua ficha juvenil e esteve muito ocupado: abuso sexual, perseguição, roubos menores. Seu pai é um tipo importante, e o menino tem um advogado excelente, mas falei com a fiscal do distrito. Tratará de pressioná-lo para que não tenha que atestar.

— Irei ao tribunal se tiver que fazê-lo.

— Boa garota. — Jake clareou a garganta. — E como está?

— Bem. — Não ia permitir que Black bancasse o psicólogo. Havia algo na evidente rudeza de Jake Black que fazia com que ela quisesse parecer mais forte.

— Sobre essa bomba, ouvi que possivelmente se trate de um explosivo plástico, com um detonador de controle remoto. Parece um trabalho de profissionais.

— Já jantou? Ela franziu o cenho.

— Não.

E considerando o que tinha engolido pela manhã, também saltaria o café da manhã do dia seguinte. Jake ficou de pé.

— Bom. Agora mesmo iremos ao Tullah'S. Ela se manteve firme.

— Não jantarei com você.

— Como quiser. Então, imagino que tampouco quererá saber o que encontramos no beco junto ao carro. A porta se fechou lentamente a suas costas. Não cairia em semelhante armadilha. Não o faria... Bella saltou da cadeira e correu atrás dele.

* * *

 **Respondendo as perguntas, o "encontro" de Edward e Bella vai acontecer no próximo capítulo, então não surtem! Sobre a quantidade de capítulo, teremos 17 capítulos e o epílogo, pode ser que tenha menos, mas não mais que isso..**

 **Muito obrigada por lerem a adaptação e por comentarem, até amanhã! :)**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Deixo claro que Amante Sombrio da série/saga Irmandade da Adaga Negra não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 5_

Em sua ampla residência cor creme e branco, Irina não se sentia segura de si mesma.

Sendo a shellan de Edward, podia sentir sua dor, e por sua força sabia que certamente tinha perdido a outro de seus irmãos guerreiros. Se tivessem uma relação normal, não duvidaria: correria para ele e trataria de aliviar seu sofrimento. Falaria com ele, abraçaria, choraria a seu lado. Ofereceria a calidez de seu corpo.

Porque isso era o que as shellans passavam por seus companheiros. E o que recebiam em troca também. Deu uma olhada no relógio Tiffany de sua mesinha de cabeceira. Logo se perderia na noite. Se quisesse alcançá-lo teria que fazê-lo agora.

Irina duvidou, não queria enganar-se. Não seria bem vinda. Desejou que fosse mais fácil apoiá-lo, desejou saber o que ele necessitava dela. Uma vez, fazia muito tempo, tinha falado com Alice, a shellan do irmão Jasper, com a esperança de que pudesse lhe oferecer algum conselho sobre como agir e comportar-se, como conseguir que Edward a considerasse digna dele.

Depois de tudo, Alice tinha o que Irina queria: um verdadeiro companheiro. Um macho que retornava para casa com ela, que ria, chorava e compartilhava sua vida, que a abraçava. Um macho que permanecia a seu lado durante as tortuosas, e felizmente escassas, ocasiões em que era fértil, que aliviava com seu corpo seus terríveis desejos durante o tempo que durava o período de necessidade.

Edward não fazia nada disso por ela, ou com ela. E nesse estado de coisas, Irina tinha que ir a seu irmão em busca de alívio a suas necessidades. Eleazar apaziguava suas ânsias, tranquilizando-a até que passavam aqueles desejos. Semelhante prática envergonhava a ambos.

Tinha esperado que Alice pudesse ajudá-la, mas a conversa tinha sido um desastre. Os olhares de compaixão da outra fêmea e suas réplicas cuidadosamente meditadas tinham desgastado a ambas, acentuando tudo o que Irina não possuía. Deus, como estava só.

Fechou os olhos, e sentiu novamente a dor de Edward. Tinha que tentar chegar a ele, porque estava ferido. E além disso, o que restava na vida além dele? Percebeu que Edward se encontrava na mansão de Charlie. Inspirando profundamente, se desmaterializou.

* * *

Edward afrouxou lentamente os joelhos e se ergueu, escutando como voltavam as vértebras a sua posição com um rangido. Tirou os diamantes de seus joelhos.

Bateram à porta e ele permitiu que esta se abrisse, pensando que era Royce. Quando cheirou a oceano, apertou os lábios.

— O que a traz aqui, Irina? — disse sem virar-se para olhá-la. Foi até o banheiro e se cobriu com uma toalha.

— Me deixe lavá-lo, meu senhor — murmurou ela. — Eu cuidarei de suas feridas. Posso...

— Estou bem.

Sarava rápido. Quando finalizasse a noite seus cortes mal se notariam. Edward se dirigiu ao armário e examinou sua roupa. Tirou uma camisa negra de manga larga, umas calças de couro d... Por Deus, o que era isso? Ah, não, nem de brincadeira. Não ia lutar com aquela cueca. Por nada do mundo o surpreenderiam morto com um objeto como aquele.

A primeira coisa que tinha que fazer era estabelecer contato com a filha de Charlie. Sabia que seu estava se esgotando, porque sua transição estava próxima. E depois tinha que comunicar-se com Garrett e Felix para saber o que tinham averiguado dos restos do lesser morto.

Estava a ponto de deixar cair a toalha para vestir-se, quando percebeu que Irina ainda estava na residência. Olhou-a.

— Vá para casa, Irina — disse. Ela baixou a cabeça.

— Meu senhor, posso sentir sua dor...

— Estou perfeitamente bem.

Ela duvidou um momento. Logo desapareceu em silêncio. Dez minutos depois, Edward subiu ao salão.

— Royce? — chamou em voz alta.

— Sim, amo? — O mordomo parecia grato que o chamasse.

— Tem à mão cigarros vermelhos?

— É obvio.

Royce atravessou a residência trazendo uma antiga caixa de mogno. Apresentou-lhe o conteúdo inclinando-a com a tampa aberta. Edward pegou um par daqueles cigarros feitos à mão.

— Se gostar, conseguirei mais.

— Não se incomode. Serão suficientes. —Edward não gostava de drogar-se, mas aquela noite queria dar conta desses dois charutos.

— Deseja comer algo antes de sair? Edward negou com a cabeça.

— Talvez quando voltar? — A voz do Royce foi se apagando à medida que fechava a caixa.

Edward estava a ponto de fazer calar ao velho macho quando pensou em Charlie. C teria tratado melhor ao Royce.

— Está bem. Sim. Obrigado.

O mordomo ergueu os ombros com satisfação. Por Deus, parece estar sorrindo, pensou Edward.

— Prepararei cordeiro, amo. Como prefere a carne?

— Quase crua.

— E lavarei sua roupa. Devo providenciar também roupa nova de couro?

— Não me... — Edward fechou a boca. — Claro. Seria magnífico. E, ah, pode me conseguir umas cuecas boxer, pretas, XXL?

— Será um prazer.

Edward deu a volta e se dirigiu à porta. Como diabos tinha acabado de repente tendo um servente?

— Amo?

— Sim? — grunhiu.

— Tenha muito cuidado aí fora.

Edward se deteve e olhou por cima de seu ombro. Royce parecia embalar a caixa contra seu peito.

Era tremendamente estranho ter alguém esperando-o ao voltar para casa. Saiu da mansão e caminhou pelo longo caminho da entrada até a rua. Um relâmpago cintilou no céu, antecipando a tormenta que podia cheirar formando-se ao sul.

Onde diabos estaria a filha de Charlie nesse momento? Tentaria primeiro no apartamento.

Edward se materializou no pátio traseiro da casa, olhou pela janela e devolveu o ronrono de boas vindas ao gato com um som próprio. Ela não estava no interior, de modo que Edward se sentou frente a mesa de picnic. Esperaria uma hora mais ou menos. Logo teria que ir ao encontro dos irmãos. Podia voltar pelo final da noite, embora considerasse como tinham saído as coisas na primeira vez que a tinha visitado, imaginava que despertá-la às quatro da manhã não seria o mais inteligente.

Tirou os óculos de sol e esfregou a ponta do nariz. Como ia explicar-lhe o que ia acontecer e o que ela teria que fazer para sobreviver à mudança?

Teve o pressentimento de que não se mostraria muito feliz escutando o boletim de notícias.

Edward lembrou-se de sua própria transição. O caos que se formou então. A ele tampouco tinham preparado, porque seus pais sempre quiseram protegê-lo, mas morreram antes de lhe dizer o que ia acontecer . As lembranças voltaram para sua mente com terrível clareza.

 _No final do século XVII, Londres era um lugar brutal, especialmente para alguém que estava só no mundo. Seus pais tinham sido assassinados ante seus olhos dois anos antes, e ele tinha fugido dos de sua espécie, pensando que sua covardia naquela espantosa noite era uma vergonha que devia suportar em solidão._

 _Enquanto na sociedade dos vampiros tinha sido alimentado e protegido como o futuro rei, tinha descoberto que no mundo dos humanos o que mais se tinha em conta era, principalmente, a força física. Para alguém da compleição que ele tinha antes de passar por sua mudança, isso significava permanecer no último escalão da escala social. Era tremendamente magro, esquelético, frágil e presa fácil para os meninos humanos em busca de diversão. Durante sua permanência nos subúrbios de Londres, tinham-no golpeado tantas vezes que se acostumou a que algumas parte de seu corpo não funcionassem bem. Para ele era habitual não poder dobrar uma perna porque tinham apedrejado seu joelho, ou ter um braço inutilizado porque tinham deslocado o ombro ao arrastá-lo atado a um cavalo._

 _Alimentou-se do lixo, sobrevivendo à beira da inanição, até que, finalmente, encontrou trabalho como servente no estábulo de um comerciante. Edward limpou ferraduras, cadeiras de montar e bridas até sangrar a pele das mãos, mas pelo menos podia comer. Seu leito se encontrava entre a palha da parte superior do celeiro. Aquilo era mais fofo que o duro chão ao qual estava acostumado, embora nunca soubesse quando despertaria com um chute nas costelas porque algum cavalariço queria deitar-se com uma ou duas donzelas._

 _Naquele tempo, ainda podia estar sob a luz solar, e o amanhecer era a única coisa de sua miserável existência ansiava. Sentir o calor no rosto, inalar a doce bruma, deleitar-se com a luz; aqueles prazeres eram os_ _únicos que havia possuído, e os tinha em grande estima. Sua vista, debilitada desde seu nascimento, já era ruim naquela época, mas bastante melhor que agora. Ainda recordava com penosa clareza como era o sol._

 _Tinha estado a serviço do comerciante durante quase um ano, até que todo seu mundo mudou de repente._

 _A noite em que sofreu a transformação, jogou-se em seu leito de palha, completamente esgotado. Nos dias anteriores, havia se sentido mal e havia custado muito fazer seu trabalho, embora aquilo não fosse uma novidade._

 _A dor, quando chegou, atormentou seu frágil corpo, começando pelo abdômen e estendendo-se para os extremos, chegando à ponta dos dedos das mãos, dos pés, e ao final de cada fio de seus cabelos. A dor não era nem remotamente similar a qualquer das fraturas, contusões, feridas ou surras que tinha recebido até aquele momento. Dobrou-se e encolheu-se, com os olhos quase saindo das órbitas em meio da agonia e a respiração entrecortada. Estava convencido de que ia morrer e rezou para mergulhar o quanto antes na escuridão. Só queria um pouco de paz e que finalizasse aquele horrível sofrimento._

 _Então uma formosa e esbelta loira apareceu para ele. Era um anjo enviado para levá-lo a outro mundo. Nunca duvidou._

 _Como o patético miserável que era, suplicou-lhe clemência. Estendeu a mão para a aparição, e quando a tocou soube que o fim estava perto. Ao ouvir que pronunciava seu nome, ele tratou de sorrir como amostra de gratidão, mas não pôde articular palavra. Ela contou que era a pessoa de quem tinha sido noiva, a que tinha bebido um gole de seu sangue quando era uma criança para assim saber onde encontrá-lo quando se apresentasse sua transição. Disse que estava ali para salvá-lo._

 _E logo Irina abriu o punho com suas próprias presas e levou a ferida a sua boca._

 _Bebeu desesperadamente, mas a dor não cessou. Só ficou diferente. Sentiu que suas articulações se deformavam e seus ossos se deslocavam com uma horrível sucessão de estalos. Seus músculos se retesaram e logo se rasgaram, e teve a sensação de que seu crânio ia explodir. À medida que seus olhos aumentavam, sua vista ia se debilitando, até que só ficou o_ _sentido do ouvido. Sua respiração áspera e gutural feriu sua garganta enquanto tentava aguentar. Em algum momento desmaiou, finalmente, só para despertar em uma nova agonia. A luz solar que tanto amava se filtrava através das ranhuras das pranchas do celeiro em pálidos raios dourados. Um daqueles raios lhe tocou em um ombro, e o aroma de carne queimada o aterrorizou, retirou-se dali, olhando ao seu redor preso do pânico. Não podia ver nada salvo sombras imprecisas. Cegado pela luz, tratou de levantar-se, mas caiu de barriga para baixo sobre a palha. Seu corpo não lhe respondia. Teve que tentar duas vezes antes de poder conseguir afirmar-se sobre seus pés, cambaleando como um potro._

 _Sabia que precisava proteger-se da luz do dia, e se arrastou até onde pensou que devia estar a escada. Mas calculou mal e caiu do palheiro. Em meio de seu atordoamento, acreditou poder chegar ao silo para o grão. Se conseguisse descer até ali, encontrar-se-ia rodeado pela escuridão._

 _Foi medindo com os braços por todo o celeiro, chocando-se contra as caixas e tropeçando com as ferramentas agrícolas, tratando de permanecer longe da luz e controlar ao mesmo tempo suas ingovernáveis extremidades. Quando se aproximava da parte traseira do celeiro, bateu a cabeça contra uma viga sob a qual sempre tinha passado facilmente. O sangue lhe cobriu os olhos. Instantes depois, um dos cavalariço entrou, e não o reconhecendo, exigiu saber quem era. Edward girou a cabeça em direção à voz familiar, procurando ajuda. Estendeu as mãos e começou a falar, mas sua voz não soou como sempre._

 _Logo escutou o som de uma forquilha aproximando-se pelo ar em feroz ataque. Sua intenção era desviar o golpe, mas quando segurou a manga e deu um empurrão, enviou o cavalariço contra a porta de um dos estábulos. O homem soltou um grito de espanto e escapou correndo, certamente em busca de reforços. Edward encontrou finalmente o porão. Tirou dali dois enormes sacos de aveia e os colocou junto à porta para que ninguém pudesse entrar durante o dia. Exausto, dolorido, com o sangue escorrendo pelo rosto, arrastou-se dentro e apoiou as costas nua contra o muro. Dobrou os joelhos até o peito, consciente de que suas coxas eram quatro vezes maiores que no dia anterior. Fechando os olhos, reclinou a bochecha sobre os antebraços e tremeu, lutando para não desonrar-se chorando. Esteve acordado todo o dia, escutando os passos sobre sua cabeça, os coices dos cavalos, o monótono zumbido dos bate-papos. Aterrorizava-o_ _pensar que alguém abrisse a porta e o descobrisse. Alegrou-se que Irina se foi e não estava exposta à ameaça procedente dos humanos._

Retornando ao presente, Edward escutou à filha do Charlie entrar no apartamento. Acendeu-se uma luz.

* * *

Bella jogou as chaves sobre a mesa do corredor. O rápido jantar com Black havia resultado surpreendentemente fácil. Ele tinha subministrado alguns detalhes sobre a bomba. Tinham achado uma Magnum manipulada no beco. Jake tinha mencionado também a estrela de arremesso de artes marciais que ela tinha descoberto no chão. A equipe do CSI estava trabalhando nas armas, tentando obter rastros, fibras ou qualquer outra prova. A pistola não parecia oferecer muito, mas a estrela tinha sangue, que estavam submetendo a análise de DNA. Quanto à bomba, a polícia pensava que se tratava de um atentado relacionado com drogas. O BMW tinha sido visto antes, estacionado no mesmo lugar atrás do clube. E Screamer's era um lugar ideal para os traficantes, muito exclusivos com respeito a seus territórios.

Esticou-se e colocou uma calça curta. Era outra dessas noites calorosas, e enquanto abria o sofá, desejou que o ar condicionado ainda funcionasse. Ligou o ventilador e deu de comer ao Boo, que, após deixar vazia sua tigela, reatou seu ir e vir ante a porta de correr.

— Não vamos começar de novo, ou sim?

Um relâmpago resplandeceu no céu. Aproximou-se da porta de vidro e a deslizou um pouco para trás, bloqueando-a. Deixaria aberta só um momento. Por uma vez, o ar noturno cheirava bem. Nem um pouco a lixo. Mas, por Deus, fazia um calor insuportável. Inclinou-se sobre o lavabo do banheiro, depois de tirar as lentes de contato, escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto, encharcou uma toalha em água fria e esfregou a nuca. Uns fiozinhos de água desceram por sua pele, e ela recebeu com prazer os calafrios ao voltar a sair. Franziu o cenho. Um aroma muito estranho flutuava no ambiente. Algo exuberante e picante...

Encaminhou-se para a porta do pátio e farejou um par de vezes. Ao inalar, sentiu que se aliviava a tensão de seus ombros. E logo viu que Boo se sentou escondido e ronronava como se estivesse dando a boas vindas a alguém conhecido.

— Que diab...?

O homem que tinha visto em seus sonhos estava do outro lado do pátio.

Bella deu um salto atrás e deixou cair a toalha úmida; escutou fracamente o som surdo quando chegou ao chão.

A porta deslizou para trás, ficando aberta por completo, apesar de que ela a tinha bloqueado.

E aquele maravilhoso aroma se fez mais evidente quando ele entrou em sua casa. Sentiu pânico, mas descobriu que não podia mover-se. Por todos os Santos, aquele desconhecido era colossal. Se seu apartamento era pequeno, com sua presença pareceu reduzi-lo ao tamanho de uma caixa de sapatos. E o traje de couro negro contribuía para fazê-lo maior. Devia medir pelo menos dois metros. Um minuto...

O que estava fazendo? Tomando as medidas para fazer um traje?

Teria que estar saindo a toda pressa. Deveria estar tratando de chegar à outra porta, correndo como alma que leva o diabo. Mas estava hipnotizada, olhando-o.

Usava um casaco apesar do calor, e suas longas pernas também estavam cobertas de couro. Usava pesadas botas com ponteira de aço, e se movia como um predador. Bella esticou o pescoço para ver seu rosto.

Tinha o queixo proeminente e forte, lábios grossos, maçãs do rosto marcados. O cabelo, escorrido e acobreado, caíam-lhe algumas mechas sobre os olhos, e em seu rosto se apreciava a sombra de uma incipiente barba dourada. Os óculos de sol negros que usava, curvados nos extremos, ajustavam-se perfeitamente a seu rosto e lhe conferiam um aspecto de capanga.

Como se a aparência ameaçadora não fosse suficiente para fazê-lo parecer um assassino.

Fumava um charuto fino e avermelhado, no qual deu uma longa tragada fazendo brilhar o extremo com um resplendor alaranjado. Exalou uma nuvem dessa fumaça fragrante, e quando esta chegou ao nariz de Bella, seu corpo se relaxou ainda mais.

Pensou que certamente vinha para matá-la. Não sabia o que tinha feito para merecer aquele ataque, mas quando ele soltou outra baforada daquele estranho charuto, quase não pôde recordar onde estava. Seu corpo se sacudia enquanto ele diminuía a distância entre ambos. Aterrorizava-lhe o que aconteceria quando estivesse junto a ela, mas notou, absurdamente, que Boo ronronava e se esfregava contra os tornozelos do estranho.

Aquele gato era um traidor. Se por algum milagre sobreviesse àquela noite, o obrigaria a comer vísceras. Bella jogou o pescoço para trás quando seus olhos se encontraram com o feroz olhar do homem. Não podia ver a cor de seus olhos através dos óculos, mas seu olhar fixo queimava.

Logo, aconteceu algo extraordinário. Ao deter-se frente a ela, a jovem sentiu uma rajada de pura e autêntica luxúria. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, seu corpo ficou lascivamente quente. Quente e úmido. Seus clitóris ardia por ele. Química, pensou aturdida. Química pura, crua, animal. Qualquer coisa que ele tivesse, ela o queria.

— Pensei que podíamos tentar de novo — disse ele. Sua voz era grave, um profundo retumbar em seu sólido peito. Tinha um ligeiro acento, mas não pôde identificá-lo.

— Quem é você? — disse em um sussurro.

— Vim para buscá-la.

A tontura a obrigou a apoiar-se na parede.

— A mim? Aonde... — A confusão a obrigou a calar-se. — Aonde me levará?

À ponte? Para jogar seu corpo ao rio?

A mão do Edward se aproximou do rosto dela, e tomou o queixo entre o índice e o polegar, fazendo-a girar a cabeça para um lado.

— Irá me matar rápido? — resmungou ela — Ou lentamente?

— Matar não. Proteger.

Quando ele abaixou a cabeça, ela tratou de conscientizar-se de que devia reagir e lutar contra aquele homem apesar de suas palavras. Precisava colocar em funcionamento seus braços e suas pernas. O problema era que, na realidade, não desejava empurrá-lo para longe dela. Inspirou profundamente. Santo Deus, cheirava estupendamente. A suor fresco e limpo. Um almíscar escuro e masculino. Aquela fumaça... Os lábios dele tocaram seu pescoço. Deu-lhe a sensação de que a cheirava. O couro de seu casaco rangeu ao encher de ar seus pulmões e expandir seu peito.

— Está quase preparada — disse em silêncio. — Não temos muito tempo.

Se referia-se a que tinham que se despir, ela estava completamente de acordo com o plano. Por Deus, aquilo devia ser o que uma pessoa se referia quando ficava poética com o sexo. Não questionava a necessidade de tê-lo dentro dela, unicamente sabia que morreria se ele não tirasse as calças. Já. Bella estendeu as mãos, ansiosa por tocá-lo, mas quando se afastou da parede começou a cair. Com um único movimento, ele colocou o cigarro entre seus cruéis lábios e ao mesmo tempo a segurou com grande facilidade. Enquanto a levantava entre seus braços, ela se apoiou nele, sem incomodar-se nem sequer em fingir certa resistência. Levou-a como se não pesasse, cruzando a residência com grande rapidez.

Quando a recostou sobre o sofá, algumas mechas de seu cabelo cairam para frente, e ela levantou a mão para tocar as ondas acrobeadas. Eram grossas e suaves. Passou-lhe a mão pelo rosto, e embora ele pareceu surpreender-se, não a retirou.

Por Deus, tudo nele irradiava sexo, da fortaleza de seu corpo até a forma como se movia e o aroma de sua pele. Nunca tinha visto um homem semelhante. E seu corpo era tão bom como sua mente.

— Me beije — disse ela.

Ele se inclinou sobre ela, como uma silenciosa ameaça. Seguindo um impulso, as mãos de Bella agarraram as lapelas do casaco do vampiro, puxando-o para aproximá-lo de sua boca.

Ele segurou ambos os punhos com uma só mão.

— Calma.

Calma? Não queria calma. A calma não era parte do plano. Lutou para soltar-se, e não conseguindo arqueou as costas. Seus seios retesaram a camiseta, e esfregou uma coxa contra a outra, prevendo o que sentiria se o tivesse entre eles. Se colocasse suas mãos sobre ela...

— Por todos os Santos — murmurou ele. Ela sorriu, deleitando-se com o súbito desejo de seu rosto.

— Me toque.

O estranho começou a sacudir a cabeça, como se quisesse despertar de um sonho. Ela abriu os lábios, gemendo de frustração.

— Suba a camiseta. — arqueou-se de novo, oferecendo seu corpo, desejando saber se havia algo mais quente em seu interior, algo que ele pudesse extrair com as mãos

— Faça-o.

Ele jogou o cigarro da boca. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram, e ela teve a vaga impressão de que deveria estar aterrorizada. Em lugar disso, ergueu os joelhos e levantou os quadris do sofá. Imaginou que ele beijava o interior das coxas e procurava seu sexo com a boca. Lambendo-a. Outro gemido saiu de sua boca.

* * *

Edward estava mudo de assombro. E não era do tipo de vampiros que ficam estupefatos frequentemente. Céus.

Aquela mestiça humana era a coisa mais sensual que teve perto em sua vida. E tinha apagado uma ou duas fogueiras em algum tempo.

Era a fumaça vermelha. Tinha que ser isso. E devia estar afetando a ele também, porque estava mais que disposto a tomar à fêmea. Olhou o cigarro.

Bem, um raciocínio muito profundo, pensou. O mau era que aquela maldita substância era relaxante, não afrodisíaca. Ela gemeu outra vez, ondulando seu corpo em uma sensual onda, com as pernas completamente abertas. O aroma de sua excitação chegou tão forte como um disparo. Por Deus, ele teria caído de joelhos se não estivesse sentado.

— Me toque — suspirou. O sangue de Edward batia como se estivesse correndo desbocado e sua ereção palpitava como se tivesse um coração próprio. — Não estou aqui para isso — disse.

— Me toque assim mesmo.

Ele sabia que devia negar-se. Era injusto para ela. E tinham que falar. Talvez devesse retornar mais tarde. Ela se arqueou, pressionando seu corpo contra a mão com que ele segurava os punhos. Quando seus seios retesaram a camiseta, ele teve que fechar os olhos. Era hora de ir. Na verdade era hora de... Mas não podia ir sem saborear ao menos algo.

Sim, mas seria um bastardo egoísta se lhe colocasse um dedo em cima. Um maldito bastardo egoísta se tomava algo que ela estava oferecendo sob os efeitos da fumaça.

Com uma maldição, Edward abriu os olhos. Por Deus, estava muito frio. Frio até a medula. E ela quente. O suficiente para derreter esse gelo, ao menos durante um momento. E tinha passado tanto tempo...

O vampiro baixou as luzes da residência. Logo usou a mente para fechar a porta do pátio, colocar o gato no banheiro e correr todos os ferrolhos do apartamento.

Apoiou cuidadosamente o cigarro sobre o borda da mesa junto a eles e soltou os punhos. As mãos dela agarraram seu casaco, tentando segurá-lo pelos ombros. Ele tirou o objeto de um puxão, e quando jogou ao chão com um som surdo, ela riu com satisfação. Seguiu-se a capa das adagas, mas a manteve ao alcance da mão.

Edward se inclinou sobre ela. Sentiu seu fôlego doce e mentolado quando posou a boca sobre seus lábios. Ao sentir que ela estremecia de dor, retirou-se imediatamente. Franzindo o cenho, tocou-lhe o borda da boca.

— Esquece — disse ela, agarrando seus ombros.

É obvio que não o esqueceria. Que Deus ajudasse a aquele humano que a tinha ferido. Edward ia arrancar-lhe cada um de seus membros e o deixaria na rua sangrando.

Beijou suavemente o machucado em processo de cura, e logo desceu com a língua até o pescoço. Esta vez, quando ela empurrou os seios para cima, ele deslizou uma mão sob a fina camiseta e percorreu a suave e cálida pele. Seu ventre era plano, e deslizou sobre ele a palma da mão, sentindo o espaço entre os ossos dos quadris.

Ansioso por conhecer o resto, tirou-lhe a camisa e a jogou em um lado. Seu sutiã era de cor clara, e ele percorreu os bordas com a ponta dos dedos antes de acariciar com as palmas seu seios, que cobriu com as mãos, sentindo as duras pontas de seus mamilos sob o suave cetim.

Edward perdeu o controle.

Deixou as presas a descoberto, emitiu um murmúrio e mordeu o fechamento frontal do sutiã. O mecanismo se abriu de repente. Beijou um de seus mamilos, colocando-o na boca. Enquanto sugava, deslocou o corpo e o estendeu sobre ela, caindo entre suas pernas. Ela acolheu seu peso com um suspiro gutural. As mãos de Bella se interpuseram entre ambos quando ela quis lhe desabotoar a camisa, mas ele não teve paciência suficiente para que o despisse. Ergueu-se — puxou a roupa fazendo saltar os botões e enviando-os pelos ares. Quando se inclinou de novo, seus seios roçaram o peito de rocha e seu corpo estremeceu sob ele.

Queria beijá-la outra vez na boca, mas estava além da delicadeza e a sutileza, assim rendeu culto aos seios com a língua e logo mudou para seu ventre. Quando chegou à calcinha da garota, deslizou-a pelas longas e suaves pernas.

Edward sentiu que algo lhe explodia na cabeça quando seu aroma chegou em uma fresca onda. Já se encontrava perigosamente perto do orgasmo, com seu membro preparado para explodir e o corpo tremendo pela urgência de possuí-la. Levou a mão a suas coxas. Estava tão úmida que rugiu. Embora estivesse tremendamente ansioso, tinha que saboreá-la antes de penetrá-la. Tirou os óculos e as colocou junto ao cigarro antes de encher de beijos seus quadris e coxas. Bella lhe acariciou o cabelo com as mãos enquanto o apressava para que chegasse a seu destino. Beijou-lhe a pele mais delicada, atraindo o clitóris para sua boca, e ela alcançou o êxtase uma e outra vez até que Edward não pôde conter suas próprias necessidades. Retrocedeu, apressou-se a tirar as calças e a cobri-la com seu corpo uma vez mais.

Ela colocou as pernas ao redor de seus quadris, e ele murmurou quando sentiu como seu calor lhe queimava o membro. Utilizou as poucas forças que restavam para deter-se e olhá-la no rosto.

— Não pare — sussurrou ela. — Quero sentir você dentro de mim. Edward deixou cair a cabeça dentro da depressão de seu pescoço. Lentamente, jogou para trás o quadril. A ponta de seu pênis deslizou até a posição correta ajustando-se a ela com perfeição, penetrando-a com um poderoso arremesso. Soltou um bramido de êxtase. O paraíso. Agora sabia como era o paraíso.

* * *

 **Já deu para perceber que o Boo tem bom gosto.. Todo derretido pelo Edward e revoltado com o Jake. hahaha**

 **Bella além de corajosa e toda saidinha.. Já tá rolando logo no primeiro encontro.. :P**

 **Agradeço pelos comentários, muito obrigada por deixarem opiniões, críticas, interações, dúvidas.. Valeu mesmo.. Quem ainda não apareceu para comentar, aproveita este capítulo para deixar sua opinião sobre a fic.. Até amanhã com o próximo capítulo. :)**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Deixo claro que Amante Sombrio da série/saga Irmandade da Adaga Negra não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 6_

Em sua residência, o senhor X colocou calças de trabalho e uma camisa negra de náilon. Sentia-se satisfeito pela forma como tinha transcorrido a reunião com a Sociedade essa tarde. Todos os lessers tinham assistido. A maioria deles se encontraram dispostos a submeter-se a seus ditados, só uns poucos tinham exposto problemas, enquanto que outros tinham tratado de adulá-lo. Tudo isso não os tinha conduzido a nenhuma parte.

Ao final da sessão, tinha escolhido a vinte e oito mais para que permanecessem na área de Caldwell, apoiando-se em sua reputação e na impressão que tinham causado ao conhecê-los pessoalmente. Aos doze mais capacitados tinha dividido em dois esquadrões principais. Aos outros dezesseis os distribuiria em quatro grupos secundários.

Nenhum deles pareceu disposto a aceitar a nova distribuição. Estavam acostumados a trabalhar por sua própria conta, e sobre tudo aos mais seletos não achavam muita graça em permanecer atados. Tudo parecia muito complicado. A vantagem da divisão em esquadrões consistia em que podia lhes atribuir diferentes partes da cidade, dividi-los em pequenos contingentes e fiscalizar seu rendimento mais de perto.

O resto tinha sido enviado de volta a seus postos. Agora que tinha a suas tropas em formação e com suas respectivas missões atribuídas, se concentraria no procedimento de reunir informação. Já tinha uma ideia de como fazer funcionar, e provaria naquela noite. Antes de sair à rua, jogou para cada um de seus pitbulls um quilo de carne crua picada. Gostava de mantê-los famintos, assim que os alimentava em dias alternados. Tinha aqueles cães, ambos machos, fazia dois anos, e os prendia em extremos opostos de sua casa, um à frente e o outro na parte traseira, Era uma disposição lógica do ponto de vista defensivo, mas também o fazia por outra questão: a única vez que os tinha atado juntos, atacaram-se ferozmente.

Apalpou o aro do chaveiro até que encontrou a chave correta. Como essa noite teria que trabalhar, deixaria na garagem o único capricho que se permitiu, o hummer negro. Sua caminhonete Chrysler, que já tinha quatro anos, seria mais adequada e o encobriria melhor.

Levou dez minutos para chegar até o centro da cidade e logo se dirigiu para o Vale das Prostitutas de Caldwell, um lance de três quadras escassamente iluminadas e cheias de lixo perto da ponte. O tráfico era intenso essa noite por aquele corredor de depravação. Deteve-se sob uma luz fraca para observar a atividade da zona. Os carros percorriam a escura rua, parando a cada pouco para que os condutores examinassem o que havia nas calçadas. Sob o infernal calor do verão, as garotas acampavam na rua, rebolando sobre seus sapatos de saltos impossíveis, cobrindo apenas seu seios e traseiros com objetos ligeiros que pudessem tirar facilmente.

O senhor X abriu a bolsa e tirou uma seringa de injeção hipodérmica cheia de heroína e uma faca de caça. Ocultou ambas as coisas na porta e baixou o vidro do lado contrário antes de mesclar-se com a maré de veículos.

Ele era só um entre tantos, pensou. Outro idiota, tratando de conseguir algo.

— Procura companhia? — escutou gritar uma das prostitutas.

— Quer montar? — disse outra, movendo o traseiro.

À segunda volta, encontrou o que estava procurando, uma loira de pernas longas e grandes curvas. Exatamente o tipo de prostituta que teria comprado se seu pênis ainda funcionasse. Ia desfrutar com aquilo, pensou o senhor X pisando no freio. Matar o que já não podia ter lhe proporcionava uma satisfação especial.

— Olá, querido — disse ela aproximando-se. Colocou os antebraços sobre a porta do carro e se inclinou através da janela. Cheirava a chiclete de canela e a perfume misturado com suor. — Como está?

— Poderia estar melhor. Quanto me custará comprar um sorriso? Ela observou o interior do carro e sua roupa.

— Com cinquenta o farei chegar ao céu, ou aonde você queira.

— É muito. — Mas só o disse por dizer. Era ela a quem queria.

— Quarenta?

— Deixe-me ver suas tetas. Ela as mostrou. Ele sorriu, tirando a trava das portas para que pudesse entrar.

— Como se chama?

— Cherry Pie. Mas pode me chamar como quiser. O senhor X deu volta à esquina com o carro até chegar a um lugar retirado debaixo da ponte.

Jogou o dinheiro no chão aos pés da mulher, e quando ela se inclinou para recolhê-lo, introduziu-lhe a seringa de injeção na nuca e apertou o êmbolo até o fundo. Instantes depois ela desabou como um boneca de pano.

O senhor X sorriu e a jogou para trás no assento para que ficasse sentada. Logo jogou a seringa de injeção pela janela, que caiu junto a muitas outras, e colocou o veículo em marcha.

* * *

Em sua clínica clandestina, Eleazar elevou a vista do microscópio, desconcentrado pelo sobressalto. O relógio do avô estava repicando em um canto do laboratório, lhe indicando que era a hora do jantar, mas não queria deixar de trabalhar. Voltou a fixar a vista no microscópio, perguntando-se se tinha imaginado o que acabava de ver. Depois de tudo, o desespero podia esta afetando a sua objetividade. Mas não, as células sanguíneas estavam vivas. Exalou um suspiro e estremeceu. Sua raça estava quase livre. Ele estava quase livre. Finalmente, tinha conseguido que o sangue armazenado ainda fosse aceitável.

Como médico, sempre tinha tido dificuldades na hora de tratar pacientes que podiam ter certas complicações no parto. As transfusões em tempo real de um vampiro a outro eram possíveis, mas como sua raça estava dispersa e seu número era pequeno, podia ser muito difícil encontrar doadores a tempo. Durante séculos quis instaurar um banco de sangue. O problema era que o sangue dos vampiros era muito variável, e seu armazenamento fora do corpo sempre tinha sido impossível. O ar, essa cortina invisível sustentadora de vida, era uma das causas do problema, nem eram necessárias muitas dessas moléculas para poluir uma amostra. Com apenas uma ou duas, o plasma se desintegrava, deixando aos glóbulos vermelhos e brancos desprotegidos, e evidentemente imprestáveis.

Ao princípio, não compreendia muito bem como se produzia este processo. No sangue havia oxigênio. Por essa razão era vermelho ao sair dos pulmões. Aquela discrepância o tinha conduzido a algumas fascinantes descobertas sobre o funcionamento pulmonar dos vampiros, mas não o tinha aproximado de seu objetivo. Tinha tratado de extrair sangue e armazená-lo imediatamente em um recipiente hermético. Esta solução, embora fosse a mais óbvia, não funcionou. A desintegração era inevitável igualmente, mas a um ritmo menos acelerado. Isso lhe tinha sugerido a existência de outro fator, algo inerente ao entorno corporal que faltava quando o sangue era extraído do corpo. Tratou de isolar amostras em calor e em frio, em suspensões Salinas ou de plasma humano.

Um sentimento de frustração o tinha consumido à medida que fazia mudanças em seus experimentos. Realizou mais prova e tentou diferentes enfoques. Às vezes abandonava o projeto, mas sempre retornava a ele. Passaram várias décadas.

E depois, uma tragédia pessoal lhe proporcionou uma razão para resolver o problema. Depois da morte de sua shellan e de seu filho durante o parto fazia uns dois anos, obcecou-se e começou tudo outra vez.

Sua própria necessidade de alimentar-se tinha estimulado. Por regra geral, só precisava beber a cada seis meses, porque sua linhagem era muito forte. Ao morrer sua formosa Carmem, esperou o tempo que pôde, até que ficou prostrado na cama por causa da dor da fome. Quando pediu ajuda, obcecou-se com o fato de sentir tanta ânsia de viver para beber de outra fêmea. E até chegou a pensar que tinha que alimentar-se só para experimentar e certificar-se de que não seria o mesmo que com Carmem. Estava convencido de que não obteria nenhum prazer no sangue de outra e assim não trairia sua memória.

Tinha ajudado a tantas fêmeas, que não foi difícil encontrar a uma disposta a oferecer-se. Escolheu a uma amiga que não tinha companheiro, e manteve a esperança de poder conservar sua própria tristeza e humilhação.

Foi um autêntico pesadelo. Tinha aguentado tanto tempo que assim que cheirou o sangue, o predador que havia nele reapareceu. Atacou sua amiga e bebeu com tanta força que, posteriormente, teve que costurar a ferida do punho. Quase lhe arranca a mão a dentadas.

Aquela reação o fez repensar sobre o conceito que tinha de si mesmo. Sempre tinha sido um cavalheiro, um erudito, alguém dedicado a curar, um macho não sujeito aos desejos mais primários de sua raça. Mas, claro, sempre tinha estado bem alimentado.

E a terrível verdade era que o tinha deleitado o sabor desse sangue. O suave e cálido fluxo que passou por sua garganta, e a descomunal força que veio depois.

Tinha sentido prazer, e quis mais. A vergonha o fez sentir ânsia, e jurou que nunca mais beberia de outra veia.

Tinha cumprido aquela promessa, embora como resultado se tornou fraco, tão fraco que concentrar-se era como tratar de encerrar um banco de névoa. Sua inanição era a causa de uma constante dor no estômago. E seu corpo, ansioso por um sustento que o alimento não podia lhe dar, canibalizou a si mesmo para manter-se vivo. Tinha perdido tanto peso que suas roupas se penduravam por todos os lados e tinha o rosto gasto e cinza. Mas o estado em que se encontrava lhe tinha mostrado o caminho. A solução era óbvia. Terei que alimentar aquilo que tinha fome.

Um processo hermético unido a uma quantidade suficiente de sangue humano, e já tinha suas células sanguíneas vivas.

Sob o microscópio, observou como os glóbulos dos vampiros, maiores e de forma mais irregular comparados com os humanos, consumiam lentamente o que lhes tinha dado. A recontagem humana diminuiu nessa mostra, e quando este se extinguiu, quase estava disposto a apostar que a viabilidade do componente vampiro se reduziria até chegar a zero.

Só tinha que realizar uma prova clínica. Extrairia um litro de uma fêmea, mesclaria com uma proporção adequada de sangue humano, e logo faria ele mesmo uma transfusão.

Se tudo saísse bem, estabeleceria um programa de doação e armazenamento. Salvar-se-iam muitos pacientes. E aqueles que tinham decidido renunciar à intimidade de beber poderiam viver sua vida em paz. Eleazar ergueu a vista do microscópio, precavendo-se de que tinha estado observando os glóbulos durante vinte minutos. O prato de salada do jantar estaria esperando-o sobre a mesa.

Tirou a bata branca e atravessou a clínica, fazendo uma pausa para falar com alguns membros de seu pessoal da enfermaria e um par de pacientes. As instalações eram bastante amplas e estavam ocultas nas profundezas da terra sob sua mansão. Havia três salas de cirurgia, várias salas de exame e reanimação, o laboratório, seu escritório e uma sala de espera com acesso independente que dava à rua. Via perto de mil pacientes ao ano e fazia visitas a domicilio para partos e outras emergências segundo as necessidades.

Embora sua atividade tivesse diminuído ultimamente por causa de um diminuição da população. Comparados com os humanos, os vampiros contavam com tremendas vantagens no referente à saúde. Seu corpo sanava rápido. Não sofriam enfermidades como o câncer, a diabetes ou Aids. Mas que Deus os ajudasse se tinham um acidente a plena luz do dia. Ninguém podia lhes prestar ajuda. Os vampiros também morriam durante sua transição ou momentos depois. E a fertilidade constituía outro tremendo problema. Apesar de que a concepção fosse bem-sucedida, com frequência as fêmeas não sobreviviam ao parto, seja pelas hemorragias ou por alguma infecção. Os abortos eram habituais, e a mortalidade infantil excedia qualquer limite. Para os doentes, feridos ou moribundos, os médicos humanos não constituíam uma boa opção, embora as duas espécies compartilhassem em grande medida a mesma anatomia. Se um médico humano chegasse a solicitar uma análise de sangue a um vampiro, encontraria toda espécie de anomalias e acreditaria ter algo digno de publicar-se no Diário Médico da Nova a Inglaterra. O melhor era evitar essa espécie de tentação.

Quando chegou ao primeiro piso, não o surpreendeu ver que Irina não tinha descido à sala de jantar, embora o jantar se servisse à uma da madrugada todas as noites. Dirigiu-se às dependências da fêmea.

— Irina? — disse na porta, tocando suavemente uma vez. — Irina, é a hora de jantar.

Eleazar mostrou a cabeça. A luz do candelabro do vestíbulo se filtrou, criando um raio dourado que atravessou as trevas. As cortinas ainda cobriam as janelas, e ela não tinha acendido nenhum dos abajures.

— Irina, querida?

— Não tenho fome.

Eleazar cruzou a soleira. Distinguiu a cama com dossel e o pequeno vulto que formava seu corpo sob as mantas.

— Mas tampouco comeu nada ontem à noite. Nem jantou.

— Descerei mais tarde.

E fechou os olhos, chegou à conclusão de que lhe tinham subministrado alimento a noite anterior. Cada vez que via Edward, encerrava-se em si mesma durante vários dias.

Pensou nos glóbulos vivos de seu laboratório. Edward podia ser o rei de sua raça por nascimento e ter o sangue mais puro de todos, mas aquele guerreiro era um completo bastardo. Não parecia se preocupar com o que estava fazendo a Irina. Ou possivelmente nem sequer sabia quanto a afetava sua crueldade. Era difícil decidir qual dos dois crimes era pior.

— Fiz um progresso importante — disse Eleazar, aproximando-se da cama para sentar-se na borda. — Vou libertar você.

— Do que?

— Desse... assassino.

— Não fale assim dele. Eleazar chiou os dentes.

— Irina...

— Não quero me libertar dele.

— Como pode dizer isso? Trata você sem nenhum respeito. Detesto pensar nesse bruto alimentando-se de você em qualquer beco...

— Vamos a casa de Charlie. Tem uma residência ali. A ideia de que ela estivesse exposta a outro dos guerreiros não o tranquilizava precisamente. Todos eram aterradores, e alguns francamente pavorosos. Sabia que a Irmandade da Adaga Negra era um mal necessário para defender a raça, e tinha que estar agradecido por seu amparo, mas só podia sentir temor ante eles. O fato de que o mundo fosse tão perigoso e os inimigos da raça tão poderosos para fazer imprescindível a existência de tais guerreiros, era trágico.

— Não deve fazer isto a você mesma. Irina deu meia volta, lhe dando as costas.

— Vá embora.

Eleazar levou as mãos aos joelhos e se levantou. Suas lembranças da Irina antes que começasse a prestar serviço a seu terrível rei eram muito difusos. Só podia recordar algumas vezes e breves momentos de sua existência anterior, e temia que não ficasse nada da alegre e sorridente da jovem.

E no que se converteu? Em uma sombra total que flutuava pela casa, adoecendo por um macho que a tratava sem nenhuma consideração.

— Espero que repense, e deves comer — disse Eleazar suavemente. — eu adoraria contar com sua companhia.

Fechou a porta em silêncio e se dirigiu para a escadaria curva. A mesa da sala de jantar estava disposta como gostava, com o serviço completo de porcelana, cristal e prata. Sentou-se à cabeceira da reluzente mesa, e um de seus doggens apareceu para servi-lo.

Ao baixar a vista para olhar o prato de alface, forçou um sorriso.

— Karolyn, esta salada tem um aspecto estupendo. A mulher inclinou a cabeça e seus olhos brilharam ante aquele louvor.

— Hoje fui a uma granja só para procurar o alface que você gosta.

— Bem, aprecio seu esforço. — Eleazar se dedicou a cortar as delicadas verduras assim que ficou só na formosa sala. Pensou em sua irmã, encolhida na cama. Eleazar era médico por natureza e profissão, um macho que tinha dedicado sua vida inteira a serviço de outros. Mas se alguma vez Edward ficasse tão ferido gravemente para necessitar sua ajuda, sentir-se-ia tentado a deixar esse monstro sangrar. Ou a matá-lo na sala de cirurgia com um talho de bisturi.

* * *

Bella recuperou a consciência lentamente. Foi como sair à superfície depois de um salto de trampolim perfeitamente realizado. Havia um resplendor em seu corpo, uma certa satisfação enquanto ressurgia do nebuloso mundo do sonho.

Sentiu algo na frente.

Suas pálpebras se abriram. Uns longos dedos masculinos se moviam sob a ponte de seu nariz, passaram por sua bochecha e desceram a seu queixo.

Havia suficiente luz natural procedente da cozinha, de modo que podia distinguir na penumbra ao homem que estava estendido a seu lado.

Estava totalmente concentrado em explorar seu rosto. Tinha os olhos fechados, a sobrancelha franzida, as grosas pestanas contra suas maçãs do rosto altas e firmes. Estava a seu lado, seus ombros gigantescos lhe tampavam a vista da porta de vidro.

Deus Santo, era enorme. E maciço.

Seus antebraços eram do tamanho das coxas dela. Em seu abdômen estavam ressaltados os músculos de uma forma espetacular. Suas pernas, grossas e musculosas. E seu sexo era tão grande e magnífico como o resto de seu corpo.

A primeira vez que se aproximou dela nu e teve oportunidade de tocá- lo, ficou impressionada. Não tinha nem rastro de pêlo no torso nem nos braços ou pernas. Só pele lisa sobre músculos de aço.

Perguntou-se por que se depilara completamente, inclusive ali embaixo.

Talvez se tratasse de um fisiculturista.

Embora a razão de fazer o Full Mona, com uma navalha de barbear era um mistério.

As imagens do que tinha acontecido entre eles eram um tanto imprecisas. Não podia recordar exatamente como tinha entrado em seu apartamento, ou o que lhe havia dito. Mas tudo o que tinham feito em posição horizontal era endiabradamente vívido.

O que tinha sentido, já que ele a fez experimentar os primeiros orgasmos de sua vida.

As pontas dos dedos giraram sobre seu queixo e subiram a seus lábios.

Acariciou-lhe o lábio inferior com o dedo polegar.

— É formosa — sussurrou-lhe. Seu ligeiro acento o fazia arrastar os erres, quase como se estivesse ronronando.

Bem, isso é razoável, pensou ela. Quando ele a tocava, ela se sentia formosa.

A boca dele pousou sobre a sua, mas não estava procurando nada. O beijo não era uma petição, a não ser um gesto de agradecimento.

Em alguma parte da residência, soou um celular. O toque não correspondia ao dela.

Ele se moveu tão rapidamente que ela levou um susto. Em um instante estava a seu lado, e no seguinte junto a sua jaqueta, abrindo a tampa do telefone.

— Sim? — A voz que antes lhe havia dito que era formosa tinha desaparecido. Agora grunhia.

Bella cobriu os seios com o lençol.

— Reunião na casa de C dentro de dez minutos. Desligou o telefone, voltou a deixá-lo na jaqueta e recolocou suas calças. Aquele jeito de vestir- se a fez voltar um pouco para a realidade.

Deus, realmente tinha tido relações sexuais, verdadeiramente alucinantes, com um completo estranho?

— Como se chama? — perguntou-lhe.

Quando estava subindo a calça de couro negro, teve uma magnífica visão de seu traseiro.

— Edward. — dirigiu-se à mesa para recolher seus óculos. Quando se sentou junto a ela, já estavam colocados.

— Tenho que ir. Talvez não possa voltar esta noite, mas tentarei.

Ela não queria que se fosse. Gostava da sensação de seu corpo ocupando a maior parte de sua cama.

Estendeu as mãos para ele, mas as retirou. Não queria parecer necessitada.

— Não, você pode me tocar. — disse ele, dobrando-se para baixo, expondo com prazer seu corpo para ela.

Bella colocou a palma da mão em seu peito. Sua pele era cálida, seu coração batia de forma regular e compassada. Notou que tinha uma cicatriz redonda no peitoral esquerdo.

— Necessito saber de algo, Edward. — Seu nome soava bem, embora parecesse ligeiramente estranho. — Que diabos está fazendo aqui?

Ele sorriu um pouco, como se gostasse de seu receio.

— Estou aqui para cuidar de você, Isabella. Bom, podia-se dizer que o tinha feito.

— Bella. Chamam-me Bella. Ele inclinou a cabeça.

— Bella.

Ficou de pé e alcançou sua camisa. Percorreu com as mãos a parte da frente, como se procurasse os botões.

Ela pensou que não ia encontrar muitos. A maior parte se encontravam dispersados pelo chão.

— Tem um cesto de papéis? — perguntou ele, como se precavesse do mesmo.

— Ali. No canto.

— Onde?

Ela se levantou, sustentando o lençol a seu redor, e agarrou a camisa. Jogá-la no lixo pareceu um desperdício. Quando o olhou de novo, ele tinha colocado uma capa negra sobre a pele nua, em que se viam duas adagas entrecruzadas em meio do peito, com o punho para baixo.

Curiosamente, ao olhar suas armas se tranquilizou. A ideia de que houvesse uma explicação lógica para sua aparição era um alívio.

— Foi Jake?

— Jake?

— Que o enviou para me vigiar.

Ele colocou a jaqueta, cujo volume lhe alargou os ombros ainda mais. O couro era tão escuro e uma das lapelas tinha um bordado de intrincado desenho em fio negro.

— O homem que a atacou ontem à noite — disse. — Era um estranho?

— Sim. — rodeou-se com seus próprios braços.

— A polícia se comportou bem com você?

— Sempre o fazem.

— Disseram-lhe seu nome? Ela assentiu.

— Eu tampouco podia acreditar. Quando Jake me disse pensei que era uma brincadeira. Riley Biers parece mais um personagem da Vila Sésamo que um violador.

— Mas estava claro que tinha um modo operante e algo de prática.

Deteve-se. O rosto do Edward tinha um aspecto tão feroz, que retrocedeu um passo.

Jesus, se Jake era duro com os delinquentes, este tipo era muito mais que mortífero, pensou.

Mas então sua expressão mudou, como se ocultasse suas emoções porque sabia que podiam assustá-la. Dirigiu-se ao banho e abriu a porta. Boo saltou a seus braços, e um ronrono baixo e rítmico ressonou no denso ar.

Com toda segurança não procedia de seu gato.

O som gutural provinha do homem enquanto sustentava a seu mascote nos braços. Boo aceitou gostando daquela atenção, esfregando sua cabeça contra a larga palma que o estava acariciando.

— Darei o número de meu celular, Bella. Tem que me chamar se se sentir ameaçada de alguma forma. — Soltou ao gato e recitou uns quantos dígitos. Fez ela repeti-los até que os memorizou.

— Se não vier esta noite, quero que vá pela manhã ao 816 da avenida Wallace. Eu explicarei tudo a você. — Então simplesmente a olhou. — Venha aqui — disse.

Seu corpo obedeceu antes que sua mente registrasse a ordem de mover-se.

Quando se aproximou, deu-lhe um abraço ao redor da cintura e a atraiu contra seu duro corpo. Pousou seus lábios quentes e famintos sobre os dela enquanto afundava a outra mão em seu cabelo. Através de suas calças de couro, ela pôde sentir que estava novamente pronto para o sexo.

E ela estava preparada para ele.

Quando ele ergueu a cabeça, deslizou a mão lentamente por sua clavícula.

— Isto não fazia parte do plano.

— Edward é seu primeiro nome ou seu sobrenome?

— Ambos. — Deu-lhe um beijo de um lado do pescoço, lhe chupando a pele. Ela deixou cair um pouco a cabeça, enquanto sua língua a percorria.

— Bella?

— Hmm?

— Não se preocupe com Riley Biers. Terá o que merece.

Beijou-a rapidamente e logo saiu pela porta de vidro. Ela passou a mão no lugar onde ele a tinha chupado. Sentiu ardência.

Correu à janela e levantou a cortina. Ele já tinha ido.

* * *

Edward se materializou no salão de Charlie.

Não tinha esperado que a noite transcorresse dessa forma, e aquela circunstância adicional podia complicar a situação.

Ela era a filha de Charlie. Estava a ponto de ver como todo seu mundo se transformava e virava do avesso. E pior ainda, tinha sido vítima de um assalto sexual a noite anterior, pelo amor de Deus.

Se tivesse sido um cavalheiro, a teria deixado em paz.

Sim, e quando foi a última vez que se comportou de acordo com sua linhagem?

Emmett apareceu frente a ele. O vampiro levava uma longa gabardine negra de corte militar em cima de sua roupa de couro e, sem dúvida, o contraste com sua beleza loira era impressionante. Sabia perfeitamente que o irmão usava seu físico de uma forma implacável com o sexo oposto e que, depois de uma noite de combate, sua maneira favorita de tranquilizar- se era com uma fêmea. Ou com duas.

Se o sexo fosse comida, Emmett teria sido definitivamente obeso.

Mas não era só um rosto bonito. O guerreiro era o melhor combatente que a Irmandade tinha, o mais forte, o mais rápido, o mais seguro. Nascido com um excesso de poder físico, preferia enfrentar os lessers com as mãos nuas, guardando as adagas só para o final. Sustentava que era a única maneira de conseguir alguma satisfação com o trabalho. Do contrário, os combates não duravam o suficiente.

De todos os irmãos, Hollywood era o único de que falavam os varões jovens da espécie, o venerado, a quem todos queriam imitar. Mas isso era devido a seu clube de admiradores que via só a brilhante superfície e os suaves movimentos.

Emmett era maldito. Literalmente. Meteu-se em algum problema grave justo depois de sua transição. E a Virgem Esme, essa força mística da natureza que fiscalizava à espécie do Fade, tinha lhe dado um castigo infernal. Duzentos anos de terapia de aversão que aparecia sempre que ele não conservasse a calma.

Terei que sentir compaixão pelo pobre bastardo.

— Como se sente esta noite? — perguntou Emmett. Edward fechou os olhos brevemente. Uma imprecisa imagem do corpo arqueado de Bella, captada enquanto olhava para cima do interior de suas pernas, invadiu-o. Enquanto fantasiava saboreando-a de novo, fechou os punhos, fazendo ranger seus nódulos. Tenho fome, pensou.

— Estou preparado — disse.

— Um momento. O que é isso? — perguntou Emmett.

— O que é o que?

— Essa expressão em seu rosto. E por Cristo, onde está sua camisa?

— Te cale.

— O que...? Por todos os diabos. — Emmett soltou uma risadinha. — Ontem à noite teve alguma ação, não é assim?

Bella não era ação. De maneira nenhuma, e não só porque era a filha de Charlie.

— Esquece, Emmett. Não estou de bom humor.

— Ouça, sou o último a criticar. Mas tenho que perguntar: era boa? Porque não parece especialmente relaxado, irmão. Possivelmente possa lhe ensinar algumas coisas e depois fazer que a prove outra vez.

Edward empurrou com lentidão Emmett contra a parede, fazendo cambalear um espelho com os ombros do macho.

— Fecha o bico, ou eu mesmo fecharei com um murro. Você escolhe, Hollywood.

Seu irmão só estava brincando, mas havia algo desrespeitoso em comparar sua experiência com a Bella, embora remotamente, com a vida sexual de Emmett.

E talvez Edward começasse a se sentir um pouco possessivo.

— Entendeu-me? — disse, arrastando as palavras.

— Perfeitamente. — O outro vampiro sorriu de orelha a orelha, seus dentes mostraram um brilho branco em seu impressionante rosto

— Mas se tranquilize. Normalmente não perde o tempo com as fêmeas, e eu me alegro de saber que deu uma saidinha, isso é tudo. — Edward o soltou. — Embora, Por Deus, não é possível que você tenha...

Edward desencapou uma adaga e a afundou na parede a escassos milímetros do crânio de Emmett. Pensou que o ruído do aço ao atravessar o gesso soava bem.

— Não insista com o assunto. Entendeu?

O irmão assentiu devagar enquanto a manga da adaga vibrava ao lado de sua orelha.

— Ah, sim. Acredito que tudo ficou muito claro. A voz do Jasper diluiu a tensão:

— Hey! Emmett cagou outra vez?

Edward ficou quieto um instante mais, só para certificar-se de que a mensagem tinha sido recebida. Logo arrancou a faca da parede e deu um passo atrás, rondando pela residência enquanto chegavam os outros irmãos.

Quando entrou Garrett, Edward levou o guerreiro para um lado. — Quero que me faça um favor.

— Me diga.

— Um macho humano. Riley Biers. Quero que aplique sua magia computadorizada. Necessito saber onde vive.

G acariciou o cavanhaque.

— Está na cidade?

— Acredito que sim.

— Considere feito, meu senhor.

Quando todos estavam presentes, incluído Demetri, que tinha dado a honra de chegar a tempo, Edward começou a reunião.

— O que sabemos do telefone do Jenks, G?

Garrett tirou sua boina dos Red Sox e passou uma mão pelo cabelo. Falou enquanto voltava a colocar a boina.

— O nosso moço gostava de acotovelar-se com tipos musculosos, de tipo militar, e fanáticos de Jackie Chan. Temos chamadas para o Gold's Gyni, para um campo de paintball e a dois centros de artes marciais. Ah, e gostava dos automóveis. Também havia uma oficina mecânica no registro.

— E chamadas pessoais?

— Algumas. Uma para uma linha fixa desconectada faz dois dias. As outras para celulares, impossíveis de rastrear, não locais. Chamei a todos os números repetidamente, mas ninguém respondeu. Esses identificadores de chamadas são uma merda.

— Procurou seus antecedentes na Internet?

— Sim. Típico delinquente juvenil com gosto pela violência. Encaixa perfeitamente no perfil do lesser.

— O que sabemos de sua casa? — Edward olhou por cima do ombro aos gêmeos.

Felix olhou de esguelha a seu irmão e logo começou a falar:

— Apartamento de três cômodos sobre o rio. Vivia só. Sem muitos pertences. Um par de armas sob a cama, algumas munições de prata e coletes antibalas. E uma coleção de pornô que obviamente não usava.

— Agarrou seu frasco?

— Sim. Guardei-o em minha casa. Levarei a Tumba esta noite.

— Bem — Edward olhou ao grupo. — Dividiremos. Preparem todo o necessário. Quero entrar nesses edifícios. Procuraremos seu centro de operações nessa região.

Dispôs aos guerreiros em parcerias, e ele ficou com o Garrett. Disse aos gêmeos que fossem ao Gold's Gym e ao campo de paintball. Jazz e Emmett se encarregariam das academias de artes marciais. Ele e Garrett iriam dar uma olhada na oficina mecânica, e esperava ter sorte.

Porque se alguém quisesse conectar uma bomba a um automóvel, não precisaria ter à mão um elevador hidráulico? Antes que todos saíssem, Hollywood se aproximou, com uma seriedade que não era habitual nele.

— Edward, já sabe que faço muitas idiotices — disse Emmett. — Não quis ofender você. Não o mencionarei nunca mais. Edward sorriu.

Emmett era muito impulsivo, o que explicava tanto sua fama de bocudo como sua afeição ao sexo.

E o problema já era bastante grave quando era normal, por não mencionar o momento em que a maldição lhe transtornou o interruptor da psique e a besta ganhou vida rugindo. — Falo sério, homem — disse o vampiro.

Edward afagou seu irmão no ombro. Em termos gerais, aquele filho de cadela era todo um camarada.

— Perdoado e esquecido.

— Sinta-se livre para me golpear quando quiser.

— Eu o farei, acredite.

* * *

O senhor X conduziu até um beco escuro do centro da cidade e com uma entrada em ambos os extremos. Depois de estacionar a caminhonete frente a um montão de contêineres de lixo, carregou Cherry Pie sobre seu ombro e se afastou quase vinte metros. Ela gemeu um pouco ao roçar contra suas costas, como se não quisesse que o movimento perturbasse o êxtase causado pelas drogas.

Estendeu-a no chão, e não ofereceu nenhuma resistência quando lhe deu um talho na garganta. Observou-a um momento enquanto do seu pescoço emanava o sangue brilhante. Na escuridão parecia azeite de motor. Umedeceu a ponta de um de seus dedos no líquido vital que jorrava. Seu olfato detectou a presença de uma enfermidade. Perguntou-se se ela estaria inteirada de que sua hepatite C estava em um estágio muito avançado. Afinal, estava lhe fazendo um favor lhe economizando uma desagradável viagem para a morte.

Embora tampouco lhe tivesse importado matá-la se gozasse de boa saúde.

Limpou o dedo com a barra da saia da mulher e logo se dirigiu para um monte de escombros. Um colchão velho lhe serviria à perfeição. Apoiando-o contra os tijolos, protegeu-se atrás dele, sem notar o aroma fétido que desprendia. Tirou sua arma de dardos e esperou.

O sangue fresco atraía aos vampiros civis como corvos a um milharal.

E tal como tinha suposto, em pouco tempo apareceu uma figura ao final do beco. Olhou a esquerda e direita, e logo avançou. O senhor X sabia que quem se aproximava tinha que ser um vampiro. Cherry estava bem dissimulada na escuridão. Não podia atrair a atenção de ninguém, salvo pelo aroma sutil de seu sangue, algo que o olfato humano nunca poderia captar.

O macho jovem se apressou a acalmar sua sede com avidez, caindo sobre a Cherry como se alguém tivesse preparado um banquete para ele. Ocupado em beber, foi pego de surpresa quando o primeiro dardo saiu da arma e impactou em seu ombro. Seu instinto imediato foi proteger sua comida, de modo que arrastou o corpo do Cherry atrás de umas latas de lixo amassadas.

Quando sentiu o segundo dardo, girou e deu um salto, com os olhos postos no colchão.

O corpo do senhor X ficou tenso, mas o macho avançou de uma forma mais agressiva que eficaz. Os movimentos de seu corpo estavam ligeiramente descoordenados, o que sugeria que ainda estava aprendendo a controlar seus membros depois de sua transição.

Dois dardos mais não conseguiram pará-lo. Era evidente que o Domosedan, um tranquilizante para cavalos, não era suficientemente efetivo. Obrigado a lutar contra o macho, o senhor X o aturdiu facilmente lhe dando chutes na cabeça, fazendo-o cair no sujo asfalto com um uivo de dor.

O alvoroço não passou inadvertido.

Felizmente, tratava-se de dois lessers, e de algum humano curioso ou da polícia, o que seria ainda mais fastidioso. Os lessers se detiveram ao final do beco e, depois de intercambiar impressões entre eles um instante, avançaram para investigar.

O senhor X soltou uma maldição. Não estava preparado para dar-se a conhecer ou descobrir o que estava fazendo. Necessitava ainda engraxar as engrenagens de sua estratégia de recopilação de informação antes de implantá-la e atribuir missões aos lessers. Depois de tudo, um líder não deve ordenar nunca algo que não tenha feito antes, e com êxito.

Também se tratava de uma questão de interesse próprio. Alguém podia tentar soltar-se da corrente de mando e dirigir-se diretamente ao Marea Aro, apresentando a ideia como própria, ou argumentando fracassos preliminares. O Marea Aro sempre recebia com satisfação as iniciativas e as orientações novidadeiras. E tratando-se de lealdade, não a tinha com ninguém.

Além disso, a impressão que o Marea Aro podia ter ante um pequeno fracasso era apressada e terrível. O anterior chefe do senhor X o tinha experimentado perfeitamente fazia três noites.

Extraiu os dardos do corpo. Teria preferido matar ao vampiro, mas não tinha tempo suficiente. Com o macho ainda gemendo no chão, o senhor X correu a toda velocidade para a outra saída do beco, sem afastar-se da parede. Depois manteve apagadas as luzes da caminhonete até que se perdeu entre o tráfego.

* * *

 **Gente, perdão pela demora.. Eu realmente esqueci de postar.. Hoje o dia foi bem agitado!**

 **Sobre os personagens Carlisle e Rosalie digo que eles não irão aparecer.. Já a Esme é meio que a Deusa dos vampiros, ela estará mais presente no decorrer das postagens.. Espero os comentários de todos e até amanhã!**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Deixo claro que Amante Sombrio da série/saga Irmandade da Adaga Negra não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 7_

O despertador de Bella interrompeu seus pensamentos, e ela se apressou a silenciá-lo. Não necessitava dele. Tinha acordado fazia uma hora, com a mente zumbindo como um cortador de grama. Com a chegada da alvorada toda a magia e o mistério da ardente noite se desvaneceram, e se via obrigada a enfrentar ao que tinha feito.

O sexo desprotegido com um estranho era como um despertar infernal.

Em que demônios estaria pensando? Jamais tinha feito nada semelhante. Sempre tinha sido muito saudável, e graças a Deus tomava a pílula anticoncepcional para regular seus esporádicos períodos, mas quanto às outras implicações, o estômago deu um salto só de pensar.

Quando o encontrasse de novo lhe perguntaria se estava saudável, e rezaria para ouvir a resposta que esperava. E também para que fosse sincera.

Talvez se fosse mais perita naquelas questões, estaria preparada com alguma proteção. Mas quando tinha sido a última vez que tinha dormido com alguém? Fazia muito tempo. Muito mais que o prazo de validade de uma caixa de preservativos.

A ausência de vida sexual se devia mais a seu desinteresse que a qualquer tipo de barreira moral. Os homens, simplesmente, não ocupavam um lugar destacado em sua escala de prioridades. Encontravam-se em algum lugar entre limpar os dentes e manter seu carro em bom estado. E ela não tinha carro.

Frequentemente se perguntava se lhe ocorreu algo mau, sobre tudo quando via os casais de mão dadas pela rua. A maioria das pessoas de sua idade saíam com muita frequência, tentando procurar a alguém para casar. Mas ela não. Até agora não havia sentido o desejo ardente de estar com um homem, e inclusive tinha trabalhado na possibilidade de que fosse lésbica. O problema era que não a atraíam as mulheres.

De modo que a noite anterior tinha sido um autêntico descobrimento.

Espreguiçou-se, sentindo uma deliciosa tensão nas coxas. Fechando os olhos, sentiu-o dentro dela, seu grosso membro entrando e saindo até esse momento final quando seu corpo se convulsionou dentro do dela em um poderoso arrebatamento, com seus braços esmagando-a contra ele.

Seu corpo se arqueou involuntariamente; a fantasia era o suficientemente forte para sentir palpitações entre as pernas. Os ecos desses orgasmos a fizeram morder os lábios.

Com um gemido ficou em pé e se dirigiu para o banho. Quando viu a camisa que ele tinha rasgado e arrancado para jogá-la ao cesto, recolheu-a e a aproximou do nariz. O tecido negro estava impregnado com seu aroma.

Suas palpitações se fizeram mais intensas. Como tinham se conhecido ele e Jake?

Também pertencia à polícia? Nunca o tinha visto, mas não conhecia todos os membros da delegacia de polícia.

Drogas, pensou. Devia ser um policial da brigada de entorpecentes. Ou talvez um chefe da equipe SWAT.

Porque definitivamente parecia um tipo duro que procurava problemas.

Sentindo-se como se tivesse dezesseis anos, deslizou a camisa sob o travesseiro, e então viu no chão o sutiã que ele tinha tirado. Santo Deus, a parte dianteira tinha sido cortada com algum objeto afiado.

Estranho.

Depois de uma ducha rápida e um café da manhã ainda mais rápido composto por duas bolachas de aveia, um punhado de cereais e um copo de suco, foi caminhando até o trabalho. Levava meia hora em sua mesa olhando fixamente o protetor de tela como uma idiota quando soou o telefone. Era Paul. — tivemos outra noite ocupada — disse ele, bocejando.

— Outra bomba?

— Não. Um cadáver. Uma prostituta foi achada com o pescoço cortado entre a Terceira e Trade. Se vier à delegacia de polícia poderá ver as fotografias e ler os informes. Extra oficialmente, claro.

Demorou dois minutos para chegar à rua depois de ter desligado o telefone. Decidiu ir primeiro à delegacia de polícia e logo à direção da avenida Wallace.

Não podia negar que ardia em desejos de ver de novo seu visitante noturno.

Enquanto caminhava para a delegacia de polícia, o brilhante sol matutino castigou-a sem piedade. Procurou em sua bolsa os óculos de sol, embora não foram suficientes para mitigar a luz, assim teve que colocar sua mão sobre os olhos a modo de viseira. Sentiu-se aliviada ao entrar na fresca e escura delegacia de polícia. Paul não estava em seu escritório, mas encontrou Jake, que saía do seu.

Ele sorriu secamente, fazendo com que se formassem rugas em torno de seus olhos.

— Temos que deixar de nos encontrar assim.

— Ouvi que tem um novo caso.

— Estou seguro de que vai estar inteirada dos detalhes.

— Algum comentário, detetive?

— Já fizemos uma declaração esta manhã.

— O que, sem dúvida, não esclareceu absolutamente nada. Vamos, não pode acrescentar algumas palavras para mim?

— Não se for oficial.

— E se for extra-oficial?

Ele tirou um chiclete do bolso, tirou-lhe o envoltório maquinal mente, dobrando-o na boca, começou a mastigar. Ela sabia que antes era um fumante contumaz, mas fazia algum tempo que não o via com um cigarro. Provavelmente, isso explicaria que estivesse continuamente mascando chiclete.

— Extra oficialmente, Black — ela falou. — Eu juro. Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— Então necessitamos de um lugar tranquilo aonde não possam nos ouvir.

Seu escritório era aproximadamente do tamanho do cubículo aonde ela trabalhava no jornal, mas ao menos tinha porta e uma janela. Entretanto, seu mobiliário não era tão bom como o dela. Sua escrivaninha de madeira estava tão deteriorada que parecia ter sido utilizada como banco de trabalho de um carpinteiro. Havia partes desprendidas na superfície, e a pintura estava tão raiada que absorvia a luz fluorescente como se estivesse sedenta.

Jogou um arquivo antes de sentar-se.

— Foi encontrada atrás de um montão de latas de lixo. A maior parte de seu sangue terminou no esgoto, mas o forense encontrou restos de heroína em seu organismo. Teve relações sexuais essa noite, mas isso não é precisamente uma novidade.

— Oh, Meu deus, é Lauren — disse Bella enquanto via uma horrenda fotografia e se afundava em uma cadeira.

— Vinte e um anos. — Jake soltou uma maldição. — Que maldito desperdício.

— Eu a conheço.

— Da delegacia de polícia?

— Quando éramos crianças. Estivemos na mesma casa de acolhimento durante algum tempo. Depois, encontrei-me com ela algumas vezes, quase sempre aqui.

Lauren Mallory tinha sido uma criança formosa. Só tinha estado na casa de acolhimento com o Bella durante um ano antes que a enviassem de novo para sua mãe biológica. Dois anos depois retornou à custódia estatal após ter permanecido só durante uma semana quando tinha sete anos. Disse que se manteve com farinha quando o resto da comida se acabou.

— Já tinha ouvido que viveu em lares adotivos — disse Jake pensativo enquanto a olhava. — Você se incomoda se perguntar por quê?

— A você o que parece? Não tinha pais. — Fechou o arquivo e o deslizou pela mesa. — Encontrou alguma arma?

Os olhos do detetive se entrecerraram, mas não com dureza. Parecia estar pensando se seguia a corrente ou mudava de assunto.

— A arma? — apurou ela.

— Outra estrela de arremesso. Tinha rastros de sangue, mas não dela. Também encontramos resíduos pulverizados em dois lugares diferentes, como se alguém tivesse deixado sinais luminosos e as tivesse colocado no chão. Embora seja difícil imaginar que o assassino quisesse atrair a atenção para o corpo.

— Acredita que o que aconteceu com Lauren está relacionado com a bomba de ontem de noite?

Ele deu de ombros, um leve movimento involuntário nas largas costas.

— Talvez. Mas se tivesse sido uma vingança contra seu cafetão, teriam golpeado no escalão superior, perseguindo o próprio fanfarrão.

Bella fechou os olhos, recordando de Lauren quando tinha cinco anos, com uma andrajosa Barbie decapitada sob o braço.

— Mas também — disse Jake — pode ser que isto seja só o começo de algo mais sério.

Ela ouviu como a cadeira do policial deslizava para trás e elevou o olhar enquanto ele rodeava o escritório e se aproximava.

— Tem planos para jantar esta noite? — perguntou ele.

— Jantar?

— Sim. Você e eu.

Black estava convidando-a a sair? De novo? Bella se levantou, queria estar ao mesmo nível que ele.

— Ah, sim... não, quero dizer, obrigado, mas não.

Embora não tivessem uma relação estritamente profissional, ela tinha outras coisas em mente. Desejava manter livre sua agenda para o caso de o homem de couro querer vê-la de noite, e também pela manhã.

Diabos, uma boa transa e já pensava que havia algo entre eles? Tinha que ser realista.

Jake sorriu cinicamente.

— Um dia destes descobrirei por que você não gosta de mim.

— Sim eu gosto. Trata a todo mundo igual, e embora não aprove seus métodos, não posso negar que eu gostei do fato de que tenha quebrado o nariz de Riley Biers.

As duras feições do rosto do Jake se suavizaram. Quando seus olhos a olharam fixamente, ela pensou que era um desperdício não sentir-se atraída por ele.

— E obrigado por enviar ontem à noite seu amigo — disse, pendurando a bolsa do ombro. — Embora tenha que admitir que à princípio me deu um susto de morte.

Justo antes que aquele homem lhe mostrasse exatamente como fazer bom uso do corpo humano.

Jake franziu o cenho.

— Meu amigo?

— Já sabe, aquele que parece um pesadelo gótico. Diga-me: é da antidrogas, é certo?

— De que diabos está falando? Eu não enviei a ninguém para vê-la. O sangue gelou em seu corpo.

E a suspeita e alarme que tinham aparecido no rosto do Jake a impediram de tratar de agilizar a memória.

Dirigiu-se para a porta.

— Equivoquei-me. Jake a segurou pelo braço.

— Quem diabos esteve ontem à noite em seu apartamento? Oxalá soubesse.

— Ninguém. Como acabo de dizer, equivoquei-me. Até logo.

Apressou-se a cruzar o vestíbulo, com seu coração batendo a tripla velocidade. Quando alcançou ao fim da rua, fez uma careta de dor ao sentir o sol em seu rosto.

Uma coisa estava clara: por nada do mundo se encontraria com aquele homem, embora o 816 da avenida Wallace estava na melhor parte da cidade e estivessem a plena luz do dia.

* * *

Por volta das quatro da tarde, Edward se sentia a ponto de explodir. Não tinha podido retornar junto a Bella a noite anterior. — E ela não tinha vindo pela manhã.

O fato de que não tivesse vindo reunir-se com ele podia significar duas coisas: ou algo tinha ocorrido, ou o estava evitando.

Consultou o relógio braile com as pontas dos dedos. Pôr-do-sol. Ainda faltavam umas horas.

Malditos dias de verão. Muito longos. Verdadeiramente longos.

Foi ao banho, salpicou o rosto com água, e apoiou os braços sobre o lavabo de mármore. À luz do abajur, olhou-se fixamente, sem ver nada mais que uma mancha imprecisa do seu cabelo acobreado, dois traços por sobrancelhas e o contorno de seu rosto.

Estava exausto. Não tinha dormido em todo o dia, e a noite anterior tinha sido como um choque de trens.

Salvo a parte com Bella. Isso tinha sido... Soltou uma maldição e se deu por vencido.

Deus, que diabos estava acontecendo? Estar dentro dessa fêmea tinha sido o pior de toda a merda que tinha suportado na noite anterior. Graças a esse pequeno e estupendo interlúdio, sua mente divagava, seu corpo estava em um estado perpétuo de excitação e seu estado anímico era um asco.

Ao menos, ao último já estava acostumado. A noite anterior tinha sido um desastre total.

Depois de deixar aos irmãos, ele e Garrett tinham ido ao outro lado da cidade dar uma olhada na oficina mecânica. Estava fechada a cal e cimento, e depois de examinar o exterior e forçar a entrada, tinham chegado à conclusão de que já não se usava como centro de operações. Por outro lado, o decrépito edifício era muito pequeno, e não puderam encontrar nenhum porão oculto. Além disso, o bairro não era o mais apropriado. Perto dali havia um par de locais de comida abertos toda a noite, e um deles era frequentado por policiais. Estariam muito expostos.

Ele e Garrett se dirigiam já de volta a casa de Charlie, fazendo uma breve parada no Screamer's para satisfazer o desejo de tomar um uísque Grei Goose, quando se meteram em um problema.

E as coisas foram de mal em pior sem remédio.

Em um beco, um vampiro civil se encontrava gravemente ferido, com dois lessers junto a ele dispostos a terminar o trabalho. Matar aos lessers tinha levado algum tempo, porque ambos eram experientes. Quando a luta terminou o outro vampiro já estava morto.

Tinham agido com o macho jovem cruelmente, seu corpo parecia uma almofadinha cheia de punhaladas pouco profundas. A julgar pelos arranhões dos joelhos e o cascalho nas palmas das mãos, tinha tentado várias vezes afastar-se arrastando-se. Havia sangue humano fresco ao redor de sua boca e o aroma desse sangue também flutuava no ar, mas não puderam ficar para examinar à fêmea a quem tinha mordido.

Tinham companhia.

Imediatamente depois que os lessers desaparecessem aos ouvidos dos vampiros, soaram as sirenes da polícia, um som estridente que significava que alguém tinha chamado ao 911 ao escutar a briga ou ver os brilhos de luz. Tiveram o tempo justo de colocar o cadáver no carro de Garrett e partir a toda velocidade.

Na casa de Charlie, G tinha examinado o corpo. Na carteira do macho havia uma tira de papel com caracteres no antigo idioma. Nome, direção, idade. Só tinham se passado seis meses desde sua transição. Muito jovem.

Uma hora antes do alvorada, tinham levado o corpo aos subúrbios da cidade, a uma formosa casa situada perto dos bosques. Um par de anciões vampiros tinha aberto a porta, e seu terror ao encontrar ao outro lado dois guerreiros cheirando a lixo queimado. Quando confirmaram que tinham um filho, Garrett retornou ao automóvel e recolheu os restos. O pai tinha saído correndo e tinha pegado a seu filho dos braços de Garrett, enquanto Edward segurava à mãe, que desmaiou.

O fato de que aquela morte tivesse sido vingada tinha tranquilizado um pouco ao pai. Mas não parecia ser suficiente. Não para Edward.

Queria ver mortos a todos os lessers antes de poder descansar.

Edward fechou os olhos, escutando o ritmo do The Black Álbum do Jay e tentando separar sua mente do ocorrido a noite anterior.

Um tamborilar rítmico se escutou por cima da música, e deixou que se abrisse a porta.

— O que ocorre, Royce?

O mordomo entrou com uma bandeja de prata.

— Tomei a liberdade de lhe preparar algo de comer, amo. Royce colocou a bandeja na mesa que havia diante do sofá. Quando levantou a tampa de um dos pratos, ao Edward chegou o aroma de frango com ervas finas.

Então se deu conta de que tinha fome.

Sentou-se, pegou um pesado garfo de prata e observou a baixela.

— Certo, Charlie gostava de merda cara, não é assim?

— Oh, sim, amo. Só o melhor para meu princeps.

O mordomo esperou enquanto Edward se concentrava em arrancar a carne do osso. Carecia de finas maneiras, assim acabou segurando com os dedos a coxa de frango.

— Gosta do frango, amo?

Edward assentiu enquanto mastigava.

— É um condenado perito em cozinha.

— Me alegro muito de que tenha decidido ficar aqui.

— Não por muito tempo. Mas não se preocupe, já me encarregarei de que tenha a alguém a quem cuidar. — Edward afundou o garfo em algo que parecia purê de batata. Era arroz, que se esparramou de seu prato. Soltou uma maldição enquanto tentava reunir uma parte com o indicador. — E será muito mais fácil viver com ela que comigo.

— Prefiro cuidar de você. E amo, não prepararei mais esse arroz. Também me assegurarei de cortar sua carne. Não pensei. Edward limpou a boca com um guardanapo de linho.

— Royce, não perca seu tempo tentando me agradar. O ancião esboçou um breve sorriso.

— Charlie tinha muita razão quanto a você, amo.

— Em que sou um miserável filho de cadela? Sim, ele era intuitivo, isso é certo. — Edward pescou um pedaço de brócolis com o garfo. Diabos, odiava comer, em especial se alguém o observava. — Nunca saberei por que desejava tanto que viesse ficar aqui.

Ninguém pode estar tão necessitado de companhia.

— Era por você.

Edward entrecerrou os olhos atrás de seus óculos.

— De verdade?

— Preocupava-o que você fosse tão solitário. Vivendo só, sem uma verdadeira shellan, sem um doggen. Estava acostumado a dizer que seu isolamento era um castigo que você mesmo se impôs.

— Bem, não o é. — A voz do Edward cortou o suave tom do mordomo. — E se quer ficar aqui, deverá guardar seus teorias psicanalíticas, entendido?

Royce se sacudiu como se o tivessem golpeado. Dobrou-se pela cintura e começou a se retirar do quarto.

— Minhas desculpas, amo foi grosseiramente impróprio por minha parte me dirigir a você como o fiz.

A porta se fechou silenciosamente.

Edward se recostou no sofá, segurando o garfo de Charlie na mão. Ah, Cristo. Esse maldito doggen podia deixar louco a um santo.

E ele não era um solitário. Nunca o tinha sido. A vingança era um endiabrado companheiro.

* * *

O senhor X olhou aos dois estudantes que combatiam entre si. Tinham uma estatura similar, — ambos tinham dezoito anos e — uma boa constituição física; mas ele sabia qual ia ganhar.

De repente, um deles deu um chute lateral rápido e forte, derrubando ao oponente na lona.

O senhor X ordenou finalizar o combate, não disse nada mais enquanto o vencedor estendia a mão e ajudava o perdedor a ficar de pé com esforço. As amostras de cortesia eram irritantes, e sentiu desejos de castigá-los a ambos.

O primeiro código da Sociedade era claro: aquele a quem derruba ao chão, deverá chutá-lo até que deixe de mover-se. Assim simples.

Embora esta fosse uma aula, não o mundo real. E os pais que permitiam a seus filhos empapar-se de violência certamente teriam algo que dizer se suas preciosos crianças chegassem a casa inteligentes para ser enterrados.

Quando os dois estudantes se inclinaram ante ele, o rosto do perdedor tinha uma cor vermelha brilhante, e não só a causa do exercício. O senhor X deixou que a classe o olhasse, sabendo que a vergonha e a confusão eram partes importantes do processo corretivo.

Inclinou a cabeça em direção ao vencedor.

— Bom trabalho. Entretanto, a próxima vez derruba-o mais rapidamente, de acordo? — Logo se dirigiu ao Perdedor. Percorreu-o com o olhar da cabeça aos pés, notando a respiração entrecortada e o tremor nas pernas.

— Já sabe aonde ir.

O Perdedor piscou rapidamente enquanto caminhava para o muro de cristal que dava ao vestíbulo. Como lhe tinha ordenado, deteve-se ante os painéis transparentes, com a cabeça em alto para que todos os que entravam no edifício pudessem ver seu rosto. Se deixava que lhe rodassem lágrimas pelas bochechas, teria que repetir o castigo na próxima sessão.

O senhor X separou a classe e começou a lhes indicar seus exercícios rotineiros. Observou-os, corrigindo posturas e posições dos braços, mas sua mente estava em outro lado.

A noite anterior não tinha saído como estava planejada. Tinha ficado muito distante de ser perfeita.

Em sua casa, a frequência da polícia lhe tinha informado do achado do corpo da prostituta pouco depois das três da madrugada. Não havia menção alguma ao vampiro. Possivelmente os lessers levaram a civil para divertir-se com eles.

Era uma pena que as coisas não tivessem saído como esperava, e queria empreender outra caçada. Usar a uma fêmea humana assassinada recentemente como ceva ia funcionar. Mas tinha que calibrar melhor os dardos tranquilizantes. Tinha começado com uma dose relativamente baixa. Não queria matar ao civil antes de lhe tirar informação. Mas estava claro que tinha que aumentar o efeito da droga.

Essa noite estaria ocupado.

O senhor X dirigiu o olhar ao perdedor.

Teria que dedicar-se ao recrutamento. As filas deviam ser reforçadas um pouco devido à perda daquele recruta novo fazia duas noites.

Vários séculos atrás, quando havia muitos mais vampiros, a Sociedade contava com centenas de membros, disseminados ao longo e largo do continente europeu assim como nos novos assentamentos da América do Norte. Entretanto, agora que a população de vampiros tinha diminuído, também se tinha reduzido a Sociedade. Tratava-se de uma questão prática. Um lesser aborrecido e inativo não era conveniente. Escolhidos especificamente por sua capacidade para a violência, seus impulsos assassinos não podiam congelar-se unicamente porque não houvesse suficientes objetivos que perseguir. Alguns deles tinham tido que ser exterminados por matar a outros lessers competindo pela superioridade na fila, algo que estendia a ocorrer se havia pouco trabalho. Também podia acontecer algo pior que isso: teriam começado a matar seres humanos por esporte.

O primeiro era uma desgraça e — uma moléstia. O último era inaceitável. Ao Marea Aro não se preocupava as baixas humanas. Ao contrário. Mas a discrição, mover-se entre as sombras, matar rapidamente e voltar para a escuridão eram os princípios dos caça vampiros. Chamar a atenção dos humanos era mau, e nada abalava mais ao Homo Sapiens que um punhado de pessoas mortas.

Essa era também uma das razões pelas quais o recrutamento de novos membros podia ser complicado. Estavam acostumados a ter mais ódio que objetivos. Um período de adaptação era de vital importância, para que a natureza secreta da guerra cercada desde tempo imemorial entre os vampiros e a Sociedade pudesse manter-se.

Apesar de tudo, tinha que engrossar suas fileiras.

Olhou de novo ao perdedor e sorriu, esperando o caída da noite.

Pouco antes das sete, o senhor X se dirigiu aos subúrbios, onde localizou facilmente o 3461 da rua Pilhar. Estacionou o hummer e esperou, matando o tempo memorizando os detalhes da casa. Era típica da zona central dos Estados Unidos. Um amplo edifício situado no centro de uma diminuta parcela com uma árvore grande. Os vizinhos estavam o bastante perto para poder ler os letreiros das caixas de cereal das crianças pela manhã e as etiquetas das latas de cerveja dos adultos de noite.

Uma vida simples e feliz. Ao menos do exterior.

A porta se abriu, e o perdedor da classe da tarde saltou fora como se estivesse abandonando um barco em pleno afundamento. Seguiu-lhe sua mãe, que se deteve um pouco no primeiro degrau e olhou ao veículo frente à casa como se fosse uma bomba a ponto de estourar.

O senhor X baixou o guichê e saudou agitando a mão. Ela devolveu a saudação passados uns momentos.

O perdedor saltou ao hummer, seus olhos brilharam ambiciosos ao examinar os assentos de couro e os indicadores do painel.

— Boa noite — disse o senhor X enquanto apertava o acelerador. O moço levantou as mãos torpe mente e inclinou a cabeça.

— Sensei.

O senhor X sorriu.

— Me alegro que estivesse disponível.

— Sim, bom, minha mãe é como uma patada no traseiro. — O perdedor estava tentando ser frio, lançando com veemência as maldições.

— Não deveria falar dela desse modo.

O moço se sentiu confuso momentaneamente, obrigado a reconsiderar sua atitude briguenta.

— Ah, quer que volte para casa às onze. É uma noite da semana, e tenho que trabalhar pela manhã.

— Vamos nos assegurar de que retorne então.

— Aonde vamos?

— Ao outro lado da cidade. Há alguém que quero que conheça.

Um pouco mais tarde, o senhor X deteve o carro em um amplo caminho que serpenteava entre árvores e esculturas de mármore de aspecto antigo. Havia também arbustos ornamentais, que se elevavam como figuras sobre um bolo de marzipan verde: um camelo, um elefante, um urso. O desenho tinha sido feito por um perito, por isso cada um deles se distinguia perfeitamente. Falando de manutenção, pensou o senhor X.

— Estupendo. — O perdedor moveu o pescoço da esquerda a direita. — O que é isto? Um parque? Olhe isso! É um leão. Sabe?, acredito que quero ser veterinário. Isso seria estupendo. Já sabe, curar animais.

O moço só estava no veículo vinte minutos escassos, e o senhor X já estava desejando desfazer-se dele. Aquele tipo era como uma dor de dente: uma irritação permanente.

Ao sair de uma curva, apareceu uma grande mansão de tijolo.

Riley Biers estava no exterior, apoiado contra uma coluna branca. Suas calças jeans estavam ligeiramente mais abaixo de sua cintura, mostrando o barra de sua roupa interior, e brincava com um chaveiro na mão, lhe dando voltas. Endireitou-se quando viu o hummer, e mostrou um sorriso que retesou a atadura de seu nariz.

O perdedor voltou para sua posição inicial no assento. Riley se dirigiu para a porta dianteira do passageiro, movendo com facilidade seu musculoso corpo. Quando viu o moço ali sentado, franziu o cenho, cravando no outro tipo um olhar feroz. O perdedor desabotoou o cinto de segurança e procurou o bracelete.

— Não — disse o senhor X. — Riley se sentará atrás de você.

O jovem voltou a recostar-se no assento, mordendo os lábios.

Ao ver que o outro não deixava o lugar, Riley abriu de um puxão a porta de trás e entrou. Procurou os olhos do senhor X no espelho, e a hostilidade se transformou em respeito.

— Sensei.

— Olá, Riley, como está?

— Bem.

— Muito bem, muito bem.

O olhos de Riley se moviam para a parte posterior da cabeça do perdedor. Parecia como se quisesse fazer um buraco nela, E a julgar pelos dedos nervosos do moço, este sabia.

O senhor X sorriu.

A química é tudo, pensou.

* * *

Bella se recostou na cadeira, esticando os braços. A tela de seu computador brilhou.

Vá, Internet estava sendo muito útil.

De acordo com o resultado da busca que tinha efetuado, o 816 da avenida Wallace pertencia a um homem chamado Royce King. Tinha comprado a propriedade em 1978 por algo mais de 200.000 dólares.

Quando procurou no Google o nome King, encontrou várias pessoas com a inicial R em seu nome, mas nenhum deles vivia em Caldwell. Depois de comprovar algumas das base de dados governamentais e não encontrar nada que valesse a pena, pediu a Billy que entrasse furtivamente em algumas páginas Web.

Resultou que Royce era uma pessoa de vida irrepreensível, respeitosa com a lei. Suas contas bancárias eram impecáveis. Nunca tinha tido nenhum problema com o fisco nem com a polícia. Tampouco tinha estado casado. E era membro do grupo de clientes privados do banco local, o que significava que tinha dinheiro em abundância. Billy não pôde averiguar nada mais.

Fazendo, cálculos, concluiu que o senhor King devia ter ao redor de setenta anos.

Por que diabos alguém como ele se acotovelaria com seu vagabundo noturno?

Talvez o endereço fosse falso.

Isso sim que a teria surpreendido. Um tipo vestido de couro negro armado até os dentes dando informação falsa? Quem teria pensado?

Mesmo assim, o 816 do Wallace e Royce King era o único que tinha.

Repassando os arquivos do Caldwell Courier Journal's, tinha encontrado um par de artigos sobre a casa. A mansão estava no registro nacional de lugares históricos, como um extraordinário exemplo do estilo federal, e havia algumas historia e artigos de opinião sobre os trabalhos que se realizaram nela imediatamente depois de que o senhor King a tivesse comprado. Evidentemente, a associação histórica local tinha tentado acessar à casa durante anos para ver as transformações que podia ter feito, mas o senhor King tinha rechaçado todas as solicitudes. Nas cartas ao diretor, a irada frustração que mostravam os entusiastas da história se mesclava com uma aprovação a contra gosto para as restaurações, efetuadas com bastante exatidão, no exterior.

Enquanto relia um dos artigos, Bella meteu um antiácido na boca, mastigando-o até formar um pó que lhe encheu os interstícios dos molares. O estômago voltava a lhe incomodar, e de uma vez tinha fome. Estupenda combinação.

Talvez fosse a frustração. Em resumo, não sabia muito mais que quando começou.

E o número do celular que o homem lhe tinha dado? Impossível de rastrear.

Ante aquele vazio de informação, encontrava-se ainda mais decidida que antes a manter-se afastada da avenida Wallace. E em seu interior tinha surgido uma necessidade de ir confessar se.

Consultou a hora. Eram quase as sete.

Como tinha fome, decidiu ir comer. Era melhor não deter-se na igreja de Nossa Senhora e ir alimentar-se com algo mais material e evidente.

Inclinando a cabeça, olhou por cima do painel que separava seu cubículo de outros. Billy já se foi.

A verdade é que não queria estar só.

Seguindo um absurdo impulso, agarrou o telefone e marcou o número da delegacia de polícia.

— Embry? Sou Bella. Está por aí o detetive Black? Bem, obrigado. Não, nenhuma mensagem. Não, eu... Por favor não o chame. Não é nada importante.

Era igual. Black não era realmente a companhia sem complicações que estava procurando.

Ficou olhando seu relógio de pulso, ensimesmada no movimento do ponteiro dos segundos ao redor da esfera. A noite se estendia ante ela como uma carreira de obstáculos, e tinha que ser capaz de suportar e vencer aquelas horas.

Oxalá transcorressem rapidamente.

Possivelmente comesse algo e depois iria ver um filme. Algo para atrasar a volta a seu apartamento. Pensando bem, provavelmente seria mais sensato passar a noite em um motel. Se por acaso o homem voltasse a procurá-la.

Acabava de desligar o computador quando soou seu telefone.

Respondeu ao segundo toque.

— Ouvi que estava me procurando.

Pensou que Jake Black era áspero como um montão de cascalho. No bom sentido.

— Hmm. Sim. — jogou o cabelo para trás por cima dos ombros. — Ainda está livre para jantar?

Sua risada foi um retumbar profundo.

— Estarei em frente ao jornal em quinze minutos.

Desligou antes que ela pudesse fazer algum comentário indiferente, tirando importância daquela espécie de encontro.

* * *

Depois do pôr-do-sol, Edward entrou na cozinha, levando a bandeja de prata com os restos de sua comida. Ali, como no resto da casa, também tudo era da melhor qualidade. Eletrodomésticos de aço inoxidável, grandes dispensas e bancada de granito. E muitas janelas.

Muita luz.

Royce estava na pia, esfregando algo. Olhou por cima de seu ombro.

— Amo, não era necessário que trouxesse isso.

— Sim, era necessário.

Edward colocou a bandeja sobre uma bancada e se apoiou nos braços. Royce fechou a torneira.

— Deseja alguma coisa?

Bom, para começar, gostaria que não fosse tão teimoso.

— Royce, seu trabalho aqui é estável. Queria que soubesse.

— Obrigado, amo. — A voz do mordomo era muito tranquila. — Não sei o que faria se não tivesse alguém a quem cuidar. E considero este lugar como meu lar.

— E o é. Durante o tempo que queira permanecer nele. Edward se voltou e se dirigiu à porta. Estava — quase fora da cozinha quando ouviu Royce dizer:

— Este também é seu lar, amo. Ele moveu a cabeça.

— Já tenho um lugar onde dormir. Não necessito outro. Edward entrou no vestíbulo, sentindo-se particularmente feroz. Esperava que Bella estivesse viva e se encontrasse bem. Ou que Deus tivesse piedade de quem lhe tivesse feito mal.

E se tinha decidido evitá-lo? Isso não o importava, mas o corpo dela estava a ponto de necessitar algo que só ele podia lhe proporcionar. De modo que cedo ou tarde reagiria. Ou morreria.

Pensou na suave pele de seu pescoço. Recordou a sensação de sua língua lhe acariciando a veia que saía do coração.

Suas presas se alargaram como se estivesse ante ele. Como se pudesse afundar seus dentes nela e beber.

Fechou os olhos quando seu corpo começou a agitar-se. Seu estômago, satisfeito pela comida, converteu-se em um doloroso poço sem fundo.

Tratou de recordar a última vez que se alimentou. Tinha passado algum tempo, mas certamente nem tanto.

Obrigou-se a tranquilizar, a controlar-se. Era como tratar de reduzir a velocidade de um trem com um freio de mão, mas, finalmente, uma refrescante corrente de sensatez substituiu os violentos impulsos de suas ânsias de sangue.

Quando voltou para a realidade se sentiu intranquilo, seus instintos necessitavam um tempo para meditar.

Aquela fêmea era perigosa para ele. Se lhe afetava dessa forma sem encontrar-se nem sequer na mesma residência, podia ser perfeitamente seu pyrocant, seu detonador, por assim dizê-lo. Seu sulco de alta velocidade, sua via direta para a autodestruição.

Edward passou uma mão pelo cabelo. Que maldita ironia que a desejasse como a nenhuma outra fêmea.

Embora possivelmente não fosse nenhuma ironia. Talvez fosse precisamente assim como era o sistema do pyrocant. O impulso de ser atraído pelo que podia o aniquilar fazia sentir uma certa tontura que não era do todo desagradável.

Depois de tudo, que tipo de diversão haveria se a gente pudesse controlar facilmente a bomba relógio que leva em seu interior?

Diabos. Precisava tirar Bella de sua responsabilidade. Rapidamente.

Tão logo sofresse sua transição, a colocaria nas mãos de um macho apropriado. Um civil.

Involuntariamente, a sua mente acudiu a imagem do corpo ensanguentado do macho jovem abatido a noite anterior. Como diabos podia um civil assegurar seu amparo? Não tinha resposta para isso. Mas que outra opção havia? Ele não ia cuidar dela.

Possivelmente poderia entregá-la a um dos membros da Irmandade.

Sim, e a quem escolheria entre essa manada? Emmett? Ele só a acrescentaria a seu harém, ou pior ainda, a devoraria por equívoco? A G com todos seus problemas?

Ao Demetri?

Realmente acreditava que podia suportar que um de seus guerreiros se deitasse com ela?

Nem pensar.

Deus, estava cansado.

Garrett se materializou diante dele. O vampiro ia essa noite sem sua boina de beisebol, e Edward pôde encontrar as complexas marcas ao redor de seu olho esquerdo.

— Encontrei Riley Biers. — G acendeu um de seus charutos atados à mão, sustentando-o com seus dedos enluvados. Ao exalar a fumaça, a fragrância de tabaco turco perfumou o ar.

— Foi detido faz quarenta e oito horas por agressão sexual. Vive com seu pai, que é um senador.

— Antecedentes destacados.

— É difícil chegar mais alto. Tomei a liberdade de fazer algumas investigações. O moço se meteu em alguns problemas quando era menor de idade. Assuntos violentos. Merdas sexuais. Imagino que o chefe das campanhas eleitorais de seu querido pai estará encantado com o fato de que o moço vai alcançar a maioridade. Agora tudo o que faça Riley é do domínio público.

— Tem seu endereço?

— Sim. — Garrett sorriu abertamente.

— Vai dar uma boa sova no moço?

— Leu meu pensamento.

— Então vamos.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

— Irei reunir contigo e com o resto dos irmãos aqui um pouco mais tarde. Mas antes tenho que resolver um assunto. Pôde sentir que os olhos do G. se aguçavam, o perspicaz intelecto do vampiro examinava a situação. Entre os irmãos, Garrett era o que mais força intelectual tinha, mas tinha pagado por semelhante privilégio.

Edward tinha seus próprios demônios, que não eram precisamente uma maravilha, mas não quis levar a suas costas a cruz de Garrett. Saber o que lhes proporcionava o futuro era uma carga terrível.

G deu uma tragada no cigarro e jogou a fumaça lentamente. — Ontem à noite sonhei com você.

Edward ficou rígido. Estava esperando algo assim.

— Não conte, irmão. Não quero saber. Sério. O vampiro assentiu.

— Só quero que recorde uma coisa, de acordo?

— Dispara.

— Dois guardiões torturados combaterão entre si.

* * *

 **Alguém já imagina para onde Edward vai?E posso dizer que vem muita confusão por aí! Até o próximo capítulo e não esqueçam de deixar um comentário.. :)**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Deixo claro que Amante Sombrio da série/saga Irmandade da Adaga Negra não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 8_

O jantar foi magníﬁco — disse Bella quando Jake se deteve ante seu edifício.

Ele se mostrou plenamente de acordo. Ela era inteligente, divertida e francamente formosa. E se ele se excedesse, ela sempre o colocava no lugar que lhe correspondia com delicadeza.

Também era incrivelmente sensual.

Estacionou o carro junto à calçada, mas não desligou o motor. Imaginou que se girasse a chave do contato pareceria que estava se convidando a entrar.

E era exatamente o que queria, é obvio, embora não pretendesse que ela se sentisse incômoda se não desejava o mesmo ele.

Vá, estava-se convertendo em um bom menino.

— Parece surpreendida de ter se divertido — disse.

— Tenho que reconhecer que estou um pouco sim.

Jake a percorreu com o olhar, começando pelos joelhos, que apareciam ligeiramente pela barra da saia. Sob o tênue resplendor do painel, podia distinguir a adorável silhueta de seu corpo, seu longo e delicioso pescoço, seus lábios absolutamente perfeitos. Queria beijá-la ali mesmo, sob aquela suave luz, no assento dianteiro de seu carro patrulha camuflado, como se fossem dois adolescentes.

E também queria acompanhá-la ao interior de seu apartamento. E não sair até a manhã seguinte.

— Obrigado — disse ela, lhe lançando um sorriso e estendendo a mão para abrir a porta.

— Espera.

Moveu-se rápido para que ela não tivesse tempo de pensar e ele tampouco. Segurou-lhe o rosto com as mãos e a beijou.

* * *

Edward se materializou no pátio traseiro do apartamento de Bella e sentiu uma coceira em toda a pele.

Ela estava perto, mas em sua casa tudo permanecia às escuras. Assaltado por um pressentimento, rodeou o edifício por um extremo. Havia um sedan comum estacionado em frente. Ela estava dentro.

Edward se dirigiu até a calçada e, como se estivesse dando um passeio entre as sombras, passou junto ao veículo.

Deteve-se em seco.

Seus inúteis olhos foram o suficientemente efetivos para lhe indicar que um sujeito a tinha entre seus braços, como se o potente desejo sexual do macho humano não o tivesse delatado.

Pelo amor de Deus, podia cheirar a luxúria daquele bastardo através do vidro e o aço do sedan.

Edward se equilibrou para frente. Seu primeiro instinto foi arrancar a porta do carro e matar ao canalha que estava colocando as mãos em cima dela, tirá-lo dali e lhe rasgar a garganta.

Mas no último segundo se conteve e se obrigou a retornar à escuridão. Filho da puta. Via tudo vermelho, por causa do alterado que estava.

Que outro macho estivesse beijando esses lábios, sentindo seu corpo sob suas mãos...

Um grunhido gutural vibrou através de seu peito e saiu por sua boca. Ela é minha.

Soltou uma maldição. Em que universo paralelo estava vivendo? Ela era sua responsabilidade temporária, não sua shellan. Podia estar com quem quisesse, onde quisesse e quando quisesse.

Mas, Deus, a ideia de que ela pudesse gostar do que o sujeito lhe estava fazendo, que pudesse preferir o sabor daquele beijo humano, era suficiente para lhe fazer palpitar as têmporas.

Bem-vindo ao maravilhoso mundo do ciúme — pensou. — Pelo preço de sua entrada, obtém uma maldita dor de cabeça, um desejo quase irresistível de cometer um homicídio. E um complexo de inferioridade.

Viva!

Por Deus, estava ansioso por recuperar sua vida. Um segundo depois de que ela concluísse sua transição, ele partiria da cidade. E fingiria que nunca tinha conhecido à filha de Charlie.

* * *

Jacob Black beijava como os deuses.

Seus lábios eram firmes mas deliciosamente suaves. Sem pressionar muito, deixaram-lhe muito claro que estava disposto a levá-la à cama e lhe demonstrar que não se andava pelos ramos.

E cheirava muito bem de perto, uma mescla de loção de barbear e roupa recém lavada. Rodeou-o com as mãos. Sentiu seus ombros largos e fortes e seu corpo arqueado para ela. Era pura energia reprimida, e nesse momento quis sentir-se atraída por ele. Sinceramente desejou que fosse assim.

Mas não sentiu o doce arrebatamento do desespero, a fome selvagem. Não como o havia sentido a noite anterior com... Era o pior momento para estar pensando em outro homem. Quando Jake se separou dela, havia um brilho melancólico em seus olhos.

— Não é o que esperava, não é assim?

Ela riu interiormente. Assim era Black. Franco e direto, como sempre.

— Sabe beijar, Black, não tenho nenhuma dúvida. Não se trata de falta de técnica.

Ele retornou a seu lugar e moveu a cabeça.

— Muito obrigado por isso.

Mas não parecia terrivelmente ferido.

E agora que pensava as coisas com maior claridade, alegrava-se de não ter sentido faísca alguma. Se tivesse gostado, se tivesse querido estar com ele, teria lhe machucado o coração. Estava segura. Em dez anos, se é que durava tanto, ele explodiria por dentro devido ao estresse, o horror e a dor que seu trabalho comportava. Já o estava devorando vivo. Cada ano se afundava mais, e ninguém poderia tirá-lo dessa queda para o abismo.

— Tenha muito cuidado, Swan — disse ele. — Já é bastante mau saber que não acendo sua paixão. Mas esse ar de compaixão em seu rosto me tira do sério.

— Sinto muito. — Sorriu-lhe.

— Posso fazer uma pergunta?

— Adiante.

— O que passa com os homens? vo..., você gosta? Quer dizer, você gosta deles?

Ela riu, pensando no que tinha feito a noite anterior com o estranho. A pergunta sobre sua inclinação sexual tinha já uma resposta clara e contundente.

— Sim, eu gosto dos homens.

— Alguém machucou você? Já sabe, feriu-a? Bella negou com a cabeça.

— É algo que prefiro manter em segredo.

Ele baixou a vista para o volante, percorrendo a circunferência com uma mão.

— É uma maldita pena. Porque é maravilhosa. Digo-o sério. — Clareou a garganta como se sentisse incômodo. Um sentimental. Por Deus, no fundo, Black não era mais que um sentimental.

Seguindo um impulso, inclinou-se e o beijou na bochecha. — Você também é fantástico.

— Sim. Sei. — Lançou-lhe sua característica careta de brincadeira.

— Agora coloca o traseiro nesse edifício. É tarde.

* * *

Jake observou Bella cruzar frente aos faróis de seu carro, com seu cabelo ondeando sobre os ombros.

Era uma pessoa maravilhosa, pensou. Uma mulher genuinamente boa.

E Deus, ela também sabia exatamente a sorte que ele teria. Esse olhar triste em seus olhos fazia um momento significava que tinha vislumbrado a morte lenta que o esperava.

Assim era bom que não houvesse química entre eles. De outro modo, talvez tivesse tratado de convencê-la a apaixonar-se por ele só para não ir ao inferno com sua solidão.

Moveu a alavanca de marchas, mas manteve o pé no freio enquanto ela subia a escada até o vestíbulo. Quando alcançou a maçaneta da porta e lhe dizia adeus com a mão, algo se moveu entre as sombras junto ao edifício.

Desligou o veículo rapidamente.

Havia um homem vestido de negro dirigindo-se à parte traseira. Jake saiu do carro e deslizou silenciosamente para o pátio posterior.

* * *

Edward estava concentrado unicamente em chegar até Bella. Por isso não ouviu o homem que o seguia até que cruzou a metade do pátio.

— Polícia! Alto!

Logo percebeu claramente o som familiar da arma sendo engatilhada e dirigindo-se para ele.

— As mãos onde eu as veja!

Edward advertiu o aroma do homem e sorriu. A agressividade tinha substituído à luxúria, e, a ânsia de luta era tão intensa como o tinha sido a ânsia sexual. Aquele sujeito estava cheio de fluídos essa noite.

— Eu disse mãos para cima!

O vampiro se deteve e procurou entre sua jaqueta uma de suas estrelas. Polícia ou não, eliminaria a esse humano com um bom corte na artéria.

Mas então Bella abriu a porta de vidro.

O vampiro a cheirou imediatamente, e teve uma ereção instantânea.

— As mãos!

— O que está acontecendo? — exigiu saber Bella.

— Volta para dentro — vociferou o humano. — As mãos, bode! Ou abrirei um buraco na parte posterior do crânio!

Naquele momento, o policial se encontrava a uns poucos metros de distância e se aproximava rapidamente. Edward levantou as palmas das mãos. Não ia matar diante de Bella. Além disso, essa pistola estaria colada a seu corpo em questão de três segundos. E nem sequer ele poderia sobreviver a um disparo a queima roupa.

— Black...

— Bella, sai daqui!

Uma pesada mão segurou com força o ombro de Edward. Deixou que o policial o empurrasse contra o edifício.

— Vai dizer-me o que está fazendo por aqui? — ordenou o humano.

— Passeando — disse Edward. — E você?

O policial agarrou primeiro um braço do Edward e logo o outro, e jogou para trás. As algemas se fecharam rapidamente em seus punhos. O sujeito era um autêntico profissional com aqueles instrumentos metálicos.

Edward olhou de soslaio para Bella. Por isso podia ver, tinha os braços cruzados com força diante do peito. O medo espessava o ar a seu redor, convertendo-o em um véu que a cobria da cabeça aos pés.

Que bem está saindo isto, pensou. De novo, tinha lhe dado um susto de morte.

— Não a olhe — disse o policial, empurrando o rosto do Edward para a parede

— Como se chama?

— Edward — respondeu Bella. — Disse-me que se chamava Edward. O humano lhe lançou um verdadeiro rugido.

— Tem algum problema de ouvido, doçura? Fora daqui!

— Eu também quero saber quem é.

— Darei um relatório por telefone amanhã pela manhã, vale?

Edward grunhiu. Não podia negar que fazê-la entrar era uma ideia excelente, mas não gostava da forma como o policial estava falando.

O humano revistou os bolsos da jaqueta do Edward e começou a tirar armas. Três estrelas de arremesso, uma navalha automática, uma pistola, uma parte de corrente.

— Me valha o céu — murmurou o policial enquanto deixava cair os elos de aço ao chão com o resto do carregamento. — Tem alguma identificação? Ou não deixou suficiente espaço para colocar uma carteira, considerando que leva em cima quinze quilos de armas ilegais?

— Quando o policial encontrou um grosso maço de dinheiro, soltou outra maldição.

— Também vou encontrar drogas, ou já vendeu todo seu carregamento?

Edward se deixou sacudir de um lado a outro. Enquanto tirava suas duas adagas das capas, olhou fixamente ao policial, pensando no muito que ia desfrutar rasgando sua garganta com os dentes. inclinou-se para frente, primeiro a cabeça. Não pôde evitá-lo.

— Black, tome cuidado! — disse Bella, como se lhe tivesse lido a mente.

O policial pressionou o canhão da pistola contra o pescoço do Edward.

— Qual é seu nome?

— Está me prendendo?

— Sim.

— Por quê?

— Deixe-me pensar. Invasão, posse de armas. Tem licença para levar este tipo de artilharia? Apostaria que não. Ah, e graças a essas estrelas de arremesso, também estou pensando em homicídio. Sim, acredito que isso é tudo.

— Homicídio? — sussurrou Bella.

— Seu nome? — exigiu saber o policial, olhando-o fixamente.

Edward sorriu pelo baixo. — Deve ser clarividente.

— A que se refere?

— Ao crime de homicídio. — Edward riu surdamente enquanto baixava o tom de voz. — Alguma vez esteve dentro de uma bolsa para cadáveres, oficial? A raiva, pura e vibrante, saiu por todos os poros do policial.

— Não me ameace.

— Não é uma ameaça.

O gancho de esquerda chegou pelo ar tão rápido como uma bola de beisebol, e Edward não fez nada para evitá-lo. O grosso punho do policial atingiu a um lado do queixo e lhe jogou a cabeça para trás. Uma pontada de dor lhe explodiu no rosto.

— Jake! Pare!

Bella correu para eles, como se quisesse interpor-se entre ambos, mas o policial a manteve a distância sujeitando-a por um braço.

— Por Deus! Quer sair ferida? — disse o humano, empurrando-a.

Edward cuspiu sangue.

— Tem razão. Volta para dentro.

Porque a coisa estava tomando má aparência.

Graças à visão fugaz daquela sessão de carícias, não lhe agradava o policial, para começar. Mas se o sujeito se dirigia outra vez a Bella com esse tom, Edward lhe soltaria todos seus dentes. E logo mataria a aquele filho de cadela.

— Anda, Bella — disse.

— Cale-se! — gritou-lhe o policial.

— Vai bater-me outra vez se não fizer? O policial se encarou com ele, furioso.

— Não, vou dar-lhe um tiro.

— Por mim está bem. Eu gosto das feridas de bala. — A voz do Edward se converteu em um sussurro. — Só que não diante dela.

— Vai à merda.

Mas o policial pegou as armas e o dinheiro jogou em cima de sua jaqueta. Logo segurou o braço do vampiro e começou a caminhar.

Bella sentiu um ligeiro enjoo quando viu Jake arrastando Edward. A fúria entre ambos parecia materializar-se a cada passo. Embora Edward estivesse algemado e mirado com uma pistola, ela não estava muito segura de que Jake estivesse a salvo. Tinha a sensação de que aquele desconhecido, um autêntico enigma para ela, estava permitindo que o tivesse detido.

Mas Jake também deve saber, pensou. Se não, teria guardado sua arma em lugar de ir pressionando o canhão contra a têmpora do outro.

Sabia que Jake era duro com os criminosos, mas estaria tão louco para matar um?

A julgar pela perigosa expressão de seu rosto, não teve nenhuma dúvida de que a resposta era afirmativa, e talvez inclusive ficasse impune. Quem a ferro mata, a ferro morre, e era evidente que Edward não era um cidadão respeitoso com a lei. Se aparecia com uma bala na cabeça em qualquer beco ou flutuando de barriga para baixo no rio, quem se surpreenderia?

Obedecendo a um instinto, correu rodeando a lateral do edifício.

Jake se dirigia a seu veículo como se levasse uma carga instável, e ela se apressou a alcançá-los.

— Espera. Tenho que lhe fazer uma pergunta.

— Quer saber que número calça ou algo assim? — espetou o policial.

— Quarenta e seis — disse Edward com voz lenta. — Recordarei você no Natal.

Bella se colocou ante eles de tal maneira que deviam deter-se ou enrolá-la. Olhou fixamente o rosto do Edward.

— Por que veio me ver?

Poderia ter jurado que seu olhar se suavizou atrás dos óculos de sol.

— Não quero falar disso neste momento. Jake a afastou empurrando-a com mão firme.

— Tenho uma ideia. Por que não me deixa fazer meu trabalho?

— Não a toque — grunhiu Edward.

— Sim, claro, seus desejos são ordens. — Jake o fez avançar de um empurrão.

Quando chegaram ao carro, o detetive abriu a porta de atrás e empurrou para baixo o imponente corpo do Edward.

— Quem é? — gritou ela.

O vampiro a olhou, com seu corpo perfeitamente erguido apesar de que Jake o empurrava desde todos os ângulos.

— Seu pai me enviou — disse claramente. E logo se sentou no assento traseiro.

Bella ficou sem respiração.

Viu entre brumas Jake fechando de repente a porta e correndo para o lado do condutor.

— Espera! — exclamou.

Mas o carro se colocou em movimento. Os pneus deixaram marcas de borracha no asfalto.

* * *

Jake pegou o telefone e pediu à central que enviasse alguém imediatamente ao pátio traseiro de Bella para recolher as armas e o dinheiro que tinha deixado ocultos sob sua jaqueta. Enquanto conduzia, tinha um olho na estrada e outro no espelho retrovisor. O suspeito também o olhava ﬁxamente, com um sorriso malicioso em seu perverso rosto. Jesus, aquele tipo era enorme. Ocupava a maior parte do assento traseiro e tinha a cabeça dobrada em ângulo para não bater contra o teto quando passavam por cima de algum buraco.

Jake estava ansioso por tirá-lo do maldito carro, menos de cinco minutos depois, saiu da rua Trade para entrar no estacionamento da delegacia de polícia e deixou o veículo tão perto da entrada posterior como foi possível. Saiu e abriu a porta traseira.

— Não me cause problemas, viu? — disse, agarrando o braço do sujeito.

O homem ficou de pé. Jake empurrou-o. Mas o suspeito começou a caminhar para trás, afastando-se da delegacia de polícia.

— Caminho equivocado.

O policial se deteve com firmeza, afundando os calcanhares no pavimento, e empurrou outra vez com força.

Mas o suspeito continuou avançando, arrastando Jake com ele.

— Acredita que não vou disparar? — perguntou o detetive, pegando sua arma.

De repente, tudo se transformou.

Jake nunca tinha visto ninguém mover-se tão rápido. Em um segundo, o sujeito, que tinha os braços atrás das costas, atirou as algemas ao chão e, com apenas um par de movimentos, o detetive foi desarmado, imobilizado com um braço ao pescoço e arrastado a um lugar escuro.

A escuridão os tragou. Enquanto Jake lutava por defender-se, precaveu-se de que estavam no estreito beco situado entre a delegacia de polícia e o edifício de escritórios vizinho. Era muito estreito, não estava iluminado e tampouco havia janelas.

Quando Jake saltou pelos ares e foi empurrado contra a parede de tijolo, o pouco ar que ficava em seus pulmões saiu imediatamente. De maneira inconcebível, o homem o levantou do chão sustentando-o pelo pescoço com apenas uma mão.

— Não devia intrometer-se, oficial — disse o homem com um grunhido profundo e acentuado. — Devia seguir seu caminho e deixar que ela viesse comigo.

Jake agarrou a garra de ferro. A enorme mão fechada ao redor de sua garganta estava bloqueando o último fôlego de vida. Tentou respirar, procurando ar desesperadamente. Sua visão se fez imprecisa. Estava a ponto de perder a consciência.

Soube, sem sombra de dúvidas, que não tinha escapatória. Sairia do beco no interior de uma bolsa, como o homem lhe tinha prometido.

Um minuto mais tarde abandonou toda resistência; seus braços caíram inertes e ficaram pendurados. Ele queria lutar. Possuía vontade para fazê- lo, mas suas forças se esgotaram.

E a morte? Aceitava-a, ia morrer cumprindo com seu dever, embora como um idiota, por não ter pedido reforços. Mesmo assim, era melhor e mais rápido que acabar em uma cama de hospital com alguma enfermidade lenta e desagradável. E mais honroso que suicidar-se. O qual era algo que Jake tinha pensado mais de uma vez.

Com seu último fôlego, tentou dirigir o olhar para o rosto do homem.

Sua expressão era de absoluto controle.

Este tipo fez isso antes. E está acostumado a matar. Por Deus, Bella.

Revolveram-se as vísceras ao pensar no que poderia fazer um homem como aquele a Bella.

* * *

Edward sentiu que o corpo do policial se relaxava. Ainda estava vivo, mas não ficava muito tempo.

A ausência total de medo naquele humano era algo notável. O policial tinha incomodado ele e surpreendido, e tinha se defendido de uma maneira admirável, mas em nenhum momento tinha sentido medo. E agora que se aproximava seu fim, estava resignado à morte. E quase poderia jurar que supunha para ele um alívio.

Maldição. Edward imaginou que ele houvesse sentido igual. Era penoso matar alguém capaz de morrer como faria um guerreiro. Sem temor nem vacilação. Havia muito poucos machos como este, tanto vampiros como humanos.

A boca do policial começou a mover-se. Estava tentando falar. Edward se inclinou.

— Não... a... faça mal.

O vampiro surpreendeu a si mesmo respondendo:

— Estou aqui para salvá-la.

— Não! — Uma voz soou na entrada do beco. Edward voltou a cabeça.

Bella corria para eles.

— Solte-o!

Afrouxou o apertão na garganta do policial. Não ia matar aquele tipo diante dela. Necessitava que confiasse nele. E certamente não o conseguiria se enviava ante seus olhos ao policial para encontrar-se com o Criador.

Enquanto Bella se detinha com uma derrapagem, Edward abriu a mão, deixando cair o humano no chão. Uma respiração entrecortada e ofegante mesclada com uma tosse rouca se escutou entre as sombras.

Bella caiu de joelhos — ante o policial e olhou para cima.

— Quase o mata!

Edward soltou uma maldição, sabendo que tinha que sair dali. Logo apareceriam outros policiais.

Olhou para o outro lado do beco.

— Aonde acredita que vai? — Sua voz soava cortante por causa da ira.

— Quer que fique aqui para que me prendam de novo?

— Merece apodrecer na prisão!

Com uma sacudida, o policial tratou de levantar-se, mas as pernas se dobraram. Mesmo assim, separou-se das mãos de Bella quando esta as estendeu para ele.

Edward precisava encontrar um canto escuro para poder materializar- se. Se Bella se impressionou tanto pelo fato de que quase tinha matado a alguém, executar o ato de desaparecimento frente dela acabaria por horrorizá-la por completo.

Deu a volta e começou a afastar-se. Não gostava da ideia de separar-se dela, mas o que mais podia fazer? Se disparavam e o matavam, quem cuidaria dela? E não podia permitir que o colocassem na prisão. As celas tinham barras de aço, o que significava que quando amanhecesse não poderia desmaterializasse para ficar a salvo. Ante semelhantes opções, se um grupo de policiais tentasse prendê-lo nesse momento, teria que matar a todos. E então o que pensaria ela dele?

— Pare! — gritou-lhe.

Ele seguiu adiante, mas as pisadas de Bella ressonaram quando se aproximou correndo.

Olhou-a, frustrado pela forma como tinham saído as coisas. Graças a pequena briga com seu amigo, temia-o, e isso complicaria tudo quando tivesse que cuidar dela. Não tinha tempo suficiente para convencê-la que o acompanhasse voluntariamente. O que significava que teria que recorrer à força quando se apresentasse sua transição. E não acreditava que fosse gostar de nenhum dos dois.

Quando percebeu seu aroma, soube que se aproximava perigosamente a hora da mudança.

Talvez devesse levá-la com ele nesse preciso momento. Edward olhou a seu redor. Não podia tornar-lhe ao ombro ali mesmo, a só uns metros da delegacia de polícia de polícia, e sobre tudo enquanto aquele maldito policial os observava.

Não, teria que voltar pouco antes do amanhecer e raptá-la. Logo a prenderia no quarto de Charlie se fosse preciso. Teria que escolher entre isso ou que ela morresse.

— Por que mentiu? — gritou Bella. — Não conheceu meu pai.

— Sim o conheci.

— Mentiroso — cuspiu ela, — É um assassino e um mentiroso.

— Pelo menos tem razão no primeiro.

Os olhos dela se abriram desmesuradamente, e o terror apareceu refletido em seu rosto.

— Essas estrelas de arremesso.. em seus bolsos. Você matou Lauren.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Nunca matei uma mulher.

— Então também tenho razão no segundo.

Edward olhou o policial, que ainda não se recuperou por completo, mas logo o faria.

Maldita seja, pensou. E se Bella não tinha tempo até o amanhecer? O que aconteceria se escapasse e não pudesse encontrá-la? Baixou o tom da voz:

— Sentiu muita fome ultimamente, não é certo? Ela se tornou para trás sobressaltada.

— O que?

— Fome, mas não ganhou peso. E está cansada. Muito cansada. Também sente ardor nos olhos, especialmente durante o dia, não? — inclinou-se para frente — Olha a carne crua e se pergunta que sabor terá. Seus dentes, os superiores dianteiros, doem-lhe, e também as articulações, e, sente a pele quente.

Bella piscou, com a boca aberta.

Atrás dela, o policial tratou de ficar em pé, cambaleou-se, e outra vez caiu sentado ao chão. Edward falou mais rápido:

— Sente que não encaixa, não é assim? Como se todos os outros se movessem a uma velocidade diferente, mais devagar. Acredita que é anormal, diferente, que está isolada, intranquila. Sente que algo vai acontecer, algo monumental. Quando está acordada, sente temor de seus sonhos, perdida em ambientes familiares. — Fez uma pausa.

— Não sente impulsos sexuais absolutamente, mas os homens a acham incrivelmente atraente. Os orgasmos que teve ontem à noite foram os primeiros que experimentou.

Era tudo o que podia recordar sobre sua existência no mundo humano antes de sua transição.

Ela o olhou fixamente, estupefata.

— Se quiser saber que diabos está acontecendo, tem que me acompanhar. Está a ponto de cair doente, Bella. E eu sou o único que pode ajudá-la.

Ela deu um passo atrás. Olhou o detetive, que parecia estar refletindo sobre as vantagens de permanecer deitado. O vampiro lhe agarrou as mãos.

— Não farei mal a você. Prometo. Se quisesse matá-la, podia ter feito ontem à noite de dez maneiras diferentes, não está de acordo?

Ela voltou a cabeça para ele, e fechou os olhos enquanto Edward sentia como recordava exatamente o que lhe tinha feito. O aroma de seu desejo saturou docemente o olfato do vampiro.

— A um momento ia matar Jake.

Para falar a verdade, não estava muito seguro disso. Um bom competidor era difícil de encontrar. .

— Não teria feito.

— Pôde fazê-lo.

— De verdade importa? Ainda respira.

— Só porque eu evitei.

Edward grunhiu, e jogou a melhor cartada que tinha:

— Levarei você à casa de seu pai.

Ela abriu os olhos incrédula, e logo os entrecerrou com surpresa.

Voltou a olhar o policial. Já tinha levantado e se apoiava no muro com uma mão, com a cabeça balançando, como se fosse muito pesada para seu pescoço.

— Meu pai, é? — Sua voz gotejava desconfiança, mas também havia nela suficiente curiosidade, de modo que Edward soube que tinha ganhado a partida.

— Nos esgota o tempo, Bella. Houve um longo silencio. Jake levantou a cabeça e observou o beco. Em um par de minutos ia tentar efetuar outra prisão. Sua determinação era evidente.

— Tenho que ir - disse Edward. — Vêem comigo. Ela fechou o punho com força sobre a bolsa.

— Que fique muito claro: não confio em você. Ele assentiu.

— Por que deveria fazê-lo?

— E esses orgasmos não foram os primeiros.

— Então por que a surpreendeu tanto senti-los? — disse ele suavemente.

— Apresse-se — murmurou ela, dando as costas ao oficial. — Podemos conseguir um táxi no Trade. Não pedi que esperasse o que me trouxe aqui.

* * *

Enquanto acelerava o passo pelo beco, Bella sabia que estava arriscando a vida. Era enorme a probabilidade de que a estivessem enganando. E nada menos que um assassino. Mas como tinha sido capaz de saber tudo o que ela estava sentindo?

Antes de dobrar a esquina, voltou a olhar Jake. Tinha uma mão estendida como se quisesse alcançá-la. Não pôde lhe ver o rosto devido à escuridão, mas seu desesperado desejo atravessou a distância que os separava. Vacilou, perdendo o ritmo de seus passos. Edward a agarrou pelo braço.

— Bella, vamos.

Que Deus a ajudasse, começou a correr de novo. No instante em que saíram ao Trade, fez gestos a um táxi que passava. Graças a Deus, deteve- se em seco, subiram a toda pressa, e Edward deu uma direção que se encontrava a um par de ruas de distância da Avenida Wallace. Obviamente era uma manobra de desorientação.

Deve fazê-lo com muita frequência, pensou. Quando o táxi arrancou, sentiu o olhar de Edward do outro extremo do assento.

— Esse policial — perguntou ele — significa algo para você?

Ela tirou da bolsa seu telefone e marcou o número do posto telefônico da delegacia de polícia.

— Fiz uma pergunta. — Edward utilizou um tom cortante.

— Vá para o inferno. — Quando escutou a voz do Embry, respirou profundamente.

— Paul está?

Não levou mais de um minuto para encontrar o outro detetive, e quando finalizou a chamada já tinha transpassado a soleira da porta para ir procurar ao Jake. Paul não tinha feito muitas perguntas, mas ela sabia que viriam depois. E como ia explicar por que tinha fugido com um suspeito?

Isso a convertia em cúmplice, ou não?

Bella guardou o telefone na bolsa. Tremiam-lhe as mãos, e se sentia um pouco enjoada. Também notava que lhe faltava oxigênio, embora o táxi tivesse ar condicionado e a temperatura era agradavelmente fresca. Abriu o vidro. Uma brisa cálida e úmida lhe alvoroçou o cabelo.

O que tinha feito com seu corpo a noite anterior, e com sua vida nesse momento?

O que era o seguinte? Incendiar seu apartamento? Detestava o fato de que Edward tivesse colocado frente a ela a única reclamação a que não podia resistir. Claramente, era um criminoso. Aterrorizava-a, mas mesmo assim seu corpo se avivava só pensando em um de seus beijos. E odiava que ele soubesse que tinha conseguido lhe fazer experimentar os primeiros orgasmos de sua vida.

— Nos deixe por aqui — disse Edward ao condutor dez minutos mais tarde.

Bella pagou com uma nota de vinte dólares, pensando que tinham sorte de que ela levasse dinheiro em efetivo. O dinheiro de Edward, aquele enorme maço, encontrava-se no chão de seu pátio traseiro. Não estava precisamente em condições de pagar o trajeto.

Ainda não podia acreditar que fosse a uma casa estranha com aquele homem. O táxi se afastou, e eles seguiram caminhando pela calçada de um bairro tranquilo e luxuoso. A mudança de cenário era absurdo. Da violência daquele beco aos ondulados jardins e maciços de flores. Estava disposta a apostar que as pessoas que viviam naquela casa nunca tinha fugido da polícia.

Voltou à cabeça para olhar Edward, que ia uns passos atrás dela. Examinava os arredores como se temesse algum ataque surpresa, embora Bella não soubesse como era capaz de distinguir algo com seus óculos negros. Não entendia por que os levava sempre postos, além de impedi-lo de ver corretamente, eram tão chamativos que atraíam a atenção sobre ele. Se alguém tinha que descrevê-lo, o faria com enorme precisão em segundos.

Embora seu cabelo acobreado e sua enorme envergadura produziam exatamente o mesmo efeito. Deixou de olhá-lo. As botas do macho, com seu tamborilar compassado atrás dela, soavam como os nódulos de uma mão atingindo uma sólida porta.

— Então..., o policial — a voz do Edward era íntima, profunda — é seu amante? Bella não pôde evitar um sorriso. Por Deus, parecia ciumento.

— Não vou responder isso.

— Por quê?

— Porque não tenho que fazê-lo. Não o conheço, não devo nada a você.

— Chegou a me conhecer bastante bem ontem à noite — disse ele com um grunhido apagado.

Não falemos disso agora, pensou ela, sentindo-se instantaneamente úmida entre as pernas. Por Deus, as coisas que esse homem podia fazer com a língua.

Cruzou os braços diante do peito e ficou olhando uma casa colonial bem conservada. As luzes se filtravam através das janelas, lhe dando um formoso aspecto. Parecia, de certo modo, acolhedora. Talvez porque as casas acolhedoras são universais. E especialmente atraentes. Sentia vontade de passar uma semana inteira em uma delas.

— Ontem à noite foi um engano — disse.

— Não me pareceu que fosse assim.

— Pois pareceu mal. Pareceu tudo mal.

Chegou até ela antes que o houvesse sentido mover-se. Estava caminhando e, de repente, encontrou-se entre seus braços. Uma de suas mãos a sustentou pela base da nuca. A outra empurrou seus quadris contra ele. Notou a ereção sobre seu ventre.

Fechou os olhos. Cada centímetro de sua pele voltou para a vida, sua temperatura se elevou. Odiava reagir assim ante ele, mas ao o mesmo acontecia ao homem, não pôde controlar-se. Esperou a que sua boca descesse até a dela, mas não a beijou. Seus lábios seguiram até sua orelha.

— Não confie em mim. Não me queira. Importa-me pouco. Mas nunca minta. — Inspirou com força como se fora a sugá-la. — Posso cheirar que emana sexo neste momento. Poderia deitá-la nesta calçada e me colocar sob sua saia em um milésimo de segundo. E você não me rechaçaria, não é certo? Não, provavelmente não o faria.

Porque era uma idiota. E evidentemente desejava morrer. Os lábios do vampiro esfregaram um lado de seu pescoço. E logo lambeu ligeiramente sua pele.

— Agora bem, podemos ser civilizados e esperar chegar a casa. Ou podemos fazê-lo neste mesmo lugar. De qualquer forma, morro por estar dentro de você outra vez, e você não poderá me rechaçar.

Bella sujeitou os ombros do Edward, supunha-se que devia empurrá-lo longe de si, mas não o fez. Atraiu-o para ela, aproximando os seios a seu peito. O homem emitiu um som de macho desesperado, uma mescla entre um gemido de satisfação e uma profunda súplica.

— Sim — pensou ela, — estou ganhando terreno. Quebrou o contato com lúgubre satisfação.

— A única coisa que faz esta terrível situação remotamente passível é o fato de que você me deseja mais. Levantou o queixo com um movimento brusco e começou a caminhar. Podia sentir os olhos dele sobre seu corpo ao segui-la, como se a estivesse tocando com as mãos.

— Tem razão — disse ele — Mataria por te ter. Bella deu meia volta e lhe apontou com um dedo.

— Assim que se trata disso. Viu-nos Jake e a mim nos beijando no carro. Não é assim? Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha, sorriu tenso, mas guardou silêncio.

— Por isso o atacou?

— Só resisti a prisão.

— Sim, isso era o que parecia — murmurou ela

— Então, é certo? Viu como me beijava? O vampiro cortou o espaço entre seus corpos, irradiava ira.

— Sim, vi. E eu não gostei que a tocasse. Excita-te saber disso? Quer me dar uma boa estocada me dizendo que é melhor amante que eu? Seria uma mentira, mas me doeria como o diabo.

— Por que se importa tanto? — perguntou ela. — Você e eu passamos uma noite juntos. Nem sequer isso! Só um par de horas.

O homem apertou o queixo. Ela soube que estava rangendo os dentes a julgar pelo movimento de seus maçãs do rosto, alegrou-se de que levasse posto os óculos de sol. Tinha o pressentimento de que seus olhos a teriam aterrorizado de morte.

Quando viu um carro passar pela rua, recordou que era um fugitivo da polícia e, tecnicamente, ela também. Que diabos estavam fazendo, discutindo na calçada... Como amantes?

— Olhe Edward, não quero que me prenda esta noite.

— Sigamos adiante, antes que alguém nos encontre. Deu a volta, mas ele a sujeitou firmemente pelo braço.

— Ainda não sabe — disse. — Mas é minha. Durante um milésimo de segundo, ela se balançou para ele. Mas logo sacudiu a cabeça, levando as mãos ao rosto, tentando não escutar.

Sentia-se marcada, e a maior loucura era que em realidade não lhe importava. Porque ela também o desejava. O que não ajudaria nada a melhorar o estado de sua saúde mental.

Por Deus, precisava repassar novamente os últimos dois dias. Oxalá pudesse voltar atrás só quarenta e oito horas, até encontrar-se de novo ante seu escritório quando Mike representava seu papel habitual de chefe lascivo.

Faria duas coisas de maneira diferente: chamar um táxi em lugar de ir andando até sua casa, e assim nunca teria encontrado Riley Biers. E no instante em que tinha entrado em seu apartamento, teria metido alguma roupa em uma mala, para partir e passar a noite em um motel. Dessa forma, quando aquele musculoso estranho, disfarçado de traficante com seu traje de couro, tivesse ido procurá-la não a teria encontrado.

Só queria voltar para sua patética e aborrecida vida. E isso soava tremendamente ridículo, se tinha em conta que fazia tão somente um momento tinha pensado que sair dela era a única maneira de salvar-se.

— Bella. — Sua voz tinha perdido grande parte de sua mordacidade.

— Me olhe. Ela moveu a cabeça, só para sentir que lhe retirava as mãos dos olhos.

— Tudo vai ficar bem.

— Sim, claro. É provável que, neste momento, esteja a caminho minha ordem de prisão. Ando por aí na escuridão com um tipo como você. Tudo isto está acontecendo porque estou desesperada por conhecer meus pais mortos, e sou capaz de colocar minha vida em perigo ante a remota possibilidade de saber algo sobre eles. Deixe-me dizer algo: há um caminho muito longo entre a situação em que me encontro agora e o que você chama de bem. Ele acariciou a bochecha com a ponta do dedo.

— Não vou fazer mal. E não deixarei que ninguém faça isso. Ela se esfregou a frente, perguntando-se se alguma vez voltaria a adquirir certa aparência de normalidade.

— Deus, queria que nunca tivesse aparecido em minha casa. Desejaria não ter visto nunca seu rosto. Ele deixou cair a mão.

— Estamos quase chegando — disse laconicamente.

* * *

Jake renunciou tentar levantar-se e permaneceu no chão. Esteve sentado um momento, tratando simplesmente de respirar. Não era capaz de mover-se.

Não era só pela dor de cabeça que lhe brocava as têmporas, nem tampouco porque sentisse as pernas frágeis, embora parecessem incapazes de lhe sustentar. Estava envergonhado. Que um homem mais corpulento o houvesse sovado não supunha um problema, mas seu ego certamente tinha sofrido um duro reverso.

Era consciente de que tinha cometido um engano e colocado em perigo a vida de uma jovem. Quando chamou para que recolhessem as armas, devia ordenar que dois policiais o esperassem na porta da delegacia de polícia. Sabia que o suspeito era especialmente perigoso, mas estava seguro de poder controlá-lo ele só. Sim, claro, não tinha controlado uma merda. Quase o amassam, e ainda por cima Bella se encontrava agora em companhia de um assassino.

Só Deus sabia o que podia lhe ocorrer.

Jake fechou os olhos e colocou o queixo sobre os joelhos. A garganta lhe doía infernal mente, mas era sua cabeça o que verdadeiramente o preocupava. Não estava bem. Seus pensamentos eram incoerentes, seus processos cognitivos se foram ao diabo. Talvez tivesse estado sem oxigênio o tempo suficiente para que lhe fritassem os miolos.

Tratou de fazer provisão de todas suas forças, mas só conseguiu afundar-se mais na névoa. E, além disso, devido a seu lado masoquista tão terrivelmente oportuno, o passado fustigou seu dolorido crânio.

Da desordenada confusão de imagens que se amontoavam em sua mente, surgiu uma que fez com que as lágrimas aparecessem em seus olhos. Uma jovem, de pouco mais de quinze anos, entrando em um carro desconhecido, lhe dizendo adeus com a mão do guichê enquanto desaparecia rua abaixo. Sua irmã mais velha Leah.

À manhã seguinte, tinham encontrado seu cadáver no bosque, atrás do campo de beisebol. Tinham-na violado, golpeado e estrangulado. Depois do sequestro, Jake deixou de dormir a noite inteira. Duas décadas mais tarde, ainda não conseguia fazê-lo.

Pensou em Bella, olhando para trás enquanto corria junto ao assassino. Seu desaparecimento em companhia daquele sujeito foi a única coisa que fez que o policial ficasse de pé e arrastar seu corpo para a delegacia de polícia.

— Black! — Paul chegou ofegante pelo beco.

— O que aconteceu?

— Temos que emitir uma ordem de busca e captura. — Era essa sua voz? Soava rouca, como se tivesse ido a um jogo de futebol e tivesse gritado durante duas horas.

— Homem branco, um metro noventa e oito. Vestido de couro negro, óculos de sol, cabelo negro até os ombros. — Jake estendeu uma mão, procurando apoio contra o edifício.

— O suspeito não está armado.

— Eu o desarmei. Mas certamente conseguirá novas armas antes de uma hora.

Ao dar um passo adiante, cambaleou. Jesus. — Paul lhe sujeitou o braço, sustentando-o. Jake tratou de não apoiar-se nele, mas necessitava ajuda. Não podia mover as pernas corretamente.

— E uma mulher branca. — Sua voz se quebrou

— Um metro setenta e cinco, cabelo castanho longo. Leva uma blusa azul e uma saia branca. — Fez uma pausa. — Bella.

— Sei. Foi ela que chamou. — O rosto do Paul ficou tensa

— Não lhe pedi detalhes. Pelo som de sua voz, soube que não me daria nenhum. — Os joelhos do Jake tremeram

— Hei, detetive. — Paul o segurou. — Vamos com calma.

No instante em que atravessaram a porta posterior da delegacia de polícia, Jake começou a ziguezaguear.

— Tenho que ir procurá-la.

— Descansemos neste banco.

— Não...

Paul afrouxou a mão, e seu companheiro caiu como um peso morto. A metade dos homens da delegacia de polícia foi em sua ajuda. A maré de sujeitos vestidos de azul escuro com insígnias o fez sentir-se patético.

— Estou bem — disse bruscamente, mas teve que colocar a cabeça entre os joelhos. Como tinha podido permitir que isto acontecesse? Se Bella aparecia morta pela manhã...

— Detetive? Paul ficou de cócoras e colocou o rosto na linha de visão de Jake

— Já chamamos uma ambulância.

— Não necessito. Já saiu a ordem?

— Sim, Embry a está emitindo neste momento. Jake levantou a cabeça.

Lentamente.

— Céus, o que aconteceu no seu pescoço? — sussurrou Paul.

— Usaram-no para me levantar do chão.

— Engoliu saliva um par de vezes. — recolheu as armas no endereço que dei?

— Sim. Temos as armas e o dinheiro. Quem demônios é esse tipo?

— Não tenho nem a mais remota ideia.

* * *

 **Gente capítulo super tenso.. Confesso que no início estava com raiva do safado do Jacob querendo ter algo mais com a Bella, mas depois fiquei com pena.. E já percebemos que Edward está caído pela Bella.. Nem disfarça mais.. :P Desculpe pela demora na postagem. Até amanhã!**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Deixo claro que Amante Sombrio da série/saga Irmandade da Adaga Negra não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 9_

Edward subiu pela escada dianteira da casa de Charlie. A porta se abriu de repente antes que pudesse tocar o maçaneta de bronze. Royce estava ao outro lado.

— Amo, não sabia que estava... O doggen ficou petrificado quando viu Bella.

Sim, sabe quem é — pensou Edward — Mas vamos com calma. Ela estava bastante assustada.

— Royce, quero que conheça Bella Swan. — O mordomo ficou olhando-a

— Vai nos deixar entrar? Royce fez uma profunda reverência e inclinou a cabeça.

— É obvio, amo. Senhorita Swan, é uma honra conhecê-la pessoalmente.

Bella pareceu desconcertada, mas se preparou para sorrir quando o doggen se ergueu e se separou da soleira. Quando ela estendeu a mão para saudá-lo, Royce deixou escapar um som afogado e olhou para Edward solicitando permissão.

— Adiante — murmurou Edward enquanto fechava a porta principal.

Nunca tinha podido entender as bravas normas dos doggens.

O mordomo estendeu as mãos com reverência, as fechando sobre a mão dela e baixando a frente até as tocar. Pronunciou umas palavras no antigo idioma em um cometido arrebatamento.

Bella estava assombrada. Mas não tinha maneira de saber que ao lhe oferecer a mão lhe tinha concedido a máxima honra de sua espécie. Como filha de um princeps, era uma aristocrata de alto berço em seu mundo.

Royce estaria resplandecente durante dias.

— Estaremos em meu quarto — disse Edward quando o contato se quebrou.

O doggen vacilou.

— Amo, Emmett está aqui. Teve um... Pequeno acidente. Edward soltou uma maldição.

— Onde está?

— No banheiro do piso de abaixo.

— Agulha e fio?

— Dentro, com ele.

— Quem é Emmett? — perguntou Bella enquanto cruzavam o vestíbulo. Edward se deteve perto do salão.

— Espera aqui. Mas ela o seguiu quando começou a caminhar.

Ele voltou a cabeça, assinalando para a porta do salão. — Não foi um pedido.

— Não vou esperar em nenhuma parte.

— Maldição, faz o que digo.

— Não. — A palavra foi pronunciada sem aquecimento. Desafiava-o intencionalmente e com pasmosa tranqüilidade, como se ele não fosse mais que um obstáculo em seu caminho, igual a um velho tapete.

— Jesus Cristo. Está bem, mas logo não terá vontade de jantar.

Enquanto se encaminhava irritado até o banho, pôde cheirar o sangue do vestíbulo. Era grave, e desejou com força que Bella não estivesse tão ansiosa por ver tudo.

Abriu a porta, e Emmett elevou a vista. O braço do vampiro pendurava sobre o lavabo. Havia sangue por toda parte, um atoleiro escuro no chão e um menor sobre o mármore.

— Emmett, o que aconteceu?

— Fatiaram-me como a um pepino. Um lesser me deu uma boa, cerceou a veia e chegou até o osso. Estou gotejando como um coador.

Em uma imprecisa imagem, Edward captou o movimento da mão do Emmett baixando até seu ombro e subindo no ar.

— Livrou-te dele?

— Diabos, claro.

— Oh... por... Deus — disse Bella, empalidecendo. — Santo céu. Está costurando...

— Olá. Quem é esta beleza? — disse Emmett, fazendo uma pausa em sua tarefa.

Houve um som surdo, e Edward se moveu, tampando a visão de Bella com seu corpo.

— Necessita de ajuda? — perguntou, embora tanto ele como seu irmão sabiam que não podia fazer nada. Não podia ver bem para costurar suas próprias feridas, e muito menos as de outro. O fato de ter que depender de seus irmãos ou de Royce para curar-se era uma debilidade que desprezava.

— Não, obrigado — riu Emmett. — Arranjo bastante bem, como sabe por experiência. E quem é sua amiga?

— Bella Swan, este é Emmett. Meu sócio. Emmett, ela é Bella, e não sai com estrelas de cinema, entendido?

— Alto e claro. — Emmett se inclinou para um lado, tratando de ver por trás de Edward. — Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella.

— Está seguro de que não quer ir a um hospital? — disse ela fracamente.

— Não. Parece pior do que é. Quando a gente pode usar o intestino grosso como cinturão, então sim deve ir a um profissional. Um som rouco saiu da boca de Bella.

— A levarei para baixo — disse Edward.

— Oh, sim, por favor — murmurou ela. — eu adoraria ir...

Rodeou-a com o braço, e soube que estava muito afetada pela forma como se pegou a seu corpo. O fazia sentir muito bem que ela se refugiasse nele quando lhe faltavam as forças.

— Estará bem? — disse Edward a seu irmão.

— Perfeitamente. Irei assim que termine com isto. Tenho que recolher três frascos.

— Boa sorte.

— Teriam sido mais se este pequeno obséquio não tivesse chegado por correio aéreo. Com razão você gosta tanto dessas estrelas. — Emmett deu uma volta com a mão, como se estivesse atando um nó. — Deve saber que Jazz e os gêmeos estão... — agarrou uma tesoura do balcão e cortou o fio — continuando nosso trabalho de ontem à noite. Terão que retornar em um par de horas para informar, tal como pediu.

— Diga-lhes que batam na porta primeiro.

Emmett assentiu com a cabeça, e teve o bom julgamento de não fazer nenhum comentário.

Enquanto Edward conduzia a Bella pelo vestíbulo, encontrou-se de repente lhe acariciando o ombro, as costas, e logo a agarrou pela cintura, afundando seus dedos na suave pele. Ela se aproximou dele tanto como pôde, com a cabeça à altura de seu peito, descansando sobre seu peitoral enquanto caminhavam juntos. Muito prazeroso. Muito acolhedor, pensou ele. Muito bom. Em todo caso, apertou-a contra si.

E enquanto o fazia, desejou poder retirar o que havia dito na calçada. Que ela era dele. Porque não era certo. Não queria tomá-la como sua shellan. Acalorou-se, ciumento, imaginando as mãos do policial tocando-a. Incômodo por não ter acabado com aquele humano. Aquelas palavras lhe tinham escapado.

Ah, diabos. A fêmea tinha manipulado seu cérebro. De algum jeito, tinha conseguido lhe fazer perder seu bem estabelecido autocontrole e fazer surgir nele o maldito psicopata que levava dentro.

E aquela era uma conexão que queria evitar. Depois de tudo, os ataques de loucura eram a especialidade de Emmett. E os irmãos não necessitavam de outro louco no grupo.

* * *

Bella fechou os olhos e se recostou contra Edward, tratando apagar a imagem da ferida aberta que acabava de ver. O esforço era como tampar a luz, do sol com as mãos. Alguns fragmentos daquela horrível visão continuavam aparecendo. O sangue vermelho brilhante, o escuro músculo descoberto, o impressionante alvo do osso... E a agulha. Perfurar a pele e atravessar a carne para fazer passar o fio negro...

Abriu os olhos. Estava melhor com eles abertos.

Não importava o que o homem houvesse dito. Não se tratava de um arranhão. Precisava ir a um hospital. E ela teria tentado lhe convencer com maior ênfase, se não tivesse estado ocupada tratando de manter sua última comida tailandesa dentro do estômago. Além disso, aquele sujeito parecia muito competente em remendar a si mesmo.

Também era tremendamente bonito. Embora a enorme ferida atraísse toda sua atenção, não pôde evitar fixar-se em sua deslumbrante face e seu corpo escultural. Cabelo loiro curto, brilhantes olhos azuis, um rosto que pertencia a grande tela, notava-se que levava um traje do mesmo estilo que Edward, com calças de couro negro e pesadas botas, mas tinha tirado a camisa. Marcando os músculos do torso ficavam ressaltados sob a luz central, em um impressionante desdobramento de força. E a tatuagem multicolorida de um dragão que lhe cobria toda a costa era realmente espetacular.

Mas, claro, Edward não ia ter como sócio um adoentado de aspecto efeminado.

Traficantes de drogas. Parecia evidente que eram traficantes de drogas. Pistolas, armas brancas, enormes quantidades de dinheiro em espécie. E quem mais se envolveria em uma luta a faca e depois ficaria brincando de médico?

Recordou que o homem mostrava no peito a mesma cicatriz de forma circular que Edward.

Pensou que deviam pertencer a um bando, ou à máfia. De repente necessitou de algum espaço, Edward a soltou no momento de entrar em uma sala de cor limão. Seu passo se fez mais lento. O lugar parecia um museu ou algo similar ao que poderia parecer na Revista de Arquitetura Colonial. Grossas cortinas de cor clara emolduravam largas janelas, ricas pinturas a óleo reluziam nas paredes, os objetos decorativos estavam dispostos com refinado gosto. Baixou a vista ao tapete. Devia custar mais que seu apartamento.

Pensou que talvez não só traficassem com cocaína, crack ou heroína.

Podiam dedicar-se também ao mercado negro de antiguidades.

Seria uma combinação que não se via muito frequentemente.

— É bonito — murmurou, tocando com o dedo uma caixa antiga — Muito bonito.

Ao não obter resposta, olhou para Edward. Estava parado na sala com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, alerta, apesar de que se encontrava em sua própria casa.

Mas então, quando relaxava?

— Sempre foi colecionador? — perguntou-lhe, tratando de ganhar um pouco de tempo para controlar seus nervos. Aproximou-se de uma pintura da Escola do Rio Hudson. Santo céu, era um Thomas Cole. Provavelmente valia centenas de milhares

— Isto é muito formoso.

Olhou de soslaio sobre o ombro. É estava concentrado nela, sem prestar atenção à pintura. E em seu rosto não se via refletida nenhuma expressão de posse ou orgulho. Não parecia a forma de alguém se comportar quando outra pessoa admirava seus pertences.

— Esta não é minha casa — afirmou. — Seu pai vivia aqui.

Mas, que diabos. Já tinha chegado muito longe. Já não lhe importava continuar com aquele jogo.

Edward cruzou a residência em direção a um delicioso retrato de corpo inteiro de um personagem que parecia um rei.

— Vem comigo.

— O que? Quer que atravesse essa parede...?

Ele oprimiu uma mola em um extremo do quadro, e este girou para fora sobre um eixo, deixando descoberto um escuro corredor.

— Oh — exclamou ela. Ele fez um gesto com a mão.

— Depois de você.

Bella se aproximou com cuidado. A luz dos abajures de gás piscava sobre a pedra negra, inclinou-se para frente e viu umas escadas que desapareciam em uma curva muito mais abaixo.

— O que há aí abaixo?

— Um lugar tranquilo onde poderemos falar.

— Por que não ficamos aqui acima?

— Porque vai querer fazer isto em privado. E é muito provável que meus irmãos apareçam muito em breve.

— Seus irmãos?

— Sim.

— Quantos são?

— Cinco, agora. Mas não tenha medo. Adiante. Não acontecerá nada ruim aí abaixo, prometo-o. Ah, sim. Claro. Mas colocou o pé sobre a beirada dourada do marco. E avançou para a escuridão.

Bella respirou profundamente, e vacilante estendeu as mãos para as paredes de pedra. O ar não era mofado, nem havia uma asquerosa capa de umidade ou algo similar; simplesmente estava muito escuro. Desceu pelos degraus lentamente, medindo o caminho. Os abajures pareciam vagalumes, iluminando a si mesmos mais que à escada.

E então chegou ao final. À direita havia uma porta aberta, e ali percebeu o cálido resplendor de um candelabro. A residência era igual ao corredor; de paredes negras, tenuamente iluminada, mas limpa. As velas tremiam ligeiramente. Ao colocar a bolsa sobre a mesa de chá, perguntou- se se aquele seria o dormitório do Edward.

Ao menos o tamanho da cama era apropriado para ele. E os lençóis eram de cetim?

Supôs que havia trazido muitas mulheres a aquela guarida. E não precisava ser um lince para imaginar o que acontecia uma vez que fechava a porta.

Ouviu correr o ferrolho, e o coração lhe deu um salto.

Edward passou junto a ela e tirou a jaqueta. Debaixo levava uma camiseta sem mangas, e ela não pôde ignorar o rude poderio de seus braços enquanto seus músculos se retesavam ao deixar a um lado o objeto de couro. Pôde apreciar as tatuagens de seus antebraços quando se tirou dos ombros a capa vazia das adagas.

Foi ao banheiro e ela escutou correr a água. Quando retornou, secava o rosto com uma toalha, colocou os óculos antes de olhá-la. — Seu pai, Charlie, era um macho muito valioso. — Edward arrojou a toalha de maneira despreocupada e se dirigiu a uma cadeira, sentou-se com o respaldo para diante, colocando as mãos sobre seus joelhos — Era um aristocrata no antigo país antes de converter-se em guerreiro. É..., era meu amigo. Meu irmão no trabalho que faço.

Irmão. Seguia utilizando essa palavra.

Edward sorriu um pouco, como se recordasse algo agradável para si mesmo.

— C tinha muitas habilidades. Era rápido com os pés, inteligente como poucos, bom com uma faca. Mas além disso era culto. Todo um cavalheiro. Falava oito idiomas. Estudou de tudo, desde religiões do mundo até história da arte e filosofia. Podia falar durante horas sobre a Wall Street e, logo explicar por que o teto da Capela Sistina é em realidade uma obra maneirista e não do Renascimento.

Edward se inclinou para trás, percorrendo com seu robusto braço a parte superior da cadeira. Tinha as coxas abertas. Parecia muito cômodo enquanto sacudia para trás o longo cabelo negro.

Endiabradamente sensual.

— Charlie nunca perdia a calma, por muito feias que ficassem as coisas. Sempre se concentrava no trabalho que estava fazendo até terminá-lo. Morreu contando com o mais profundo respeito de seus irmãos.

Edward parecia de verdade sentir falta do seu pai. Ou quem fosse o homem que estivesse usando com o propósito de... Qual era exatamente seu propósito?, perguntou-se. O que ganhava lhe contando todo esse lixo?

Bom, ela estava em sua residência, não?

— E Royce me disse que a amava profundamente. Bella franziu os lábios.

— Caso eu acredite, a pergunta é óbvia. Se meu pai me amava tanto, por que nunca se incomodou em vir a me conhecer?

— É algo complicado.

— Sim, é difícil chegar até onde vive sua filha, estender a mão e lhe dizer seu nome. É realmente penoso. — Cruzou a residência, só para encontrar-se de repente junto à cama. colocou-se imediatamente em outra parte.

— E a que vem toda essa retórica dos guerreiros? Ele também pertencia à máfia?

— Máfia? Não somos da máfia, Bella.

— Então só são assassinos independentes e traficantes de drogas? Hmm..., pensando bem, talvez a diversificação é uma boa estratégia de negócios. E necessitam muitíssimo dinheiro para manter uma casa como esta e encher a de obras de arte que deveriam estar no Museu Metropolitano.

— Charlie herdou seu dinheiro e era muito bom administrando-o. — Edward inclinou a cabeça para trás, olhando para cima — Como filha dele, agora tudo pertence a você. Ela entrecerrou os olhos.

— Ah, sim? Ele assentiu. É um mentiroso, pensou Bella.

— E onde está o testamento? Onde está o testamento que me diga que papéis devo assinar? Espera, me deixe adivinhar, não se pagaram os direitos de sucessão, durante os últimos trinta anos. — esfregou os doloridos olhos. — Sabe o que, Edward? Não tem que mentir para me levar a cama. Por muito que me envergonhe admitir, só o que tem que fazer é pedir.

Respirou profundamente com um ar de tristeza. Até agora não se deu conta de que uma pequena parte dela tinha acreditado que obteria algumas respostas. Finalmente.

Mas, claro, o desespero pode fazer cair a qualquer no mais espantoso ridículo.

— Escuta, vou embora. Isto só foi...

Edward se situou na frente dela em um abrir e fechar de olhos. — Não posso deixá-la partir. O medo lhe acelerou o coração, mas tratou de fingir que não o sentia.

— Não pode me obrigar a ficar.

O homem lhe sujeitou o rosto com suas mãos. Bella retrocedeu bruscamente, mas ele não a soltou.

Acariciou-lhe a bochecha com a ponta do polegar. Cada vez que se aproximava muito, ela ficava sem palavras, e tinha acontecido de novo. Sentiu que seu corpo se balançava para ele.

— Não vou mentir — disse Edward — Seu pai me enviou para buscar você porque vai necessitar de minha ajuda. Confia em mim. Ela se retirou de um puxão.

— Não quero escutar essa palavra de seus lábios.

Ali estava ele, um criminoso que quase tinha matado a um policial diante de seus olhos, esperando que acreditasse em uma palavra que ela sabia que era falsa.

Enquanto acariciava suas bochechas como um amante. Devia pensar que era estúpida.

— Escuta, vi meus documentos. — A voz não tremeu. — Minha certidão de nascimento diz pai desconhecido, mas havia uma nota no registro. Minha mãe disse a uma enfermeira na sala de partos que ele havia falecido. Não pôde dar seu nome porque nesse instante entrou em choque por causa de uma hemorragia e, morreu.

— Lamento-o, mas isso não é certo.

— Lamenta-o. Acredito que sim.

— Não estou brincando com você...

— É obvio que sim! Deus, não sei como pude pensar que podia conhecer meus pais, embora fosse pela boca de outro... — Olhou-o fixamente com desgosto.

— É muito cruel.

Ele soltou uma maldição com um som frustrado e desagradável.

— Não sei como fazer que me acredite.

— Não se incomode em tentar. Não tem nenhuma credibilidade. — Agarrou sua bolsa.

— Demônios, talvez seja melhor assim. Quase prefiro que tenha morrido ou que era um criminoso. Ou que vivíamos na mesma cidade e nunca veio me ver, que nem sequer sentiu curiosidade por saber como eu era.

— Ele sabia. — A voz do Edward soava muito perto outra vez. — Ele a conhecia.

Ela se voltou. Ele estava tão próximo que a perturbou com seu tamanho.

Bella deu um salto para trás.

— Já basta com isso.

— Ele a conhecia.

— Deixa de dizer isso!

— Seu pai a conhecia — gritou Edward.

— Então por que não me queria? — gritou ela a sua vez. Edward deu um coice.

— Queria você. Cuidava de você. Durante toda sua vida esteve perto de você.

Ela fechou os olhos, abraçando seu próprio corpo. Não podia acreditar que sentisse a tentação de cair sob seu feitiço de novo. — Bella, me olhe, por favor.

Ela abriu as pálpebras.

— Me dê sua mão — disse Edward — Dê-me isso. Ao não obter resposta, ele colocou a mão no peito, sobre o coração. — Por minha honra. Não menti.

Ficou completamente quieto, como se quisesse lhe dar a oportunidade de ler cada matiz de seu rosto e de seu corpo.

— É possível que seja verdade? — perguntou-se.

— Ele a amava, Bella. Não acredito nada. Não acredito nada. Não...

— Então por que não veio me ver alguma vez? — sussurrou. — Esperava que não tivesse que conhecê-lo. Que não tivesse que viver a classe de vida que ele vivia. — Edward a olhou fixamente

— Mas se acabou seu tempo. Houve um longo silencio.

— Quem era meu pai? — perguntou em voz baixa.

— Era o mesmo que eu. E então, Edward abriu a boca. Presas. Tinha presas. O horror lhe encolheu a pele. Empurrou-o com força.

— Maldito louco!

— Bella, me escute...

— Para que me diga que é um maldito vampiro? — riu dele, empurrando seu peito com as mãos

— Maldito louco! Maldito... louco! Se quer representar suas fantasias, faça com qualquer outro.

— Seu pai...

Deu-lhe uma bofetada, com força. Justo na bochecha.

— Não se atreva. Nem sequer tente. — Doía-lhe a mão, esfregou-a contra seu ventre. Queria chorar, porque se sentia ferida. Porque tinha tratado de feri-lo, e não parecia afetado pelo golpe que lhe havia dado

— Por Deus, quase cheguei a acreditar, quase — gemeu. — Mas teve que bancar o esperto e mostrar esses dentes falsos.

— São reais. Olha-os mais de perto.

A residência se viu alagada com a luz de muitas velas... sem que ninguém as acendesse. De repente, ficou sem respiração, sentindo que nada era o que parecia ser. Já não havia regras. A realidade se esfumava para uma dimensão diferente.

Cruzou a residência a toda pressa. Ele a alcançou na porta, mas ela se inclinou, cobrindo seu rosto com as mãos, como se estivesse rezando uma oração para mantê-lo afastado.

— Não se aproxime . — Agarrou a maçaneta e empurrou com todo o peso de seu corpo. A porta não se moveu. Sentiu que o pânico corria por suas veias como se fosse gasolina espessa.

— Bella...

— Deixe-me sair! — A maçaneta da porta lhe arranhou a pele quando afastou-se dele. Quando a mão dele posou sobre seu ombro, gritou:

— Não me toque!

Separou-se de um salto. Deu voltas bruscas ao redor da sala. Edward a seguiu, aproximando-se lenta e inexoravelmente. — Eu a ajudarei.

— Deixe-me em paz!

Esquivou-se com um rápido movimento e voltou a correr para a porta.

Esta vez se abriu inclusive antes que pudesse agarrar o maçaneta.

Como se ele o tivesse desejado, voltou a olhá-lo com horror. — Isto não é real.

Subiu a escada a toda velocidade, mas só tropeçou uma vez. Quando tentou manipular a mola do quadro, quebrou uma unha, mas finalmente o abriu. Atravessou correndo o salão, saiu precipitadamente da casa e...

Edward estava ali, parado na grama da parte dianteira. Bella patinou ao deter-se em seco.

O terror deslizou por seu corpo, o medo e a incredulidade lhe oprimiram o coração. Sentiu que sua mente se afundava na loucura. — Não! — Tratou de fugir de novo, correndo em qualquer direção sempre que se afastava dele.

Ouviu-o atrás dela e tratou de alcançar maior velocidade. Correu até ficar sem fôlego, até que o esgotamento a cegou, suas pernas não lhe responderam. Não pôde continuar, e ele ainda continuava ali.

Caiu sobre a grama, soluçando.

Encolhendo-se, como estivesse se defendendo de uma surra, começou a chorar.

Quando ele a levantou, não resistiu.

Para que? Se aquilo era um sonho, acabaria por despertar. E se fosse verdade...

Necessitaria muitas mais explicações que as que acabava de lhe dar. Enquanto Edward levava em seus braços a Bella de volta ao aposento, pôde perceber o medo, a confusão que emanavam dela como ondas de angústia. Depositou-a sobre a cama, cobrindo-a com um lençol. Logo se sentou na cadeira, pensando que ela apreciaria um pouco de espaço.

Após um momento, a mulher se virou, e o guerreiro sentiu seus olhos fixos nele.

— Estou esperando que termine este pesadelo. Que soe o alarme do despertador — disse com voz rouca. — Mas isso não vai passar, verdade?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

— Como é possível? Como...? — esclareceu a garganta

— Vampiros? Só somos uma espécie diferente.

— Chupa-sangues. Assassinos.

— Melhor falar da minoria perseguida. Era a razão pela qual seu pai esperava que não sofresse a mudança.

— Mudança?

Ele assentiu.

— Meu deus. — levou a mão à boca como se fosse vomitar — Não me diga que vou A... Uma onda de pânico a assaltou, invadindo a residência como uma brisa que chegou a ele em uma fria rajada. Não podia suportar sua angústia e queria fazer algo para aliviá-la, embora a compaixão não se encontrava entre suas virtudes.

Se houvesse algo contra o que pudesse lutar para ajudá-la... Mas, de momento, não havia nada. Absolutamente nada. A verdade não era um objetivo que pudesse eliminar. E não era seu inimigo, apesar de que lhe fizesse mal. Só... era.

Ficou de pé e se aproximou da cama. Ao ver que não fugia, sentou-se. As lágrimas que se deslizavam por suas bochechas cheiravam a chuva da primavera.

— O que vai acontecer comigo? — murmurou.

O desespero em sua voz sugeria que falava com Deus e não com ele.

Mas em qualquer caso respondeu:

— Sua transformação está muito próxima. A todos chega em algum momento ao redor de nosso vigésimo quinto aniversário. Ensinarei você a se cuidar e o que deve fazer.

— Deus santo...

— Quando terminar, precisará beber. Ela se engasgou e se levantou de um salto.

— Não vou matar ninguém!

— As coisas não são assim. Necessita do sangue de um vampiro macho. Isso é tudo.

— Isso é tudo — repetiu ela em tom apagado.

— Os humanos não são nossas vítimas. Isso são contos de velhas.

— Nunca matou a um... humano?

— Não para beber dele — respondeu, evitando dar uma resposta direta. — Há alguns vampiros que fazem, mas a força não dura muito. Para não adoecer, temos que nos alimentar de nossa própria raça.

— Faz que soe muito normal.

— E é.

Ela guardou silêncio. E então, pareceu dar-se conta da situação.

— Você deixará que eu...

— Beberá de mim. Quando chegar o momento.

A mulher emitiu um som afogado, como se quisesse gritar mas um cheiro nauseabundo o tivesse impedido.

— Bella, sei que é difícil...

— Não sabe.

— Porque eu também o sofri. Ela ficou olhando-o.

— Também soube assim, de repente?

Não o estava desafiando. Em realidade, só esperava ter algo em comum com alguém. Não importa quem fosse.

— Sabia quem eram meus pais — disse ele, — mas haviam falecido quando chegou minha transição. Eu estava só e não sabia o que esperar. Por isso compreendo sua confusão.

O corpo do Bella caiu sobre os travesseiros.

— Minha mãe também era?

— Ela era humana, por isso Charlie me contou. Sabe-se de vampiros que procriam com eles, embora seja muito raro que a criança sobreviva.

— Posso deter a mudança? Posso evitar que isto ocorra? Ele moveu a cabeça negativamente. — Dói?

— Vai sentir...

— Não a mim. Farei mal a você?

Edward ficou surpreso. Ninguém se preocupava com ele. Vampiros e humanos o temiam por igual. Sua raça o venerava, mas ninguém nunca se preocupou com ele. Não sabia o que fazer com esse sentimento.

— Não. Não me fará mal.

— Poderia matá-lo?

— Não a deixarei.

— Promete-me isso? — disse ela com obrigação, sentando-se de novo e agarrando o braço do vampiro.

Não podia acreditar que estivesse jurando proteger a si mesmo porque ela o pedia.

— Prometo. — Estendeu uma mão para cobrir as dela, mas se deteve antes de tocá-la.

— Quando ocorrerá?

— Não posso dizer com segurança, mas logo.

Ela o soltou, recostando-se sobre os travesseiros. Logo assumiu uma posição fetal, lhe dando as costas.

— Talvez desperte — murmurou. — Talvez ainda desperte.

* * *

Jake bebeu seu escocês em um gole. Grande engano. Tinha a garganta inflamada e sentiu como se tivesse beijado uma tocha. Logo que deixou de tossir, pediu outro.

— Nós a encontraremos — disse Paul, deixando sua cerveja sobre a mesa.

Paul estava bebendo com moderação, já que tinha que voltar para casa com sua família. Mas Jake era livre para fazer o que lhe desse a vontade. Paul brincava com seu copo, fazendo-o girar em círculos sobre o balcão.

— Não deve se culpar, detetive. Jake riu e tragou o segundo escocês.

— Esta noite vou ficar bastante desagradável. Não deveria ficar por aqui.

Seu companheiro meteu uns amendoins à boca.

— Não vou deixar você aqui.

— Tomarei um táxi para voltar para casa.

— Não. Ficarei até que perca o sentido. Logo o arrastarei de volta a seu apartamento. Verei você vomitar durante uma hora e o meterei na cama. Antes de ir deixarei a cafeteira preparada e uma aspirina junto ao açúcar.

— Não tenho açúcar.

— Então junto à bolsa. Jake sorriu.

— Teria sido uma excelente esposa, Paul.

— Isso é que diz a minha.

Guardaram silêncio até que o garçom encheu o quarto copo.

— As estrelas de arremesso que tirei desse suspeito — disse Jake, — verificou algo sobre elas?

— São iguais às que encontramos no carro bomba e junto ao corpo de Cherry. Chamam-nas tufões. Quase cem gramas de aço inoxidável de boa qualidade. Dez centímetros de diâmetro. Peso central desmontável. Podem-se comprar na Internet por uns doze dólares cada uma ou nas academias de artes marciais. E não, não tinham rastros.

— As outras armas?

— Um extraordinário jogo de facas. Os meninos do laboratório ficaram fascinados com elas. Liga metálica, dureza de diamante, formosa forma. Fabricante inidentificável. A pistola era uma Beretta padrão de nove milímetros, modelo 92G — SD. Muito bem cuidada e, evidentemente, com o número de série apagado. As balas sim que são estranhas. Nunca tinha visto algo assim. Vão, cheias de um líquido que estão analisando. Os meninos pensam que é só água. Mas por que faria alguém algo assim?

— Tem que ser uma brincadeira.

— Ah, sim..

— E não há rastros.

— Não.

— Em nenhum objeto.

— Não. — Paul acabou com os amendoins e fez um gesto com a mão para pedir mais ao garçom.

— Esse suspeito é hábil. Trabalha limpamente. Um verdadeiro profissional. Quer apostar que já está muito longe daqui? Não parece ser oriundo de Caldwell. — Diga-me que enquanto eu perdia o tempo me fazendo examinar pelos médicos contrastou os dados com a polícia de Nova Iorque.

— A balística está analisando a arma, para ver se tiver algum traço pouco comum — disse Paul sem alterar a voz.

— Estamos investigando o dinheiro se por acaso está quente. A primeira hora da manhã daremos aos meninos de Nova Iorque o que temos, mas não será muito.

— Se algo acontecer a Bella... — Não terminou a frase.

— Nós a encontraremos. — Paul fez uma pausa.

— E que Deus tenha piedade dele se lhe fizer mal. Sim, Jake pessoalmente iria detrás daquele indivíduo. — Que Deus o ajude — jurou.

* * *

Edward se sentia esgotado quando se sentou na poltrona, esperando que Bella falasse de novo. Sentia o corpo como se afundasse em si mesmo, os ossos frágeis sob a carga de pele e músculos.

Ao fazer memória da cena no beco da delegacia de polícia, lamentou-se que não tivesse apagado a memória do policial. O que significava que aquele homem andaria buscando-o com uma descrição exata.

Maldita seja. Tinha estado tão absorto em todo aquele maldito drama que tinha esquecido de proteger-se.

Estava ficando descuidado. E isso era extremamente perigoso.

— Como soube dos orgasmos? — perguntou Bella com brutalidade.

Ele ficou rígido, igual a seu pênis, só escutando essa palavra de seus lábios.

Revolveu-se em seu assento inquieto, perguntando-se se podia evitar lhe responder. Naquele momento, não queria falar sobre seu encontro sexual da noite anterior, ao menos enquanto ela estivesse nessa cama, a tão escassa distância.

Pensou em sua pele. Suave. Delicada. Quente. Como sabia? — perguntou.

— É verdade, não?

— Sim — sussurrou ela

— Foi diferente com você porque não é..., é um...? Diabos, nem sequer posso pronunciar essa palavra.

— Talvez — Juntou as palmas de suas mãos com as dela, entrelaçando os dedos com força.

— Não sei.

Porque para ele também tinha sido diferente, apesar de que, tecnicamente, ela ainda era humana.

— Ele não é meu amante. Jake. O policial. Não o é. Edward respirou lentamente.

— Me alegro.

— Assim se o voltar a ver, não o mate.

— De acordo.

Houve um longo silencio. Ela voltou a se mexer na cama. Os lençóis de cetim emitiam um sussurro peculiar.

Imaginou suas coxas esfregando-se uma contra a outra, e logo viu a si mesmo abrindo-as com as mãos, separando-as com a cabeça, abrindo caminho a beijos até onde tão desesperadamente queria chegar.

Engoliu saliva, sentindo que sua pele estremecia.

— Edward?

— Sim?

— Em realidade não tinha previsto se deitar comigo ontem à noite, não é certo?

As difusas imagens daquele tórrido encontro o obrigaram a fechar os olhos.

— Sim.

— Então por que fez?

Como poderia não fazê-lo?, pensou ele, apertando o queixo. Não tinha podido dominar-se.

— Edward?

— Porque tive que fazer — replicou ele, estendendo os braços, tratando de utilizar. O coração lhe saía do peito, seus instintos voltavam para a vida, como se preparando para a batalha. Podia escutar a respiração da mulher, o batimento de seu coração, o fluir de seu sangue.

— Por quê? — sussurrou ela. Tinha que partir. Devia deixá-la só. — Me diga por que.

— Fez que me desse conta da frieza que levo em meu interior. O som de outro movimento na cama chegou a seu ouvido.

— Eu gostei muito de dar calor — disse ela com voz rouca.

— E de sentir.

Um escuro desejo fez estremecer as vísceras do vampiro, dando um salto a seu estômago.

Edward conteve a respiração. Esperou para ver se passava, mas a mordente sensação se fez mais forte.

Merda, essa pecaminosa necessidade não era só de sexo. Era de sangue. O dela.

Ficou de pé rapidamente e tratou de estabelecer uma distância maior entre ambos. Precisava sair dali. Percorrer as ruas. Lutar.

E precisava alimentar-se.

— Escuta, tenho que ir. Mas quero que fique aqui.

— Não vá.

— Tenho que ir.

— Por quê?

Abriu a boca, suas presas palpitavam à medida que se alargavam.

E seus dentes não eram a única coisa que pedia para ser utilizado. Sua ereção era um mastro rígido E doloroso pressionando contra sua braguilha. Sentiu-se oprimido entre as duas necessidades. Sexo. Sangue. Ambas com ela.

— Está fugindo? — sussurrou Bella. Era uma pergunta, mas havia nela um tom de brincadeira.

— Tome cuidado, Bella.

— Por quê?

— Estou a ponto de estourar.

Ela saltou da cama e se aproximou dele, lhe colocando uma mão sobre seu peito, justo em cima do coração, e enlaçando-o com a outra pela cintura.

Murmurou quando ela se comprimiu contra seu corpo.

Mas ao menos o desejo sexual se sobrepôs à ânsia de sangue.

— Vai dizer que não? — perguntou ela.

— Não quero me aproveitar de você — disse ele com os dentes apertados. — Já teve suficiente por uma noite.

Ela apertou os ombros.

— Estou zangada, assustada, confusa. Quero fazer amor até que não sinta nada, até ficar intumescida. No caso estaria utilizando você. — Olhou para baixo. — Deus, isso soou horrível.

Ela pareceu música celestial. Estava preparada para que a utilizasse.

Levantou-lhe o queixo com a ponta do dedo. Embora seu fragrante aroma lhe dizia exatamente o que seu corpo necessitava dele, desejou poder ver seu rosto com toda claridade.

— Não vá — sussurrou.

Ele não queria, mas sua ânsia de sangue a colocava em perigo. Precisava estar forte para a mudança. E ele tinha sede suficiente para deixá-la seca.

A mão de Bella se deslizou para baixo até encontrar sua ereção.

E sacudiu o corpo bruscamente, respirando com violência. Seu ofego quebrou o silêncio na residência.

— Você me deseja — disse ela. — E quero que me tome. Esfregou a palma da mão sobre seu pênis; o calor da fricção lhe chegou com dolorosa clareza através do couro de suas calças.

Só sexo. Podia fazê-lo. Podia aguentar o desejo de sangue. Mas estava disposto a deixar a vida da mulher em mãos de seu autocontrole?

— Não diga que não, Edward.

Logo ficou nas pontas dos pés e pressionou os lábios contra os seus.

Jogo finalizado, pensou ele, comprimindo-a contra si. Empurrou a língua dentro de sua boca enquanto a sujeitava pelos quadris e colocava o membro em sua mão. O gemido de satisfação da mulher aumentou sua ereção, e quando as unhas dela se cravaram em suas costas, fascinaram-lhe as pequenas pontadas de dor porque significavam que estava tão ansiosa como ele. Estendeu-a sobre a cama em um abrir e fechar de olhos, e lhe subiu a saia e rasgou as calcinhas com feroz impaciência. A blusa e o sutiã não tiveram melhor sorte. Já houve tempo para delicadezas. Agora se tratava de puro sexo.

Enquanto beijava furiosamente seu seios, arrancou-se a camisa com as mãos. Soltou-a o tempo imprescindível para desabotoar as calças e deixar livre seu membro. Logo laçou com o antebraço um de seus joelhos, levantou-lhe a perna, e se introduziu em seu corpo.

Escutou-a dar um grito afogado ante a enérgica entrada, sua úmida intimidade o acolheu, vibrando em um orgasmo. Ele ficou imóvel, absorvendo a sensação de seu êxtase, sentindo suas palpitações íntimas.

Um entristecedor instinto de posse fluiu por seu corpo. Com apreensão, deu-se conta de que queria marcá-la. Marcá-la como dele. Queria esse aroma especial sobre a totalidade de seu corpo para que nenhum outro macho se aproximasse, para que soubessem a quem pertencia, e que temessem as repercussões de querer possuí-la.

Mas sabia que não tinha direito a fazer isso. Ela não era dele. Sentiu seu corpo imobilizar-se debaixo dele, e olhou para baixo.

— Edward? — sussurrou ela. — Edward, o que ocorre?

O vampiro tentou separar-se, mas tomou o rosto com as mãos.

— Está bem?

A preocupação por ele em sua voz foi o que desencadeou sua força solta.

Em uma assombrosa onda, seu corpo saltou fora do alcance de sua mente. Antes de poder pensar em suas ações, antes de poder deter-se, apoiou-se com os braços e arremeteu contra ela, com força, penetrando-a. O travesseiro da cama atingiu contra a parede ao ritmo de seus empurrões, e ela se agarrou a seus punhos, tratando de manter-se em seu lugar.

Um som profundo inundou a residência, fazendo-se cada vez mais forte, até que advertiu que o grunhido procedia de seu próprio interior. Quando um calor febril se apoderou de toda sua pele, pôde perceber essa escura fragrância da posse.

Já não foi capaz de deter-se.

Seus lábios deixaram os dentes descobertos enquanto seus músculos se retorciam e seus quadris se chocavam contra ela. Empapado em suor, a cabeça lhe dando voltas, frenético, sem respiração, tomou tudo o que lhe oferecia. Tomou e exigiu mais, convertendo-se em um animal, igual a ela, até chegar a mais pura selvageria.

Seu orgasmo chegou violentamente, enchendo-a, bombeando em seu interior, em um êxtase interminável, até que se deu conta de que ela experimentava seu próprio clímax ao mesmo tempo em que ele, enquanto se agarravam um ao outro por sua vida contra dilaceradoras ondas de paixão.

Foi a união mais perfeita que tinha experimentado. E logo tudo se converteu em um pesadelo.

Quando o último estremecimento abandonou seu corpo e passou ao dela, nesse momento de esgotamento final, o equilíbrio que tinha conseguido manter entre seus desejos se desnivelou. Suas ânsias de sangue saíram à luz em um arrebatamento ruim e urgente, tão poderoso como tinha sido a luxúria.

Tirou os dentes e procurou seu pescoço, essa veia deliciosamente próxima à superfície de sua branca pele. Suas presas estavam dispostas a cravar-se profundamente, tinha a garganta seca com a sede dela, e o intestino sofria espasmos de uma inanição que lhe chegava à alma, quando se separou de repente, horrorizado pelo que estava a ponto de fazer.

Afastou-se dela, arrastando-se pela cama até cair ao chão sentado.

— Edward? — chamou-o Bella alarmada.

— Não!

Sua sede de sangue era muito forte, não podia negar o instinto. Se aproximava muito... Gemeu, tratando de tragar saliva. Sentia a garganta como o papel de lixa. O suor invadiu todo seu corpo de novo, mas esta vez lhe produziu calafrios.

— O que aconteceu? O que fiz?

Edward se arrastou para trás, o corpo lhe doía e a pele lhe ardia. O aroma de seu sexo sobre ele era como um látego contra seu autocontrole.

— Bella, me deixe só. Tenho que...

Mas ela seguia aproximando-se. O corpo do vampiro se chocou contra a poltrona.

— Se afaste de mim! — Mostrou as presas e murmurou com força. — Se chegar perto terei que mordê-la, entende?

Ela se deteve imediatamente. O terror turvava o ar a seu redor, mas logo moveu a cabeça.

— Você não me faria mal — disse com uma convicção que lhe impressionou por perigosamente ingênua.

Lutou por falar.

— Vista-se. Vai para cima. Peça a Royce que a leve para casa. Enviarei alguém que a proteja.

Agora estava ofegando, a dor lhe rasgava o estômago, de uma forma quase tão brutal como aquela primeira noite de sua transição. Nunca tinha necessitado de Irina dessa maneira. Jesus. O que estava acontecendo?

— Não quero ir.

— Tem que fazer. Enviarei a alguém que cuide de você até que possa me reunir contigo.

As coxas tremiam, os músculos tensos lutavam contra o ânsia que invadiu seu corpo. Sua mente e suas necessidades físicas brigavam entre elas, cercando uma luta sem quartel. E ele sabia qual sairia vitoriosa se ela não se afastasse.

— Bella, por favor. Dói. E não sei durante quanto tempo poderei me dominar.

Ela vacilou, e — logo começou a vestir-se com toda pressa. Dirigiu-se à porta, mas antes de cruzá-la girou para olhá-lo.

— Vá embora. Abandonou em silêncio a residência.

* * *

 **Uau, apresar de já ter lido um tempinho atrás, me surpreendi ao reler.. Muito bom! hahaha Espero que vocês também goste. Não esqueça de deixar um comentário, eu vou adorar ler! Até amanhã :)**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Deixo claro que Amante Sombrio da série/saga Irmandade da Adaga Negra não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 10_

Eram pouco mais das nove quando o senhor X chegou ao McDonald's.

— Me alegro que tenha gostado do filme. Pensei ainda outra coisa para esta noite, embora teremos que fazê-lo rápido. Um de vós tem que voltar para casa às onze.

Riley amaldiçoou a lembrança quando se detiveram frente ao menu iluminado. Pediu o dobro do que tinha solicitado o Perdedor, que quis pagar sua parte.

— Não se preocupe. Eu convido — disse o senhor X — Mas procure que não sobre nada.

Enquanto Riley comia e o Perdedor brincava com sua comida, o senhor X os levou no carro à Zona de guerra. O campo de jogos de raios laser era o lugar de reunião preferido dos menores de dezoito anos, pois seu escuro interior era perfeito para ocultar tanto o acne como a patética luxúria adolescente. O amplo edifício de dois pisos estava a transbordar essa noite, cheio de nervosos moços que tratavam de impressionar a aborrecidas garotas vestidas à última moda.

O senhor X conseguiu três pistolas e uns arnês adaptados como objetivos de tiro, e entregou um a cada menino. Riley esteve preparado para começar em menos de um minuto, sua arma descansava em sua mão comodamente, como se fosse uma extensão de seu braço.

O senhor X observou o Perdedor, que ainda estava tentando colocar as tiras do arnês sobre os ombros. O moço parecia aflito, seu lábio inferior lhe pendurava enquanto os dedos manipulavam os fechamentos de plástico. Riley também o olhou. Parecia um caçador examinando a sua presa.

— Pensei que podíamos fazer uma pequena competição amistosa — disse o senhor X quando finalmente cruzaram a entrada giratória. — Veremos qual de vocês pode acertar mais vezes ao outro.

Ao entrar no campo de jogo, os olhos do senhor X rapidamente se adaptaram à aveludada escuridão e aos brilhos de néon de outros jogadores. O espaço era o suficientemente grande para os trinta moços que dançavam ao redor dos obstáculos, rindo e gritando enquanto disparavam raios de luz. — Nos separemos — disse o senhor X.

Enquanto o Perdedor piscava como um míope, Riley se afastou, movendo-se com a agilidade de um animal. Após um momento, o sensor no peito do Perdedor se acendeu. O menino olhou para baixo como se não soubesse o que lhe tinha acontecido.

Riley se retirou à escuridão.

— Será melhor que se coloque protegido, filho — murmurou o senhor X.

O senhor X se manteve afastado enquanto observava tudo o que faziam. Riley acertou ao Perdedor uma e outra vez de qualquer ângulo, passando de um obstáculo a outro, aproximando-se rápido, logo lentamente, ou disparando de longa distância. A confusão e ansiedade do outro moço aumentavam cada vez que cintilava a luz em seu peito, e o desespero o fazia mover-se com coordenação infantil. Deixou cair a arma. Tropeçou com seus próprios pés. Atingiu-se um ombro contra uma barreira.

Riley estava resplandecente. Embora seu alvo estivesse falhando e, debilitando-se, não mostrou clemência. Inclusive dirigiu um último disparo quando o Perdedor deixou cair sua arma e se recostou contra uma parede, esgotado.

E ato seguido desapareceu entre as sombras.

Esta vez o senhor X seguiu Riley, rastreando seus movimentos com um propósito diferente ao de comprovar seus resultados. Biers era rápido, passava de um obstáculo a outro, voltando sobre seus passos onde estava o Perdedor para poder pegá-lo por trás.

O senhor X adivinhou o ponto do destino do Riley. Com um rápido giro à direita, interpôs-se em seu caminho. E disparou a queima roupa. Surpreso, o moço baixou a vista para seu peito. Era a primeira vez que seu receptor se acendia.

— Bom trabalho — disse o senhor X

— Jogou muito bem, filho, até agora.

Riley levantou os olhos enquanto sua mão pousava sobre o objetivo que piscava. Seu coração.

— Sensei. — Pronunciou a palavra como um amante, cheio de respeito e adoração.

* * *

Bella não tinha intenção de pedir ao mordomo que a acompanhasse, porque estava muito agitada para ter uma conversa decente com alguém. Enquanto se dirigia para a rua, tirou seu celular para chamar um táxi. Estava chamando quando o ronronar do motor de um carro a fez levantar a vista.

O mordomo saiu do Mercedes e inclinou a cabeça.

— O amo me chamou. Quer que a leve a sua casa ama. E... Eu gostaria de ser seu chofer.

Mostrava-se expectante, quase esperançado, como se ela fizesse um grande favor lhe deixando que a acompanhasse. Mas necessitava um pouco de ar. Depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, sua cabeça parecia dar voltas.

— Obrigado, mas não. — Forçou um sorriso. — Só vou A... No rosto do homem apareceu uma sombra de abatimento, e adquiriu a expressão de um cão espancado.

Por um momento, amaldiçoou-se por ter esquecido suas boas maneiras, enquanto a invadia um sentimento de culpa.

— Bom, está bem.

Antes que Royce pudesse rodear o carro, ela abriu a porta e se sentou. O mordomo pareceu ficar nervoso por sua iniciativa, mas se recuperou rapidamente, mostrando, imediatamente, um sorriso radiante em seu enrugado rosto.

Quando ficou ao volante e ligou o motor, ela disse:

— Vivo em...

— Oh, já sei onde vive. Sempre soubemos onde se encontrava. Primeiro no Hospital St. Francis, na unidade de cuidados intensivos neonatal. Logo uma enfermeira a levou a sua casa. Tínhamos a esperança de que a enfermeira ficasse com você, mas o hospital a obrigou a devolvê-la. Logo a enviaram ao orfanato. Isso nós não gostamos nada. E depois a uma casa de acolhida, com os McWilliams na avenida Elmwood, mas você ficou doente e teve que voltar ao hospital por culpa de uma pneumonia.

Colocou o luz de alerta e girou à esquerda em um pare.

Ela quase não podia respirar, escutava com toda sua atenção.

— Depois a enviaram para os Ryan, mas havia muitas crianças. Mais tarde, esteve com os Goldrich, que viviam em uma casa de dois pisos na rua Raleigh. Pensamos que os Goldrich fossem ficar com você, mas então ela ficou grávida. Finalmente, voltou para o orfanato. Detestamos que ficasse ali, porque não a deixavam sair para brincar o suficiente.

— Sempre fala de nós‖ — sussurrou ela, temerosa de perguntar, mas incapaz de não fazê-lo.

— Sim. Seu pai e eu.

Bella cobriu a boca com o dorso da mão, observando o perfil do mordomo como se fosse algo que pudesse reter.

— Ele me conhecia?

— Ah, claro, ama. Desde o começo. O maternal, a escola elementar e o instituto. — Seus olhos se encontraram.

— Sentimo-nos muito orgulhosos de você quando foi à universidade com essa beca de estudos. Eu estava ali quando se graduou. Tirei fotografias para que seu pai pudesse vê-la.

— Ele me conhecia. — Pronunciou as palavras como se falasse do pai de outra pessoa.

O mordomo a olhou e sorriu.

— Temos todos os artigos que publicou, inclusive os que escreveu no instituto e na universidade. Quando começou no Caldwell Courier jornal, seu pai se negava a ir deitar pela manhã até que lhe trazia o jornal. Pouco lhe importava se tinha passado uma noite complicada ou estava cansado, nunca ia à cama até que lesse o que você escrevia. Estava muito orgulhoso de você.

Ela rebuscou em sua bolsa, tratando de encontrar um lenço de papel.

— Aqui — disse o mordomo, lhe entregando um pacote pequeno. Bella soou o nariz tão delicadamente como pôde.

— Ama, deve compreender que para ele foi muito difícil estar afastado de você, mas sabia que seria perigoso aproximar-se muito. As famílias dos guerreiros devem ser vigiadas cuidadosamente, e você estava desprotegida porque cresceu como humana. Também esperava que não tivesse que acontecer a transição.

— Você conheceu minha mãe?

— Não muito, bem. Não estiveram juntos muito tempo. Ela desapareceu pouco depois de que começassem a ver-se porque descobriu que ele não era humano. Não lhe disse que estava grávida, e só voltou a lhe buscar quando estava a ponto de dar a luz. Acredito que tinha medo pela criatura que ia trazer para o mundo. Por desgraça morreu de parto e foi levada a um hospital humano antes de que pudéssemos chegar até ela. Mas deve saber que ele a amava. Profundamente.

Bella absorveu a informação, empapando sua mente, enchendo todos os vazios.

— Meu pai e, Edward estavam muito unidos? — O mordomo vacilou.

— Seu pai gostava de Edward. Todos gostamos. Ele é nosso senhor. Nosso rei. Por isso seu pai enviou a ele para procurá-la. Não deve temê-lo. Nunca lhe fará mal.

— Disso estou segura.

Quando viu o edifício em que vivia, desejou ter um pouco mais de tempo para poder falar com o mordomo.

— Já chegamos — disse ele — O 1188 da avenida Redd, apartamento 1-B. Embora deva dizer que nem seu pai nem eu aprovamos nunca que você vivesse embaixo.

O veículo se deteve. Ela não queria sair.

— Poderia lhe fazer mais pergunta? Possivelmente mais tarde? — disse.

— Oh, ama, sim. Por favor. Há muitas coisas que queria lhe contar.

Saiu do carro, mas ela já estava fechando a porta quando ele chegou a seu lado.

Bella pensou em estender a mão para lhe mostrar seu agradecimento formalmente, mas, em lugar disso, colocou os braços ao redor do pequeno ancião e o abraçou.

* * *

Uma vez que Bella abandonou o aposento, a sede do Edward gritou chamando-a, torturando duramente, como se soubesse que tinha sido ele quem a tinha enviado longe.

Arrastou-se até o telefone para chamar primeiro Royce e logo Jasper. A voz apagava, e teve que repetir as palavras para que o entendessem.

Depois de falar com o Jazz, começaram as arcadas secas. Entrou no banheiro cambaleando, enquanto chamava a Irina com a mente. Inclinou-se sobre o vaso sanitário, mas seu estômago estava quase vazio.

Tinha esperado muito, pensou. Ignorou os sinais que seu corpo esteve enviando fazia algum tempo. E logo tinha chegado Bella, e sua química interna tinha tomado o controle. Não estranhava que tivesse enlouquecido.

O perfume da Irina lhe chegou do aposento.

— Meu senhor? — chamou ela.

— Necessito...

Bella, pensou, alucinado. Viu-a ante ele, escutou sua voz em sua cabeça.

Estendeu a mão. Não tocou nada.

— Meu senhor? Devo ir até você? —perguntou Irina do quarto. Edward secou o suor do rosto e saiu, cambaleando como um bêbado.

Agitou os braços cegamente no ar, desabando-se para frente.

— Edward! — Irina correu para ele.

Deixou-se cair sobre a cama, arrastando-a consigo. Seu corpo se oprimiu contra o dela.

Ele sentiu Bella.

E seu rosto foi parar entre os lençóis que ainda conservavam a fragrância de Bella. Respirou profundamente, tratando de estabilizar-se, mas se sentiu embargado de novo pelo aroma daquela humana.

— Meu senhor, precisa se alimentar. — A voz de Irina chegava desde muito longe, como se estivesse fora, na escada. Tratou de olhar para o lugar de onde saía a voz, mas não pôde distinguir nada. Agora estava totalmente cego.

A voz da Irina se fez estranhamente forte.

— Meu senhor, venha. Toma meu punho. Agora.

Sentiu a cálida pele em sua mão. Abriu a boca, mas não pôde fazer que seus braços o obedecessem corretamente. Estendeu a mão, tocou um ombro, uma clavícula, a curva de um pescoço. Bella. A fome o dominou, e se apoderou do corpo feminino. Com um rugido afundou os dentes na suave carne até chegar à artéria. Bebeu profundamente e com força, vendo imagens da mulher morena que agora era dela, sonhando que se entregava a ele, imaginando-a entre seus braços.

* * *

Irina soltou um grito afogado.

Os braços do Edward quase a estavam partindo em dois, seu enorme corpo era como uma jaula em torno dela enquanto bebia. Pela primeira vez, sentiu cada uma das curvas de seu corpo, incluindo o que pensou que devia ser uma ereção, algo que nunca antes tinha percebido.

As possibilidades eram excitantes. E terroríficas.

Ficou sem forças e tratou de respirar. Isto era o que sempre quis dele. Embora sua paixão fosse indecente. Mas que mais podia esperar? Era um homem com todo o sangue. Um guerreiro.

E finalmente se deu conta de que a necessitava. A satisfação ocupou o lugar do mal-estar, e a mulher percorreu lentamente com as mãos seus amplos ombros nus, uma liberdade que nunca tomou. A garganta do homem emitiu um som rouco, como se quisesse que continuasse. Com delicioso prazer, ela afundou as mãos em seu cabelo. Era muito suave. Quem tinha imaginado? Um macho tão rude, mas, ah, que suaves eram essas ondas escuras, tão suaves como seus vestidos de cetim.

Irina quis ver o interior de sua mente, uma invasão a que nunca se arriscou por temor a ofendê-lo. Mas agora tudo era diferente. Talvez quisesse beijá-la quando terminasse. Fazer amor. Talvez agora pudesse ficar com ele. Gostaria de viver na casa do Charlie junto a ele. Ou onde fosse. Não importava.

Fechou os olhos e explorou seus pensamentos.

Mas só pôde ver a fêmea em que ele realmente estava pensando. A fêmea humana.

Era uma beleza de cabelo castanhos com os olhos entrecerrados. Estava estendida sobre suas costas com os seios descobertos. Acariciava-lhe os duros mamilos rosados com os dedos enquanto lhe beijava o estômago e seguia descendo.

Irina tratou de desfazer-se daquela imagem como se fosse um cristal quebrado.

Edward não estava ali com ela. Não bebia de seu pescoço. Não era o corpo dela o que oprimia contra o seu.

E essa ereção não era por sua causa. Não era por ela.

Enquanto lhe sugava o pescoço e seus grossos braços a esmagavam contra ele, Irina protestou a gritos por aquela traição. Por suas esperanças. Por seu amor. Por ele.

Que apropriado era que a estivesse sangrando! Desejava que concluísse logo, que bebesse todo seu sangue até deixá-la seca, que a deixasse morrer.

Tinha demorado anos em dar-se conta da verdade. Toda uma eternidade.

Ele nunca tinha sido dela. Nunca o seria.

Deus, agora que a fantasia tinha desaparecido, não restava nada.

* * *

Bella deixou a bolsa sobre a mesa da entrada, saudou o Boo e entrou no banheiro. Olhou a ducha, mas não tinha vontade de tomar um banho. Embora o seu tenso corpo tivesse vindo estupendamente passar um bom momento sob a água quente, adorava o aroma persistente de Edward sobre sua pele. Era um perfume maravilhoso, erótico, uma escura fragrância. Algo que nunca antes tinha experimentado, algo que jamais poderia esquecer.

Abriu a torneira, lavou-se, sentia-se deliciosamente sensível e dolorida entre as pernas, embora não lhe importava a dor. Edward podia fazer o amor com essa fúria sempre que quisesse. Ele era...

Sua mente não pôde encontrar a palavra adequada. Tão somente sua imagem penetrando-a, seus colossais ombros e seu peito cobertos de suor, contraídos enquanto se entregava. Enquanto a marcava como dela.

Isso, ao menos, o que lhe tinha parecido. Sentiu como se tivesse sido dominada e marcada por um homem. Possuída. E queria experimentá-lo de novo. Já.

Mas moveu a cabeça, pensando que o sexo desprotegido tinha que acabar. Já era mau que o tivesse feito duas vezes. A próxima vez teria mais cuidado. Antes de sair do banho, olhou seu reflexo no espelho e se deteve em seco. Aproximou-se de examinar-se mais atentamente o rosto.

Seu aspecto era o mesmo que pela manhã, mas se sentia como se fosse uma estranha. Abriu a boca e inspecionou os dentes. Quando tocou os dois caninos dianteiros, como era de esperar, doeram-lhe.

Santo céu, quem era ela? E o que era?

Pensou em Edward, obrigando-se a afastar-se dela, com seu corpo meio nu em tensão e seus músculos como se fossem atravessar sua pele. Ao mostrar seus dentes, pareceu-lhe que as presas eram mais longas que quando os viu pela primeira vez. Como se tivessem crescido.

Seu formoso rosto se havia contorsionado de agonia. Era isso o que esperava a ela? Ouviu um golpe seco na outra residência, como se alguém estivesse batendo na janela. Escutou ao Boo dar um miado de boas vindas.

Bella mostrou a cabeça cautelosamente. Havia alguém junto à porta do pátio. Alguém de grande envergadura.

— Edward? — Correu a abrir a porta antes de certificar-se bem.

Quando viu a figura que se encontrava do outro lado, desejou ter sido mais cuidadosa. Não era Edward, embora aquele homem se parecia um pouco. Cabelo dourado curto. Rosto cruel. Olhos de uma cor azul escura intensa. Couro por toda parte.

No rosto do desconhecido apareceu uma expressão de surpresa ao olhá-la fixamente, mas pareceu sobrepor-se imediatamente.

— Bella? — Tinha uma voz profunda, mas amistosa, e ao sorrir, brilharam umas presas. Ela nem sequer se sobressaltou. Maldição, estava se acostumando a esse estranho mundo.

— Sou Jasper, um amigo do Edward. — O tipo lhe estendeu a mão. — Pode me chamar Jazz. — Deu-lhe um apertão, sem saber muito bem o que devia dizer.

— Estou aqui para proteger você. Estarei fora se necessitar algo.

O homem... vampiro — merda, o que fosse — deu a volta e, dirigiu-se à mesa de picnic.

— Espera — disse ela. por que não...?

— Entre, por favor. Ele deu de ombros.

— Está bem.

Quando cruzou a soleira, Boo miou com força e lançou às pesadas botas do homem. Ambos se saudaram como velhos amigos, e quando o vampiro se endireitou, sua jaqueta de couro se abriu, deixando entrever umas adagas como as do Edward. E certamente seus bolsos também estariam repletos do tipo de armas que Jake tinha expropriado de Edward.

— Quer algo de beber? — disse ela. Não sangue. Por favor, não diga sangue. Ele sorriu abertamente, como se soubesse o que estava pensando.

— Tem cerveja? — Cerveja? Bebia cerveja?

— Ah, claro. Acredito que sim. — Desapareceu na cozinha. Trouxe dois Sam Adams. Ela também precisava beber algo nesse momento.

Depois de tudo, era anfitriã de um vampiro. Seu pai tinha sido um vampiro. Seu amante era um vampiro. Jogou para trás a garrafa e bebeu um bom gole. Jasper riu surdamente.

— Uma longa noite?

— Não pode nem imaginar — replicou ela, limpando a boca.

— Talvez sim. — O vampiro se sentou na poltrona, seu enorme corpo transbordava por todos lados, fazendo parecer pequeno o respaldo.

— Me alegro de finalmente conhecê-la. Seu pai falava muito de você.

— De verdade?

— Estava muito orgulhoso de você. E tem que saber... que se manteve longe para protegê-la, não porque não a amasse.

— Isso é o que me disse Royce. E Edward também.

— Fez boa amizade com ele?

— Com Edward? — Sim.

Sentiu que suas bochechas se ruborizavam, e se dirigiu à cozinha para que ele não visse sua reação. Pegou um pacote de bolachas da parte superior da geladeira e colocou algumas em um prato.

— Ele é..., é... como descrevê-lo., — Tratou de pensar uma boa resposta.

— De fato, acredito que sei. Ela retornou e lhe ofereceu o prato.

— Quer?

— Bolachas de aveia com passas — disse ele, pegando três. — Minhas favoritas.

— Sabe? Pensava que os vampiros só bebiam sangue.

— Não. Contém nutrientes necessários, mas também necessitamos alimento.

— E o que diz do alho?

— Eu adoro nas torradas com um pouco de azeite de oliva.

Céus. Aquele indivíduo estava parecendo quase simpático. Não, isso não podia ser. Com seus penetrantes olhos examinava continuamente as janelas e a porta de vidro, como se estivesse vigiando os arredores. Ela soube, sem lugar a dúvidas, que se visse algo que não gostava se levantaria daquela poltrona em um milésimo de segundo. E não seria para revisar as fechaduras, mas para atacar.

Levou outra bolacha à boca. Pelo menos sua presença a relaxava... até certo ponto.

— Não é como Edward — deixou escapar ela.

— Ninguém é como Edward.

— Sim, — Mordeu sua própria bolacha, e se sentou no sofá.

— Ele é uma força da natureza — disse Jazz, inclinando a garrafa para beber.

— É letal, sobre isso não há dúvida. Mas não existe ninguém que possa proteger melhor que ele, caso decida fazê-lo. Embora eu acredito que já decidiu.

— Como sabe isso? — sussurrou ela, perguntando-se o que lhe teria contado Edward. Jazz pigarreou, o rubor lhe cobriu as bochechas.

— Ele a marcou. Ela franziu o cenho, baixando a cabeça para olhar-se.

— Cheira-o — disse Jazz. — A advertência impregna seu corpo.

— Advertência?

— Como se fosse sua shellan.

— Sua o que?

— Sua companheira. Esse aroma em sua pele envia um poderoso sinal a outros machos. Então ela estava certa sobre as relações sexuais que tinham tido e seu significado. Isso não deveria me comprazer tanto como me compraz, pensou.

— Não se importa, ou sim? — disse Jazz — Ser dele.

Não queria responder a isso. Por uma parte queria ser do Edward, mas, por outra, sentia-se muito mais segura estando como sempre tinha estado. Só.

— Você tem uma? — perguntou.

— Uma companheira? O rosto do vampiro se iluminou com devoção. —Chama-se Alice. Comprometeram-nos antes de nossa transição. Foi uma verdadeira sorte que nos apaixonássemos. A verdade é que se a tivesse conhecido na rua, a teria escolhido. Foi uma questão do destino, não acredita?

— Às vezes, também funciona para nós — murmurou ela.

— Sim. Alguns machos tomam mais de uma shellan, mas eu não posso imaginar estar com outra fêmea. Evidentemente, essa é a razão pela qual Edward me escolheu, ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Perdão?

— Os outros irmãos têm fêmeas das que bebem, mas não têm laços emocionais. Nada evitaria que eles... — deteve-se e, mordeu outra bolacha — Bom, dado que é...

— Sou o que?

Deu-se conta de que apenas conhecia a si mesmo, e nesse tema estava disposto inclusive a receber sugestões de estranhos.

— Formosa. Edward não quis colocá-la nas mãos de nenhum outro, porque se sentissem tentados a ultrapassar contigo, surgiriam graves problemas. Jazz deu de ombros.

— Bom, e um par de irmãos são realmente perigosos. Não ocorreria deixar a uma fêmea só com eles, e muito menos a uma pela qual sentisse algo.

Ela não estava segura de querer conhecer nenhum dos irmãos. Espera um minuto, pensou.

— Edward já tem uma shellan? — perguntou. Jazz terminou sua cerveja.

— Acredito que é melhor que fale com ele sobre esse tema. Aquilo não era precisamente um não.

Um doentio sentimento de desilusão se instalou em seu peito. Voltou para a cozinha. Maldição. Sentia muito afeto por Edward, deitaram-se duas vezes, e sua cabeça era um caos. Isto vai doer, pensou enquanto abria outra cerveja. Quando as coisas ficassem difíceis entre eles, ia doer como o diabo. Apesar de converter-se em vampiro. Oh, Por Deus.

— Mais bolachas? — disse em voz alta.

— Eu adoraria.

— Cerveja?

— Não, é suficiente, obrigado.

Ela trouxe o pacote da cozinha. Guardaram silêncio enquanto acabavam todas as bolachas, incluindo os pedaços que ficavam no fundo.

— Tem algo mais de comer? — perguntou ele. Ela se levantou, sentindo um pouco de fome também.

— Verei o que posso encontrar.

— Tem TV à cabo? — Jazz perguntou assinalando com a cabeça a tv. Ela lhe deu o controle.

— Claro que sim. E se não me engano, esta noite há uma maratona de Godzilla pela TBS.

— Estupendo — disse o vampiro, estirando as pernas. — Sempre me coloco do lado do monstro. Ela sorriu.

— Eu também.

* * *

Jake despertou porque alguém estava perfurando seu crânio. Abriu um olho. Tratava-se do timbre do telefone. Pegou o telefone e o colocou junto à orelha.

— Sim?

— Bom dia, raio de sol. — Com a voz do Paul a dor de cabeça se fez insuportável.

— Que horas são? — grasnou.

— Onze. Pensei que gostaria de saber que Bella acaba de chamar, buscando você. Parecia encontrar-se bem. O corpo de Jake relaxou aliviado.

— E o tipo?

— Nem sequer o mencionou. Mas disse que queria falar hoje com você. Cancelei a ordem de busca enquanto falava com ela porque estava chamando de sua casa.

O detetive se sentou. E logo voltou a recostar-se. No momento, não iria a nenhuma parte.

— Não me encontro muito bem — murmurou.

— Já imaginava. Por isso disse a ela que estaria ocupado até a tarde. Só para que saiba, saí de sua casa às sete esta manhã. Ah, Cristo.

Jake tentou outra vez colocar-se em posição vertical, obrigando-se a manter-se direito. A residência dava voltas. Ainda estava bêbado. E tinha ressaca. Estava realmente ocupado.

— Vou para lá.

— Eu não faria isso. O capitão tem você na mira. Os de Assuntos Internos se apresentaram por aqui perguntando por você e pelo Riley Biers.

— Biers? por quê? — Vamos, detetive. Sim, ele sabia por que.

— Escuta, não está em condições de se entrevistar com o capitão. — A voz do Paul era uniforme, pragmática.

— Precisa serenar. Recuperar-se. Venha um pouco mais tarde. Eu o cubro.

— Obrigado.

— Deixei aspirinas junto ao telefone com um bom copo de água. Pensei que não fosse poder chegar até a cafeteira. Toma três, desconecta o telefone, e dorme. Se acontecer algo emocionante, irei te buscar.

— Amo você, doçura.

Desligou o telefone depois de duas tentativas, e fechou os olhos.

Dormiria um pouco mais, e, poderia sentir-se como uma pessoa de novo.

Bella rabiscou sua última correção em um texto sobre uma série de roubos de passaportes e carteiras de identidade. Parecia como se o artigo estivesse sangrando, a julgar pela quantidade de modificações que tinha feito com seu implacável rotulador vermelho, dando-se conta de que, ultimamente, os meninos grandes do Mike estavam ficando cada vez mais descuidados, descarregando nela a maior parte do trabalho. E não se tratava só de enganos de fundo; agora também cometiam enganos gramaticais e estilísticos. Como se não tivessem a menor consideração pelo correto uso da língua.

Não lhe importava fazer trabalhos de edição em um artigo no qual colaborava, sempre e quando a pessoa que preparava o primeiro rascunho se preocupasse em realizar uma pequena quantidade de correções.

Bella colocou o artigo em sua bandeja de trabalhos finalizados e se concentrou na tela de seu computador. Abriu de novo um arquivo no qual tinha estado escrevendo com intermitências durante todo o dia.

De acordo, que mais queria saber? Repassou sua lista de perguntas. _Poderei sair durante o dia? Com o que, freqüência terei que me alimentar? Quanto tempo vou viver?_ Seus dedos voavam por cima do teclado. _Contra quem está lutando?_

E logo: _Tem uma...?_ Qual era a palavra? Shellan? Em troca teclou esposa.

Deus, estremeceu ante a possível resposta de Edward. E embora não a tivesse, de quem se alimentava? E o que sentiria no momento em que saciasse sua fome nela? Sabia instintivamente que seria algo similar ao sexo, algo em parte selvagem, que o consumia todo. E provavelmente a deixaria maltratada e frágil. Assim como em um estado de êxtase total.

— Trabalhando Duro, Swan? — Mike arrastou as palavras. Ela fechou o arquivo imediatamente para que seu chefe não pudesse vê-lo.

— Como sempre.

— Sabe? Circula por aí um rumor sobre você. — De verdade?

— Sim. Ouvi que saiu com esse detetive de homicídios, Black. Duas vezes.

— E?

Mike se apoiou em sua escrivaninha. Ela usava uma camiseta frouxa de gola canoa, de modo que havia pouco que pudesse ver. Ele se endireitou.

— Bom trabalho. Faz um pouco de magia com ele. Averigua tudo o que possa. Poderíamos fazer um artigo de capa sobre a brutalidade policial com ele como capa. Continua assim, Swan, e talvez me convença de que é idônea para uma ascensão.

Mike partiu, desfrutando daquele papel de encarregado de outorgar favores. Que imbecil. Seu telefone soou, E ela não pôde evitar vociferar no auricular. Houve uma pausa.

— Ama? Está bem? Era o mordomo.

— Sinto muito. Sim, estou bem. — Apoiou a cabeça sobre sua mão livre. depois de tratar com personagens como Edward e Jazz, a versão simplória de arrogância masculina do Mike parecia absurda.

— Se houver algo que eu possa fazer...

— Não, não, estou bem. — riu. — Nada com o que não tenha me enfrentado antes.

— Bem, provavelmente não deveria ter ligado. — A voz de Royce se converteu em um cochicho. — Mas não queria que estivesse despreparada. O amo encomendou um jantar especial para esta noite. Para você e ele, exclusivamente. Pensei que possivelmente poderia ir pegá-la para ajudar a escolher um vestido.

— Um vestido?

Para uma espécie de encontro com Edward? A ideia lhe pareceu absolutamente maravilhosa, mas então recordou que tinha que evitar ver idílios aonde podia não haver. Em realidade, não sabia em que estado se encontrava sua relação. Nem se ele estava se deitando com alguém mais.

— Ama, sei que é presunçoso por minha parte. Ele mesmo a chamará.

— Nesse momento, a segunda linha de seu telefone começou a soar. — Só queria que estivesse preparada para esta noite.

O identificador de chamadas iluminou o número que Edward lhe tinha feito memorizar, surpreendeu a si mesma sorrindo como uma idiota.

— Eu adoraria que me ajudasse a escolher um vestido. Sério.

— Bem. Iremos à Galeria. Ali há também um Brooks Brothers. O amo comprou roupa. Acredito que também quer estar o mais elegante possível para você. Quando desligou, aquele estúpido sorriso continuava pregado em seu rosto como se tivesse colocado cola.

* * *

Edward deixou uma mensagem no correio de voz para Bella e rodou sobre a cama, estendendo a mão em busca de seu relógio. Era três da tarde. Tinha dormido quase seis horas, algo mais que o habitual, mas era o que seu corpo geralmente necessitava depois de comer.

Deus, desejou que ela estivesse com ele. Jazz tinha chamado para lhe informar. Ambos tinham ficado acordados toda a noite vendo filmes de Godzilla, e pelo som da voz do macho, estava meio apaixonado por ela. O que Edward compreendeu perfeitamente, embora, ao mesmo tempo, desgostou-lhe.

Mas tinha feito o correto ao enviar Jazz. Emmett teria se jogado sobre ela imediatamente, e então Edward teria tido que lhe quebrar algo. Um braço, talvez uma perna. Talvez ambas as coisas. E Garrett, embora não tivesse a extravagante e formosa aparência de Hollywood, possuía uma veia de fanfarrão bastante acusada. O voto de castidade de Felix era firme, mas por que colocá-lo ante a tentação?

Demetri?

Nem sequer tinha considerado essa opção. A cicatriz em seu rosto lhe teria dado um susto de morte. Diabos, até Edward podia apreciá-lo. E o terror mortal de uma fêmea era o afrodisíaco favorito de D. O excitava mais que a muitos machos ver suas fêmeas com roupa interior de Vitória's Secret.

Não tinha escolha. Jazz voltaria a se fazer de sentinela se necessitasse outra vez.

Espreguiçou-se. Sentir os lençóis de cetim contra sua pele nua o fez desejar Bella. Agora que se alimentou, seu corpo se sentia mais forte que nunca, como se seus ossos fossem colunas de carbono e seus músculos cabos de aço. Voltava a ser ele mesmo, e todo seu ser ansiava toda a ação que lhe pudesse dar. Mas havia algo que o deixava inquieto. Lamentava amargamente o que tinha acontecido com a Irina.

Recordou aquela noite. Logo que levantou a cabeça de seu pescoço, soube que quase a tinha matado. E não por beber muito. Ela tinha saído impetuosamente, seu corpo irradiava uma enorme angustia ao afastar-se tropeçando da cama.

— Irina.

— Meu senhor, Libero-o de nosso pacto. É livre de mim. Ele tinha soltado uma maldição, sentindo-se terrivelmente mal pelo que lhe tinha feito. — Não entendo seu aborrecimento — murmurou ela fracamente. — Isto é o que sempre quis, e, agora eu concedo isso. — Nunca quis.. a mim — sussurrou ela. — Sei.

— Irina.

— Por favor, não pronuncie as palavras. Não suportaria escutar a verdade de seus lábios, embora a conheça bem. Sempre se envergonhou de estar ligado a mim.

— De que diabos está falando?

— Você não gosta. Fui desagradável.

— O que?

— Pensa que não notei? Arde em desejos de se livrar de mim. Quando termino de beber, levanta-se de um salto, como se houvesse sido obrigado a suportar minha presença. — Então começou a soluçar. — Sempre tratei de estar limpa quando venho vê-lo. Passo horas na banheira, me lavando. Mas não posso encontrar a sujeira que você vê.

— Irina, pare. Não prossiga. Não se trata de você.

— Sim, sei. Vi à fêmea. Em sua mente. — Estremeceu.

— Sinto muito — disse ele. — E nunca me desagradei de você. É formosa.

— Não diga isso. Não agora. — A voz da Irina se endureceu. — A única coisa que pode lamentar é que levei muito tempo para aceitar a verdade.

— Ainda a protegerei — jurou ele.

— Não, não o fará. Eu já não lhe importo. Nunca lhe importei.

E então partiu, enquanto o aroma fresco do oceano permanecia um momento antes de dissipar-se. Edward esfregou os olhos. Estava decidido a compensar-lhe de algum modo. Não sabia como fazê-lo exatamente, tendo em conta o inferno que tinha suportado. Mas não estava preparado para deixá-la flutuando no éter, pensando que nunca tinha significado absolutamente nada para ele. Ou que, de algum jeito, tinha-a considerado impura.

Nunca a tinha amado, era verdade. Mas não queria feri-la, e essa era a razão pela qual lhe havia dito tão frequentemente que o deixasse. Se ela partia, se deixava claro que não o queria, poderia manter a cabeça alta no malicioso círculo aristocrático ao qual pertencia. Em sua classe, uma shellan rechaçada por seu companheiro era tratada como mercadoria estragada.

Agora que ela o tinha deixado, economizou-se a ignomínia. E tinha o pressentimento de que quando se divulgasse a notícia não surpreenderia a ninguém.

Era estranho, nunca tinha imaginado realmente como se separariam ele e Irina. Possivelmente, depois de todos os séculos transcorridos tinha assumido que nunca o fariam. Mas, para ser sincero, nunca tinha esperado que ocorresse pela aparição de outra fêmea.

Isso era o que estava acontecendo. Com a Bella. Depois de marcá-la na noite anterior como o tinha feito, não podia pretender que não estava ligado emocionalmente a ela.

Amaldiçoou em voz alta, pois conhecia o suficiente da conduta e psicologia do vampiro macho para compreender que tinha problemas. Diabos, agora ambos tinham problemas.

Um macho apaixonado era uma coisa perigosa, sobre tudo porque teria que deixar a sua fêmea e entregá-la aos cuidados de outro. Tentando separar de sua mente as implicações que podia ter tudo aquilo, Edward pegou o telefone e marcou um número à medida que subia as escadas, pensando que precisava comer algo. Ao não obter resposta, imaginou que Royce teria saído para comprar comida.

Tinha pedido aos irmãos que viessem aquela noite, e gostavam de comer bem. Tinha chegado o momento de fazer uma revisão em comum, de inteirar-se de todas as suas investigações.

A necessidade de vingar Charlie queimava. E quanto mais se aproximava Edward de Bella, mais quente era o fogo.

* * *

 **Eu sei que querem me matar, mas acontece que ontem foi meu aniversário e quando cheguei da faculdade tinha uma festinha aqui em casa, então ficou sem condições de postar ontem.. Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo e deixem seus comentários. Até amanhã. :)**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Deixo claro que Amante Sombrio da série/saga Irmandade da Adaga Negra não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 11_

Jake saiu do escritório do capitão. Sentia a cinta de sua pistola muito leve sem a arma dentro de sua carteira muito plana sem sua placa. Era como estar nu.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Paul.

— Estou de férias.

— Que diabos significa isso? Jake começou a descer para o vestíbulo.

— O Departamento de Polícia de Nova Iorque tinha algo sobre esse suspeito? Paul o segurou pelo braço, empurrando-o para uma das salas de interrogatório.

— O que aconteceu?

— Suspenderam-me sem pagamento, até que conclua uma investigação interna que nós dois sabemos que terá como resultado que agi com força desmedida. Paul passou uma mão pelo cabelo.

— Disse que me afaste desses suspeitos. — Esse tipo, Biers, merecia algo pior. — Essa não é a questão.

— É estranho, isso mesmo disse o capitão.

Jake se dirigiu para o espelho e se olhou. Deus, estava envelhecendo. Ou talvez simplesmente estava cansado do único trabalho que tinha gostado.

Brutalidade policial. À merda com isso. Ele protegia aos inocentes, não a qualquer valentão que se excitava fazendo-se passar por um tipo duro. O problema era que havia muitas normas que favoreciam aos criminosos. Suas vítimas, cujas vistas ficavam destruídas por causa da violência, deveriam ter a metade da sorte que eles.

— Em todo caso eu não pertenço a este lugar — disse suavemente.

— O que?

Já não havia um lugar no mundo para homens como ele, pensou. Jake deu a volta.

— Então, o departamento de Polícia de Nova Iorque conseguiu averiguar algo?

Paul o olhou fixamente durante bastante tempo. — Suspenso da corporação, e?

— Pelo menos até que possam me despedir oficialmente. Paul levou as mãos aos quadris e olhou para baixo, movendo a cabeça como se estivesse protestando a seus sapatos, mas respondeu:

— Nada. É como se tivesse saído de um nada. Jake amaldiçoou.

— Essas estrelas. Sei que se pode conseguir pela Internet, mas também podem comprar na cidade, não é assim?

— Sim, através das academias de artes marciais. Juntemos um par delas na cidade. Paul assentiu devagar.

Jake tirou as chaves de seu bolso. — Verei você depois.

— Espera, já enviamos alguém para investigar. Em ambas as academias disseram que não recordam de ninguém que se encaixasse com a descrição do suspeito.

— Obrigado pelo dado. — Jake começou a aproximar-se da porta.

— Detetive. Paul sujeitou a seu companheiro pelo braço. — Maldição, pode parar um minuto?

Jake olhou por cima do ombro.

— É agora que me adverte que me mantenha longe dos assuntos da polícia? Porque bem pode economizar o discurso.

— Por Cristo, Jake, eu não sou seu inimigo. — Os escuros olhos castanhos do Paul eram penetrantes. — Os moços e eu estamos com você. No que a nós concerne, você faz o que tem que fazer, e nunca se equivocou. Seja quem é que atingia, certamente o merecia. Mas o melhor que sempre teve sorte, sabe? Que tal se tivesse ferido a alguém que não era...

— Curta o sermão de pregador. Não estou interessado. — Agarrou o maçaneta da porta.

Paul apertou mais forte.

— Está fora da corporação, Black. E se colocar em uma investigação da qual foi afastado não vai fazer voltar a Leah. Paul retirou a mão, como se estivesse atirando a toalha. — Sinto muito. Mas deveria saber que seguir aprofundando no assunto só pode prejudicar. Isso não vai ajudar a sua irmã. Nunca a ajudou.

Jake moveu a cabeça lentamente. — Merda. Já sei.

— Está seguro?

Sim, estava. Tinha desfrutado atingir Riley Biers, e tinha sido para vingar-se pelo que tinha feito a Bella. Não tinha que ver com sua irmã. Não ia devolver-lhe a vida, sabia perfeitamente. Leah tinha ido. Fazia muito tempo.

Mesmo assim, os olhos tristes do Paul o fizeram sentir-se como se tivesse uma enfermidade terminal.

— Tudo está bem — encontrou-se dizendo, embora realmente não acreditasse.

— Não... Não se arrisque muito aí fora, detetive. Jake abriu a porta.

— Arriscar-me é só o que sei fazer, Paul.

* * *

O senhor X se recostou na cadeira de seu escritório, pensando na noite que se aproximava. Estava pronto para tentar de novo, embora a zona do centro da cidade estivesse vermelho vivo nesse momento com a bomba e o descobrimento do cadáver da prostituta. Patrulhar em busca de vampiros no bairro do Screamer's ia ser perigoso, mas o risco de ser preso era um estímulo acrescentado ao desafio.

Se as pessoas queriam prender um tubarão, não pescavam em água doce. Tinha que ir aonde estavam os vampiros.

Sentiu uma onda de nervosismo ante semelhante expectativa.

Tinha estado perfilando suas técnicas de tortura. E essa manhã, antes de sair para a academia, tinha visitado o centro de operações que prepararia em seu celeiro. Suas ferramentas estavam ordenadas e reluzentes: um torno de dentista, facas de vários tamanhos, um malho e um cinzel, uma serra.

Vários furadores. Para os olhos.

Certamente, o truque consistia em percorrer essa fina linha entre a dor e a morte. A dor se podia prolongar durante horas ou dias. A morte era o interruptor principal que devia ser apagado.

Alguém bateu na porta.

— Entre — disse ele.

Era a recepcionista, uma mulher com os braços grandes como os de um homem e carente de seios. Suas contradições nunca deixavam de assombrá-lo. Apesar de que uma espécie de inveja delirante pelo sexo masculino a tinha impulsionado a tomar esteroides e levantar pesos como um gorila, insistia em usar maquiagem e arrumar o cabelo. Com sua camiseta curta e bermuda, parecia uma drag queen perversa.

Ela era desagradável. Sempre deveria saber quem é — pensou ele. — E quem não é.

— Há aqui um tipo que quer falar com você. — Sua voz era muito grave. — Black, acredito que esse é seu nome. Age como um policial, mas não mostrou a insígnia.

— Diga-lhe que vou sair. — Maldito fenômeno da natureza, adicionou para si.

O senhor X teve que rir enquanto a porta se fechava detrás dela. Dele.

Ou o que fosse. Ali estava ele, um homem sem alma que matava vampiros, e a estava chamando monstro. Ao menos ele tinha um objetivo. E um plano. Ela iria de novo essa noite ao Gold's Gym. Mas depois de livrar-se de sua sombra das cinco em ponto.

* * *

Faltava pouco para as seis quando Jake estacionou o carro frente ao edifício de Bella. Cedo ou tarde teria que devolver o veículo, mas estar suspenso não significava estar despedido. O capitão teria que lhe pedir que entregasse o maldito automóvel.

Tinha ido às academias de artes marciais, e falado com os diretores. Um daqueles indivíduos havia resultado bastante incômodo. O típico arrogante, um fanático da defesa pessoal, convencido de que era realmente asiático.

Ao outro tinha achado extremamente estranho. Apresentava um aspecto similar ao de um leiteiro da década dos anos cinquenta, com o cabelo loiro, alisado com goma, e um incômodo sorriso luminoso que parecia tirado de um anúncio de dentifrício de meio século. O sujeito se esforçou ao máximo por colaborar, mas havia nele algo muito raro. O detector de mentiras de Jake tinha dado o alarme no momento em que o senhor Mayberry tinha aberto a boca.

E além disso o tipo cheirava como um maricas. Jake subiu de dois em dois os degraus do edifício de Bella e apertou a campainha. Tinha deixado uma mensagem em sua secretária eletrônica do trabalho e em casa, na qual dizia que iria vê-la. Estava a ponto de apertar de novo o interfone quando a viu através da porta de vidro, entrando no vestíbulo.

Maldição.

Usava um ajustado vestido negro que lhe sentava à perfeição, e que quase lhe fez palpitar de novo as têmporas. O decote em V, bastante pronunciado, deixava divisar seu seios. A cintura rodeada fazia ressaltar seus finos quadris. E a abertura em um dos laterais mostrava ligeiramente a coxa a cada passo que dava. Colocou saltos altos, fazendo com que seus tornozelos parecessem frágeis e encantadores.

Ela levantou a cabeça da bolsa na qual tinha estado procurando algo, e pareceu surpreendida de vê-lo.

Levava o cabelo preso. Ele não pôde evitar imaginar a deliciosa sensação que lhe invadiria ao soltar-lhe Ela abriu a porta. — Jake.

— Olá. — Sentia a língua paralisada, como um criança. — Recebi suas mensagens — disse ela suavemente.

Ele deu um passo atrás para que ela pudesse sair.

— Tem tempo para falar?

Embora sabia qual ia ser sua resposta.

— Ah, agora não.

— Aonde vai?

— Tenho uma encontro.

— Com quem?

Ela o olhou nos olhos com uma tranquilidade tão deliberada, que ele soube imediatamente que ia contar uma mentira.

— Ninguém em especial. Sim, claro.

— O que aconteceu com o homem de ontem à noite, Bella? Onde está?

— Não sei.

— Está mentindo.

Seus olhos não se separaram dos dele.

— Se me permitir...

Ele a agarrou pelo braço.

— Não vá vê-lo.

O som rouco de um motor quebrou o silêncio entre ambos. Um Mercedes grande, de cor negra, com janelas escuras, deteve-se. Algo digno de um narcotraficante.

— Ah, maldição, Bella. — Apertou-lhe o braço, desesperado por atrair sua atenção. — Não faça isto. Está dando ajuda a um suspeito.

— Deixe-me, Jake.

— Ele é perigoso.

— E você não é? Soltou-a.

— Amanhã — disse ela, olhando para trás. — Falaremos amanhã. Espere-me aqui depois do trabalho.

Frenético, interpôs-se em seu caminho. — Bella, não posso deixar que você...

— Vai prender-me?

Como polícia, não podia. A menos que lhe devolvessem o distintivo.

— Não. Não o farei.

— Obrigado.

— Não estou fazendo um favor — disse ele amargamente enquanto caminhava a seu redor. — Bella, por favor.

Ela se deteve.

— Nada é o que parece.

— Não sei. Eu vejo as coisas bastante claras. Está protegendo a um assassino, e tem muitas possibilidades de ir parar a uma caixa de pinho. Não se dá conta de como é esse tipo? Vi seu rosto de perto quando sua mão estava ao redor de meu pescoço, e estava apertando para me arrancar a vida. Um homem como esse leva o assassinato no sangue. É parte de sua natureza. Como pode ir encontrar-se com ele Diabos, como pode permitir que circule pelas ruas?

— Ele não é assim.

Mas essas palavras foram formuladas quase como uma pergunta. A porta do veículo se abriu, e saiu um pequeno ancião vestido com smoking.

— Ama, há, algum problema? — perguntou-lhe o homem solicitamente, ao tempo que lançava a Jake um olhar maligno.

— Não, Royce. Não acontece nada. — Sorriu, mas um pouco insegura. — Amanhã, Jake.

— Se viver até então.

Ela empalideceu, mas desceu apressadamente os degraus, deslizando para o interior do carro. Alguns momentos depois, Jake entrou no seu. E os seguiu.

* * *

Quando Eleazar ouviu passos que vinham para a sala de jantar, levantou a vista de seu prato franzindo o cenho. Esperava que seu jantar transcorresse sem interrupções.

Mas não era um dos doggens com notícias de que tinha chegado um paciente para ser atendido.

— Irina! — levantou-se da cadeira. Deu-lhe um sorriso.

— Pensei em descer. Estou cansada de passar tanto tempo em meu quarto.

— Agrada-me muito sua companhia.

Quando ela chegou à mesa, ele afastou sua cadeira. Estava contente de ter insistido em que o lugar dela estivesse sempre preparado, mesmo depois de ter perdido a esperança de que o acompanhasse alguma vez. E essa noite parecia como se ela estivesse fazendo um esforço maior que o simples feito de descer para jantar. Tinha colocado um bonito vestido de seda negra com uma jaqueta de pescoço rígido e levantado. O cabelo lhe caía ao redor dos ombros, dando um resplendor dourado à luz das velas. Estava encantadora, e percebeu um brilho de entusiasmo. Era um insulto que Edward não pudesse apreciar tudo o que ela podia lhe oferecer, que aquela fêmea deliciosa de sangue nobre não fosse o suficientemente boa para ele.

E que só a utilizasse para alimentar-se.

— Como vai seu trabalho? — perguntou ela enquanto um doggen lhe servia vinho e outro lhe servia a carne. — Obrigado, Phillip. Carolyn, isto parece delicioso.

Segurou um garfo e espetou suavemente o rosbife. Por todos os céus, pensou Eleazar. Isto era quase normal.

— Meu trabalho? Bem. Na realidade, estupendamente. Como te mencionei, fiz um pequeno avanço. Dentro de pouco poderemos solucionar nossos problemas alimentícios. — Levantou seu copo e, bebeu. O vinho de Borgonha devia ter sido um acompanhamento perfeito para a carne, mas não lhe fazia bem. Tudo o que havia em seu prato também parecia amargo. — Esta tarde fiz uma transfusão com sangue armazenado, e me sinto maravilhoso.

Estava exagerando um pouco. Não se sentia doente, mas algo não ia bem. Ainda não tinha experimentado a habitual descarga de energia.

— Oh, Eleazar — exclamou ela suavemente. — Ainda sente falta de Carmem, não é?

— Dolorosamente.

— Sinto muito — disse Irina.

Eleazar estendeu a mão, colocando a palma para cima sobre a mesa.

— Obrigado.

Ela colocou sua mão na dele.

— E sinto ter estado tão... preocupada. Mas agora tudo melhorará.

— Sim — disse ele de modo premente. Edward era a classe de bárbaro que queria continuar bebendo da veia, mas pelo menos Irina podia evitar a indignidade. — Poderia provar a transfusão. Também a libertará.

Ela afastou a mão e segurou seu copo de vinho. Quando levou o Borgonha à boca, derramou um pouco sobre sua jaqueta. — Oh, caramba — murmurou, limpando com a mão o líquido da seda. — Sou terrivelmente tola, não é?

Tirou a jaqueta e a colocou na cadeira vazia a seu lado.

— Sabe, Eleazar? Eu gostaria de prová-lo. Beber já não é algo que me pareça apetecível tampouco.

Um delicioso alívio, uma prometedora sensação o dominou. Tratava-se de uma sensação totalmente alheia, já que não a tinha sentido durante muito tempo. A ideia de que algo poderia mudar para melhorar se converteu em um conceito estranho para ele.

— De verdade? — sussurrou ele.

Ela inclinou a cabeça, fazendo que seu cabelo se deslizasse para trás sobre os ombros, e pegou o garfo.

— Sim, de verdade.

E então viu as marcas em seu pescoço.

Duas perfurações inflamadas. Uma ferida vermelha no lugar onde ele tinha chupado. Contusões de cor púrpura na pele da clavícula onde uma forte mão a tinha apertado.

O horror o deixou sem apetite, e borrou sua visão. — Como pôde tratá-la tão grosseiramente? — perguntou Eleazar em voz, baixa.

Irina levou a mão ao pescoço antes de recuar e colocar rapidamente uma mecha de seu cabelo para frente.

— Não é nada. De verdade, não é... nada.

Seu irmão não pôde afastar os olhos daquela região, e continuou vendo claramente o que ela tinha escondido. — Eleazar, por favor. Desfrutemos da comida. — Tomou seu garfo de novo, como se estivesse preparada para demonstrar exatamente como se fazia. — Vamos. Come comigo.

— Como posso fazer? — Jogou seus talheres de prata.

— Porque se acabou.

— O que se acabou?

— Quebrei o pacto com o Edward. Já não sou sua shellan. E não o verei mais.

Eleazar só pôde olhar ao vazio durante um instante.

— Por quê? O que mudou?

— Ele encontrou uma fêmea a quem quer. A ira se coagulou nas veias do Eleazar.

— E a quem prefere acima de você?

— Não a conhece.

— Conheço todas as fêmeas de nossa classe. Quem é? — exigiu saber.

— Ela não é de nossa classe.

— Então é uma das escolhidas pela Virgem Esme? — Na hierarquia social dos vampiros, elas eram as únicas que estavam acima de uma fêmea da aristocracia.

— Não. É humana. Ou pelo menos meio humana, por isso pude deduzir a partir de seus pensamentos sobre ela. Eleazar ficou paralisado em sua cadeira. Humana. Uma humana? Irina tinha sido abandonada por uma... Homo Sapiens?

— Já notificaram à Virgem Esme? — perguntou com voz dolorida.

— Isso ele tem que fazer, não eu. Mas não se equivoque, irá a ela. Se...acabou.

Irina tomou um pedaço pequeno de carne e o colocou entre seus lábios. Mastigou cuidadosamente, como se tivesse esquecido a maneira de fazê-lo. Ou possivelmente a humilhação que estava sentindo não lhe permitia engolir com facilidade.

Eleazar apertou os braços de sua cadeira. Sua irmã, sua formosa e pura irmã, tinha sido ignorada. Utilizada. E também tratada com brutalidade. E só o que restava de sua união com seu rei era a vergonha de ter sido deixada de lado por uma humana. Seu amor nunca tinha significado nada para o Edward. Tampouco seu corpo nem sua impecável linhagem. E agora o guerreiro tinha manchado sua honra. O inferno estava a ponto de abrir-se.

* * *

Edward colocou um terno Brooks Brothers. Apertava-lhe um pouco nos ombros, mas seu tamanho era difícil de encontrar, e não tinha informado a Royce.

De qualquer forma, aquele objeto poderia ter sido feito à medida, e mesmo assim se sentiria aprisionado. Estava muito mais cômodo com os trajes de couro e as armas que com aquela porcaria de tecido.

Entrou no banheiro e piscou um olho. O traje era negro, assim como a camisa. Isso era só o que realmente podia ver. Santo Deus, provavelmente parecia um advogado.

Onde estava Royce? O doggen tinha saído para buscar Bella fazia quase uma hora. Já deveriam ter retornado, mas a casa ainda estava vazia.

Ah, diabos. Embora o mordomo tivesse demorado só um minuto e meio, Edward se sentia inquieto igualmente. Estava ansioso por ver Bella, nervoso e distraído. Só podia pensar em afundar o rosto em seu cabelo enquanto introduzia sua parte mais dura no mais profundo do corpo dela.

Deus, esses sons que fazia quando alcançava o orgasmo. Olhou seu próprio reflexo.

Mas o sexo não era tudo. Queria tratá-la com respeito, não só atirá-la de costas. Desejava ir um pouco mais devagar. Comer com ela, falar. Diabos, queria lhe dar o que as fêmeas gostavam: um pouco do ATC (Amor, Ternura e Cuidado).

Ensaiou um sorriso. Fez o melhor, sentindo como se as bochechas fossem rachar. De repente, pareceu-lhe totalmente falso, de plástico. Demônios, tinha que aparentar um pouco de naturalidade e conseguir uma noite romântica. Não se tratava disso? Esfregou o queixo. Que demônios sabia ele de romantismo?

Sentiu-se como um estúpido.

Não, era algo pior que isso. Aquele novo traje elegante o deixava descoberto, e o que viu foi uma autêntica surpresa. Estava trocando voluntariamente por uma fêmea, e só para tratar de compraze-la.

Isso era mesclar o trabalho e o prazer, pensou. Por essa razão, nunca devia tê-la marcado, jamais devia se permitir aproximar tanto.

Recordou a si mesmo, uma vez mais, que quando ela concluísse sua transição, ele terminaria a relação. Retornaria a sua vida. E ela haveria...

Deus, por que se sentia como se tivessem atravessado o peito de um disparo?

— Edward? — A voz de Jasper retumbou por toda a sala.

O tom de barítono de seu irmão foi um alívio, e o devolveu à realidade. Saiu à sala e franziu o cenho quando escutou o assobio apagado de seu irmão.

— Olhe-se — disse Jazz, movendo-se a seu redor.

— Morda-me.

— Não, obrigado. Prefiro as fêmeas. — O irmão riu. — Embora tenha que dizer que não está nada mal.

Edward cruzou os braços sobre o peito, mas a jaqueta apertou tanto que temeu rasgar a costura das costas. Deixou cair às mãos.

— A que veio?

— Chamei o seu celular e não me respondeu. Disse que queria que todos nos reuníssemos aqui esta noite. A que hora?

— Estarei ocupado até a uma.

— Uma? — pronunciou Jazz com lentidão.

Edward colocou as mãos nos quadris. Uma sensação de profunda inquietação, como se alguém tivesse irrompido em sua casa, assaltou-lhe.

Agora lhe parecia que o encontro com a Bella não estava bem. Mas era muito tarde para cancelá-lo.

— Digamos que a meia noite — disse.

— Direi aos irmãos que estejam preparados.

Teve a sensação de que Jazz sorria dissimuladamente, mas a voz do vampiro era firme.

— Ouça, Edward.

— O que?

— Ela é tão formosa como você pensa que é. Só lhe digo isso se por acaso queria saber.

Se qualquer outro macho houvesse dito isso, Edward teria dado um murro no nariz. E embora se tratasse de Jazz, sua ira ameaçou sair à superfície. Não gostava que o recordassem quão irresistível era ela. Isso o fez pensar no macho a quem ela seria destinada para o resto de sua vida.

— Quer me dizer algo ou simplesmente está exercitando os lábios?

Não era um convite a opinar, mas de toda forma, Jazz aproveitou a oportunidade.

— Está apaixonado.

Deveria receber um vá à merda como resposta, pensou Edward.

— E acredito que ela sente o mesmo — rematou Jazz.

Oh, grandioso. Isso o fazia sentir-se melhor. Ainda romperia seu coração.

O encontro era realmente uma ideia péssima. Aonde pensava que lhes conduziria toda essa merda romântica?

Edward despiu as presas.

— Só estou fazendo tempo até que ela passe por sua transição. Isso é tudo.

— Sim, certo. — Quando Edward grunhiu das profundidades da garganta, o outro vampiro deu de ombros.

— Nunca antes tinha visto você se arrumar para uma fêmea.

— É a filha do Charlie. Quer que me comporte como Demetri com uma de suas prostitutas?

— Santo Deus, claro que não. E, demônios, desejaria que deixasse isso. Mas eu gosto do que está acontecendo entre você e Bella. Esteve só muito tempo.

— Essa é sua opinião.

— E a de outros.

A fronte de Edward se cobriu de suor.

A sinceridade do Jazz o fez sentir-se preso. E também o fato de que se supunha que somente estava protegendo ao Bella, mas se preocupava em fazer com que ela se sentisse mais especial para ele do que na realidade era.

— Não tem nada que fazer? — perguntou.

— Não.

— Má sorte a minha.

— A noite que Charlie morreu — disse Jazz, — disse-me que você tinha se negado a cuidar dela.

Edward abriu o armário e colocou a mão em uma caixa cheia de estrelas de arremesso, adagas e, correntes. Selecionou algumas com gestos bruscos.

— E?

— O que o fez mudar de opinião?

Edward apertou os dentes, fazendo-os chiar, a ponto de perder os estribos.

— Está morto. Estou em dívida com ele.

— Também estava em dívida com ele quando estava vivo. Edward começou a dar voltas.

— Tem que tratar algum outro assunto comigo? Se não, saia já daqui. Jazz levantou as mãos.

— Tranquilo, irmão.

— Tranquilo, uma merda. Não falarei dela nem com você nem com ninguém mais. Entendido? E mantenha sua boca fechada com os irmãos.

— De acordo, de acordo. — Jazz retrocedeu para a porta

— Mas faça um favor. Aceita o que está acontecendo com essa fêmea. Uma debilidade não reconhecida pode ser mortífera.

Edward grunhiu e ficou em posição de ataque, adiantando a parte superior do corpo.

— Debilidade? E diz isso um macho que é o bastante estúpido para amar a sua shellan? Deve estar brincando. Houve um longo silencio até que Jazz falou de novo, suavemente, como se estivesse meditando cada palavra:

— Tenho sorte de ter encontrado o amor. Todos os dias agradeço à Virgem Esme que Alice seja parte de minha vida.

Edward sentiu uma onda de ira, provocada por algo que não podia solucionar a golpes.

— É patético. Jazz murmurou:

— E você estive morto centenas de anos, mas é muito egoísta para procurar uma tumba e ficar nela.

— Pelo menos não recebo ordens de uma fêmea.

— Precioso traje.

Edward cortou a distância que os separava com duas pernadas, enquanto seu companheiro se preparava para um choque frontal. Jasper era um macho grande, com ombros largos e braços longos, poderosos. A briga parecia iminente.

Edward sorriu friamente, alargando as presas.

— Se passasse tanto tempo defendendo a nossa raça como o que passa perseguindo a essa sua fêmea, talvez não tivéssemos perdido Charlie. Pensou nisso?

A angústia aflorou no rosto do Jazz como sangue de uma ferida no peito, A candente dor do vampiro espessou o ar. Edward percebeu o aroma, levando o ardor da aflição ao mais profundo de seus pulmões e à alma. Ter manchado a honra e o valor de um macho com um golpe tão baixo o fez sentir-se francamente desprezível. E enquanto esperava o ataque do Jazz, deu a boas vindas ao ódio interno como a um velho amigo.

— Não posso acreditar que disse isso. — A voz do Jazz tremia . — Necessita...

— Não quero nenhum de seus inúteis conselhos.

— Vá à merda. — Jazz lhe deu um bom golpe no ombro. — De qualquer modo vai receber. Já é hora de que aprenda quem são realmente seus inimigos, bode arrogante, antes que fique só.

Edward quase não escutou a porta fechar-se de repente. A voz que ouvia em sua cabeça, lhe gritando que era um desprezível pedaço de merda, anulava quase todo o resto.

Inalou uma longa baforada de ar e esvaziou seus pulmões com um forte grito. O som fez vibrar toda a residência, sacudindo as portas, as armas soltas, o espelho do banheiro. As velas soltaram uma furiosa labareda como resposta, acariciando com suas chamas as paredes, desejosas de liberar-se de suas mechas e destruir o que encontrassem a seu caminho. Rugiu até que sentiu uma tremenda ardência na garganta e seu peito se inflamou.

Quando ao fim recuperou a calma, não sentiu alívio. Só remorso.

Dirigiu-se ao armário e tirou uma Beretta de nove milímetros. Depois de carregá-la, inseriu a arma na parte de atrás de seu cinturão. Logo foi para a porta e subiu os degraus de dois em dois, tratando de chegar o mais rapidamente possível ao primeiro piso.

Ao entrar no salão, aguçou o ouvido. O silêncio era um dos melhores tranquilizantes. Precisava acalmar-se.

Entreteve-se rondando pela casa, detendo-se na mesa da sala de jantar. Tinha sido preparada tal como ele tinha pedido. Dois talheres em cada extremo. Cristal, prata e velas.

E tinha chamado patético a seu irmão?

Se não tivesse sido porque se tratasse dos valiosos pertences de Charlie, teria varrido a mesa inteira de um tapa. Moveu sua mão, como se estivesse preparado para seguir aquele impulso, mas o terno o aprisionou. Agarrou as lapelas do traje, disposto a arrancar aquele objeto das costas e queimá-la, mas, naquele momento, a porta principal se abriu. Virou-se.

Ali estava ela, ultrapassando a soleira — entrando no vestíbulo.

Edward baixou as mãos, esquecendo por um instante sua ira. Bella vestia negro. Tinha o cabelo preso. Cheirava... a rosas noturnas. Respirou profundamente, seu corpo ficou rígido, enquanto seu instinto mais selvagem lhe pedia para possuí-la ali mesmo.

Mas então percebeu as emoções da mulher. Estava receosa, nervosa. Pôde dar-se conta claramente de sua desconfiança, e sentiu uma perversa satisfação quando ela vacilou em olhá-lo.

Seu mau humor voltou, agudo e cortante. Royce estava ocupado fechando a porta, mas a felicidade do doggen era evidente no ar que o rodeava, reluzente como a luz do sol.

— Deixei uma garrafa de vinho no salão. Servirei o primeiro prato em trinta minutos, está bem?

— Não — ordenou Edward.

— Sentaremos agora.

Royce pareceu desconcertado, mas logo captou claramente a mudança nas emoções do Edward.

— Como desejar, amo. Em seguida.

O mordomo desapareceu como se algo se incendiasse na cozinha. Edward olhou fixamente para Bella. Ela deu um passo para trás. Provavelmente porque ele estava deslumbrante.

— Parece... diferente — disse ela.

— Com essa roupa. Se pensa que a roupa me civilizou, não se engane.

— Não me engano.

— Está bem. Então terminemos com isto.

Edward entrou na sala de jantar, pensando que o seguiria. E se não quisesse fazê-lo, provavelmente seria melhor. De toda forma, tampouco ele tinha muita vontade de sentar-se à mesa.

* * *

Bella observou com estupor como Edward se afastava com uma indiferença absoluta. Deu-lhe a sensação de que não estava nem aí se ela jantava com ele ou não.

Se não estivesse refletindo ainda sobre a conveniência daquela encontro, teria se sentido totalmente insultada. Ele a tinha convidado para jantar. Então por que se mostrou tão contrariado quando ela tinha aparecido? Esteve tentada de voltar sobre seus passos e sair correndo daquela casa.

Mas o seguiu até a sala de jantar porque lhe pareceu que não tinha escolha. Havia tantas coisas que queria saber, coisas que só ele poderia lhe explicar. Mas se tivesse outra forma de obter a informação que precisava perguntando a qualquer outra pessoa, não estaria ali.

À medida que avançava diante dela, concentrou-se em sua nuca, tentando ignorar sua enérgica passada. Mas não pôde subtrair a seus poderosos movimentos. Ele caminhava com uma desenvoltura que fazia que seus ombros se agitassem a cada passo sob sua elegante jaqueta. Enquanto seus braços se balançavam, ela sabia que suas coxas se contraíam e relaxavam. Imaginou nu, com os músculos endurecendo-se sob sua pele.

A Jake ressonou em sua cabeça: Um homem como esse leva o assassinato na vida. É parte de sua natureza. Entretanto, na noite anterior Edward lhe tinha pedido que partisse quando considerou que era um perigo para ela.

Disse a si mesmo que tinha que esquecer-se de tratar de conciliar todas aquelas contradições. Todas suas reflexões eram tão inúteis como tentar adivinhar o futuro nas folhas de chá. Precisava seguir seu instinto, e este lhe dizia que Edward era a única ajuda que tinha.

Ao entrar na sala de jantar, a formosa mesa posta para eles foi uma agradável surpresa. Havia um centro de narcisos e orquídeas, candelabros de marfim, e a porcelana e a prata reluziam com todo seu esplendor.

Edward se deu a volta e retirou uma cadeira, esperando que ela se sentasse.

Deus, estava fantástico com aquele traje. Pela abertura da camisa aparecia seu pescoço, e a seda negra fazia com que sua pele parecesse bronzeada. Era uma pena que estivesse de tão mau humor. Seu rosto parecia tão pouco amistoso como seu temperamento, e com o cabelo penteado para trás, seu queixo ressaltava ainda mais sua agressividade.

Algo o tinha deixado assim. Algo muito grave. Justo o homem para um encontro perfeito — pensou ela. — Um vampiro iracundo com maneiras de brutamontes.

Aproximou-se com cautela. Quando afastou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse, podia jurar que ele se inclinou e inalou profundamente o perfume de seu cabelo.

— Por que demorou tanto? — perguntou ele, sentando-se à cabeceira da mesa. Ante seu silêncio, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, que sobressaiu nas lentes de seus óculos de sol.

— Demorou Royce em convencê-la para que viesse?

Para entreter-se em algo, ela pegou o guardanapo e o desdobrou em seu colo.

— Não foi nada disso.

— Então o que aconteceu.

— Jake nos seguiu. Tivemos que esperar até que conseguimos despistá-lo.

Ela se precaveu de que o ar ao redor de Edward se obscurecia, como se seu aborrecimento absorvesse a luz diretamente.

Royce entrou com dois pequenos pratos de salada. Colocou-os sobre a mesa.

— Vinho? — perguntou. Edward assentiu com a cabeça.

Uma vez que o mordomo terminou de servir o vinho e saiu, ela segurou um pesado garfo de prata, obrigando-se a comer.

— E agora por que está com medo? — A voz do Edward era sardônica, como se zombasse de seus temores.

Ela espetou a salada.

— Hum. Poderia ser porque parece estar como se quisesse estrangular alguém?

— De novo entrou nesta casa assustada. Antes que me visse, já estava morta de medo. Quero saber por que.

Ela não afastou a vista do prato.

— Talvez me recordasse que ontem à noite quase mata meu amigo.

— Cristo, basta com isso.

— Foi você quem perguntou — respondeu ela. — Não se zangue se você não gosta de minha resposta.

Edward limpou a boca com impaciência.

— Mas ao final não o matei, não é assim?

— Só porque eu o detive.

— E isso a incomoda? A maioria das pessoas adora ser herói. Ela soltou seu garfo.

— Sabe uma coisa? Não quero estar aqui com você. Ele seguiu comendo.

— Então por que veio?

— Porque você me pediu que viesse!

— Acredite-me, posso aceitar uma negativa — afirmou, como se não o preocupasse absolutamente.

— Foi um tremendo engano. — Ela colocou seu guardanapo ao lado do prato enquanto se levantava.

Ele soltou uma maldição.

— Sente-se.

— Não me dê ordens.

— Permita-me que emende isso. Sente-se e se cale. Ela o olhou surpreendida.

— Você, arrogante bode...

— Não é a primeira que me chama assim esta noite, muito obrigado.

O mordomo escolheu esse momento para entrar com uns pasteizinhos quentes. Ela olhou com ferocidade a Edward e estendeu uma mão, fingindo que só tentava alcançar a garrafa de vinho. Não ia partir diante de Royce. Além disso, de repente, sentiu vontade de ficar. Assim poderia gritar a Edward um pouco mais.

Quando estavam sós de novo, ela murmurou:

— O que pretende conseguir me falando assim?

Ele pegou um último bocado de salada, colocou o garfo no borda do prato e se limpou com o guardanapo, dando ligeiros toques nas cantos dos lábios. Como se o tivesse aprendido no manual de etiqueta da Emily Post.

— Vamos esclarecer uma coisa — disse — Você necessita de mim. Assim esqueça já do que pude fazer a esse policial. Seu bom companheiro Jake ainda caminha sobre a terra, não é assim? Então, qual é o problema?

Bella o olhou fixamente, tentando ler em seu olhar através de seus óculos, procurando um pouco de suavidade, algo a que ela pudesse conectar-se. Mas aqueles óculos escuros eram uma barreira intransponível, e os duros traços de seu rosto não lhe revelaram nenhum indício.

— Como pode significar a vida tão pouco para você? — perguntou ela em voz alta. Ele deu um frio sorriso.

— Como pode significar a morte tanto para você?

Bella se apoiou no respaldo da cadeira, sobressaltada por sua presença. Não podia acreditar que tivesse feito amor com ele — não, corrigiu-se, que tivesse tido sexo com ele. — Aquele homem era absolutamente insensível.

De repente, sentiu que uma dor surda se instalava em seu coração, E não era por causa da dureza que estava mostrando com ela, mas sim porque se sentia decepcionada. Realmente, tinha desejado que fosse diferente ao que, naquele momento, aparentava. Quis acreditar que aqueles arrebatamentos de calidez que lhe tinha mostrado eram parte dele na mesma medida que seu lado violento. Colocou sua mão sobre o peito, tentando afastar aquela dor. — Queria partir, se não se importa.

Um longo silencio abriu caminho entre eles.

— Ah, diabos... — murmurou ele, respirando lentamente. — Isto não está bem.

— Não, não está.

— Pensei que merecia... Não sei. Um encontro. Ou algo..., algo normal. — riu com rudeza enquanto ela o olhava com surpresa. — Uma ideia estúpida. Já sei. Deveria me dedicar a aquilo no que sou perito. Estaria mais cômodo ensinando-a a matar.

Sob seu feroz orgulho, ela vislumbrou que, no fundo, havia algo mais. Insegurança? Não, não era isso. Com ele se trataria, naturalmente, de algo mais intenso.

Auto depreciação.

Royce voltou para recolher os pratos da salada, reaparecendo imediatamente com a sopa. Era uma vichvssoise fria. Curioso, pensou ela distraidamente. Geralmente, a sopa se servia primeiro, e logo a salada, ou não? Certamente os vampiros tinham muitos costumes diferentes. Como possuir mais de uma mulher. Sentiu que seu estômago dava um salto. Não queria pensar nisso. Negava-se a fazê-lo.

— Olhe, quero que saiba — disse Edward enquanto levantava sua colher — que eu luto para me proteger, não porque sinta prazer assassinando. Mas matei a milhares de pessoas. A milhares, Bella. Entende? Assim, se acha que não me sinto cômodo ante a morte, está equivocada. Não posso fazer isso por você. Simplesmente, não posso.

— Milhares? — resmungou ela curvada. Ele assentiu. — E em nome de Deus, contra quem luta?

— Bastardos que a matariam logo que passe pela transição.

— Caçadores de vampiros?

— Lessers. Humanos que venderam suas almas ao Marea Aro em troca de um reino de terror livre.

— Quem, ou o que, é o Marea Aro? — Quando ela pronunciou a palavra, as velas piscaram furiosamente, como atormentadas por mãos invisíveis.

Edward duvidou. Realmente parecia incômodo falando daquele assunto.

Ele, que não tinha medo a nada.

— Seria um demônio? — insistiu ela.

— Pior ainda. Não pode compará-los. A gente é simplesmente uma metáfora. O outro é real, muito real. Felizmente, o Marea Aro tem uma oponente, a Virgem Esme. — Sorriu ironicamente. — Bem, talvez felizmente seja uma palavra muito forte. Mas existe um equilíbrio.

— Deus e Lúcifer.

— Poderia ser, se utilizarmos seu vocabulário. Nossa lenda diz que os vampiros foram criados pela Virgem Esme como seu único legado, como suas crianças escolhidas. O Marea Aro se ressentiu pela capacidade dela de gerar vida e desprezou os poderes especiais que ela tinha outorgado à raça vampírica. A Sociedade Lessening foi sua resposta. Utiliza aos humanos porque é incapaz de procriar e além disso são uma fonte de agressividade disponível imediatamente.

Isto é simplesmente muito estranho, pensou ela. Troca de almas. Imortalidade. Essas coisas não existiam no mundo real. Embora, pensando bem, ela estava jantando com um vampiro. Como podia pensar que tudo o que estava ouvindo era impossível? Pensou no formoso homem loiro que tinha visto costurando a si mesmo.

— Tem companheiros que lutam com você, verdade?

— Meus irmãos. — Bebeu um gole de sua taça de vinho. Logo que os vampiros reconheceram que estavam ameaçados, escolheram aos machos mais fortes e poderosos. Treinaram-nos para lutar e enfrentar aos lessers. Depois, esses guerreiros procriaram com as fêmeas mais fortes durante várias gerações, até que surgiu uma subespécie de vampiros. Os mais poderosos dessa classe foram instruídos para formar a Irmandade da Adaga Negra.

— São irmãos de sangue? Ele sorriu forçadamente.

— Poderia dizer que sim.

Seu rosto ficou sério, como se fosse um assunto privado. Ela notou que não lhe diria nada mais sobre a Irmandade, mas ainda sentia curiosidade sobre a guerra que estavam lutando, sobre tudo porque ela estava a ponto de converter-se em um daqueles que necessitavam de seu amparo.

— Então, você mata humano.

— Sim, embora estejam tecnicamente mortos. Para dar a seus lutadores a longevidade e a força necessária para nos combater, o Marea Aro tem que despojá-los de suas almas.

— Suas severas feições deixaram entrever um indício de repugnância.

— Embora ter alma não evita que os humanos nos persigam.

— Você não gosta..., você não gosta de nós, verdade?

— Em primeiro lugar, a metade do sangue que corre por suas veias procede de seu pai. E em segundo, por que teria que gostar dos humanos? Maltrataram-me e repudiaram antes de minha transição, e a única razão pela qual não me chateiam agora é porque morrem de medo ao me ver.

— E se chegassem a saber que existem os vampiros, nos perseguiriam embora não pertencessem à Sociedade. Quando os humanos se sentem ameaçados por algo que não controlam, sua resposta é lutar. Mas são uns fanfarrões, aproveitam-se do fraco e se inclinam ante o forte. — Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

— Além disso, irritam-me. Já viu como aparece retratada nossa espécie em seu folclore? Olhe o Drácula, pelo amor de Deus, um maligno chupa sangue que espreita aos indefesos. Também há filmes de série B e pornô. Para não mencionar essa mascara do Halloween. Presas de plástico e capas negras. As únicas coisas que refletiram corretamente esses idiotas são que bebemos sangue, que não podemos sair à luz do dia. O resto é pura merda, inventada para nos alienar e infundir medo às massas. Ou algo pior e ofensivo: a ficção se utiliza para imaginar uma espécie de mística para humanos aborrecidos que pensam que o lado escuro é um lugar divertido para visitar.

— Mas você realmente não nos caça, verdade?

— Não use essa palavra. São eles, Bella. Não nós. Você não é completamente humana agora mesmo, e muito em breve perderá toda parte humana. — Fez uma pausa. — E não, eu não os caço. Mas se entrarem em meu caminho, se verão em um sério problema.

Ela refletiu durante uns instantes sobre o que ele acabava de dizer, tratando de ignorar o pânico que a invadia cada vez que pensava na transição que, supostamente, estava a ponto de atravessar.

— Quando atacou Jake assim... Certamente ele não é um..., como se diz..., um lesser.

— Ele tentou me afastar de você. — Edward apertou o queixo. — Esmagarei a todos que o façam, seja ou não seu amante. Se fizer de novo...

— Prometeu-me que não o mataria.

— Não o matarei. Mas não vou ser suave com ele.

Ela pensou que era melhor colocar a Black de sobre aviso.

— Por que não come? — perguntou Edward. — Precisa se alimentar.

Ela olhou para baixo. Comida? Sua vida se transformou, da noite para o dia, em uma novela de Stephen King, e ele se preocupava com sua dieta?

— Come. — Inclinou a cabeça para seu prato. — Deve estar o mais forte possível para a mudança.

Bella levantou sua colher, só para que ele não continuasse com a conversa. A sopa estava ótima, embora imaginou que estava bem preparada e perfeitamente amadurecida.

— Você está armado agora mesmo, não é? — perguntou ela.

— Sim.

— Alguma vez abandona suas armas?

— Não.

— Mas quando estávamos... — Fechou a boca antes que as palavras fazendo o amor saíssem dela.

Ele se inclinou.

— Sempre tenho algo a meu alcance, inclusive quando a possuo.

Bella engoliu outra colherada de sopa. Ardentes pensamentos entraram em conflito com a horrível sensação de que ou era um paranoico, ou o mal verdadeiramente sempre espreitava.

E demônios, Edward era muitas coisas. Mas não lhe parecia precisamente um tipo histérico.

Houve um longo silencio entre eles, até que Royce levou os pratos de sopa e trouxe o cordeiro. Ela notou que a carne do Edward tinha sido cortada em pedaços do tamanho de um bocado. Que estranho, pensou.

— Depois do jantar quero mostrar algo a você. — Ele agarrou seu garfo e fez um par de tentativas para cravar a carne.

E foi então que ela compreendeu que nem sequer se incomodava em olhar para seu prato. Tinha o olhar fixo em um ponto debaixo da mesa.

Um calafrio a atravessou. Havia algo muito raro. Olhou cuidadosamente os óculos de sol que ele usava. Recordou as pontas de seus dedos procurando seu rosto naquela primeira noite que estiveram juntos, como se estivesse tentando ver seus traços através do tato. E começou a pensar que talvez ele não usasse aqueles óculos para proteger-se da luz, mas para tampar seus olhos.

— Edward? — disse ela suavemente.

Ele estendeu o braço para alcançar sua taça de vinho, sem errar sua mão ao redor desta até que notou o tato do cristal.

— O que? — levou a taça aos lábios, mas voltou a colocá-la na mesa — Royce? nós necessitamos o tinto.

— Aqui está, amo. — O mordomo entrou com outra garrafa. — Ama?

— Ah, sim, obrigada.

Quando a porta da cozinha se fechou, Edward disse:

— Quer me perguntar algo mais?

Ela clareou a garganta. Fazia um instante estava se desesperada por encontrar uma debilidade nele, e agora a invadia a absoluta certeza de que era cego.

Se fosse inteligente, coisa que era seriamente discutível, teria feito a lista de perguntas que tinha confeccionado e logo teria ido para casa.

— Bella?

— Sim..., e, então é verdade que você não pode sair durante o dia?

— Os vampiros não suportam a luz do sol.

— O que lhes acontece?

— Imediatamente seu corpo se cobre com queimaduras de segundo e terceiro grau pela exposição ao sol. Pouco depois ocorre a incineração. O sol não é algo com quem se possa brincar.

— Mas eu posso sair.

— Você não sofreu ainda a mudança. Embora, quem sabe? Ao melhor, inclusive depois poderia ser capaz de tolerar a luz. As pessoas que têm um pai humano podem responder de forma diferente. As peculiaridades próprias dos vampiros podem diluir-se. — Tomou um gole de sua taça, lambendo os lábios

— Mas você não, você vai passar pela transição, o sangue de Charlie corre fortemente por seus veias.

— Com que frequência terei que... me alimentar?

— Ao princípio, bastante frequentemente. Talvez duas ou três vezes ao mês. Embora, como disse, não há maneira de saber.

— Depois que me ajude na primeira vez, como poderei encontrar um homem de que possa beber...?

O grunhido de Edward a interrompeu. Quando levantou a vista, sobressaltou-se. Estava incômodo de novo.

— Eu me encarregarei de encontrar a alguém — disse ele com um acento mais marcado do usual. — Até então, utilizará a mim.

— Espero que isso seja logo — murmurou, pensando que ele não parecia muito feliz de estar junto a ela.

Ele franziu os lábios enquanto a olhava.

— Tão impaciente está por encontrar a alguém mais?

— Não, só pensei que...

— O que? Pensou o que? — Seu tom era duro, tão duro como o olhar fixo que podia adivinhar depois dos óculos.

Queria lhe dizer que parecia, com toda clareza, que ele não tinha nem o menor desejo de permanecer a seu lado, mas era difícil encontrar as palavras adequadas. O rechaço a feria, embora tratava de convencer-se de que, sem dúvida, estaria melhor sem ele.

— Eu..., ah, Jazz disse que você foi o rei dos vampiros. Suponho que isso o manterá ocupado.

— Meu companheiro terá que aprender a fechar a boca.

— É verdade? Você é o rei?

— Não — disse ele bruscamente.

Bom, se isso não era uma portada em seu rosto...

— Está casado? Quero dizer, tem uma companheira? Ou duas? — acrescentou rapidamente, imaginando que bem podia soltar todas suas dúvidas. O mau humor voltava a rondar sobre ele. Não acreditava que pudesse piorá-lo.

— Por Cristo. Não.

Até certo ponto, aquela resposta foi um alívio, embora estando claro o que ele pensava das relações.

Ela tomou um gole de vinho.

— Não há nenhuma mulher em sua vida?

— Não.

— Então, de quem se alimenta? Longo silêncio nada prometedor.

— Houve alguém.

— Houve?

— Houve.

— Até quando?

— Recentemente. — deu de ombros — Nunca estivemos juntos. Fomos uma má parceria.

— A quem recorre agora?

— Deus, é jornalista até quando não trabalha, não é?

— A quem? — insistiu ela.

Ele a olhou durante um longo instante. E logo seu semblante se transformou, relaxando um pouco a agressividade que tinha mostrado até então. Apoiou suavemente o garfo em seu prato E colocou a outra mão na mesa com a palma para cima.

— Ah, diabos.

Apesar de sua maldição, de repente, o ar pareceu menos denso.

Ao princípio, ela não confiou naquela mudança de humor, mas então ele tirou os óculos e coçou os olhos. Quando voltou a colocar os óculos, ela notou que seu peito se alargava, como se estivesse reunindo forças.

— Deus, Bella, acredito que queria que fosse você, apesar de que não vou estar perto muito tempo depois de sua transição. — Sacudiu a cabeça. — Sou um estúpido filho de cadela. Bella piscou, sentindo uma espécie de calor sexual pensando que ele beberia seu sangue para sobreviver. — Mas não se preocupe — disse ele. — Isso não vai acontecer. E logo encontrarei outro macho para você. Afastou seu prato, sem provar quase nada do cordeiro.

— Quando foi a última vez que se alimentou? — perguntou ela, pensando no poderoso desejo contra o qual o tinha visto lutar.

— Ontem à noite.

Uma opressão no peito lhe fez sentir-se como se seus pulmões estivessem bloqueados.

— Mas não me mordeu.

— Foi depois que se foi.

Ela imaginou com outra mulher em seus braços. Quando tentou alcançar a taça de vinho, a mão lhe tremia.

Estupendo. Suas emoções aconteciam umas a outras de uma forma vertiginosa essa noite. Tinha estado aterrada, zangada, loucamente ciumenta. Perguntou-se qual seria a seguinte. E teve o pleno convencimento de que não se trataria, precisamente, da felicidade.

* * *

 **Obrigada pelos parabéns e comentários.. Eu queria postar antes, mas estou enrolada com meus trabalhos da faculdade e os da minha mãe (que também está na facul e estou ajudando ela).. Vocês vão perceber que o capítulo de hoje foi bem grande, o motivo é que só estarei de volta na segunda-feira. Obrigada mais uma vez e até segunda! :)**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Deixo claro que Amante Sombrio da série/saga Irmandade da Adaga Negra não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 12_

Bella colocou de novo a taça de vinho sobre a mesa, desejando ter mais controle sobre si mesma.

— Você não gosta, verdade? — disse Edward em voz baixa.

— De que?

— Que eu beba de outra fêmea.

Ela riu lungubremente, desprezando a si mesma, a ele e toda aquela maldita situação.

— Desfruta esfregando isso em meu nariz?

Por um momento, ele guardou silêncio.

— A ideia de que algum dia você marque a pele de outro macho com seus dentes e coloque seu sangue dentro de você me deixa louco.

Bella o olhou fixamente.

Então por que não fica comigo?, pensou ela. Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

— Mas não posso me permitir isso.

— Por que não?

— Porque você não pode ser minha. Não importa o que tenha dito antes.

Royce entrou, recolheu os pratos E serviu a sobremesa: morangos colocados delicadamente sobre um prato com bordas douradas e um pouco de molho de chocolate ao lado para banhar, junto a uma bolacha pequena.

Normalmente, Bella teria despachado aquela deliciosa combinação; em questão de segundos, mas se encontrava muito agitada para comer.

— Você não gosta dos morangos? — perguntou Edward enquanto levava um à boca. Seus brilhantes dentes brancos morderam a vermelha carne.

Ela deu de ombros, obrigando-se a olhar para outro lado.

— Sim eu gosto.

— Toma. — Agarrou um morango de seu prato e se inclinou para ela. — Me permita que e lhe dê isso.

Seus longos dedos sustentaram o pedúnculo com firmeza, enquanto seu braço se balançava no ar.

Ela desejava tomar o que ele oferecia.

— Posso comer por mim mesma.

— Já sei — disse ele sinceramente. — Mas essa não é a questão.

— Teve sexo com ela? — perguntou. Arqueou as sobrancelhas com surpresa.

— Ontem à noite?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Quando se alimenta, faz amor?

E deixa responder a sua seguinte pergunta. Agora mesmo, não me deito com ninguém mais que com você.

Agora mesmo, repetiu ela mentalmente.

Bella baixou o olhar para suas mãos, colocadas em seu colo, sentindo-se ferida de uma forma estúpida.

— Deixe-me alimentar você — murmurou ele. — Por favor.

Oh, madura, disse-se ela. Eram adultos. Eram maravilhosos na cama, e isso nunca lhe tinha acontecido jamais com nenhum homem. Realmente ia afastar-se só porque ia perdê-lo?

Além disso, embora lhe prometesse um futuro de rosas, um homem como ele não permaneceria em casa muito tempo. Era um lutador que andava com uma turma de tipos como ele. Os assuntos domésticos e o lar seriam para ele tremendamente aborrecidos. Tinha-o agora. Queria-o agora.

Bella se inclinou para frente em sua cadeira, abriu a boca, colocando os lábios ao redor do morango, tomando-o inteiro. Os lábios de Edward tremeram ao vê-la morder, e quando um pouco do doce suco escapou e gotejou para seu queixo, soltou um assobio afogado.

— Quero lamber isso — murmurou baixo. Esticou-se para frente, mas conseguiu dominar-se. Levantou seu guardanapo. Ela colocou sua mão na dele.

— Usa seu boca.

Um som grave, saído do mais profundo de seu peito, retumbou na residência.

Edward se inclinou para ela, inclinando a cabeça. Ela captou um brilho de suas presas enquanto seus lábios se abriam e sua língua saía. Lambeu o suco e logo se afastou.

Olhou-a fixamente. Ela devolveu o olhar. As velas piscaram.

— Vem comigo — disse ele, oferecendo sua mão.

Bella não vacilou. Colocou sua palma contra a dele e deixou que a guiasse. Levou-a ao salão, acionou a mola do quadro e atravessaram a parede, descendo pela escada de pedra. Ele parecia imenso em meio da escuridão.

Quando chegaram ao patamar inferior, levou-a a seu quarto. Ela olhou para a enorme cama. Tinha sido arrumada, com os travesseiros cuidadosamente alinhados contra a cabeceira e os lençóis de cetim suaves como água imóvel. Uma onda de calor invadiu seu corpo ao recordar o que tinha sentido ao tê-lo em cima, movendo-se dentro dela.

De novo estavam ali, pensou. E não podia esperar.

Um profundo grunhido a fez olhar por cima de seu ombro. O olhar de Edward estava fixo nela como em um alvo de tiro.

Tinha lido seu pensamento. Sabia o que ela queria. E estava pronto para entregar-lhe.

Caminhou para ela, e Bella ouviu a porta se fechar com o ferrolho. Olhou a seu redor, perguntando-se se havia alguém mais no quarto. Mas não viu ninguém.

A mão dele se dirigiu para seu pescoço, lhe dobrando a cabeça para trás com o dedo polegar.

— Toda a noite quis beijar você.

Ela se preparou para algo forte, disposta para algo que ele pudesse lhe dar, só que quando seus lábios posaram sobre os dela o fizeram com uma extraordinária doçura. Pôde sentir a paixão nas tensas linhas de seu corpo, mas claramente se negava a apressar-se. Quando elevou a cabeça, sorriu- lhe. Pensou que já estava totalmente acostumada às presas.

— Esta noite vamos fazer lentamente — disse ele. Mas ela o deteve antes que ele a beijasse de novo.

— Espera. Há algo que devo... Tem camisinhas? Ele franziu o sobrecenho.

— Não. Por quê?

— Por quê? Ouviu falar de sexo seguro?

— Eu não sou portador desse tipo de enfermidades, e você não pode me contagiar nada.

— Como sabe?

— Os vampiros estão imunizados contra os vírus humanos.

— Então pode ter todo o sexo que queira? Sem preocupar-se por nada?

Quando ele assentiu com a cabeça, ela se sentiu um pouco enjoada.

Deus, quantas mulheres deve haver...

— E você não é fértil — disse ele.

— Como sabe?

— Confia em mim. Nós dois saberíamos se fosse. Além disso, não terá sua primeira necessidade até passados cinco anos mais ou menos depois da transição. E inclusive quando estiver nessa época, a concepção não está garantida porque...

— Espere. O que é isso da necessidade?

— As fêmeas só são fecundas cada dez anos. O que é uma bênção.

— Por quê?

Ele clareou a garganta. De fato parecia um pouco pesaroso.

— É um período perigoso. Todos os varões respondem em alguma medida se estiverem próximos de uma fêmea que esteja atravessando sua necessidade. Não podem evitar. Pode haver lutas. E a fêmea, ela, né..., os desejos são intensos. Ou isso é o que ouvi.

— Você não tem filhos?

Ele negou com a cabeça. Logo franziu o cenho.

— Deus.

— O que?

— Pensar em você quando tiver sua necessidade. — Seu corpo se balançou, como se tivesse fechado os olhos — Ser o único que você utilize.

Emanou calor sexual. Ela pôde sentir uma rajada quente deslocando-se no ar.

— Quanto tempo dura? — perguntou ela com voz rouca.

— Dois dias. Se a fêmea estiver... bem servida e alimentada adequadamente, o período cessa rapidamente.

— E o homem?

— O macho fica totalmente esgotado quando termina. Seco de sêmen e de sangue. Leva muito mais tempo para ele recuperar-se, mas nunca ouvi uma queixa. Jamais. — Houve uma pausa. — Eu adoraria ser quem alivie você.

De repente, ele deu um passo para trás. Ela sentiu uma corrente de ar frio quando o humor dele mudou e o calor se dissipou.

— Mas essa será a obrigação de algum outro macho. E seu privilégio.

Seu celular começou a soar. Tirou-o de seu bolso interior com um grunhido.

— O que? — Houve uma pausa.

Ela se dirigiu ao banheiro para lhe dar um pouco de privacidade. E porque precisava estar só um momento. As imagens que apareciam em sua mente eram suficientes para aturdi-la. Dois dias. Só com ele?

Quando saiu, Edward estava sentado na cama, com os cotovelos nos joelhos, aconchegado. Tirou o terno, seus ombros pareciam mais largos, ressaltados pela camisa negra. Ao aproximar-se, captou uma imagem fugaz de uma arma de fogo sob o terno e estremeceu um pouco.

Ele a olhou enquanto ela se sentava a seu lado. Bella desejou poder compreendê-lo melhor e culpou aos óculos escuros. Estendeu a mão para o rosto dele, acariciando a antiga ferida de sua bochecha, deslizando-a para seu forte queixo. Sua boca se abriu ligeiramente, como se seu tato o deixasse sem respiração.

— Quero ver seus olhos — disse ela. Ele se afastou um pouco para trás.

— Por que não?

— Por que te interessa saber como são? Ela franziu o cenho.

— É difícil entendê-lo ocultando-se atrás dos óculos. E neste instante, não me incomodaria saber o que está pensando.

Ou sentindo, que é ainda mais importante. Finalmente, ele deu de ombros.

— Faz o que queira.

Como não fez nenhum movimento para tirar os óculos, ela tomou a iniciativa, os deslizando para frente. Suas pálpebras estavam fechadas, suas pestanas escuras contra a pele. Permaneceu assim.

— Não vai mostrar seus olhos? Ele apertou o queixo.

Ela olhou os óculos. Quando os levantou para a luz de uma vela, quase não pôde ver algo através dos cristais, pois eram tremendamente opacos.

— É cego, não é? — disse ela suavemente.

Seus lábios voltaram a franzir-se, mas não em um sorriso.

— Se preocupa que não possa cuidar de você?

Não a surpreendeu a hostilidade. Imaginava que um homem como ele odiaria qualquer debilidade que possuísse.

— Não, isso não me preocupa absolutamente. Mas eu gostaria de ver seus olhos.

Com um movimento relâmpago, Edward a arrastou ao outro lado de seu colo, sustentando-a em equilíbrio de modo que só a força de seus braços impedia que atingisse o chão. Sua boca tinha um rictus amargo.

Devagar, levantou as pálpebras. Bella abriu a boca.

Seus olhos eram da cor mais extraordinária que tinha nunca visto. Um verde pálido resplandecente, tão claro que era quase branco. Emoldurados por umas grossas e escuras pestanas, brilhavam como se alguém tivesse acendido uma luz no interior de seu crânio.

Então se fixou em suas pupilas e se deu conta de que não estavam bem.

Eram como diminutos alfinetes negros, desfocados. Acariciou seu rosto.

— Seus olhos são formosos.

— Inúteis.

— Formosos.

Ela olhou fixamente enquanto ele tentava adivinhar seus traços, forçando a vista.

— Sempre foram assim? — sussurrou ela.

— Nasci quase cego, mas minha visão piorou depois de minha transição e, provavelmente, deteriorara-se ainda mais à medida que envelhecia.

— Então ainda pode ver algo?

— Sim. — Dirigiu a mão para seu cabelo. Quando sentiu que caía sobre seus ombros, deu-se conta de que ele estava tirando as presilhas que seguravam seu penteado.

— Sei que eu gosto de seu cabelo solto, por exemplo. E também sei que é muito, formosa. Seus dedos perfilaram os contornos de seu rosto, descendo suavemente para seu pescoço e sua clavícula, até abrir caminho entre seu seios.

Seu coração bateu rapidamente, seus pensamentos se voltaram confusos, e o mundo desapareceu a seu redor, ficando unicamente eles dois.

— A vista é um sentido supervalorizado — murmurou ele, estendendo a palma da mão sobre seu peito. Era forte e cálida, uma antecipação do que seu corpo sentiria quando se encontrasse sobre ela.

— Tato, gosto, olfato, audição. Os outros quatro sentidos são igualmente importantes.

Ele se inclinou para diante, acariciou-lhe o pescoço com os lábios, e ela sentiu um suave arranhão. Suas presas, pensou. Subiu por sua garganta. Desejou que a mordesse. Edward respirou profundamente.

— Sua pele possui um aroma que me provoca uma ereção instantânea. Tudo o que tenho que fazer é cheirar. Ela se arqueou nos braços dele, esfregando-se contra suas coxas, empurrando seu seios para cima. Sua cabeça se abandonou, e deixou escapar um pequeno gemido.

— Deus, adoro esse som — disse ele, subindo a mão até a base de sua garganta.

— Faça de novo para mim, Bella. Lambeu delicadamente seu pescoço.

Ela o satisfez.

— Isso — gemeu ele — Santo céu, isso.

Seus dedos começaram a deslocar-se novamente, esta vez até o laço de seu vestido, que soltou com destreza.

— Não deveria deixar que Royce troque os lençóis.

— O que? — resmungou ela.

— Na cama. Quando você vai. Queria aspirar seu perfume quando me deito nela.

A parte dianteira de seu vestido se abriu, e o ar frio percorreu sua pele enquanto a mão dele avançava para cima. Quando chegou ao sutiã, traçou um círculo ao redor das bordas de renda, avançando gradualmente para o interior até roçar seu mamilo.

O corpo dela estremeceu, e se agarrou aos ombros dele. Seus músculos estavam rígidos pelo esforço de sustentá-la. Ela olhou sua temível face, magnífica.

Seus olhos brilhavam, expelindo uma luz que moldava seu seios nas sombras. A promessa de sexo selvagem e seu feroz desejo por ela eram evidentes pelo chiar de seu queixo, pelo calor que saía de seu imponente corpo e pela tensão de suas pernas, seu peito.

Mas ele tinha um absoluto controle de si mesmo. E dela.

— Desejei-a com tanta paixão... — disse ele, afundando a cabeça em seu pescoço, mordendo-a ligeiramente, sem quase arranhar a pele. Logo passou sua língua sobre a pequena ferida como uma úmida carícia, e se deslocou para baixo, a seu peito

— Na realidade ainda não a possuí apropriadamente.

— Não estou tão segura disso — disse ela.

Sua risada soou como um trovão profundo, sua respiração era cálida e úmida sobre a pele dela. Beijou-lhe a parte superior do peito, logo tomou o mamilo em sua boca, através da renda. Ela se arqueou de novo, sentindo como se um dique se quebrasse entre suas pernas.

O guerreiro levantou a cabeça, com um sorriso de desejo em seus lábios. Deslizou suavemente para baixo o sutiã. Seu mamilo ficou ainda mais ereto para ele, à medida que via a escura cabeça do macho descendendo até sua pálida pele. Sua língua, lustrosa e rosada, saiu de sua boca e começou a lambê-la.

Quando suas coxas se abriram sem que ele o tivesse pedido, riu de novo, com um profundo e masculino som de satisfação. Sua mão abriu caminho entre os pregas do vestido, roçando seu quadril, movendo-se lentamente sobre sob seu ventre.

Encontrou o elástico de suas calcinhas e deslizou o dedo indicador sob ele. Só um pouco. Moveu a ponta do dedo adiante e atrás, lhe provocando sensuais cócegas perto de onde ela desejava e necessitava.

— Mais — exigiu ela. — Quero mais.

— E o terá. — Seu dedo inteiro desapareceu sob suas calcinhas. Ela soltou um grito quando entrou em contato com seu centro quente e úmido.

— Bella?

Ela quase tinha perdido a consciência, embriagada por seu tato.

— Hum?

— Quer saber que gosto tem? — disse ele contra seu peito. Um longo dedo entrou em seu corpo, como se ele quisesse que soubesse que não estava se referindo a sua boca. Ela se agarrou a suas costas através da camisa de seda, arranhando-o com as unhas.

— Pêssegos — disse ele, deslocando seu corpo, movendo-se para baixo com sua boca, beijando a pele de seu estômago.

— É como comer pêssegos. Carne suave em meus lábios e em minha língua quando chupo. Delicada e doce no fundo de minha garganta quando engulo.

Ela gemeu, próxima ao orgasmo e muito longe de toda prudência.

Com um movimento rápido, ele a levantou, levando-a à cama. Quando a estendeu, separou-lhe as pernas com a cabeça, posando a boca entre suas coxas.

Ela deu um grito sufocado, colocando as mãos no cabelo do vampiro, enredando seus dedos nele.

— Como os pêssegos — disse ele, despojando-a de sua calcinha — E eu adoro os pêssegos.

A claridade assustadora e formosa que irradiavam seus olhos inundou todo seu corpo. E então ele baixou novamente a cabeça.

* * *

Eleazar entrou em seu laboratório e perambulou durante uns instantes sem saber muito bem o que fazer, fazendo ressonar seus passos sobre o pavimento branco. Depois de dar um par de voltas ao redor da sala, decidiu sentar-se em seu lugar habitual. Acariciou o elegante pescoço esmaltado de seu microscópio, olhou as numerosas provetas e recipientes de cristal que havia nas prateleiras, ouviu o zumbido das geladeiras, o ronrono monótono do sistema de ventilação no teto e percebeu o persistente aroma do desinfetante Lysol.

Aquele ambiente cientista lhe recordou o objetivo de sua investigação. E o orgulho que sentia por sua grande capacidade mental.

Considerava-se civilizado, capaz de controlar suas emoções, bom para responder logicamente aos estímulos. Mas não tinha força para controlar o ódio e a fúria que o invadiam. Aquele sentimento era muito violento, muito poderoso.

Estava forjando vários planos, e todos implicavam derramamento de sangue. Mas a quem queria enganar? Se pretendia levantar embora só fora uma simples navalha contra Edward, o único sangue derramado seria o dele mesmo.

Precisava encontrar a alguém que soubesse matar. Alguém que pudesse aproximar-se do guerreiro. Quando encontrou a solução, pareceu- lhe tremendamente óbvia. Já sabia a quem procurar e onde encontrá-lo.

Eleazar se dirigiu para a porta e sua satisfação fez aparecer um sorriso a seus lábios. Mas quando viu seu reflexo no espelho que havia sobre a pia do laboratório, ficou gelado. Seus inquietos olhos estavam muito brilhantes, mostrando uma avidez desconhecida, e aquele desagradável sorriso nunca o tinha visto em seu rosto. O rubor febril que coloria suas bochechas era produto do enorme desejo de um infame desenlace.

Não se reconheceu com aquela máscara de vingança. Odiava o aspecto que tinha adquirido seu rosto.

— Oh, Deus.

Como podia pensar tais coisas? Era médico. Seu trabalho consistia em curar. Prometeu salvar vidas, não tirá-las. Irina havia dito que tudo tinha terminado. Ela falou que quebrou o pacto, e não voltaria a ver Edward.

Mas mesmo assim, não merecia ser vingada pela maneira como tinha sido tratada?

Agora era o momento de atacar. Aproximando-se de Edward naquele momento, já não se veria obstaculizado pelo fato de que Irina pudesse ficar presa no fogo cruzado.

Eleazar sentiu um estremecimento, e supôs que era o horror pela magnitude daquilo que estava considerando fazer. Mas então seu corpo cambaleou, teve que estender o braço para sustentar-se. A tontura fez com que o mundo a seu redor girasse loucamente, por isso teve que aproximar- se vacilante de uma cadeira. Liberando o nó de sua gravata, esforçou-se por respirar. O sangue — pensou. — A transfusão.

Não estava funcionando.

Desesperado, caiu de joelhos. Consumido por seu fracasso, fechou os olhos, abandonando-se à escuridão.

* * *

Edward rodou para um lado, arrastando consigo Bella, firmemente abraçada a ele. Com sua ereção ainda palpitando dentro dela, alisou-lhe o cabelo para trás. Estava úmido com seu delicado suor.

Minha.

Enquanto beijava seus lábios, notou com satisfação que ela ainda respirava com dificuldade.

Tinha-lhe feito o amor apropriadamente, pensou. Lento e com suavidade.

— Ficará? — perguntou ele. Ela riu roucamente.

— Não estou segura de poder caminhar agora. Assim acredito que ficar aqui é uma boa opção.

Ele apertou os lábios contra sua fronte.

— Retornarei pouco antes da alvorada.

Quando ele se retirou do cálido casulo de seu corpo, ela levantou a vista.

— Aonde vai?

— Reunir-me com meus irmãos, e depois vamos sair. Saiu da cama e se dirigiu para o armário para colocar seu traje de couro e ajustar a cartucheira sobre os ombros. Deslizou uma adaga a cada lado e agarrou a jaqueta.

— Royce estará aqui — disse ele

— Se necessitar algo, marca no telefone asterisco quarenta. Soará no piso de acima.

Ela se envolveu com um lençol e saltou da cama. — Edward. — Tocou-lhe o braço.

— Fique.

Ele se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo fugaz.

— Voltarei.

— Vai lutar?

— Sim.

— Mas como pode fazê-lo? É... — interrompeu-se.

— Fui cego durante trezentos anos. Ela conteve a respiração.

— É tão velho? Ele teve que rir.

— Sim.

— Bom, tenho que dizer que se conserva muito bem. — Seu sorriso murchou.— Quanto tempo viverei?

Uma onda de medo o impactou, fazendo que seu coração se paralisasse durante um instante.

O que aconteceria se ela não sobrevivesse à transição?

Edward sentiu que o estômago se revolvia. É que estava acostumado a enfrentar os maiores perigos, de repente, sentia ranger o intestino com um medo mortal e primitivo.

Ela tinha que viver, de acordo? De acordo?

Colocou-se a olhar ao teto, perguntando-se com quem diabos estava falando. Com a Virgem Esme?

— Edward?

Atraiu Bella para si e lhe deu um forte abraço, como se quisesse protegê-la daquele destino incerto.

— Edward — disse ela em seu ombro. — Edward, querido, não posso... Não posso respirar.

Soltou-a imediatamente e a olhou fixamente, tentando perceber algo com seus olhos moribundos. A incerteza retesou a pele de suas têmporas.

— Edward? O que acontece?

— Nada.

— Não respondeu a minha pergunta.

— É porque não sei a resposta.

Ela pareceu desconcertada, mas então ficou nas pontas dos pés e o beijou nos lábios.

— Bem, seja qual for o tempo que fique, desejaria que ficasse comigo esta noite.

Um golpe na porta interrompeu sua conversa.

— Edward — A voz do Emmett retumbou através do aço. — Já chegamos todos.

Bella deu um passo atrás. Pôde sentir que ela era extraordinariamente vulnerável.

Esteve tentado a encerrá-la com chave, mas não poderia suportar mantê-la prisioneira. E seu instinto lhe dizia que apesar do muito que ela quisesse que as coisas fossem diferentes, resignava-se a seu destino, assim como ao papel que ele desempenhava. Também, de momento, estava a salvo dos lessers, pois eles a veriam somente como uma humana.

— Estará aqui quando eu retornar? — perguntou ele, colocando a jaqueta.

— Não sei.

— Se sair, necessito saber onde encontrá-la.

— Por quê?

— A transição, Bella. Estará mais segura se ficar.

— Talvez.

Ele guardou a maldição. Não ia rogar lhe.

— A outra porta que há no vestíbulo — disse ele — vai dar ao quarto de seu pai. Pensava que você gostaria de entrar ali.

Edward saiu antes de ficar em ridículo.

Os guerreiros não rogavam, e raras vezes perguntavam. Tomavam o que queriam e matavam por isso se fosse necessário. Mas no fundo de sua alma esperava que ela estivesse ali quando voltasse. Gostava da ideia de encontrá-la dormindo em sua cama.

Bella entrou no banheiro e tomou uma ducha, deixando que a água quente aliviasse seus nervos. Quando saiu e se secou, viu uma bata negra em um varal. Colocou-a.

Cheirou as lapelas do objeto e fechou os olhos. Estava impregnada com o aroma do Edward, uma mescla de sabão, loção de barbear e...

Vampiro macho.

Santo Deus. De verdade estava acontecendo tudo aquilo? Dirigiu-se ao quarto. Edward tinha deixado o armário aberto. Sentiu curiosidade por revisar sua roupa. Mas o que encontrou foi um esconderijo de armas que a deixou petrificada.

Pensou em partir, e embora quisesse fazê-lo, sabia que Edward tinha razão: ficar era mais seguro.

E a quarto de seu pai era uma tentação.

Daria uma olhada. Esperava que o que encontrasse ali não lhe provocasse palpitações. Deus era testemunha de que seu amado não fazia mais que lhe dar um susto atrás de outro.

Ao sair para o corredor, fechou as lapelas da bata. As lâmpadas de gás piscaram, fazendo com que as paredes parecessem vivas enquanto fixava a vista na porta do outro lado do corredor. Antes de perder o interesse, caminhou até ali, girou o maçaneta e empurrou.

A escuridão a saudou do outro lado, um muro negro que recordava a um poço sem fundo ou um espaço infinito. Transpassou a soleira e tateou a parede em busca de um interruptor da luz, que não pôde encontrar.

Avançando no vazio, moveu-se devagar para a esquerda até que seu corpo se chocou com um objeto grande. Pelo som dos puxadores de bronze e o aroma de cera de limão, supôs que tinha tropeçado com uma cômoda alta. Seguiu caminhando, medindo com cuidado até que encontrou um abajur.

Piscou ante a luz. A base do abajur era um fino vaso oriental e a mesa sobre a qual se apoiava era de mogno esculpida. Sem dúvida, a residência estava decorada com o mesmo estilo magnífico do piso superior.

Quando seus olhos se adaptaram a aquela tênue iluminação, deu uma olhada ao redor.

— Oh..., Deus... meu.

Havia fotografias dela por toda parte. Em branco e negro, primeiros planos, em cor. Era ela em todas as idades, de criança, em sua adolescência, na universidade. Uma delas era muito recente, e tinha sido tirada enquanto saía do escritório do Caldwell Courier Journal. Recordava esse dia. Tinha sido a primeira nevada do inverno, e estava rindo enquanto olhava ao céu. Fazia oito meses.

A ideia de não ter podido conhecer seu pai só por uma escassa margem de tempo a impactou como algo trágico. Quando tinha morrido? Como tinha vivido?

Uma coisa estava clara: tinha muito bom gosto e era muito refinamento. E, obviamente, gostava das coisas deliciosas. O imenso espaço privado de seu pai era extraordinário. As paredes, de uma cor vermelha profunda, exibiam outra coleção espetacular de paisagens da Escola do Rio Hudson com molduras belamente decoradas. O chão estava coberto de tapetes orientais azuis, vermelhos e dourados que brilhavam como vidraças de cores. A cama era o objeto mais magnífico da quarto. Uma antiguidade maciça, esculpida à mão, com cortinados de veludo vermelho que penduravam de um dossel. Na mesinha da esquerda havia um abajur e outra fotografia dela; na da direita, um relógio, um livro e um copo.

Ele havia dormido nesse lado.

Aproximou-se para olhar o livro, delicadamente encadernado em pele. Estava em francês. Debaixo havia uma revista. Forbes. Voltou a colocá-los em seu lugar e logo olhou o copo. Ainda ficava um pouco de água no fundo.

Ou alguém estava dormindo ali agora... ou talvez seu pai tivesse morrido muito recentemente.

Deu um olhar a seu redor procurando roupa ou uma mala que lhe indicasse que havia um convidado. O escritório de mogno no outro lado do quarto chamou sua atenção. Aproximou-se e se sentou em sua poltrona com forma de trono, de braços esculpidos. Ao lado de sua pasta de couron havia um monte de papéis. Eram as faturas dos gastos da casa. Eletricidade, telefone, água... Todas em nome do Royce.

Tudo era tão absolutamente... cotidiano. Ela tinha as mesmas coisas em seu escritório.

Bella voltou a olhar o copo sobre a mesinha.

A vida dele tinha sido interrompida bruscamente, pensou. Sentindo-se como uma intrometida, mas incapaz de resistir, abriu uma gaveta da escrivaninha. Canetas Montblanc, grampos, um grampeador. Fechou-a e abriu outra maior. Estava cheia de arquivos. Registros financeiros.

Por todos os céus. Seu pai estava bem ocupado. Verdadeiramente ocupado.

Olhou outra página. Carregado de milhões e milhões. Voltou a colocar o arquivo em seu lugar e fechou a gaveta. Aquilo explicava muitas coisas. A casa, a coleção de arte, o carro, o mordomo.

De um lado do telefone havia uma fotografia dela em uma moldura prateada. Agarrou-a e tentou imaginá-lo olhando-a. Haveria alguma fotografia dele?, perguntou-se.

Acaso se podia fotografar a um vampiro?

Perambulou pela residência de novo, olhando cada uma das molduras.

Só ela. Só ela. Só...

Bella se inclinou, alcançando com mão trêmula uma moldura de ouro.

Continha um retrato em branco e negro de uma mulher de cabelo escuro que olhava timidamente à câmara. Tinha a mão sobre o rosto, como se sentisse vergonha.

Aqueles olhos, pensou Bella intrigada. Tinha contemplado no espelho um par de olhos idênticos a aqueles durante todos os dias de sua vida.

Sua mãe.

Sentando-se às cegas na cama, aproximou a fotografia de seus olhos tanto como pôde sem que a visão ficasse imprecisa. Como se a proximidade da imagem anulasse a distância temporária e a levasse até a mulher encantadora que havia na moldura.

Sua mãe.

* * *

Isto está melhor, pensou o senhor X enquanto carregava um inconsciente vampiro civil sobre o ombro. Arrastou rapidamente ao macho através do beco, abriu a parte de trás da caminhonete e se desfez de sua presa como se fosse um saco de batatas. Teve a precaução de colocar uma manta negra de lã cobrindo sua carga.

Sabia que desta vez seu plano teria êxito, e aumentar a dose do tranquilizante Domosedan e acrescentar Acepromazina tinha feito a diferença. Sua intuição de usar tranqüilizantes para cavalos em lugar de sedativos destinados a humanos tinha sido correta. Apesar de tudo, o vampiro tinha necessitado dois dardos da Acepromazina antes de cair.

O senhor X olhou por cima do ombro antes de colocar-se atrás do volante. A prostituta que tinha matado estava estendida sobre um bueiro; seu sangue saturado de heroína penetrava pela boca-de-lobo. A amável moça até o tinha ajudado com a agulha. Certamente, ela não esperava que a droga tivesse uma pureza de 100%.

Nem que corresse por suas veias em uma quantidade suficiente para fazer alucinar a um elefante.

A polícia a encontraria pela manhã, mas ele tinha sido muito cuidadoso: luvas de látex, uma boina sobre o cabelo e roupa de náilon de uma malha muita densa que não soltava fibras. E além disso, ela não tinha lutado. O senhor X ligou o motor pausadamente e deslizou através da rua Trade.

Um fino brilho de suor causado pela excitação apareceu sobre seu lábio superior. Aquela sensação da adrenalina bombeada por seu corpo o fez sentir falta dos dias em que ainda podia desfrutar do sexo. Embora o vampiro não tivesse nenhuma informação para dar, ia divertir-se o resto da noite.

Pensou que podia começar com o malho.

Não, seria melhor o torno de dentista sob as unhas.

Isso debilitaria imediatamente ao macho. Depois de tudo, não tinha muito sentido torturar a alguém que perdeu o conhecimento. Seria como dar patadas a um cadáver. Ele tinha que ser consciente de sua dor.

Escutou um leve ruído procedente da parte traseira. Olhou por cima de seu ombro. O vampiro se movia sob a manta. Bem. Estava vivo.

O senhor X dirigiu de novo a vista à estrada y, franzindo o cenho, inclinou-se para diante, segurando com força o volante.

Diante dele viu o brilho de umas luzes de freio. Os carros estavam parados em uma longa fila. Um punhado de cones de cor laranja obrigavam a parar, E as luzes intermitentes azuis e brancas anunciavam a presença da polícia. Um acidente?

Não. Um controle. Dois policiais com lanternas examinavam o interior dos veículos, e de um lado do meio-fio tinham colocado um pôster no qual se lia: «Controle de dosagem alcoólica».

O senhor X pisou no freio. Procurou em sua bolsa negra, tirou sua pistola de dardos E disparou outros dois tiros no vampiro para sossegar o ruído. Com os vidros escuros e a manta negra cobrindo a sua vítima, talvez passasse sem maiores problemas, desde que o macho não se movesse.

Quando chegou sua vez, baixou o vidro enquanto o policial se aproximava. A luz da lanterna do homem se refletiu no painel, produzindo um resplendor.

— Boa noite, oficial. — O senhor X adotou uma expressão afável.

— Esteve bebendo esta noite, senhor?

O policial, de meia idade, tinha um aspecto anódino e vulgar. Seu bigode necessitava um bom acerto e seu cabelo cinza sobressaía de sua boina descuidadosamente. Parecia um cão pastor, mas sem o colar antipulgas e a cauda.

— Não, oficial. Não bebi.

— Ouça, eu o conheço.

— De verdade? — O senhor X sorriu ainda mais enquanto olhava para o pescoço do homem. A raiva o levou a pensar na faca que tinha na porta do carro. Esticou um dedo e roçou a manga, tratando de tranquilizar.

— Sim, você ensina jiu-jítsu a meu filho. — Quando o policial se inclinou para trás, sua lanterna se balançou um pouco, iluminando a bolsa negra que havia no assento do lado.

— Darry, vêem conhecer o sensei do meu filho.

Enquanto o outro policial caminhava para eles, o senhor X aproveitou para comprovar se a bolsa tinha a zíper fechado. Seria uma desgraça que vissem a pistola de dardos ou a Glock de nove milímetros que levava oculta ali.

Durante cinco minutos, teve uma agradável conversa com os dois policiais enquanto fantasiava sobre a maneira de acabar com eles. Quando colocou em marcha a caminhonete, surpreendeu-se de ter a faca na mão, quase em seu colo.

Teria que desafogar-se jogando fora toda aquela agressividade.

* * *

Edward olhou com atenção os imprecisos contornos do edifício comercial de um só piso. Durante as duas últimas horas, ele e Emmett tinham estado vigiando a Academia de Artes Marciais Caldwell, tentando descobrir se ali se desenvolvia alguma atividade noturna. As instalações estavam situadas em um extremo do centro comercial, ao lado de uma fila de árvores. Emmett, que na noite anterior tinha visitado o lugar, calculava que ocupava uma superfície de uns seis mil metros quadrados.

Suficientemente grande para ser o centro de operações dos lessers. O estacionamento se estendia até a frente da academia, com quinze lugares de cada lado. Tinha duas entradas: a principal, com portas de vidro duplo, e uma lateral sem ventilação. De sua posição estratégica no bosque, podiam ver tanto o estacionamento vazio como as entradas e saídas do edifício.

O resto dos acessos só eram becos sem saída. Pelo Gold's Gym não tinham desfilado mais que sujeitinhos. Fechava a meia-noite e abria às cinco da madrugada, e esteve silencioso nas duas últimas noites. No campo de paintball acontecia o mesmo, ficava vazio do momento em que fechava suas portas. As melhores opções eram as duas academias, e Garrett e os gêmeos estavam no outro lado da cidade vigiando a outra.

Embora os lessers não tivessem problemas com a luz diurna, saíam a caçar de noite porque era então quando suas presas estavam em movimento. Perto do amanhecer, os centros de recrutamento e treinamento da Sociedade eram utilizados como lugares de reunião, embora nem sempre. Além disso, devido aos lessers mudarem de lugar com freqüência, um desses centros podia estar ativo durante alguns meses, ou talvez um ano, e depois ser abandonado.

Como Charlie tinha sido atacado fazia só alguns dias, Edward esperava que a Sociedade ainda não tivesse mudado.

Apitou seu relógio.

— Demônios, são quase três.

Emmett se apoiou contra a árvore que tinha a suas costas.

— Então suponho que Jazz não virá esta noite. Edward deu de ombros, esperando ansiosamente que seu companheiro aparecesse.

Não o fez.

— É estranho. — Emmett fez uma pausa. — Mas não parece surpreso.

— Não.

— Por quê?

Edward voltou a dar de ombros.

— Enfrentei-o, e não devia ter feito.

— Não vou perguntar.

— Muito sensato por sua parte. — E logo, por alguma razão absurda, acrescentou — Preciso me desculpar com ele.

— Isso será uma novidade.

— Sou tão detestável?

— Não — respondeu Emmett sem sua habitual fanfarronice. — Só que não se equivoca com tanta frequência. Vindo de Hollywood, a franqueza foi surpreendente.

— Bom, o que disse ao Jazz foi algo realmente repugnante. Emmett bateu-lhe nas costas.

— Com a ampla experiência que tenho ofendendo às pessoas, me deixe dizer que não há nada que não possa arrumar-se.

— Colocou a Alice nisto.

— Essa não foi uma boa ideia.

— E o que ele sente por ela.

— Merda.

— Sim. Mais ou menos.

— por quê?

— Porque eu...

Porque tinha sido um idiota ao rechaçar os conselhos de Jazz sobre um assunto que dirigia com enorme êxito fazia dois séculos. Apesar de que Jazz ser um guerreiro, mantinha uma relação com uma fêmea de grande valia. E era uma boa união, forte, amorosa. Ele era o único dos irmãos que tinha podido fazer isso.

Edward pensou na Bella. Imaginava vindo para ele, lhe pedindo que ficasse.

Estava desejoso de encontrá-la em sua cama quando voltasse para casa. E não porque queria possuí-la. Queria dormir a seu lado, descansar um pouco, sabendo que ela estava segura junto a ele.

Ah, diabos. Tinha o terrível pressentimento de que teria que permanecer perto dessa fêmea durante algum tempo.

— Por quê? — repetiu Emmett.

Edward sentiu cócegas no nariz. Um aroma adocicado, como de talco para bebês, flutuava na brisa.

— Estende o tapete vermelho de boas vindas — disse enquanto desabotoava a jaqueta.

— Quantos? — perguntou Emmett, dando meia volta. Estalos de ramos e rangidos de folhas ressoaram na noite, e se fizeram cada vez mais fortes.

— Pelo menos três.

— Caramba.

Os lessers vinham diretamente para eles, através de uma clareira no arvoredo. Faziam ruído, falando e caminhando despreocupadamente, até que um deles se deteve. Os outros dois fizeram o mesmo, guardando silêncio.

— Boa noite, moços — disse Emmett, saindo ao descampado.

Edward se aproximou em silêncio. Quando os lessers rodearam a seu irmão inclinando-se e tirando as facas, ele avançou por entre as árvores.

Então saiu das sombras e levantou do chão a um dos lessers, e então começou a luta. Cortou-lhe a garganta, mas não teve tempo de concluir. Emmett tinha se ocupado de dois deles, mas o terceiro estava a ponto de atingir ao irmão na cabeça com um taco de beisebol.

Edward se precipitou sobre aquele rebatedor sem alma, derrubando-o e apunhalando-o na garganta. Um grito afogado borbulhou no ar. Edward deu uma olhada a seu redor, se por acaso havia mais ou seu irmão necessitava ajuda.

Emmett estava perfeitamente bem.

Apesar de sua escassa visão, Edward pôde perceber a extraordinária beleza do guerreiro quando lutava. Lançava seus punhos e patadas com movimentos rápidos e ágeis. Estava dotado de uns reflexos animais, com uma enorme potencia e resistência. Era um mestre do combate corpo a corpo, e os lessers mordiam o pó uma e outra vez, e com cada golpe era mais difícil levantar-se.

Edward retornou junto ao primeiro lesser e se ajoelhou sobre o corpo. Ele se retorceu enquanto revistava os bolsos e pegava todos os documentos de identificação que pôde encontrar.

Estava a ponto de apunhalá-lo no peito quando ouviu um disparo.

* * *

 **Hey gente! Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo. Muito obrigada pelos comentários, vocês são demais.. Bom devido algumas reclamações eu encurtei o tamanho do capítulo, infelizmente com isso não teremos mais 18 capítulos e sim uns 20.**

 **Espero vocês amanhã no próximo capítulo. :)**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Deixo claro que Amante Sombrio da série/saga Irmandade da Adaga Negra não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 13_

— Jake, vai esperar até que eu saia esta noite? – Jéssica sorriu, lhe servindo outro uísque.

— Talvez.

Não queria, mas depois de outro par de goles poderia mudar de opinião. Caso ainda pudesse levantar-se se estivesse bêbado.

Com um giro para a esquerda, ela viu atrás dele o outro cliente, e lhe dirigiu uma piscada enquanto lhe mostrava um pouco o decote. Sempre terá que ter um plano B. Provavelmente era uma boa ideia.

O telefone de Jake vibrou em seu cinturão.

— Sim?

— Temos outra prostituta morta — disse Paul. — Pensei que quisesse saber.

— Onde? — Saltou do assento no balcão como se tivesse que ir a alguma parte. Logo se sentou outra vez, devagar.

— Trade. Mas não venha. Onde está?

— No McGrider's.

— Me dá dez minutos?

— Aqui estarei.

Jake afastou o copo enquanto a frustração o rasgava. Ia terminar assim? Embebedando-se todas as noites? Ou talvez trabalhando como investigador privado ou como guarda de segurança até que fosse despedido por indolência? Vivendo no apartamento de dois quartos até que seu fígado deixasse de funcionar?

Nunca tinha sido bom para fazer planos, mas talvez tivesse chegado o momento de traçar alguns.

— Não gostou do uísque? — perguntou Jéssica, emoldurando o copo com seus seios.

Em um ato reflexo, ele alcançou o maldito copo, aproximou-o de seus lábios e bebeu.

— Esse é meu homem.

Mas quando foi servir outro, ele cobriu a boca do copo com a mão.

— Acredito que é suficiente por esta noite.

— Sim, está bem. — Ela sorriu quando ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Bem, sabe onde me encontrar. Sim, desgraçadamente.

Paul demorou muito mais de dez minutos. Passou quase meia hora antes que Jake visse a figura austera de seu companheiro atravessando a multidão de bebedores que naquela hora se amontoavam no bar.

— Nós a conhecemos? — perguntou Jake antes que o homem pudesse sentar-se.

— Outra do cafetão Big Daddy. Ângela Weber, aliás Candy.

— O mesmo modus operandi? Paul pediu uma vodca só.

— Sim. Talho na garganta, sangue por toda parte. Tinha uma substância nos lábios, como se lhe tivesse saído espuma pela boca.

— Heroína?

— Provavelmente. O forense fará a autópsia amanhã há primeira hora.

— Encontrou algo no cenário?

— Um dardo. Como o que se dispara em um animal. Estamos analisando-o. — Paul olhou o vodca com uma rápida inclinação de sua cabeça. — E ouvi que Big Daddy's está furioso. Anda procurando vingança.

— Sim, bem, espero que tome contra o namorado de Bella. Talvez uma guerra tire esse bastardo do esconderijo. — Jake apoiou os cotovelos sobre a barra e esfregou os olhos irritados. — Maldição não posso acreditar que ela o esteja protegendo.

— A verdade é que nunca o teria imaginado. Finalmente escolheu alguém.

— E é um completo delinquente. Paul o olhou.

— Vamos ter que detê-la.

— Escuta amanhã a verei. Deixe-me falar com ela primeiro.

— Não posso fazer isso, Black. Você não...

— Sim, pode fazê-lo. Só programa a detenção para o dia seguinte.

— A investigação está avançando para...

— Por favor. — Jake não podia acreditar que estivesse rogando.

— Vamos, Paul. Eu posso melhor que ninguém conseguir que raciocine.

— E isso por quê?

— Porque ela viu como quase me matou.

Paul baixou o olhar à imunda superfície do balcão.

— Dou um dia. E é melhor que ninguém se inteire, porque o capitão me cortaria a cabeça. Logo, aconteça o que acontecer, a interrogarei na delegacia de polícia.

Jake assentiu com a cabeça enquanto Jéssica retornava rebolando com uma garrafa de escocês em uma mão e uma de vodca na outra.

— Parecem secos, moços — disse com uma risadinha. A mensagem em seu fresco sorriso e seus olhos limpos se fazia cada vez mais forte, mais desesperada à medida que a noite se aproximava de seu fim.

Jake pensou em sua carteira vazia. Seu coldre vazio. Seu apartamento vazio.

— Tenho que sair daqui.

* * *

O braço do Edward absorveu a descarga da escopeta de caça, e o impacto retorceu seu torso como se fosse uma corda. Com a força do disparo, caiu girando ao chão, mas não ficou aí. Movendo-se rapidamente e ao mesmo nível do chão, conseguiu afastar-se do caminho, sem dar ao atirador a oportunidade de acertá-lo de novo.

O quinto dos lessers tinha saído de alguma parte e estava armado até os dentes com uma escopeta de cano serrado.

Atrás de um pinheiro, Edward examinou rapidamente a ferida. Era pouco profunda. Tinha afetado a uma parte do músculo de seu braço, mas o osso estava intacto. Ainda podia lutar.

Tirou uma estrela de arremesso e saiu. E foi então que uma tremenda labareda iluminou a clareira. Saltou de novo para as sombras.

— Por Cristo!

Agora sim tinha chegado a hora. A besta estava saindo de Emmett. E a coisa ia ficar muito feia.

Os olhos de Emmett brilharam como as brancas luzes de um carro à medida que seu corpo se rasgava e transformava. Um ser horrível ocupou seu lugar, com suas escamas reluzentes à luz da lua e suas garras esfaqueando o ar. Os lessers não souberam o que os atingiu quando aquela criatura os atacou com as presas nuas, perseguindo-os até que o sangue correu por seu enorme peito como uma verdadeira corrente.

Edward ficou atrás. Já tinha visto aquilo antes, e a besta não necessitava ajuda. Diabos, se aproximava muito, corria o perigo de receber um golpe de sua fúria.

Quando tudo terminou, a criatura soltou um uivo tão forte que as árvores se dobraram e seus ramos se partiram em dois.

A matança foi absoluta. Não havia esperança de identificar a nenhum dos lessers porque não ficava nenhum corpo. Até suas roupas tinham sido consumidas.

Edward saiu para a clareira.

A criatura girou ao redor, ofegando.

Edward manteve a voz tranquila e as mãos baixadas. Emmett estava ali em alguma parte, mas até que voltasse, não havia forma de saber se a besta recordava quem eram os irmãos.

— Já terminou — disse Edward

— Você e eu já fizemos isso antes.

O peito da besta subia e baixava, e, seus orifícios nasais tremiam como se farejassem o ar. Os olhos resplandecentes se fixaram no sangue que corria pelo braço do Edward. Emitiu um bufo. As garras se elevaram.

— Esquece-o. Já fez sua parte. Já se alimentou. Agora preciso de Emmett.

A grande cabeça se agitou de um lado a outro, mas suas escamas começaram a vibrar. Um grito de protesto abriu uma brecha na garganta da criatura, e então houve outra labareda.

Emmett caiu nu ao chão, aterrissando com o rosto para baixo.

Edward correu para ele e se deixou cair de joelhos, estendendo a mão. A pele do guerreiro brilhava devido ao suor, e se agitava como um recém-nascido em meio do frio.

Emmett reagiu quando seu companheiro o tocou. Tentou erguer a cabeça, mas não pôde.

Edward pegou na mão do irmão e a apertou. A queimação quando voltava a recuperar-se sempre era uma merda.

— Relaxe, Hollywood, está tudo bem. — tirou a jaqueta e, cobriu suavemente a seu irmão. — Aguenta e deixa que eu cuide, de acordo?

Emmett resmungou algo e se encolheu feito um novelo. Edward abriu seu celular móvel e marcou.

— Garrett? Necessitamos de um carro. Agora. Não brinque. Não tenho que transportar nosso irmão. Tivemos uma visita de seu outro lado. Mas não diga nada a Demetri.

Desligou e olhou ao Emmett.

— Odeio isto — disse o irmão.

— Já sei. — Edward retirou o cabelo pegajoso, empapado em sangue, do rosto do vampiro. — Levaremos você para sua casa.

— Fiquei furioso ao ver que disparavam em você. Edward sorriu suavemente.

— Está claro.

* * *

Bella se mexeu, afundando-se mais profundamente no travesseiro. Algo não ia bem.

Abriu os olhos no momento em que uma profunda voz masculina quebrava o silêncio:

— Que demônios temos aqui?

Ela se ergueu, olhando freneticamente para o lugar de onde saiu o som.

O homem impressionante que estava ante ela tinha os olhos negros, inanimados, e um rosto de duras feições sulcado por uma cicatriz dentada. Seu cabelo era tão curto que parecia raspado. E suas presas, longas e brancas, estavam aparecendo.

Ela gritou. Ele sorriu.

—Meu som favorito.

Bella colocou uma mão sobre a boca.

Deus, essa cicatriz. Atravessava-lhe a fronte, passava sobre o nariz e a bochecha, e girava ao redor da boca. Um extremo daquela horripilante ferida serpenteaste torcia seu lábio superior, arrastando-o para um lado em um permanente sorriso de desprezo.

— Admirando minha obra de arte? — o pronunciou com lentidão. — Deveria ver o resto de meu corpo.

Os olhos dela se fixaram em seu amplo peito. Levava uma camisa negra, de manga larga, pega à pele. Em ambos os peitorais eram evidentes uns anéis pequenos sob o tecido, como se tivesse piercings nos bicos dos peitos. Quando voltou a olhá-lo ao rosto, viu que tinha uma banda negra tatuada ao redor do pescoço e um brinco no lóbulo esquerdo.

— Formoso, não acredita? — Seu frio olhar era um pesadelo de lugares escuros sem esperança, do mesmo inferno.

Seus olhos eram o mais aterrador dele.

E estavam fixos nela como se estivesse tomando as medidas para matá-la. Ou selecionando-a para o sexo.

Ela moveu o corpo longe dele, e começou a olhar a seu redor procurando algo que pudesse usar como arma.

— O que acontece, você não gosta? Bella olhou para a porta, e ele riu.

— Pensa que pode correr com suficiente rapidez? — disse ele, tirando as abas da camisa das calças de couro que usava. Suas mãos posaram sobre a braguilha. — Estou seguro de que não pode.

— Afaste-se dela, Demetri.

A voz de Edward foi um doce alívio. Até que viu que não usava camisa e que seu braço estava na tipóia.

Ele apenas a olhou.

— É hora de ir, D. — Demetri sorriu friamente.

— Não quer compartilhar a fêmea?

Edward continuou aproximando-se do outro vampiro, até que se encontraram cara a cara. O ar rangeu a seu redor, sobrecarregado de violência.

— Não vai tocá-la, D. Nem sequer a olhará. Vai lhe dar boa noite e sair daqui. — Edward tirou a tipóia, deixando ver uma atadura no bíceps. Havia uma mancha vermelha no centro, como se estivesse sangrando; mas parecia disposto a encarregar-se do Demetri.

— Aposto que o incomoda ter necessitado que o trouxessem para casa esta noite — disse Demetri

— E que eu fosse o mais próximo com um carro disponível.

— Não me faça lamentar mais.

Demetri deu um passo à esquerda, e Edward avançou para ele, usando seu corpo para interpor-se em seu caminho.

Demetri riu entre dentes com um retumbar profundo e maligno.

— Realmente está disposto a lutar por um humano?

— Ela é a filha de Charlie.

Demetri inclinou a cabeça. Seus profundos olhos negros examinaram suas feições. Depois de um instante, seu rosto brutal pareceu suavizar-se, adoçando seu sorriso depreciativo. E imediatamente começou a arrumar a camisa enquanto a olhava de esguelha, como se estivesse desculpando-se.

Entretanto, Edward não se afastou.

— Como se chama? — perguntou-lhe Demetri.

— Chama-se Bella. — Edward escondeu com sua cabeça o campo visual de Demetri. — E você vai sair. Houve uma longa pausa.

— Sim. Claro.

Demetri se dirigiu à porta, balançando-se com o mesmo movimento letal com que o fazia Edward. Antes de sair, deteve-se e olhou para trás. Devia ter sido verdadeiramente atraente alguma vez, pensou Bella. Embora não fosse a cicatriz o que o fazia pouco atraente. Era o fogo maligno que emanava de seu interior.

— Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella.

Ela soltou o ar que esteve retendo quando a porta se fechou e os ferrolhos foram colocados em seu lugar.

— Está bem? — perguntou Edward. Ela pôde sentir seus olhos lhe percorrendo o corpo, e logo tomou suas mãos suavemente

— Não..., não tocou em você, verdade? Ouvi que gritava.

— Não. Não, só me deu um susto. Despertei e ele estava no quarto.

O vampiro se sentou na cama, acariciando-a como acreditasse que estava bem. Quando pareceu satisfeito, colocou os cabelo para trás. As mãos

tremiam.

— Está ferido — disse ela. — O que aconteceu? Ele a rodeou com o braço são e a apertou contra dele.

— Não é nada.

— Então por que necessita de uma tipoia? E uma agulha? E por que ainda está sangrando? — Ele colocou o queixo sobre sua cabeça. Pôde sentir que o corpo tremia. — Está doente? — perguntou ela.

— Só tenho que abraçar você um minuto. De acordo?

— Absolutamente.

Logo que seu corpo relaxou, ela se afastou. — O que ocorre?

Ele segurou o rosto com as mãos e a beijou com delicadeza. — Não teria suportado que ele a tivesse... Afastado de mim.

— Esse tipo? Não se preocupe, não iria com ele a nenhuma parte. — E então compreendeu que Edward não estava falando de um encontro. — Pensa que poderia ter me matado?

Essa era uma possibilidade que, certamente, não parecia impossível, sobre tudo depois de ter visto a frieza daqueles olhos. Em vez de responder, a boca do Edward posou de novo sobre a sua. Ela o deteve.

— Quem é? E o que aconteceu?

— Não a quero perto de D. outra vez. Nunca. — Passou-lhe uma mecha de cabelo por atrás da orelha. Seu tato era terno. Sua voz, não. — Está me escutando?

Ela assentiu. — Mas o que...?

— Se ele entrar em uma sala e eu não estiver em casa, vêem me buscar. Se não estiver, tranque-se com chave em uma das salas de baixo. As paredes são feitas de aço, assim não pode materializar-se dentro. E nunca o toque. Nem sequer por descuido.

— É um guerreiro?

— Entende o que eu estou dizendo?

— Sim, mas ajudaria se soubesse um pouco mais.

— É um dos irmãos, mas falta pouco para não ter alma. Desgraçadamente, necessitamos dele.

— Por que, se é tão perigoso? Ou o é só com as mulheres?

— Odeia a todo mundo. Exceto a seu gêmeo.

— Oh, estupendo. Há dois como ele?

— Graças a Deus também há Felix. Ele é o único que pode apaziguar D, e mesmo assim, não é seguro totalmente. — Edward a beijou na fronte.

— Não quero assustar você, mas necessito que leve isto a sério. Demetri é um animal, mas acredito que respeitava a seu pai, assim possivelmente a deixe em paz. Não posso correr riscos com ele. Ou com você. Prometa-me que se manterá afastada dele.

— De acordo. — Ela fechou os olhos, apoiando-se no Edward. Ele a rodeou com o braço, mas logo se separou.

— Vamos. — Colocou-a de pé

— Venha para meu quarto. Quando entraram no quarto de Edward, Bella ouviu como a ducha se fechava. Um momento depois, a porta do banho se abriu.

O outro guerreiro que tinha conhecido antes, o atraente que parecia uma estrela de cinema que estava costurando uma ferida, saiu lentamente. Tinha uma toalha envolta ao redor da cintura e o cabelo gotejava. Movia-se como se tivesse oitenta anos, como se lhe doesse cada músculo do corpo.

Santo Deus, pensou ela, Não tinha muito bom aspecto, E parecia acontecer algo no estômago. Estava volumoso, como se tivesse tragado uma bola de basquete. Perguntou-se se a ferida que tinha visto costurar teria se infectado. Parecia febril. Deu uma olhada no seu ombro e franziu o cenho surpreendida ao ver que quase não ficava um arranhão. Dava a sensação de que aquela lesão era vai antiga.

— Emmett, como se sente? — perguntou Edward, separando-se dela.

— Dói o ventre. — Sim.

— Posso imaginar.

Emmett cambaleou um pouco enquanto dava um olhar ao redor do quarto, com os olhos apenas abertos.

— Vou para casa. Onde está minha roupa?

— Perdeu-a. — Edward colocou seu braço são ao redor da cintura de seu irmão. — E não irá, ficará na residência de C.

— Não.

— Não comece. E não estamos brincando. Quer se apoiar em mim, pelo amor de Deus?

O outro homem fraquejou, e os músculos das costas do Edward se retesaram ao carregar o peso. Saíram lentamente ao corredor e se dirigiram ao quarto do pai de Bella. Ela permaneceu a uma distância discreta, observando enquanto Edward ajudava o irmão a deitar-se na cama.

Quando o guerreiro se recostou sobre os travesseiros, fechou os olhos com força. Sua mão se moveu para o estômago, mas fez uma careta de dor e a deixou cair a um lado, como se a mais leve pressão fosse uma tortura.

— Está doente.

— Sim, uma maldita indigestão.

— Quer um antiácido? — disse bruscamente Bella.

Os dois vampiros a olharam, ela se sentiu como uma intrusa. De todas as coisas estúpidas que podia ter dito...

— Sim — murmurou Emmett.

Bella foi procurar sua bolsa. No banheiro de Edward, pôs água em um copo e colocou dentro a pastilha efervescente. Quando voltou para o quarto de Charlie, ofereceu o copo a Edward. Mas ele moveu a cabeça.

— Você o fará melhor que eu.

Ela se ruborizou. Era fácil esquecer que ele não podia ver. Inclinou-se para Emmett, mas estava muito longe. Subiu ao colchão e se ajoelhou junto a ele. Sentiu-se incômoda por estar tão perto de um homem nu e viril diante de Edward.

Sobretudo, se considerasse o que tinha acontecido a Jake.

Mas Edward não tinha nada com que preocupar-se ali. O outro vampiro podia ser tremendamente sexy, mas ela não sentia absolutamente nada quando estava a seu lado. E, a julgar por seu estado, estava segura de que ele não ia ultrapassar com ela.

Levantou a cabeça de Emmett suavemente e apoiou o borda do copo em seus formosos lábios. Levou cinco minutos para beber o líquido a pequenos goles. Quando terminou, ela quis descer da cama, mas não pôde. O homem, com uma grande sacudida girou de lado e colocou a cabeça em seu colo, colocando um musculoso braço ao redor das costas dela.

Estava procurando consolo.

Bella não sabia o que podia fazer por ele, mas deixou o copo de lado e lhe acariciou as costas, percorrendo com a mão sua espantosa tatuagem. Sussurrou-lhe algumas palavras que gostaria que alguém dissesse a ela quando se sentia doente. E cantarolou uma canção.

Após instantes, a tensão na pele e nos músculos relaxou, e começou a respirar profundamente.

Quando estava segura de que se tranquilizou, liberou-se cuidadosamente do abraço. Ao olhar Edward, preparou-se para enfrentar a sua ira, embora estivesse segura de que ele compreenderia que havia agido de uma forma totalmente inocente.

A impressão a deixou imóvel.

Edward não estava zangado. Justamente o contrário

— Obrigado por cuidar de meu irmão. — disse roucamente, inclinando a cabeça em um gesto quase humilde.

Tirou os óculos de sol. E a olhou com total adoração.

* * *

Bem, diabos, pensou o senhor X. O maldito vampiro tinha morrido. Tinha tentado por todos os meios despertar o macho, inclusive com o cinzel, e tinha revirado completamente o celeiro durante o processo. Havia sangue de vampiro por toda parte. Ao menos a limpeza seria fácil.

O senhor X se dirigiu para as portas duplas e as abriu. Justo nesse momento, o sol despontava sobre uma colina longínqua e uma encantadora luz dourada se ia estendendo suavemente por toda da paisagem. Retrocedeu quando o interior do celeiro se iluminou.

O corpo do vampiro explodiu com uma labareda, e o resto do sangue que empapava o chão sob a mesa se evaporo em uma nuvem de fumaça. Uma suave brisa matutina levou para longe o fedor da carne queimada.

O senhor X se dirigiu para a luz da manhã, olhando a neblina que começava a dissipar-se sobre a grama da parte traseira. Não estava disposto a assumir que tinha fracassado. O plano teria funcionado se não se encontrasse com esses policiais e não precisasse utilizar dois dardos suplementares com seu prisioneiro. Só precisava voltar a tentar.

Sua obsessão pela tortura fazia com que se sentisse ansioso.

Entretanto, no momento tinha que parar os assassinatos de prostitutas. Aqueles estúpidos policiais serviram também para lhe recordar que não podia agir quando tivesse vontade e que podiam prendê-lo.

A ideia de encontrar-se com a lei, — não era especialmente incômoda.

Mas se orgulhava da perfeição de suas operações.

Por isso tinha escolhido às prostitutas como ceva. Supunha que se uma ou duas apareciam mortas, não seria motivo de escândalo. Era menos provável que tivessem uma família que chorasse por elas, por isso a polícia não estaria tão pressionada para deter o assassino. Quanto à inevitável investigação, teriam muitos suspeitos entre os alcoviteiras e delinquentes que trabalhavam nos becos, onde a polícia poderia escolher.

Mas isso não significava que pudesse tornar-se descuidado. Nem que abusasse do Vale das Prostitutas.

Retornou ao celeiro, guardou suas ferramentas e se dirigiu a casa.

Revisou suas mensagens antes de tomar uma ducha.

A mais importante era de Riley Biers. Evidentemente, o moço tinha tido um encontro perturbador na noite anterior e tinha chamado pouco depois da uma da madrugada.

Era bom que estivesse procurando consolo, pensou o senhor X. E provavelmente tinha chegado o momento de ter uma conversa sobre seu futuro.

Uma hora depois, o senhor X se dirigiu à academia, abriu as portas e as deixou sem colocar o ferrolho.

Os lessers aos quais tinha ordenado reunir-se com ele para lhe informar começaram a chegar pouco depois. Pôde ouvi-los falar em voz baixa no vestíbulo ao lado de seu escritório. No momento em que se aproximou deles, calaram-se e ficaram olhando-o. Vestiam trajes de tarefa negros, seus rostos estavam sombrios. Só havia um que não estava descolorido. O corte a escova do cabelo negro do senhor O destacava entre outros, ao igual a seus escuros olhos castanhos.

Conforme passava o tempo que permanecia um lesser na Sociedade, suas características físicas individuais iam se diluindo progressivamente. Os cabelos castanhos, negros e avermelhados ficavam cor cinza pálida, os matizes amarelados, carmesim ou bronzeados da pele se transformavam em um alvo descolorido. O processo geralmente demorava uma década, embora ainda se vissem algumas mechas escuras ao redor do rosto de O.

Fez uma rápida recontagem. Todos os membros de seus dois primeiros esquadrões estavam ali, assim fechou com chave a porta exterior da academia e escoltou ao grupo ao porão. Suas botas ressonaram forte e nitidamente no vão da escada metálica.

O senhor X tinha preparado o centro de operações sem nada especial ou fora do comum. Simplesmente, tratava-se de uma antiga sala de aula com doze cadeiras, uma lousa, um televisor e um cadafalso à frente.

A escassa decoração não era só um disfarce. Não queria nenhuma distração de alta tecnologia. O único propósito daquelas reuniões era a eficácia e o dinamismo.

— Me contem o que aconteceu ontem à noite — disse ele, olhando aos assassinos. — Como foi?

Escutou os informes, fazendo caso omisso a toda espécie de desculpas. Só tinham matado a dois vampiros na noite anterior. E ele lhes tinha exigido dez.

E era uma desgraça que O, que era novato. Tivesse sido o responsável por ambas as mortes.

O senhor X cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Qual foi o problema?

— Não pudemos encontrar nenhum — disse o senhor M.

— Ontem à noite eu encontrei um — disse o senhor X. com brutalidade.

— O número nesta zona diminuiu.

— Não se trata de um problema geográfico — murmurou uma voz da parte de atrás.

O olhar do senhor X deslizou entre os lessers, detendo-se na escura cabeça de O, na parte traseira da residência. Não o surpreendeu absolutamente que o assassino tivesse falado.

Estava demonstrando ser um dos melhores, embora fosse um recruta novo. Com magníficos reflexos e vitalidade, era um grande lutador, mas como acontecia com todas as coisas possuidoras de uma força excessiva, era difícil de controlar. Por isso, o senhor X o tinha colocado em um grupo aonde havia outros com séculos de experiência. Mas era consciente de que O. Era capaz de dominar qualquer grupo composto por indivíduos inferiores a ele.

— Importa-se de explicar um pouco mais detalhadamente, senhor O? — Ao senhor X não interessava absolutamente sua opinião, mas queria mostrar o novo recruta aos outros. O senhor O. Deu de ombros despreocupadamente, e sua lentidão falando raiava no insulto.

— O problema é a motivação. Se um fracassa não acontece nada. Não há, consequências.

— E o que sugere exatamente — perguntou o senhor X. O se esticou para frente, agarrou M pelo cabelo e lhe cortou a garganta com uma faca.

Os outros lessers retrocederam de um salto, inclinando-se para tomar posições de ataque, apesar de que O voltou a sentar, limpando com os dedos a folha da faca com uma calma pasmosa.

O senhor X fez uma careta de desagrado, mas conseguiu controlar-se imediatamente.

Atravessou a residência até onde se encontrava M. O lesser ainda estava vivo, tratando de respirar e tentando conter com as mãos a perda de sangue.

O senhor X se ajoelhou.

— Fora todo mundo daqui. Agora. Nos reuniremos amanhã pela manhã, e espero escutar melhores notícias. Senhor O, você fica.

O. Desafiou a ordem e fez um movimento para levantar-se, mas o senhor X o aprisionou na cadeira, tirando o controle dos músculos de seu corpo. O homem pareceu momentaneamente impressionado, e tentou lutar contra a tenaz que agarrava seus braços e pernas.

Era uma batalha que não ganharia. O Marea Aro sempre outorgava uma série de vantagens adicionais aos lessers chefes. E este tipo de domínio mental sobre os companheiros assassinos era uma delas.

Quando a sala ficou vazia, o senhor X tirou uma faca e apunhalou M no peito. Houve um brilho de luz e logo um estalo enquanto o lesser se desintegrava.

O senhor X olhou com ferocidade para O. Do chão.

— Se alguma vez voltar a fazer algo assim, entregarei você ao Marea Aro.

— Não, não o fará. — Apesar de estar a mercê do senhor X, a arrogância de O era desenfreada. — Não acredito que tenha muito interesse em se apresentar ante o Marea Aro como se não pudesse controlar a seus próprios homens.

O senhor X ficou de pé.

— Tome cuidado, O. Subestima o afeto do Marea Aro pelos sacrifícios. Se o oferecesse como presente, agradeceria muito. — O senhor X percorreu a bochecha de O com a faca.

— Não me toque.

— Sou seu chefe. Posso fazer com você o que quiser. — O senhor X agarrou com uma mão o queixo de O, e introduziu o dedo polegar entre os lábios e os dentes do homem, empurrando o rosto do lesser. — Assim cuida de suas maneiras; não volte a matar nunca a outro membro da Sociedade sem minha permissão e nos daremos muito bem.

Os olhos castanhos de O arderam.

— O que me diz agora? — murmurou o senhor X, estendendo a mão e alisando o cabelo do homem para trás. Ficou de uma cor chocolate escuro. O lesser resmungou em voz baixa. — Não o ouvi. — O senhor X apertou o dedo polegar contra a parte suave e carnuda sob a língua de O, afundando- lhe até que apareceram lágrimas nos olhos de seu subordinado. Quando deixou de apertar, deu-lhe uma carícia rápida e úmida sobre o lábio inferior. — Repito que não o ouvi.

— Sim, sensei.

— Bom moço.

* * *

Irina não se sentia cômoda na cama. Não fazia mais que dar voltas, afagando os travesseiros, sem conseguir conciliar o sono nem fazer diminuir a irritação que sentia. Parecia que seu colchão estava cheio de pedras e seus lençóis se converteram em papel de lixa.

Separou as mantas e se dirigiu para as janelas fechadas e cobertas com grosas cortinas de cetim. Necessitava um pouco de ar fresco, mas não podia abrí-las. Já era de dia.

Sentou-se em uma poltrona, cobrindo os pés descalços com a barra de sua camisola. Edward.

Não podia deixar de pensar nele. E cada vez que uma imagem deles juntos vinha a sua memória, desejava soltar uma maldição, o que não podia deixar de surpreendê-la.

Ela era dócil, doce e amorosa. Toda perfeição e suavidade feminina. A ira ia totalmente contra sua natureza. Mas quanto mais pensava no Edward, mais gana tinha de dar golpes contra algo.

Caso pudesse fechar os punhos. Olhou as mãos. Claro que podia, embora fossem pateticamente pequenas. Sobre tudo se as comparasse com as de Edward. Deus, tinha suportado muito. E ele nem sequer se deu conta do quão difícil tinha sido sua vida.

Ser a shellan virginal e intocável do vampiro mais poderoso de todos era um inferno em vida. Seu fracasso como fêmea tinha deixado sua autoestima pelo chão. O isolamento tinha estado a ponto de afetar a sua prudência. Afligia-a a vergonha de viver com seu irmão por não ter um lar próprio.

E sempre se havia sentido horrorizada ante o olhar daqueles que falavam nas suas costas. Sabia que era um tema constante de conversa, invejada, compadecida, espiada. Para as fêmeas jovens contava sua história, mas não queria saber se era como advertência ou estímulo.

Edward não era consciente de quanto tinha sofrido.

Mas parte da culpa era dela. Tinha acreditado que desempenhar o papel de fêmea boa era o correto, a única maneira de ser digna, a única possibilidade de compartilhar, finalmente, uma vida com ele.

Mas qual tinha sido o resultado?

Que ele tinha encontrado uma humana morena que o interessava mais.

Deus, a recompensa a todos seus esforços era injusta e claramente cruel.

E não era a única que tinha sofrido. Eleazar tinha sentido uma enorme preocupação por ela durante séculos.

Edward, por outro lado, sempre esteve bem. E não cabia nenhuma dúvida de que, nesse momento, estava estupendamente. Certamente, agora se encontrasse na cama com aquela fêmea humana, fazendo bom uso desse mastro rígido que tinha entre suas coxas.

Irina fechou os olhos.

Pensou na sensação de ser oprimida contra seu corpo, sustentada por seus fortes braços, consumida por ele. Ficou muito impressionada por sentir muito calor. Tinha-o sentido com grande ferocidade, com todo seu corpo, suas mãos lhe enredando o cabelo, sua boca lhe sugando fortemente a garganta. E esse grosso pênis a tinha assustado um pouco.

Não podia deixar de ser irônico.

Tinha sonhado durante longo tempo com aquela situação. Ser possuída por ele. Deixar atrás seu estado virginal e saber o que era ter um macho em seu interior.

Sempre que tinha imaginado um encontro sexual entre eles, seu corpo se acendia, sentindo um comichão na pele. Mas a realidade tinha sido entristecedora. Não estava preparada absolutamente, e desejava que tivesse durado mais tempo, mas que tivesse sido um pouco menos intenso. Tinha o pressentimento de que teria gostado se ele tivesse agido com algo mais de suavidade.

Mas tinha que reconhecer que ele não estava pensando nela. Irina fechou a mão, até cravar suas unhas na palma. Não queria voltar para seu lado. Só o que desejava era que experimentasse a dor que ela tinha suportado.

* * *

Edward abraçou Bella e a atraiu para si, olhando Emmett por cima de sua cabeça. Observar sua delicadeza ao acalmar o sofrimento do macho tinha quebrado qualquer tipo de barreira.

Cuidar de seus irmãos, cuidar de si mesmo, pensou. Era o código mais antigo da classe dos guerreiros.

— Venha para minha cama — sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

Ela deixou que a puxasse pela mão e a conduzisse ao quarto. Uma vez dentro, ele fechou a porta, correu o ferrolho e apagou todas as velas exceto uma. Logo tirou o cinturão da bata que ela levava posta e a deslizou por seus ombros. Sua pele nua brilhou à escassa luz.

Ele tirou as calças de couro. Logo estavam deitados.

Edward não queria ter relações sexuais. Não agora. Só queria um pouco de consolo. Queria sentir a morna pele contra a sua, o fôlego sobre seu peito, o batimento do coração a poucos centímetros do dele. E queria lhe devolver um pouco daquela tranquilidade que lhe proporcionava.

Acariciou seu longo cabelo sedoso e respirou profundamente.

— Edward? — Sua voz soava adorável na sombria calma, e gostou da vibração de sua garganta contra o peito.

— Sim. — Beijou-lhe a parte superior da cabeça.

— A quem você perdeu? — Mudou de posição, colocando o queixo sobre seu peito.

— Perder?

— A quem lhe tiraram os lessers?

A pergunta pareceu, em princípio, estranha. Mas depois não. Ela tinha visto as consequências de um combate e, de algum jeito, tinha vislumbrado que não só lutava por sua raça, mas também por ele mesmo.

Transcorreram uns instantes antes que pudesse responder.

— Meus pais.

Sentiu que a curiosidade de Bella se transformava em pena.

— Lamento-o. — tomou um longo silencio. — O que aconteceu?

Ele pensou que aquela era uma pergunta interessante. Porque havia duas versões. Segundo a tradição popular dos vampiros, essa sangrenta noite tinha assumido toda sorte de implicações heroicas, e foi anunciada como o nascimento de um grande guerreiro. A ficção não era obra dela. Seu povo precisava acreditar nele, assim tinha idealizado uma fábula na qual sustentar sua distorcida fé.

Só ele sabia a verdade.

— Edward?

Seus olhos se fixaram na nebulosa beleza de seu rosto. Era difícil negar o tom afável de sua voz. Queria lhe oferecer sua compreensão e, por alguma razão desconhecida, ele queria recebê-la.

— Foi antes de minha transição — murmurou — Faz muito tempo.

Deixou de lhe acariciar o cabelo à medida que as lembranças voltavam para sua mente horríveis e vívidas.

— Pensávamos que sendo a Primeira Família estávamos a salvo de lessers. Nossos lares estavam bem defendidos, ocultos nos bosques, e nos mudávamos continuamente. — Voltou a acariciar o cabelo do Bella e continuou falando: — Era inverno. Uma fria noite de fevereiro. Um de nossos serventes nos traiu e revelou nossa posição. Apareceu um grupo de quinze ou vinte lessers matando a todos aquele que cruzava em seu caminho na nossa propriedade antes de fazer uma brecha em nossas muralhas de pedra. Nunca esquecerei os golpes quando chegaram às portas de nossos aposentos privados. Meu pai gritou pedindo suas armas enquanto me introduzia em uma antecâmara oculta. Encerrou-me ali um segundo antes que destroçassem a porta com um aríete. Ele era bom com a espada, mas eram muitos.

As mãos do Bella acariciaram seu rosto. Sua voz se converteu quase em um sussurro.

Edward fechou os olhos, rememorando as horrorosas imagens que ainda eram capazes de lhe provocar pesadelos. — Massacraram os serventes antes de matar meus pais. Vi tudo através de um buraco na madeira. Eu disse que via um pouco melhor então.

— Edward...

— Faziam tanto ruído que ninguém me ouviu gritar. — Estremeceu. — Lutei por me liberar. Empurrei o fecho, mas era sólido, e eu frágil. Tentei arrancar a madeira, arranhei até que me quebraram as unhas e meus dedos se cobriram de sangue, dava coices... — Seu corpo respondeu ante a lembrança do horror de estar confinado, sua respiração se fez desigual e, um suor frio deslizou por suas costas — Quando se foram, meu pai tratou de arrastar-se até onde eu estava. Tinham lhe atravessado o coração, E — estava... Desabou na escassa distância da antecâmara, com os braços estendidos para mim. Chamei-o uma e outra vez até ficar afônico. Roguei para que vivesse, embora visse como a luz de seus olhos se apagava por completo. Estive ali preso durante horas junto a seus cadáveres, olhando crescer os atoleiros de sangue. Alguns vampiros civis foram na noite seguinte . E me resgataram. — Sentiu uma carícia tranquilizadora no ombro, levou-se os dedos de Bella à boca para beijar. — Antes que os lessers partissem, arrancaram todas as cortinas das janelas. Quando o sol saiu e inundou a residência, todos os corpos se desfizeram. Não ficou nada para enterrar. Sentiu que algo deslizava por seu rosto. Uma lágrima. De Bella.

Acariciou-lhe a bochecha.

— Não chore. Embora apreciasse sua compaixão.

— Por que não?

— Não muda nada. Eu chorei enquanto olhava, e mesmo assim morreram todos. — Virou de lado e a abraçou.

— Se tivesse podido... Ainda sonho com essa noite. Fui um covarde.

Tinha que ter estado fora com minha família, lutando.

— Mas o teriam assassinado.

— Como um macho, protegendo aos seus. Isso é honrado. Em troca me encontrava choramingando em um esconderijo — murmurou aborrecido.

— Que idade tinha?

— Vinte e dois.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas com certa surpresa, como se tivesse pensado que tinha que ser muito mais jovem.

— Disse que foi antes de sua transição?

— Sim.

— Como foi então? — Alisou-lhe o cabelo. — É difícil imaginar em uma diminuta antecâmara, com o tamanho que tem. Disse que era frágil.

— Eu era.

— Então possivelmente necessitava que o protegessem.

— Um macho protege. Nunca ao contrário. Repentinamente, ela retrocedeu.

Quando o silêncio entre ambos se fez muito longo, ele soube que ela estava pensando em sua forma de agir. A vergonha o fez retirar as mãos de seu corpo. Rodou afastando-se até ficar deitado sobre as costas.

Não devia ter lhe contado nada.

Imaginava o que Bella estaria pensando dele. Depois de tudo, como podia não sentir-se enojada ante seu fracasso e sua debilidade no momento em que sua família mais tinha necessitado dele?

Com uma sensação de abatimento, perguntou-se se ela ainda o quereria, se ainda o receberia em sua úmida intimidade. Ou tudo teria terminado agora que conhecia seu segredo?

Esperava que ela se vestisse e partisse. Mas não o fez. Ah, claro. Compreendia que sua transição se aproximava inexoravelmente, e necessitava seu sangue. Era uma questão de simples necessidade.

Escutou-a suspirar na escuridão, como se estivesse renunciando a algo. Perdeu a noção do tempo. Permaneceram um junto ao outro, sem tocar- se durante muito tempo, talvez horas. Dormiu fugazmente, despertando quando Bella se abraçou a ele e deslizou uma perna nua sobre a sua.

Uma sacudida de desejo lhe percorreu o corpo, mas a rechaçou grosseiramente.

A mão dela roçou seu peito, baixou até seu estômago e chegou ao quadril. Ele conteve a respiração e teve uma ereção imediata, seu membro dolorosamente perto de onde o estava tocando.

Seu corpo se aproximou mais ao dele, seus seios lhe acariciavam as costelas e esfregava seus clitóris contra uma das coxas.

Talvez estivesse adormecida.

Então ela tomou seu membro na mão. Edward gemeu, arqueando as costas.

Seus dedos o masturbaram com firmeza.

E instintivamente quis abraçá-la, ansioso pelo que parecia estar lhe oferecendo, mas ela o deteve. Erguendo-se até ficar de joelhos, pressionou-o contra o colchão com as mãos sobre seus ombros.

— Esta vez é para você — sussurrou, beijando-o suavemente. Ele quase não podia falar.

— Ainda me... Quer?

Confundida, arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Por que não iria querê-lo?

Com um patético gemido de alívio e gratidão, Edward se equilibrou sobre ela novamente, mas não deixou aproximar-se de seu corpo. Empurrou-o de novo para baixo E, segurou-o pelos punhos, colocando seus braços acima da cabeça.

Beijou-o no pescoço.

— A última vez que estivemos juntos, foi muito... Generoso. Merece o mesmo tratamento.

— Mas seu prazer é o meu. — Sua voz soou brusca. — Não tem ideia de quanto eu gosto que chegue ao orgasmo.

— Não estou tão segura disso. — Sentiu que ela se movia, e logo sua mão roçou a ereção. Ficou sentado sobre a cama enquanto um som grave saía de seu peito. — Possivelmente tenha uma ideia.

— Não tem que fazer isto — disse ele com voz rouca, lutando outra vez por tocá-la.

Ela se inclinou sujeitando com força os punhos do homem e mantendo-o quieto.

— Relaxe. Deixe-me tomar o controle.

Edward só pôde olhar para cima incrédulo e com ofegante espera enquanto ela pressionava seus lábios contra os dele.

— Quero possuir você — sussurrou ela.

Em um doce arrebatamento, introduziu a língua em sua boca. Penetrou-o, deslizando-se dentro e fora como em um coito.

Seu corpo inteiro ficou rígido.

Com cada um de seus empurrões, introduzia-se mais profundamente, em sua pele e seu cérebro. Em seu coração. Estava possuindo-o, tomando-o. Deixando sua marca sobre ele.

Quando deixou sua boca, desceu por seu corpo. Lambeu-lhe o pescoço. Chupou-lhe os mamilos. Esfregou as unhas suavemente sobre seu ventre. Acariciou-lhe os quadris com os dentes.

Ele agarrou o travesseiro da cama e atirou, fazendo ranger a madeira.

Ondas de um pungente calor fizeram com que se sentisse como se fosse morrer. O suor ardia sobre sua pele. Seu coração palpitava com força acelerada.

Seus lábios começaram a pronunciar palavras no antigo idioma, tratando de expressar sentimentos profundos que invadiam seu interior.

No instante em que ela introduziu o membro entre seus lábios, faltou-lhe pouco para alcançar o êxtase. Gritou, enquanto seu corpo se convulsionava. Ela se retirou, lhe dando tempo para utilizar.

E logo o fez padecer uma verdadeira tortura.

Sabia exatamente quando acelerar o ritmo e quando fazer uma pausa. A combinação de sua boca úmida na grossa glande e suas mãos movendo-se acima e abaixo no pênis constituíam um duplo embate que quase não podia suportar. Levou-o a borda uma e outra vez até que se viu obrigado a suplicar. Finalmente, ela montou escarranchada sobre ele. Edward olhou ao espaço entre seus corpos. As coxas dela estavam completamente abertas sobre seu membro palpitante, e por pouco perde a prudência.

— Toma-me, por favor.

Ela se introduziu nele, e, seu corpo inteiro foi percorrido por aquela sensação. Apertada, úmida, quente, envolveu-o por completo. Ela começou a mover-se a um ritmo lento e constante, e ele não aguentou muito. Quando chegou ao clímax, sentiu como se o tivessem esmigalhado em dois; as descargas de energia criaram uma onda de choque que encheu todo o quarto, estremecendo o mobiliário e apagando a vela.

Quando recuperou lentamente o sentido, apercebeu-se que era a primeira vez que alguém se esmerou tanto em agradá-lo.

Queria rogar que o possuísse uma e outra vez.

Bella sorriu na escuridão ao escutar o som que fez Edward enquanto seu corpo estremecia sob o dela. A força de seu orgasmo a alcançou também, e caiu sobre o ofegante peito do macho enquanto suas próprias deliciosas ondas a deixavam sem respiração.

Temendo pesar muito, fez um movimento para descer, mas ele a deteve, sujeitando-a pelos quadris, lhe falando docemente em uma língua estranha que ela não entendeu.

— O que?

— Fique onde está — disse ele.

Ela se apoiou sobre seu corpo, relaxando-se completamente. Perguntou-se pelo significado das palavras que ele tinha pronunciado enquanto faziam amor, embora pelo tom de sua voz, delicado e adulador, podia imaginá-lo. Apesar de não as entender, soube que se tratava das palavras de um amante.

— Seu idioma é formoso — disse.

— Não há palavras dignas de você.

Sua voz soava diferente, como se tivesse trocado sua opinião sobre ela.

Não há barreiras, pensou ela. Não havia barreiras entre eles nesse momento. Esse muro defensivo que fazia com que ele estivesse sempre em guarda tinha desaparecido.

Inesperadamente, ela sentiu que precisava protegê-lo. Era estranho ter um sentimento semelhante por alguém que era fisicamente muito mais poderoso que ela. Mas ele necessitava amparo.

Podia sentir sua vulnerabilidade nesse momento de paz, nessa densa escuridão. O coração do homem estava quase a seu alcance.

Pensou na horrível historia sobre a morte de sua família.

— Edward?

— Hum?

Queria lhe agradecer a confiança que tinha depositado nela ao ter contado. Mas não quis arruinar a frágil conexão entre ambos.

— Alguém já disse quão formoso é? — perguntou. Ele riu entre dentes.

— Os guerreiros não são formosos.

— Você é para mim. Extraordinariamente formoso.

Ele conteve a respiração. E logo a separou de seu lado. Com um rápido movimento, levantou-se da cama, e uns momentos depois brilhou uma tênue luz no banheiro. Escutou correr a água.

Devia ter imaginado que aquela felicidade não duraria muito, e conteve as lágrimas.

Bella procurou por sua roupa e se vestiu.

Quando ele saiu do banho, ela se dirigia para a porta.

— Aonde vai? — perguntou.

— Ao trabalho. Não sei que horas são, mas geralmente entro as nove, assim estou segura de que estou atrasada.

Não podia ver muito bem, mas finalmente encontrou a porta.

— Não quero que vá. — Edward estava junto a ela, sua voz a sobressaltou.

— Tenho uma vida. Preciso voltar para ela.

— Sua vida está aqui.

— Não, não é certo.

Suas mãos procuraram os ferrolhos, mas não pôde movê-los, nem sequer fazendo grandes esforços.

— Vai me deixar sair daqui? — murmurou.

— Bella. — Segurou-lhe as mãos entre as suas, obrigando-a a deter-se. As velas se iluminaram, como se ele quisesse que ela o visse — Lamento não poder ser mais... complacente.

Ela se separou.

— Não quis envergonhar você. Só queria que soubesse o que sinto. Isso é tudo.

— E eu acho difícil de acreditar que não a desagrado. Bella o olhou fixamente, incrédula.

— Santo céu, por que pensa isso?

— Porque sabe o que aconteceu.

— Com seus pais? — ficou boquiaberta — Vamos ver, me deixe recapitular. Pensa que estaria desgostada contigo porque foi obrigado a presenciar o assassinato de seus pais?

— Não fiz nada por salvá-los.

— Estava preso.

— Fui um covarde.

— Não foi. — Zangar-se com ele talvez não fosse justo, mas por que não podia ver o passado com maior clareza?

— Como pode dizer...?

— Deixei de gritar! — Sua voz ricocheteou por toda a residência, sobressaltando-a.

— O que? — sussurrou.

— Deixei de gritar. Quando acabaram com meus pais e o doggen, deixei de gritar. Os lessers procuravam por todos os cantos da estadia. Estavam me procurando. E eu fiquei quieto. Tampei a boca com a mão. Roguei que não me encontrassem.

— É obvio que o fez — disse ela docemente.

— Queria viver. — Queria abraçá-lo, mas tinha a certeza de que ele a rechaçaria.

— Não se dá conta? Foi uma vítima, igual a eles. A única razão pela qual está aqui hoje é que seu pai o amava tanto que quis colocá-lo a salvo. Você guardou silêncio porque queria sobreviver. Não há nada do que envergonhar-se.

— Fui um covarde.

— Não seja ridículo! Acabava de ver como massacravam a seus pais! — Sacudiu a cabeça, a frustração aguçou o tom de sua voz.

— Asseguro a você que precisa refletir de novo sobre o acontecido. Permitiu que essas terríveis horas o marcassem, e ninguém pode culpá-lo por isso, mas está completamente equivocado. Muito equivocado. Deixa já toda essa merda de honra guerreira e pensa positivamente.

Silêncio.

Ah, diabos. Agora sim o tinha arruinado. Aquele homem lhe tinha aberto seu coração, e ela tinha desprezado sua vergonha. Que maneira de obter intimidade.

— Edward, lamento-o, não devi...

Ele a interrompeu. Sua voz seu rosto pareciam de pedra.

— Ninguém tinha me falado como acaba de fazê-lo.

Merda.

— Lamento muito. É só que não posso entender por que...

Edward a atraiu para seus braços a abraçou fortemente, falando em seu idioma outra vez. Quando afrouxou o abraço, terminou seu monólogo com a palavra leelan.

— Isso quer dizer cadela em vampiro? — perguntou.

— Não. Justamente o contrário. — Beijou-a. — Digamos que é digna de todo meu respeito. Embora não possa estar de acordo com seu modo de ver meu passado.

Ela rodeou seu pescoço com as mãos, sacudindo um pouco sua cabeça.

— Mas sim aceitará o fato de que o acontecido não muda absolutamente minha opinião sobre você. Embora sinta uma tremenda pena por você e sua família, e por tudo o que teve que suportar.

O vampiro guardou silêncio.

— Edward? Repete comigo: _Sim, Bella, entendo, e confio na honestidade de seus sentimentos por mim._ — Sacudiu-lhe o pescoço de novo. — Digamos juntos. — Outra pausa. — Agora, não depois.

— Sim — disse, chiando os dentes.

Deus, se apertasse um pouco mais os lábios, quebraria os dentes dianteiros.

— Sim o que?

— Sim, Bella.

— Confio na honestidade de seus sentimentos. Vamos. Diga-o. Ele grunhiu as palavras. — Bem Feito.

— É dura, sabia?

— Mais serei se for ficar com você. Repentinamente, lhe agarrou o rosto entre as mãos.

— Isso eu desejo — disse com ferocidade.

— O quê?

— Que fique comigo.

Ela ficou sem respiração. Uma tênue esperança se acendeu em seu peito.

— De verdade?

Ele fechou seus brilhantes olhos e moveu a cabeça.

— Sim. É uma estupidez, uma loucura. E será perigoso.

— Perfeitamente adequado para seu estilo de vida. Ele riu e baixou o olhar para ela.

— Sim, mais ou menos.

Por Deus, olhava-a com uns olhos tão ternos que estava lhe quebrando o coração.

— Bella, quero que fique comigo, mas tem que entender que se converterá em um objetivo. Não sei como mantê-la verdadeiramente a salvo. Não sei como diabos...

— Logo pensaremos algo — interrompeu-lhe ela.

— Podemos fazê-lo juntos.

Ele a beijou, longa e lentamente. Com um enorme carinho.

— Então ficará agora? — perguntou.

— Não. A verdade é que tenho que ir trabalhar.

— Não quero que vá. — Acariciou-lhe o queixo

— Odeio não poder estar com você...

Os ferrolhos se abriram e a porta se abriu.

— Como faz isso? — perguntou ela.

— Retornará? — Não se tratava de uma petição, mas sim de uma ordem.

— Voltarei pouco depois que tenha escurecido. — Ele grunhiu.

— E prometo chamar se algo raro acontece. — Revirou os olhos. Por Deus, ia ter que revisar o significado daquela palavra. — Quero dizer, mais raro.

— Eu não gosto disto.

— Tomarei cuidado. — Beijou-o e ato contínuo se encaminhou à escada. Ainda podia sentir seus olhos sobre ela quando empurrou a mola do quadro e passou ao salão.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Deixo claro que Amante Sombrio da série/saga Irmandade da Adaga Negra não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 14_

Bella foi a seu apartamento, alimentou ao Boo, e se dirigiu ao escritório só depois do meio-dia. Não tinha fome, e trabalhou durante a hora do almoço. Ou ao menos tentou, porque, na realidade, não pôde concentrar-se muito e ocupou a maior parte de seu tempo mudando papéis de um lugar a outro em seu escritório.

Jake lhe deixou duas mensagens durante o dia, confirmando que se reuniriam em seu apartamento pelas oito.

Às quatro, decidiu cancelar seu encontro com ele.

Não podia sair nada bom daquela reunião. Não tinha intenção de entregar Edward à polícia, e se pensasse que Black ia ter alguma consideração com ela porque gostava e porque estariam em seu apartamento, mentiria a si mesma.

Apesar de tudo não enterraria sua cabeça na areia. Sabia que a chamariam para depor. Como não iriam fazer? Enquanto Edward fosse um suspeito, ela estaria no ponto de mira. Precisava conseguir um bom advogado e esperar a que chamassem na delegacia de polícia.

Ao voltar da fotocopiadora, olhou por uma janela. Teve que afastar a vista. Doíam-lhe os olhos, E aquela moléstia não desapareceu piscando várias vezes.

De volta a seu escritório, tomou duas aspirinas e ligou para delegacia de polícia procurando Jake. Quando Embry disse que estava suspenso temporariamente, pediu para falar com Paul, que veio ao telefone imediatamente.

— A suspensão do Jake. Quando aconteceu? — perguntou ela.

— Ontem pela tarde.

— Vão despedi-lo?

— Extraoficialmente? É provável.

Então o detetive não apareceria em sua casa depois de tudo.

— Onde está, senhorita B? — perguntou Paul.

— No trabalho.

— Está mentindo? — Sua voz soava triste, mais que polêmica.

— Revisa seu identificador de chamadas. Paul lançou um longo suspiro.

— Tem que vir à delegacia de polícia.

— Sei. Pode me dar algum tempo para conseguir um advogado?

— Acredita que vai necessitar de um?

— Sim.

Paul soltou uma maldição.

— Tem que se afastar desse homem.

— Chamarei você logo.

— Ontem à noite assassinaram outra prostituta. Com o mesmo modus operandi.

A notícia lhe causou uma certa inquietação. Não sabia o que tinha feito Edward enquanto esteve fora. Mas o que poderia significar para uma prostituta morta?

Ou duas.

A ansiedade a dominou fazendo palpitar suas têmporas.

Mas não podia imaginar Edward degolando uma pobre mulher indefesa para logo deixá-la morrer em um beco. Ele era letal, não perverso. E embora agisse fora da lei, não acreditava que era capaz de matar alguém que não o tivesse ameaçado. Sobre tudo, depois do que tinha acontecido a seus pais.

— Escuta, Bella — disse Paul. — Não preciso lhe dizer o que representa esta situação. Esse homem é nosso principal suspeito de três homicídios, e a obstrução à justiça é um delito muito grave. Vai ser muito difícil, mas terei que colocar você entre grades.

— Ele não matou a ninguém ontem à noite. — Seu estômago deu um salto.

— Então admite que sabe onde está.

— Tenho que desligar, Paul.

— Bella, por favor, não o proteja. É perigoso...

— Ele não matou a essas mulheres.

— Essa é seu opinião.

— Foi um bom amigo, Paul.

— Maldita seja. — Adicionou um par de palavras mais em espanhol — Consegue esse advogado rápido, Bella.

Desligou o telefone, pegou sua bolsa e apagou o computador. A última coisa que queria era que Paul fosse procurá-la em seu escritório e a levasse algemada. Precisava ir a sua casa, recolher algumas roupas e reunir-se com o Edward o mais logo possível.

Talvez pudessem partir juntos. Poderia ser sua única oportunidade, porque em Caldwell, cedo ou tarde, a polícia os encontraria.

Assim que pisou na rua Trade, sentiu um nó no estomago, e o calor lhe roubou toda sua energia. Quando chegou tomou dois antiácidos e pensou em Emmett. Poderia tê-la contagiado com algo. Deus, os olhos a estavam matando.

E embora soubesse que tinha que recolher suas coisas, tirou a roupa de trabalho, colocou uma camiseta e umas calças curtas, sentou-se no sofá. Só queria descansar um momento, mas uma vez que se acomodou, sentiu que não poderia voltar a mover o corpo. Preguiçosamente, como se os condutos de seu cérebro estivessem obstruindo-se, pensou na ferida de Edward. Não lhe havia dito como a tinha feito. E se tinha atacado à prostituta e a mulher se defendeu, Bella pressionou as têmporas com os dedos quando uma onda de náuseas fez fluir bílis em sua garganta. Via luzes titilando ante seus olhos.

Não, aquilo não era uma gripe. A estava matando uma enxaqueca monstruosa.

* * *

Edward discou de novo o número de telefone.

Era óbvio que Jasper estava usando o identificador de chamadas e não queria responder.

Diabos. Detestava pedir perdão, mas queria colocar este assunto sobre a mesa, porque ia ser muito, espinhoso.

Levou consigo o celular à cama e se recostou contra o travesseiro. Queria chamar Bella só para escutar sua voz. Tinha pensado que poderia afastar-se tranquilamente depois de sua transição? Com muita dificuldade podia permanecer longe dela durante um par de horas.

Deus, estava louco por essa fêmea. Ainda não podia acreditar que tinha saído de sua boca quando fazia o amor. E logo tinha finalizado aquela ladainha de elogios chamando-a sua leelan antes de que partisse.

Era hora de que o admitisse. Provavelmente estava se apaixonando.

E se por acaso isso não fosse suficiente, ela era meio humana. Mas também era a filha de Charlie.

Mas como podia não adorá-la? Era tão forte, com um caráter que competia com o seu. Pensou nela enfrentando a ele, lhe fazendo refletir sobre seu passado. Poucos teriam se atrevido, e ele sabia de onde tinha tirado seu valor. Quase podia jurar que seu pai tivesse feito o mesmo.

Quando soou seu telefone, abriu a tampa. — Sim?

— Temos problemas. — Era Garrett. — Acabo de ler o jornal. Outra prostituta morta em um beco.

— E?

— Entrei na base de dados do forense. Em ambos os casos, morderam o pescoço das fêmeas.

— Merda. Demetri.

— Isso é o que estou pensando. Repeti-lhe mil vezes que tem que deixar isso. Tem que falar com ele.

— Esta noite. Diga aos irmãos que se reúnan comigo aqui um pouco antes. Vou dizer-lhe umas quantas coisas diante de todos.

— Bom plano. Assim o resto de nós teremos que liberar seu pescoço de suas mãos quando protestar.

— Ouça, sabe onde está Jazz? Não consigo encontrá-lo.

— Nem ideia, mas passarei por sua casa antes da reunião, se quiser.

— Faz. Terá que vir esta noite. — Edward desligou. Maldito seja. Alguém ia ter que colocar uma focinheira no Demetri.

Ou uma adaga no peito.

* * *

Jake estacionou o carro. Na realidade, não acreditava que Bella estivesse em seu apartamento, mas de todos os modos foi até a porta do vestíbulo e apertou o interfone. Não obteve resposta.

Surpresa, surpresa.

Deu a volta por uma lateral do edifício e se meteu no pátio traseiro. Já tinha escurecido, assim ver as luzes apagadas foi desalentador. Afagou as mãos e se inclinou contra a porta trilho de vidro.

— Bella! Oh, Por Deus! Santo céu!

Seu corpo estava de barriga para baixo no chão. Tinha tentado alcançar o telefone sem consegui-lo. Suas pernas estavam colocadas torpemente, como se tivesse estado retorcendo-se de dor.

— Não! — Atingiu o vidro.

Ela se moveu ligeiramente, como se o tivesse escutado. Jake se dirigiu a uma janela, tirou um sapato e atingiu fortemente o vidro até que se quebrou e se fez pedacinhos. Quando se esticou para alcançar o fecho, cortou-se, mas não lhe importava se perdia um braço para chegar a ela. Introduziu-se no interior, derrubando uma mesa ao equilibrar-se para diante.

— Bella! Ouve-me?

Ela abriu a boca, movendo-a lentamente, mas sem emitir som algum.

E procurou sangue e não achou nada, assim que a colocou cuidadosamente de barriga para cima. Estava tão pálida como uma lápide, fria e úmida, apenas consciente. Quando abriu os olhos, pôde ver suas pupilas totalmente dilatadas.

Ele estendeu os braços, procurando marcas. Não havia nenhuma, mas não ia perder tempo lhe tirando os sapatos e olhando entre os dedos dos pés.

Abriu a tampa de seu celular e marcou o 911.

Para ouvir a operadora, não esperou a saudação protocolar.

— Tenho uma provável overdose de droga.

A mão do Bella se moveu vacilante, começou a mover a cabeça. Estava tratando de afastar o telefone.

— Criança, fica aquieta. Eu cuidarei... A voz da operadora o interrompeu:

— Senhor? Olá?

— Me leve a casa do Edward –gemeu Bella.

— À merda com ele.

— Perdão? — disse a operadora. — Senhor, pode-me dizer o que acontece?

— Overdose de droga. Acredito que é heroína. Suas pupilas estão fixas e dilatadas. Ainda não vomitou...

— Edward, tenho que ir junto ao Edward.

— Mas recupera o conhecimento intermitentemente... Nesse momento, Bella se levantou bruscamente do chão e lhe tirou o telefone das mãos.

— Vou morrer...

— Claro que não! — gritou ele.

Ela o segurou pela camisa. Tremia-lhe o corpo, o suor manchava a parte dianteira de sua camiseta.

— Necessito dele.

Jake a olhou fixamente aos olhos.

Equivocou-se. Isto não era uma overdose. Era um suicídio. Negou com a cabeça.

— Criança, não.

— Por favor. Necessito dele. Vou morrer. — De repente, ela se dobrou em posição fetal, como se uma onda de dor a tivesse partido em dois. O celular caiu de sua mão, fora de seu alcance. — Jake..., por favor.

Merda. Tinha mau aspecto. Parecia moribunda.

Se a levasse a uma sala de urgências, podia morrer pelo caminho ou enquanto esperava tratamento. E a metadona servia para superar uma crise, não para tirar um viciado de uma overdose. Merda.

— Me ajude.

— Maldito seja — disse Jake. — Onde está?

— Wallace.

— Avenida? Ela assentiu.

Jake não tinha tempo para pensar. Carregou-a em seus braços e atravessou o pátio traseiro.

É obvio que ia prender esse bastardo.

* * *

Edward cruzou os braços e se apoiou contra a parede do salão. Os irmãos se agruparam a seu redor, esperando que ele falasse.

Jazz tinha vindo, embora desde que tinha atravessado a soleira com Garrett tinha evitado olhar Edward nos olhos.

Bem — pensou Edward — Faremos isto em público.

— Irmãos, temos dois assuntos a discutir. — Olhou fixamente ao Jazz ao rosto — ofendi gravemente a um de vocês. De acordo com isso, ofereço ao Jasper um rythe.

Jazz sobressaltou-se e prestou atenção. O resto dos irmãos estavam igualmente surpreendidos.

Tratava-se de um ato sem precedentes, e ele sabia. Um rythe era essencialmente um duelo, e a pessoa a quem se oferecia escolhia a arma. Punhos, adaga, pistola, correntes. Era uma forma ritual de salvar a honra, tanto para o ofendido como para o ofensor. Ambos podiam ficar purificados.

A comoção na residência não tinha sido provocada pelo ato em si. Os membros da Irmandade estavam bastante familiarizados com o ritual. Dada sua natureza agressiva, cada um deles, em um momento ou outro, tinha ofendido de morte a alguém.

Mas Edward, apesar de todos seus pecados, nunca tinha oferecido um rythe. Porque de acordo com a lei dos vampiros, qualquer um que levantasse um braço ou uma arma contra ele podia ser condenado a morte.

— Diante destas testemunhas, quero que me escute — disse em voz alta e clara. — Absolvo das consequências. Aceita? — Jazz baixou a cabeça. Levou as mãos aos bolsos de suas calças de couro e moveu lentamente a cabeça.

— Não posso atacá-lo, meu senhor.

— E não pode me perdoar, não é assim?

— Não sei.

— Não posso culpá-lo por isso. — Mas desejou que Jazz tivesse aceitado. Necessitavam um desagravo. — Oferecerei de novo em outra ocasião.

— E sempre me negarei.

— Assim seja. — Edward lançou a Demetri um olhar escuro. — Agora, a respeito de sua maldita vida amorosa. — D, que tinha permanecido atrás de seu gêmeo, deu um passo à frente.

— Se alguém deitou com a filha de Charlie, foi você, não eu. Qual é o problema agora?

Um par de irmãos murmuraram maldições baixas. Edward deixou as presas a descoberto.

— Vou passar isso por alto, D. Mas só porque sei quanto você gosta que o atinjam, e não estou de humor para fazê-lo feliz. — Ergueu-se, no caso do irmão se equilibrava contra ele. — Quero que acabe com esse assunto das prostitutas. Ou pelo menos, faz limpeza quando terminar.

— Do que está falando?

— Não necessitamos esse tipo de publicidade. Demetri se girou a olhar Felix, que disse:

— Os cadáveres. A polícia os encontrou.

— Que cadáveres? Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

— Por Deus, D. Acredita que os policiais vão passar por cima de duas mulheres em um beco?

Demetri avançou, aproximando-se tanto que seus peitorais se tocaram.

— Não sei uma merda de tudo isso. Me cheire. Estou dizendo a verdade.

Edward respirou profundamente. Captou o aroma da indignação, um cheiro picante no nariz como se alguém tivesse orvalhado desodorizador de limão. Mas não havia ansiedade, nem nenhum subterfúgio emocional.

O problema era que D não só era um assassino de alma negra, mas também um mentiroso muito hábil.

— Conheço-o muito bem — disse Edward suavemente — para acreditar em uma palavra do que diz.

D começou a grunhir, e Felix se moveu rápido, envolvendo um grosso braço ao redor do pescoço de seu gêmeo e arrastando-o para trás.

— Tranquilo, D — disse Felix.

Demetri agarrou o punho de seu irmão e se soltou de um puxão. Estava púrpura de ódio.

— Um destes dias, meu senhor, vou A...

Um ruído parecido uma bala de canhão contra um muro o interrompeu. Alguém estava dando furiosos golpes na porta principal.

Os irmãos saíram do salão e foram em grupo ao vestíbulo. Seus pesados passos se viram acompanhados pelo som das armas sendo desencapadas e engatilhadas.

Edward olhou o monitor de vídeo instalado na parede. Quando viu Bella nos braços do policial, lhe cortou a respiração. Abriu de repente a porta e segurou seu corpo quando o homem entrou apressadamente.

Aconteceu, pensou. Sua transição tinha começado. Notou como o policial tremia de ira quando o corpo do Bella mudou de braços.

— Maldito filho de cadela. Como pôde lhe fazer isto? Edward não se incomodou em responder. Embalando Bella entre seus braços, passou a passos largos através do grupo de irmãos. Pôde sentir sua estupefação, mas não podia deter-se e dar explicações.

— Ninguém exceto eu matará o humano — ladrou. — E ele não sairá desta casa até que eu volte.

Edward se apressou a entrar no salão. Empurrou o quadro para um lado, e correu escada abaixo tão rápido como pôde. O tempo era essencial.

* * *

Jake observou ao traficante de drogas desaparecer com Bella; sua cabeça oscilava à medida que se afastava e seu cabelo parecia um sedoso estandarte arrastando-se atrás deles.

Durante um momento, ficou completamente imóvel, preso entre a necessidade de gritar ou chorar.

Que desperdício. Que horrível desperdício.

Logo escutou como a porta se fechava atrás dele. E se deu conta de que estava rodeado de cinco dos bastardos mais perversos e enormes que jamais tinha visto.

Uma mão aterrissou em seu ombro como uma bigorna.

— Você gostaria de ficar para jantar?

Jake elevou a vista. O sujeito usava uma boina de beisebol e tinha o rosto sulcado por uma tatuagem.

— Você gostaria de ser o jantar? — disse outro que parecia uma espécie de modelo.

A ira invadiu de novo o detetive, retesando seus músculos, dilatando seus ossos.

Estes meninos querem brincar? — pensou. — Bem. Vamos dançar.

Para demonstrar que não tinha medo, olhou a cada um diretamente nos olhos. Primeiro aos dois que tinham falado, depois a um relativamente normal colocado atrás deles e a outro sujeito com uma extravagante juba, a espécie de cabelo pelo qual as mulheres pagariam centenas de dólares em qualquer salão de beleza.

E logo estava o último homem.

Jake observou atentamente seu rosto cheio de cicatrizes. Uns olhos negros lhe devolveram o olhar.

Com este tipo — pensou — terá que tomar cuidado. Com um movimento brusco, livrou-se da mão no ombro.

— Me digam algo, meninos — pronunciou lentamente as palavras. — Usam todo esse couro para excitar mutuamente? Quero dizer, todos vocês gostam de pênis?

Jake foi arrojado contra a porta com tanta força que seus ossos rangeram.

O modelo aproximou seu rosto perfeito do detetive.

— Se fosse você, eu tomaria cuidado com a boca.

— Para que me incomodar se você já se preocupa por ela? Agora vai beijar-me?

Um grunhido estranho saiu da garganta daquele sujeito.

— Está bem, está bem. — o que parecia mais normal avançou uns passos. — Retrocede, Emmett. vamos relaxar um pouco. Passou um minuto antes que o figurino o soltasse. — Isso. Nos tranquilizemos — murmurou o senhor Normal, dando uns tapinhas nas costas de seu amigo antes de olhar Jake — Faça um favor a si mesmo e fecha a boca.

Jake deu de ombros.

— O Loirinho morre por me colocar as mãos em cima. Não posso evitá-lo.

Emmett se dirigiu a Jake de novo, enquanto o senhor normal colocava os olhos em branco, deixando livre seu amigo para agir.

O murro que chegou à altura do queixo lançou a cabeça de Jake para um lado. Ao sentir a dor, o detetive deixou voar sua própria ira. O temor por Bella, o ódio reprimido por aqueles malvados, a frustração por seu trabalho, todo encontrou saída, equilibrou-se sobre ao homem, maior que ele e o derrubou.

O sujeito se surpreendeu momentaneamente, como se não tivesse esperado a velocidade e força de Jake, e este aproveitou a vacilação. Atingiu Loirinho na boca, e logo o segurou pelo pescoço.

Um segundo depois, Jake se encontrou deitado sobre suas costas com aquele homem sentado sobre seu peito.

O tipo agarrou o rosto do Jake entre suas mãos e apertou. Era quase impossível respirar, e Jake resfolegava procurando ar.

— Talvez encontre a sua esposa — disse o tipo — e transe com ela um par de vezes. O que parece?

— Não tenho esposa.

— Então vou transar com a sua noiva.

Jake tratou de tomar um pouco de ar. — Tampouco tenho noiva.

— Assim se as fêmeas não querem saber nada de você, o que o faz pensar que eu sim?

— Esperava que se zangasse.

Os enormes olhos azul elétrico se entrecerraram.

Têm que ser lentes de contato — pensou Jake. — Ninguém tem os olhos dessa cor.

— E por que queria que me zangasse? — perguntou o Loirinho.

— Se eu atacasse primeiro — Jake tratou de colocar mais ar em seus pulmões. — seus moços não nos teriam deixado brigar. Me teriam matado primeiro, antes de poder ter uma oportunidade com você.

Emmett afrouxou um pouco a opressão e riu enquanto despojava Jake de sua carteira, as chaves e o telefone.

— Sabem? Agrada-me um pouco este grandalhão — disse o tipo. Alguém clareou a garganta.

O Loirinho ficou de pé, e Jake rodou sobre si mesmo, ofegando.

Quando levantou a vista, pareceu-lhe que sofria alucinações.

De pé no vestíbulo havia um pequeno ancião vestido de preto, sustentando uma bandeja de prata.

— Desculpem, cavalheiros. O jantar estará preparado em uns quinze minutos.

— Ouça, são esses os crepes de espinafre que eu gosto tanto? — perguntou o Loirinho assinalando à bandeja.

— Sim, senhor.

— Uma delícia.

Outros homens se agruparam ao redor do mordomo, agarrando o que lhes oferecia, junto a uns guardanapos, como se não quisesse que caísse nada no chão.

Que diabos era isso?

— Posso lhes pedir um favor? — perguntou o mordomo. O senhor Normal assentiu vigorosamente.

— Traz outra bandeja destas delícias e mataremos a quem você queira. Sim, imagino que o tipo em realidade não era normal. Só parecia.

O mordomo sorriu como se estivesse comovido. — Se forem sangrar o humano, teriam a amabilidade de fazê-lo no pátio traseiro?

— Não há problema. — O senhor Normal introduziu outro crepe na boca. — Maldição, Emmett, tem razão: são deliciosos.

* * *

Edward estava começando a desesperar-se porque não conseguia que Bella voltasse a si. E sua pele estava esfriando a cada instante. Sacudiu-a de novo.

— Bella! Bella! Ouve-me?

Suas mãos se moveram nervosamente, mas teve o pressentimento de que os espasmos eram involuntários. Aproximou o ouvido da sua boca. Ainda respirava, mas com muita dificuldade e muito fracamente.

— Maldita seja! — descobriu seus punhos e estava a ponto das perfurar com suas próprias presas quando se deu conta de que queria sustentá-la se pudesse beber.

Quando pudesse beber.

Despojou-se da capa, tirou uma adaga e tirou a camisa. Mediu seu próprio pescoço até que encontrou o jugular. Colocando a ponta da faca contra a pele, fez um corte. O sangue emanou profusamente.

Umedeceu a ponta de um dedo e o levou aos lábios da mulher. Quando o introduziu na boca, sua língua não respondeu.

— Bella — sussurrou — Volta para mim. Subministrou-lhe mais sangue.

— Maldição, não morra! — As velas flamejaram na residência.

— Amo-a, maldição! Maldita seja, não se renda!

Sua pele estava começando a ficar azul; inclusive ele podia ver a mudança de cor.

Uma oração frenética que acreditava ter esquecido fazia tempo saiu de seus lábios, pronunciada em sua antiga língua.

Bella permaneceu imóvel. Estava muito quieta.

Edward gritou de fúria e segurou seu corpo, sacudindo-a até que o cabelo se soltou.

— Bella! Não deixarei que morra! Seguirei você antes de permitir... interrompeu-se com um lastimoso gemido, apertando-a contra seu peito. Enquanto embalava seu corpo, seus cegos olhos ficaram fixos na parede negra que tinha ante ele.

* * *

Irina se vestiu com especial cuidado, decidida a descer à primeira refeição da noite com o melhor aspecto possível. Depois de revisar seu armário, escolheu um vestido longo de gaze cor creme. Tinha-o comprado na temporada anterior no Givenchy, mas ainda não o tinha estreado. O corpete era apertado e um pouco mais atrevido do que normalmente usava, embora o resto do vestido fosse vaporoso, sem arquear sua figura, o que produzia nela um efeito geral relativamente modesto.

Escovou o longo cabelo, que chegava quase aos quadris, deixando-o cair solto sobre os ombros. Com seu tato, a imagem de Edward foi a sua mente. Ele tinha falado uma vez de sua suavidade, assim que ela o tinha deixado crescer o que o agradaria.

Agora, talvez devesse cortar seus loiros cachos, arrancá-los da cabeça. Sua ira, que tinha amainado, acendeu-se de novo. Repentinamente, Irina tomou uma decisão. Já não guardaria nada. Era hora de compartilhar.

Mas logo pensou na imponente envergadura de Edward, em suas feições frias e duras e em sua assustadora presença. Pensava realmente que podia enfrentar ele?

Nunca saberia se não o tentasse. E não ia deixá-lo avançar alegremente para o incerto futuro que o esperava sem lhe dizer o que pensava.

Olhou seu relógio Tiffany. Se não descesse para jantar e logo ajudasse na clínica como tinha prometido, Eleazar suspeitaria. Era melhor esperar até mais tarde para ir à busca do Edward. Sabia que se encontrava na casa de Charlie.

Iria para ali e aguardaria até que ele retornasse a casa. Por algumas coisas valia à pena esperar.

* * *

— Obrigado por me receber, sensei.

— Riley, como está? — O senhor X colocou a um lado o cardápio que estava olhando distraidamente. — Sua chamada me preocupou. E além disso não assistiu à aula.

Quando Biers se sentou, não parecia tão acalorado. Seus olhos ainda eram negros e azuis, e o esgotamento se refletia em seu rosto.

— Alguém me persegue, sensei. — Riley cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Fez uma pausa como se não estivesse seguro de se devia contar toda sua história.

— Isto tem algo que ver com seu nariz?

— Talvez. Não sei.

— Bem. Alegra-me que tenha me procurado, filho. — Outra pausa. — Pode confiar em mim, Riley.

Biers respirou profundamente, como se estivesse a ponto de mergulhar em uma piscina.

— Meu pai está na capital, como sempre. Assim ontem à noite convidei a uns amigos para fumar um pouco de erva...

— Não deveria fazer isso. As drogas ilegais não trazem nada de bom. Riley se moveu incômodo, brincando com a corrente de platina ao redor de seu pescoço. — Continua.

— Meus amigos e eu estávamos na piscina, e um deles quis fazer sexo com sua noiva. Disse-lhes que podiam usar a cabana, mas quando foram ali a porta estava fechada. Fui em casa procurar a chave, e ao voltar um tipo se deteve frente a mim, como se tivesse saído de um nada. Era um filho de..., era enorme. Cabelo negro longo, traje de couro...

Nesse momento chegou a garçonete.

— O que lhes sirvo?

— Mais tarde. — disse o senhor X com brutalidade.

Quando desapareceu dando um bufo, ele inclinou a cabeça em direção ao Riley.

Biers agarrou o copo de água do senhor X e bebeu.

— Bem, deu-me um susto de morte. Olhava-me como se quisesse me comer. Mas então ouvi meu amigo me chamar impaciente porque não aparecia com a chave. O homem pronunciou meu nome e logo desapareceu, justo quando meu amigo chegava ao jardim. — Riley moveu a cabeça. — O caso é que não sei como pôde entrar. Meu pai construiu um muro enorme ao redor do perímetro da casa o ano passado porque tinha recebido ameaças terroristas ou algo assim. Tem quase quatro metros de altura. E a parte dianteira da casa está totalmente protegida com o sistema de segurança. — O senhor X baixou a vista às mãos do Riley. Tinha-as a uma apertadas contra a outra. — Eu... estes, estou assustado, sensei.

— Riley, quero saber algo. Matou alguma vez? Biers franziu o cenho ante a brusca mudança de tema.

— Do que está falando?

— Já sabe. Um pássaro. Um esquilo. Talvez um cão ou um gato.

— Não, sensei.

— Não tenho tempo para mentirosos, filho.

Riley pigarreou nervoso.

— Sim. Talvez. Quando era mais jovem.

— O que sentiu?

O rubor apareceu na nuca do Riley. Deixou de retorcer as mãos.

— Nada. Não senti nada.

— Vamos, Riley. Tem que confiar em mim. Os olhos do Riley cintilaram.

— Está bem. Talvez eu gostasse.

— Sim?

— Sim. — Biers alargou a palavra.

— Bem. — O senhor X levantou a mão para chamar a atenção da garçonete, que demorou alguns minutos em acudir. — Falaremos sobre esse homem mais tarde. Primeiro, quero que me fale de seu pai.

— De papai?

— Já estão prontos para pedir? — perguntou a garçonete em tom mal-humorado.

— O que quer, Riley? Eu convido. Biers enumerou a metade do cardápio. Quando a garçonete partiu, o senhor X o apressou:

— Seu pai?

Riley se encolheu de ombros.

— Não o vejo muito. Mas ele é..., vai sabe..., o que seja. Um pai..., quer dizer, a quem importa como é?

— Escuta, Riley. — O senhor X se inclinou para diante. — Sei que fugiu de sua casa três vezes antes de completar os doze. Sei que seu pai enviou a um colégio particular tão logo enterraram a sua mãe. E também sei que quando o expulsaram de Northfield Mount Hermon foi para o Groton, e quando o jogaram dali, colocou você em uma academia militar. Se quiser que seja franco, dá-me a sensação de que esteve tratando de se desfazer de você durante a última década.

— É um homem ocupado.

— E você foi um pouco difícil de controlar, não é certo?

— Talvez.

— Então seria correto supor que você e seu queridíssimo pai não se entendem, e não se dão bem? — O senhor X esperou. — Me diga a verdade.

— Odeio-o — deixou escapar Biers.

— Por quê? — Riley, cruzou os braços sobre o peito de novo. Seus olhos eram frios.

— Por que o odeia, filho?

— Porque respira.

* * *

Bella tratou de ver algo através da espessa neblina que a rodeava. Encontrava-se inundada em uma espécie de encenação, com bordas difusas que sugeriam que o que havia era infinito.

Uma figura solitária, iluminada por trás, aproximou-se em meio daquela bruma esbranquiçada. Soube que era um macho, e fosse quem fosse, não sentiu temor algum. Deu-lhe a sensação de que o conhecia.

— Pai? — sussurrou, não muito segura de se referia ao dela ou ao próprio Deus.

O homem estava imóvel a escassa distância, mas elevou a mão em sinal de saudação, como se a tivesse ouvido.

Ela deu um passo adiante, mas de repente sentiu um sabor na boca totalmente desconhecido. Levou as pontas dos dedos aos lábios. Quando baixou a vista, tudo era de cor vermelha.

A figura deixou cair a mão. Como se soubesse o que significava aquela mancha.

Bella retornou de repente a seu corpo. Parecia como se a tivessem catapultado E tivesse aterrissado sobre cascalho. Doía-lhe tudo. Gritou. Quando abriu a boca, voltou a sentir aquele sabor. Engoliu saliva com dificuldade.

E então, algo milagroso aconteceu. Sua pele se encheu de vida, como se fosse um globo inflando-se de ar. Seus sentidos despertaram. Cegamente, tratou de segurar-se em algo sólido, dando com a fonte do sabor.

* * *

Edward sentiu que Bella se sacudia como se a tivessem eletrocutado. E logo começou a beber de seu pescoço com uma avidez e uma ânsia inusitadas. Os braços dela se apertaram ao redor de seus ombros, as unhas se cravaram em sua carne.

Lançou um rugido de triunfo enquanto a depositava sobre a cama, deitada para que o sangue fluísse melhor. Manteve a cabeça para um lado, deixando ao descoberto o pescoço para ela, que subiu até seu peito cobrindo-o com o cabelo. O úmido som de sua sucção e saber que estava lhe dando vida provocaram uma monstruosa ereção.

Sustentou-a suavemente, lhe acariciando os braços. Animando-a a beber mais dele. A tomar tudo o que necessitasse.

Um pouco mais tarde, Bella elevou a cabeça. lambeu os lábios e abriu os olhos.

Edward a estava olhando fixamente. Tinha uma ferida enorme no pescoço.

— Oh, Deus... O que fiz a você? — Estendeu as mãos para estancar o sangue que emanava de sua veia.

Ele segurou as mãos e as levou aos lábios.

— Aceita-me como seu hellren?

— O que? — Sua mente tinha dificuldades para compreender.

— Case-se comigo.

Ela olhou o buraco em sua garganta e lhe revolveu o estômago.

— Eu..., eu...

A dor chegou rápido e forte. Investiu-a, levando-a a uma escura agonia.

Dobrou-se, e rodou sobre o colchão.

Edward se calou e a embalou em seu colo.

— Estou morrendo? — gemeu.

— Oh, não, leelan. Claro que não. Isto passará — sussurrou ele. — Mas não será divertido.

Sentiu como a invadia uma onda nauseabunda, que lhe provocou convulsões, até que ficou estendida de costas. Quase não podia distinguir o rosto de Edward devido à dor, mas pôde ver em seus olhos uma grande preocupação. Agarrou-a pela mão e ela deu um forte apertão quando a seguinte explosão torturante a dominou.

Sua visão se turvou, voltou e se turvou de novo.

O suor gotejava por seu corpo, empapando os lençóis. Apertou os dentes e se arqueou, girou para um lado e logo ao outro, tratando de escapar.

Não sabia quanto tinha durado. Horas. Dias. Edward permaneceu com ela todo o tempo.

Edward respirou aliviado pouco depois das três da madrugada.

Finalmente, ficou quieta, e não estava morta, a não ser tranquila.

Tinha sido muito valente. Tinha suportado a dor sem queixar-se, sem chorar. Entretanto, ele tinha passado todo o tempo rogando que sua transição terminasse quanto antes.

Ela emitiu um som rouco.

— O que é, minha leelan? — Baixou a cabeça à altura de sua boca.

— Necessito de um banho.

— Bem.

Levantou-se da cama, abriu a ducha e voltou a procurá-la, levantando-a suavemente em seus braços. Sentou-a no suporte de mármore, tirou-lhe a roupa com delicadeza, e logo a ergueu de novo.

A fez entrar lentamente na água, atento a qualquer mudança em sua expressão ante a temperatura. Ao não protestar, foi introduzindo seu corpo gradualmente, roçando primeiro seus pés, para que aquela impressão não fosse muito brusca para ela.

Parecia gostar da água, elevava o pescoço e abria a boca. Viu suas presas, e lhe pareceram formosas.

Brancas, brilhantes, pontiagudas. Recordou a sensação quando ela tinha bebido dele.

Edward a apertou contra si durante um instante, abraçando-a. Logo deixou que seus pés tocassem o chão e sustentou seu corpo com um braço. Com a mão livre, pegou um pote de xampu e jogou um pouco sobre sua cabeça. Esfregou-lhe o cabelo até formar espuma e logo o enxaguou. Com um sabonete, deu uma suave massagem na sua pele o melhor que pôde sem deixá-la cair e logo se certificou de limpar até o último resíduo de sabão.

Embalando-a novamente entre os braços, fechou a torneira, saiu e pegou uma toalha. Envolveu-a e a colocou outra vez sobre o suporte, sustentando-a entre a parede e o espelho. Cuidadosamente, secou-lhe a água do cabelo, o rosto, o pescoço, os braços. Logo os pés e as pernas.

Sua pele ficaria hipersensível durante algum tempo, igual à vista e o ouvido.

Procurou sinais de que seu corpo estivesse mudando e não viu nenhuma. Tinha a mesma estatura que antes. Seus tronco tampouco pareciam ter sofrido transformação alguma. Perguntou-se se poderia sair durante o dia.

— Obrigado — murmurou ela.

Ele a beijou e a levou até a poltrona. Logo tirou da cama os lençóis úmidos e a capa do colchão. Teve dificuldades para encontrar outro jogo de lençóis e colocá-los corretamente foi endemoniadamente árduo. Quando terminou, recolheu-a e acomodou entre o fresco cetim.

Seu profundo suspiro foi o melhor cumprimento que jamais tivesse recebido.

Edward se ajoelhou de um lado da cama, repentinamente consciente de que suas calças de couro e, suas botas estavam empapados.

— Sim — sussurrou ela. Ele a beijou na fronte.

— Sim o que, minha leelan?

— Casarei com você.

* * *

 **O que dizer sobre esse capítulo?**

 **Meninas obrigada pelos comentários que têm deixado. Amanhã estarei indo viajar e só retorno no domingo, vou tentar postar, mas não dou certeza. Bom, então até o próximo capítulo.**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Deixo claro que Amante Sombrio da série/saga Irmandade da Adaga Negra não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 15_

Jake passeou pelo salão uma vez mais, e se deteve junto à chaminé. Baixou a vista para os troncos amontoados, imaginando o agradável que seria o fogo ali durante o inverno, e sentar-se em uma daquelas poltronas de seda e olhar as chamas dançantes, enquanto o mordomo lhe servia um ponche quente ou algo assim.

Que diabos fazia essa turma de delinquentes em um lugar como aquele?

Escutou o ruído que faziam aqueles homens ao outro lado do corredor. Tinham estado no que supunha que era a sala de jantar durante horas. Pelo menos sua escolha de música para o jantar tinha sido apropriada. Um rap pesado soava por toda a casa, 2Pac, Jay-Z, D-12. De vez em quando, alguma gargalhada se sobrepunha à música. Brincadeiras de macho.

Olhou para a porta principal pela enésima vez.

Quando o tinham colocado no salão e o tinham deixado só, seu primeiro pensamento tinha sido escapar quebrando uma janela com uma cadeira. Chamaria Paul. Traria toda a delegacia de polícia a sua porta.

Mas antes de poder executar seu impulsivo plano, uma voz lhe tinha sussurrado ao ouvido:

— Espero que fuja.

Jake tinha girado a cabeça, inclinando-se. O da cicatriz enorme e cabeça raspada estava junto a ele. Aqueles olhos negros de maníaco tinham escrutinado Jake com a fria intensidade de um tubarão. — Abre essa porta a golpes e corre como uma lebre, rápido, em busca de ajuda. Mas lembre que eu o perseguirei. Como um carro fúnebre.

— Demetri, deixe-o em paz. — O sujeito do bonito cabelo tinha mostrado a cabeça na sala.

— Edward quer o humano vivo. Por enquanto. O da cicatriz dirigiu a Jake um último olhar.

— Tente. Só tente. Prefiro caçar você que jantar com eles. E logo tinha saído lentamente.

Apesar da ameaça, Jake tinha estado examinando cuidadosamente o que tinha podido ver da casa. Não pode encontrar um telefone e, a julgar pelo sistema de segurança que tinha vislumbrado, todas as portas e janelas deviam ter sensores de som. Sair dali discretamente não era muito, fácil.

E não queria deixar Bella. Deus, se ela morre... Jake respirou profundamente, franzindo o cenho. Que diabos era isso?

Cheirava a oceano. Deu a volta.

Uma impressionante mulher se encontrava na soleira da porta. Esbelta, elegante, embelezada com um vaporoso vestido e seu formoso cabelo loiro solto até os quadris. Todo seu rosto era delicada perfeição e seus olhos da cor azul clara do cristal.

Ela deu um passo atrás, atemorizada.

— Não — disse ele, equilibrando-se, pensando nos homens que se encontravam ao lado do corredor. — Não vá. Ela olhou a seu redor, como se queria pedir ajuda. — Não vou fazer te mal — disse ele rapidamente.

— Como posso estar segura?

Tinha um sutil acento. Como todos eles. Talvez russo? Ele estendeu as mãos com as Palmas para cima para mostrar que não levava armas.

— Sou policial.

Aquilo não era exatamente certo, mas queria que se sentisse segura. Ela recolheu a saia, disposta a partir.

Diabos, não devia ter mencionado essa palavra. Se era a mulher de algum deles, o mais provável era que fugisse se pensava que a lei vinha detê-los.

— Não estou aqui em missão oficial — disse — Não levo pistola, nem distintivo.

Repentinamente, ela soltou o vestido e endireitou os ombros como se tivesse recuperado a coragem. Avançou um pouco, com movimentos ligeiros E graciosos. Jake manteve a boca fechada e tratou de parecer menor do que era, menos ameaçador.

— Normalmente ele não permite que os de sua espécie venham aqui — disse ela.

Sim, podia imaginar que os policiais não visitavam aquela casa com muita frequência.

— Estou esperando... uma amiga.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para um lado. Ao aproximar-se, sua beleza o deslumbrou. Seus traços pareciam tirados de uma revista de moda, seu corpo tinha esse grácil movimento estilizado e adorável que utilizavam as modelos de passarela. E o perfume que usava... penetrou por seu nariz, estendendo-se até seu cérebro. Cheirava tão bem que os olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Era irreal. Tão pura. Tão limpa.

Sentiu-se sujo, e lamentou não poder dar uma boa ducha e barbear-se antes de voltar a lhe dirigir a palavra.

Que demônios estava fazendo com esses delinquentes? O coração de Jake deu um salto ante a ideia da utilidade que podiam lhe dar. Santo céu. No mercado sexual, podiam pagar um bom total por passar uma só hora com uma mulher como aquela.

Com razão a casa estava tão bem protegida.

* * *

Irina desconfiava do humano, sobre tudo considerando seu tamanho. Tinha escutado muitas histórias sobre eles e conhecia seu ódio para a raça dos vampiros.

Mas este parecia tomar cuidado em não assustá-la. Não se movia; quase não respirava. Só o que fazia era olhá-la com grande atenção, como se estivesse estupefato.

Todo isso a colocava nervosa, e não só porque não estava acostumada a que a olhassem assim. Os olhos cor avelã do homem cintilavam em seu duro rosto sem perder detalhe, examinando-a cuidadosamente.

Aquele humano era inteligente. Inteligente e... triste.

— Como se chama? — perguntou ele suavemente.

Ela gostou de sua voz. Profunda, grave e um pouco rouca, como se estivesse permanentemente afônico.

Já estava muito perto dele, a uns quantos passos, assim que se deteve.

— Irina. Meu nome é Irina.

— Jake. — pensou e retificou. — Hum... Jacob Black. Mas todo mundo me chama Jake.

Estendeu a mão, mas, imediatamente, retirou-a para esfregá-la vigorosamente sobre a perna da calça e oferecer-lhe de novo. Ela perdeu a serenidade. Tocá-lo era muito. Deu um passo atrás. Ele deixou cair à mão lentamente, sem surpreender-se de ter sido rechaçado. E mesmo assim, seguiu olhando-a.

— Por que me olha tão fixamente? — levou as mãos ao corpete do vestido, cobrindo-se.

O rubor lhe cobriu primeiro o pescoço e logo as bochechas.

— Sinto muito. Provavelmente está farta de que os homens fiquem embevecidos te olhando.

Irina negou com a cabeça.

— Nenhum macho me olha.

— Acho muito difícil de acreditar. Era verdade. Todos temiam o que pudesse fazer Edward, Deus, se soubessem o pouco que a tinha querido.

— Por que... — A voz do humano se desvaneceu — Por Deus, é tão... absolutamente... formosa.

Pigarreou, como se desejasse retratar-se de suas palavras. Ela inclinou a cabeça, examinando-o. Havia algo que não podia decifrar em seu tom de voz, talvez certa amargura.

Ele passou a mão pelo espesso cabelo escuro.

— Fecharei a boca, antes de conseguir que se sinta ainda mais incômoda.

Seus olhos permaneceram cravados no rosto da mulher. Ela pensou que eram olhos muito agradáveis, cálidos, com uma sombra fugaz de melancolia ao olhá-la, um desejo oculto por aquilo que não podia conseguir.

Ela era perita nisso.

O humano riu com um estrondo explosivo surto das profundidades de seu peito.

— Também deveria deixar de olhar assim. Seria melhor. — Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e se concentrou no chão. — Vê? Já não a olho. Não a estou olhando. Ouça, que tapete mais bonito. Tinha-o notado?

Irina sorriu sutilmente e avançou para ele.

— Acredito que eu gosto da forma como me olha. — Os olhos cor avelã voltaram de novo para concentrar-se em seu rosto. É que não estou acostumada — explicou, levando a mão ao pescoço, mas sem chegar a roçá-lo.

— Deus, não pode ser real — disse o humano em um sussurro.

— Por que não?

— É impossível. Ela riu um pouco.

— Pois sou.

Ele pigarreou de novo, lhe oferecendo um sorriso torto.

— Importaria me deixar provar?

— Como?

— Posso tocar seu cabelo?

Seu primeiro impulso foi retroceder de novo. Mas por que fazê-lo? Não estava atada a nenhum macho. Se aquele humano queria tocá-la, por que não?

Além disso, também a agradava.

Inclinou a cabeça de tal maneira que umas mechas de seu cabelo se deslizaram para diante. Permitiria que se aproximasse. E Jake o fez.

Quando estendeu a mão, ela pôde ver que era grande, e sentiu que lhe cortava a respiração, mas ele não roçou o loiro cacho que pendurava ante ela. As pontas de seus dedos acariciaram uma mecha que descansava sobre seu ombro.

Sentiu uma onda de calor na pele, como se a houvesse tocado com um fósforo aceso. Instantaneamente, aquela sensação se estendeu por todo seu corpo, subindo sua temperatura.

O que era isso?

O dedo do Jake deslizou o cabelo para um lado, e logo toda a mão lhe roçou o ombro. A palma de sua mão era cálida, sólida, forte.

Ela ergueu os olhos para ele.

* * *

— Não posso respirar — sussurrou. Jake quase cai de costas. Santo Deus, pensou. Ela o desejava.

E seu inocente desconcerto ante seu toque era melhor que qualquer encontro sexual que tivesse experimentado.

Seu corpo reagiu imediatamente, e sua ereção pressionou suas calças, exigindo sair.

Mas isto não pode ser real, pensou. Tinha que estar brincando com ele. Ninguém podia ter aquele maravilhoso aspecto, e andar com esses tipos, sem conhecer todos os truques do negócio.

Observou-a enquanto ela respirava com dificuldade. Logo lambeu os lábios. A ponta de sua língua era cor rosa.

Santo Cristo.

Talvez fosse, simplesmente, uma atriz fantástica, ou a melhor prostituta que se viu. Mas quando levantou os olhos para ele, soube que o tinha a sua mercê, e que o faria comer de sua mão se ela quisesse.

Deixou que seu dedo percorresse o pescoço da mulher. Sua pele era tão suave, tão branca, que temeu lhe deixar marcas com aquele simples toque.

— Vive aqui? — perguntou. Ela negou com a cabeça.

— Vivo com meu irmão. Sentiu-se aliviado.

Acariciou-lhe a bochecha docemente, olhando fixamente sua boca. Que sabor teria?

Baixou os olhos. Pareciam ter crescido, pressionando contra o corpete de seu elegante vestido.

Ela disse trêmula:

— Olha-me como se estivesse sedento.

Oh, Deus. Nisso tinha razão. Estava ressecado.

— Mas eu acreditava que os humanos não se alimentavam — disse. Jake franziu o cenho. Utilizava as palavras de uma maneira estranha, mas era óbvio que o inglês era seu segundo idioma. Moveu os dedos para sua boca. Fez uma pausa, perguntando-se se ela retrocederia no momento em que tocasse seus lábios. Provavelmente, pensou. Só para seguir o jogo.

— Seu nome — disse ela. — É Jake?

— Ele assentiu.

— Do que tem sede, Jake? — sussurrou.

Os olhos do homem se fecharam de repente enquanto seu corpo se balançava.

— Jake — disse ela, — fiz mal a você? Sim, se considerar que o desejo ardente é uma dor, pensou ele.

* * *

Edward se levantou da cama e colocou umas calças de couro limpos e uma camiseta negra. Bella dormia profundamente a seu lado. Quando a beijou, ela se mexeu.

— Vou ao primeiro piso — disse ele, lhe acariciando a bochecha. — Mas não sairei de casa.

Ela assentiu, roçou-lhe a palma da mão com os lábios, e se afundou de novo no descanso reparador que tanto necessitava. Edward colocou os óculos de sol, abriu o ferrolho da porta e se dirigiu às escadas. Sabia que mostrava um estúpido sorriso de satisfação no rosto e que seus irmãos zombariam dele.

Mas que demônios lhe importava? Ia ter uma verdadeira shellan, uma companheira. E eles podiam beijar seu traseiro. Empurrou o quadro e passou ao salão. Não pôde acreditar o que viu.

Irina, com um vaporoso vestido cor creme, e o policial ante ela, acariciando seu rosto, evidentemente encantado. Por toda a estadia flutuava o delicioso aroma do sexo.

Naquele momento, Emmett irrompeu na residência com a adaga desembainhada. Evidentemente, o irmão estava pronto para estripar ao humano por tocar a que ele supunha que era a shellan do Edward.

— Tire as mãos...

Edward deu um salto para diante.

— Emmett! Espera!

O irmão se deteve em seco enquanto Jake e Irina olhavam ao redor com aspecto desconcertado. Emmett sorriu e arrojou a adaga ao outro lado da residência, para o Edward.

— Adiante, meu senhor. Merece a morte por colocar as mãos em cima dela, mas não podemos brincar com ele um pouco? Edward prendeu a faca.

— Retorna à mesa, Hollywood.

— Ah, vamos. Sabe que é melhor com público. Edward sorriu com afetação.

— Na próxima irmão. Agora nos deixe.

— É um verdadeiro desmancha-prazeres, sabia? Um maldito desmancha-prazeres de merda.

Edward dirigiu o olhar a Irina e o detetive. Para ser justo, tinha que aprovar a forma como o humano tinha utilizado seu corpo para protegê-la. Ao melhor, aquele tipo era algo mais que um bom competidor.

Jake olhou ferozmente ao suspeito e estendeu os braços, tratando de rodear a Irina. Ela se negou a permanecer atrás dele e se colocou de lado, passando para frente. Estava protegendo-o?

O detetive a segurou por um de seus delicados braços, mas ela resistiu.

Quando o assassino de cabelo negro esteve a sua altura, ela se dirigiu a ele resolutamente em um idioma que Jake não reconheceu. Ela se acalorava a medida que avançava a discussão, e o homem gesticulava muito. Mas gradualmente Irina foi se tranquilizando.

Logo, o homem apoiou uma mão sobre o ombro da mulher e se voltou a olhar ao Jake. Santo Deus, o pescoço daquele homem mostrava uma ferida aberta em um lado, como se algo o tivesse mordido. Perguntou algo a Irina, que respondeu vacilante, mas a fez repetir as palavras em um tom mais forte.

— Que assim seja — disse aquele bastardo, sorrindo ligeiramente.

Irina se moveu até colocar-se junto a Jake. Olhou-o e se ruborizou.

Algo tinha sido decidido. Com um rápido movimento, o vampiro agarrou a garganta do Jake. Irina gritou:

Merda, outra vez não, pensou Jake enquanto lutava.

— Ela parece interessada em você — disse o assassino ao ouvido de Jake. — Assim permitirei que siga respirando. Mas lhe faça mal e o esfolarei vivo.

Irina lhe falava com rapidez naquela língua desconhecida, e não lhe cabia dúvida de que o estava amaldiçoando.

— Compreendeu? — perguntou Edward. Jake entrecerrou os olhos, dirigindo-os para o rosto do vampiro.

— Ela não tem nada que temer de mim.

— Que assim seja.

— Em troca você, essa é outra história.

O homem o soltou. Alisou a camisa de Jake, e lhe mostrou um amplo sorriso. Jake franziu o cenho. Deus, havia algo extremamente estranho nos dentes daquele indivíduo.

— Onde está Bella? — exigiu saber Jake.

— Está a salvo. E em perfeito estado.

— Não graças a você.

— Unicamente graças a mim.

— Então, temo que não compartilhamos a mesma opinião. Quero vê-la por mim mesmo.

— Mais tarde. E só se ela quiser vê-lo.

Jake se encolerizou.

— Tome cuidado, detetive. Agora está em meu mundo.

O policial estava a ponto de abrir a boca quando sentiu que algo lhe sujeitava o braço. Baixou a vista. O medo brilhava nos olhos da Irina.

— Jake, por favor — sussurrou. — Não o faça. O suspeito assentiu.

— Deve ser mais amável, e fica com ela — disse o homem. Sua voz se suavizou ao olhar a Irina — É feliz em sua companhia, e merece essa felicidade. Falaremos da Bella mais tarde.

* * *

O senhor X levou ao Riley de volta a sua casa, depois de terem ficado várias horas percorrendo a cidade de carro. O passado de Riley era perfeito, e não só por causa de seu caráter violento. Seu pai era exatamente a classe de modelo masculino preferido do senhor X. Um lunático com complexo de Deus. Tinha sido jogador de futebol americano. Era corpulento, agressivo e competitivo, e tinha ridicularizado Riley desde seu nascimento.

Tudo que seu filho fazia era um desastre. Mas o que o senhor X mais gostava era a história da morte da mãe de Riley. A mulher caiu na piscina depois de ter bebido muito, e Riley a tinha encontrado flutuando de barriga para baixo. Tirou-a da água e tentou reanimá-la antes de chamar o 911. Logo que levaram o corpo ao depósito com uma etiqueta em um dedo do pé, o distinto senador do grande estado de Nova Iorque sugeriu que seu filho a tinha assassinado. Evidentemente, Riley teria que ter chamado primeiro à ambulância em lugar de ficar a fazer de médico.

O senhor X não questionava os méritos do matricídio. Mas, no caso de Riley, o moço tinha recebido treinamento como socorrista, realmente tinha tentado salvar à mulher.

— Odeio esta casa — murmurou Biers, olhando as paredes, as colunas e os vidros belamente iluminados.

— É uma pena que esteja em ponto de espera. A universidade o teria tirado daqui.

— Sim, bom, podia ter entrado em uma ou duas. Se ele não tivesse me obrigado a me apresentar somente na de Ivies.

— E o que pensa fazer? Riley deu de ombros.

— Ele quer que saia daqui, que consiga um emprego. É só que... não sei aonde ir.

— Me diga uma coisa, Riley, tem namorada? Ele esboçou um pequena sorriso.

— Um par. Certamente era certo, porque era bastante bonito.

— Alguém em especial? Os olhos do Riley piscaram.

— Estão bem como diversão, mas não me deixam em paz. Exigem muito, salvo, eh...

— Você o que? — Riley entrecerrou os olhos. — Vamos, filho. Não há nada que não possa me contar.

— Eu, ah, eu gosto mais quando são difíceis de conseguir... — clareou a garganta — De fato, eu gosto quando tentam escapar.

— Você gosta da força?

— Eu gosto de forçá-las. Entende?

O senhor X assentiu, pensando que havia outro voto a favor de Biers. Sem ataduras a uma família, sem ataduras a uma namorada, e com uma disfunção sexual que seria curada durante a cerimônia de iniciação. Biers empunhou o trinco da porta.

— Em todo caso, obrigado, sensei. Isto foi fabuloso.

— Riley. Biers fez uma pausa, olhando para trás com curiosidade.

— Sim, sensei?

— Quer trabalhar comigo? Os olhos do Biers faiscaram.

— Quer dizer na academia?

— Algo assim. Deixe-me falar um pouco do que teria que fazer, e logo pode pensar com calma.

* * *

Bella rodou sobre a cama, procurando Edward, então recordou que tinha ido ao piso superior.

Sentou-se, indecisa, como se esperasse que a dor retornasse. Ao ver que nada lhe doía, ficou de pé. Estava nua, sob o olhar olhou o corpo. Nada parecia ter mudado. Executou uma pequena dança. Tudo parecia funcionar bem. Exceto que não podia ver muito bem.

Entrou no banheiro. Tirou as lentes de contato e viu perfeitamente. Bom, eis aí uma vantagem. Nossa tinha pressa. Inclinou-se, apertou-os um pouco. Ia demorar a acostumar-se a comer com esses dentes.

Seguindo um impulso, levantou as mãos e colocou os dedos em forma de garras, soltando um grunhido. Fantástico. Halloween ia ser tremendamente divertido a partir de agora.

Escovou o cabelo, colocou uma blusa de Edward e se dirigiu à escada. Quando chegou ao final, não tinha ficado sem fôlego. Uma vantagem mais. Agora desfrutaria de seu exercício diário. Ao sair pelo quadro, viu Jake sentado no sofá junto a uma espantosa loira. Ao longe, ouviam-se vozes masculinas e uma forte música.

Jake levantou o olhar.

— Bella! — Correu para ela, envolvendo-a em um abraço de urso. — Está bem?

— Muito bem. De verdade, estou perfeitamente bem. — O que era assombroso, considerando como havia se sentido fazia pouco. Jake se voltou para trás, e lhe segurou o rosto com as mãos. Observou atentamente seus olhos. Franziu o cenho.

— Não parece drogada.

— Por que teria que estar?

Ele moveu a cabeça tristemente.

— Não me oculte isso. Eu a trouxe aqui, recorda?

— Devo partir — disse a loira, levantando-se. Jake se voltou para ela imediatamente.

— Não. Não vá. Retornou ao sofá. Ao olhar à mulher, sua expressão se transformou por completo. Bella nunca o tinha visto assim. Era evidente que estava cativado.

— Irina, quero que conheça uma amiga... — enfatizou a palavra, — Bella Swan. Bella, ela é Irina.

Bella levantou a mão.

— Olá.

A loira olhou fixamente do outro lado da residência, examinando Bella dos pés a cabeça.

— É a fêmea de Edward — disse Irina com uma espécie de admiração. Como se Bella tivesse concluído uma grande façanha. — A que ele quer.

Bella sentiu calor nas bochechas.

— Ah, sim. Imagino que sou.

Houve um incômodo silêncio. Jake olhou alternativamente a ambas as mulheres franzindo o cenho, querendo tomar parte do segredo.

Bella também queria saber qual era.

— Sabe onde está Edward? — perguntou.

Jake adquiriu uma expressão carrancuda, como se não quisesse escutar o nome daquele indivíduo.

— Está na sala de jantar.

— Obrigado.

— Escuta, Bella. Temos que...

— Não irei a parte alguma.

Ele respirou profundamente, soltando o ar com um lento murmúrio.

— De algum modo, pensava que diria isso. — Olhou à loira. — Mas se me necessita... estarei aqui.

Ela sorriu para si mesma enquanto Jake voltava a sentar-se com a mulher.

Quando saiu ao corredor, o som das vozes masculinas e o profundo retumbar da música rap aumentaram.

— Que fez ao lesser? — perguntou uma das vozes.

— Acendi seu cigarro com uma escopeta recortada — respondeu outro.

— Não desceu para tomar o café da manhã, entendem-me?

Houve um coro de gargalhadas e um par de golpes, como se uns punhos tivessem impactado contra a mesa.

Ela apertou os botões da camisa. Tinha a sensação de que seria mais prudente vestir-se primeiro, mas não queria esperar para ver Edward.

Deu a volta pelo canto.

No instante em que apareceu na soleira da porta, cessou toda conversa. Todos giraram a cabeça, com os olhos fixos nela. O rap se expandiu enchendo o silêncio, os baixos retumbavam violentamente, a letra parecia uma confusão de ritmo demoníaco.

Meu deus. Nunca antes tinha visto tantos homens corpulentos com roupa de couro. Deu um passo atrás justo no momento em que Edward se levantou da cabeceira da mesa, dirigiu-se para ela, olhando-a com intensidade. Sem dúvida, tinha interrompido alguma espécie de rito masculino. Tratou de pensar em algo que dizer. Era provável que tratasse de parecer um macho despreocupado diante de seus irmãos e queria fazer o duro...

Mas Edward a abraçou com delicadeza, afundando o rosto entre seu cabelo.

— Minha leelan — sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. Percorreu suas costas acima e abaixo com as mãos. — Minha formosa leelan.

Separou-a um pouco e a beijou nos lábios, logo sorriu com ternura enquanto lhe alisava o cabelo. No rosto de Bella apareceu um enorme sorriso. Parece que aquele homem não tinha problemas em mostrar publicamente seu afeto. Era bom saber.

Inclinou a cabeça, e apareceu por um lado de seu ombro. Tinham bastante público. E aqueles homens ficaram boquiabertos.

Quase lhe escapa uma gargalhada. Ver um grupo de sujeitos com aspecto de violentos delinquentes sentados ao redor de uma mesa com talheres de prata e porcelana já era bastante incongruente, mas vê-los com aquelas faces de assombro parecia simplesmente absurdo.

— Não vai apresentar-me? — disse, assentindo levemente para o grupo.

Edward lhe colocou seu braço sobre os ombros, atraindo-a para seu peito.

— Esta é a Irmandade da Adaga Negra. Meus companheiros guerreiros. Meus irmãos. — Inclinou levemente a cabeça para o mais atraente. — Emmett já conhece. Também ao Jazz. O do cavanhaque e a boina dos Red Sox é Garrett. O Rapunzel deste lado é Felix. — A voz do Edward baixou até converter-se em um grunhido.

— E Demetri já apresentou a si mesmo.

Os dois que conhecia um pouco mais lhe sorriram. Os outros inclinaram a cabeça, exceto o da cicatriz, que se limitou a olhá-la.

Esse sujeito tinha um gêmeo, recordou. Mas foi tremendamente difícil distinguir seu verdadeiro irmão. Embora o tipo do formoso cabelo e os fantásticos olhos cor mel se parecesse um pouco.

— Cavalheiros — disse Edward, — quero que conheçam Bella. E logo voltou a falar naquele idioma que ela não em estendia.

Quando terminou, houve uma audível exalação. Ele baixou o olhar, sorrindo.

— Necessita algo? Tem fome, leelan? Ela levou uma mão ao estômago.

— Sabe? Agora que penso, sim. Tenho umas estranhas vontades de bacon com chocolate. Veja você.

— Eu a servirei. Sente-se. — Apontou-lhe sua cadeira e logo saiu por uma porta giratória.

Ela deu uma olhada aos homens.

Grandioso. Ali estava, nua sob uma blusa, com mais de quinhentos quilos de vampiros. Tentar ficar indiferente era impossível, assim que se dirigiu com certa inquietação à cadeira de Edward. Não chegou longe.

As cadeiras foram arrastadas para trás, os cinco homens se levantaram juntos e começaram a aproximar-se.

Ela olhou para os dois que conhecia, mas as severas expressões de seu rostos não a tranquilizaram.

E de repente, apareceram as facas.

Com um assobio metálico, cinco adagas negras foram desencapadas. Ela retrocedeu freneticamente tratando de proteger-se com as mãos.

Bateu contra a parede, e estava a ponto de gritar chamando Edward, quando os homens se deixaram cair de joelhos formando um círculo a seu redor. Com um só movimento, como se tivessem ensaiado aquela coreografia, afundaram as adagas no chão a seus pés e inclinaram a cabeça. O forte som do aço ao se chocar contra a madeira parecia tanto uma promessa como um grito de guerra.

As mangas das facas vibraram. A música rap continuou soando.

Pareciam esperar dela alguma resposta.

— Hum. Obrigado — disse.

Os homens elevaram a cabeça. Gravada nas duras feições de seus rostos havia uma total reverencia, e até o da cicatriz mostrava uma expressão respeitosa.

E então entrou Edward com uma garrafa de chocolate Hershey.

— Já vem o bacon. — Sorriu. — Veja se gosta.

— Graças a Deus — murmurou ela, olhando as adagas.

* * *

Irina sorriu, pensando que, quanto mais tempo passava com ele, aquele humano ia parecendo cada vez mais bonito.

— Então ganha a vida protegendo a sua espécie. Isso é bom. Ele se aproximou mais dela no sofá.

— Bom, de fato não sei o que vou fazer agora. Tenho o pressentimento de que terei que conseguir outro emprego. O repique de um relógio a levou a perguntar-se quanto tempo tinham ficado juntos. E quando sairia o sol.

— Que horas são?

— Mais de quatro.

— Devo ir.

— Quando posso vê-la outra vez? Ela se levantou.

— Não sei.

— Podemos ir jantar? — levantou-se de um salto. — Comer? O que vai fazer amanhã?

Ela teve que rir. — Não sei. Nunca antes a tinham cortejado. Era agradável.

— Ah, diabos — murmurou ele — Estou arruinando tudo me mostrando tão ansioso, não é? — levou as mãos aos quadris e baixou o olhar para o tapete, aborrecido consigo mesmo.

Ela deu um passo adiante. A cabeça de Jake se elevou de repente.

— Vou tocá-lo agora — disse ela suavemente. — antes de partir. — Os olhos do homem brilharam. — Posso, Jake

— Onde queira — sussurrou ele.

Ela ergueu a mão, pensando em que só a posaria sobre seu ombro. Mas seus lábios a fascinavam. Tinha-os visto mover-se enquanto falava, e se perguntava como seria sua textura e seu sabor.

— Sua boca — disse ela. — Penso que é...

— O que? — perguntou ele com voz rouca.

— Adorável.

Colocou as pontas dos dedo sobres seu lábio inferior. Ele ofegou com tal força que inalou o perfume da pele da Irina, e quando o exalou com um estremecimento, retornou a ela cálido e úmido.

— É suave — disse ela, roçando-o com o índice. E fechou os olhos.

Seu corpo emanava um aroma embriagador. Ela tinha percebido a sedutora fragrância do momento em que ele a tinha visto pela primeira vez. Agora, saturava o ar. Curiosa, deslizou o dedo dentro de sua boca. Os olhos do Jake se abriram como pratos. Mediu seus dentes dianteiros, encontrando estranha a ausência de presas. Ao entrar mais, sentiu o interior escorregadio, úmido, cálido.

Lentamente, os lábios dele se fecharam ao redor do dedo, lambendo a ponta com movimentos circulares. Uma onda de prazer lhe percorreu o corpo. Os mamilos formigavam e algo lhe acontecia entre as pernas. Sentiu- se dolorida. Faminta.

— Quero... — Não soube o que dizer.

Ele segurou sua mão e jogou a cabeça para trás, sugando com o passar do dedo até que saiu de sua boca. Com os olhos cravados nos seus, girou a palma da mão para cima, lambeu no centro e pressionou os lábios contra sua pele.

Ela se reclinou contra ele.

— O que é que quer? — perguntou ele em voz baixa

— Eu... não sei. Nunca me senti assim.

Sua resposta pareceu quebrar o feitiço. O rosto de Jake escureceu, e ele soltou a mão. Uma maldição, suave e vil, desprendeu-se dele enquanto se distanciava.

Os olhos da Irina faiscaram ante seu rechaço.

— Desgostei-o?

Santo Deus, aquilo era algo que parecia muito bom, tratando-se de machos.

— Me desgostar? Não, está me fazendo muito, bem. É uma verdadeira profissional. — Estendeu a mão. Parecia estar lutando consigo mesmo, tentando retornar a normalidade de algum lugar muito longínquo. — Só que a atuação de criança inocente está me perturbando um pouco.

— Atuação?

— Já sabe, colocar esse rosto de virgem com olhos de vitela degolada.

Ela deu uns passos para diante enquanto tentava pensar em uma resposta, mas ele estendeu as mãos.

— Até aí está bem. — por quê?

— Por favor, doçura. Deixa de representar. Irina fez cara feia.

— É incoerente.

— Ah, de verdade? — disse ele. — Escuta, você me excita com apenas ficar aí parada. Não tem que fingir ser algo que não é. E eu..., não tenho problema com o que faz. Tampouco vou prender você por isso.

— Me prender por quê?

Enquanto ele colocava os olhos em branco, ela tratava de compreender a que se estava referindo.

— Já vou — disse ela bruscamente. Sua irritação crescia a cada momento que passava.

— Espera. — Ele estendeu a mão, segurando-a por um braço. — Eu gostaria de voltar a vê-la.

Ela franziu o cenho, com o olhar sobre na mão que a prendia. O homem a soltou e a esfregou como querendo desfazer-se daquela sensação.

— Por quê? — perguntou. — É óbvio que agora está desgostoso com o simples ato de me tocar.

— Que seja Sim, claro. — Lançou-lhe um olhar cínico. — Escuta, quanto vai me custar você agir com normalidade?

— Não o entendo — disse.

— Como quer, doçura. Diga-me, há tipos tão necessitados de ação que engolem essa comédia?

Irina não entendeu aquele jargão com exatidão, mas finalmente captou a essência do que ele estava pensando. Horrorizada, endireitou completamente as costas.

— Como se atreve?

Ele ficou olhando-a fixamente, semi-paralizado. Logo respirou com força.

— Ah, diabos. — esfregou o rosto com a mão. — Escuta, esquece-o, certo? vamos esquecer que nos conhecemos...

— Nunca fui possuída. Meu hellren não se agradava de minha companhia. Assim nunca fui beijada ou tocada, nem sequer abraçada por um macho que sentisse paixão por mim. Mas eu não sou….não sou indigna. — A voz lhe tremeu ao final — É só que ninguém me quis.

Os olhos do homem se abriram como se ela o tivesse esbofeteado ou algo parecido.

Ela desviou o olhar.

— E nunca havia tocado a um macho — sussurrou. — Simplesmente não sei o que fazer.

O humano deixou escapar um longo suspiro, como se estivesse exalando todo o oxigênio do corpo.

— Santa Maria, mãe de Deus — murmurou. — Sinto muito. De verdade que sinto. Sou..., sou um completo imbecil, e a julguei completamente errado.

Seu horror ante o que lhe havia dito era tão evidente, que ela sorriu um pouco.

— Fala sério?

— Diabos, sim. Quer dizer, sim, claro. Espero não tê-la ofendido tanto que não possa me perdoar. Mas como poderia fazer? Jesus Cristo... Lamento muito. — Sua palidez parecia real.

Ela colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro.

— Perdôo você.

Ele sorriu, incrédulo.

— Não deveria. Teria que se zangar comigo durante algum tempo. Pelo menos uma semana, talvez um mês. Possivelmente mais tempo. Fui inconveniente.

— Mas não quero me zangar com você. Houve uma longa pausa.

— Ainda quer ver-me amanhã?

— Sim.

Ele pareceu assombrado de sua boa sorte.

— De verdade? É uma Santa, sabia? Estendeu a mão e lhe acariciou a bochecha com a ponta dos dedos.

— Então doçura? Onde quer que nos encontremos?

Ela pensou uns segundos. Eleazar teria um ataque se soubesse que estava vendo um humano.

— Aqui. Verei você aqui. Amanhã de noite. Ele sorriu.

— Bem. E como voltará para casa? Necessita que a leve ou chame um táxi?

— Não, usarei meus próprios meios.

— Espera... antes que se vá. — Avançou para ela. O adorável aroma do homem chegou até ela, perturbando-a de novo

— Posso dar um beijo de boa noite? Embora não o mereça. Por hábito, lhe ofereceu o dorso da mão.

Ele a segurou e a atraiu para si. As palpitações no sangue entre as pernas retornaram.

— Fecha os olhos — sussurrou ele. Assim o fez.

Os lábios do homem lhe roçaram a fronte e logo as têmporas. Ela abriu a boca ao sentir de novo esse doce sufoco.

— Jamais poderia me desgostar — disse ele com sua voz profunda. E logo lhe tocou as bochechas com os lábios.

Ela esperou algo mais. Mas ao não recebê-lo, abriu os olhos. Ele a olhava fixamente.

— Vai — disse. — Verei você amanhã.

Ela assentiu. E se desmaterializou diretamente entre suas mãos. Jake lançou um grito, dando um tremendo salto para trás.

— Merda!

Olhou a mão. Ainda podia sentir o contato da palma de sua mão e cheirar seu perfume.

Mas ela tinha desvanecido no ar. Em um momento estava frente a ele, e no seguinte...

Bella chegou correndo à sala.

— Está bem?

— Não, bem uma merda — disse bruscamente. Edward entrou atrás de Bella a passos largos.

— Onde está Irina?

— Como vou saber? Desapareceu em um instante! diante de meus... Estava..., eu segurava a mão e ela... — Estava começando a parecer um idiota frenético, assim fechou a boca.

Mas como não ia estar histérico? Gostava das leis da física tal como as conhecia. Com a gravidade mantendo tudo sobre o maldito planeta em seu lugar. Com a fórmula E=mc2 lhe dizendo quão rápido podia chegar a um bar.

As pessoas não se desvaneciam no ar de uma maldita sala.

— Posso contar-lhe? perguntou Bella ao vampiro. O suspeito deu de ombros.

— Normalmente, diria que não, porque é melhor que não saibam. Mas considerando o que acaba de ver...

— Me contar o que? Que são um rebanho de...?

— Vampiros — murmurou Bella. Jake a olhou, chateado.

— Sim, claro. Tenta com outra coisa, doçura.

Mas então ela começou a falar, lhe dizendo coisas que ele não podia acreditar. Quando Bella terminou, só o que Jake pôde fazer foi olhá-la fixamente. Seu instinto lhe dizia que não estava mentindo, mas era muito difícil de aceitar.

— Não acredito em nada disto — disse-lhe.

— Para mim também foi difícil de compreender.

— Acredito que sim.

Passeou pela residência, desejando poder beber algo, enquanto eles o olhavam em silêncio. Finalmente, deteve-se ante Bella.

— Abre a boca.

Escutou um ruído surdo e desagradável detrás dele, ao mesmo tempo em que uma corrente de ar frio lhe açoitava as costas.

— Edward, deixa-o — disse Bella. — Acalme-se.

Separou os lábios, revelando dois longos caninos que certamente antes não estavam aí. Jake sentiu que os joelhos tremiam enquanto estendia a mão para tocar os dentes.

Uma grossa mão o sujeitou pelo braço, com força suficiente para fraturar os ossos do punho.

— Nem sonhe — grunhiu Edward.

— Solte-o — ordenou ela suavemente, embora não abrisse a boca de novo quando a mão do detetive foi liberada

— São reais, Jake. Todo este assunto... é real. O policial ergueu a vista para olhar ao suspeito.

— Então é realmente um vampiro, não é assim?

— Será melhor que acredite, detetive.

— O enorme bastardo moreno sorriu, mostrando um monstruoso jogo de presas. Essas sim que são ferramentas sérias, pensou Jake.

— Mordeu-a para convertê-la em vampiresca?

— Não funciona assim. Ou nasce de nossa espécie ou não é. Os fanáticos do Drácula iam ficar muito contentes. Enfim umas presas de verdade.

Jake se deixou cair sobre o sofá.

— Matou essas mulheres? Para beber seu...

— Sangue? Não. O que há nas veias humanas não me manteria vivo durante muito tempo.

— Então está me dizendo que não teve nada que ver com essas mortes? Quer dizer, nas cenas dos crimes encontram estrelas de arremesso iguais às que você levava a noite que o prendi.

— Eu não as matei, detetive.

— E o homem do carro?

O vampiro negou com a cabeça.

— Minhas presas não são humanas. Minha luta nada tem que ver com seu mundo. E sobre a bomba..., acabou com um dos nossos.

Bella emitiu um som forte e claro.

— Meu pai — sussurrou.

O homem a atraiu a seus braços.

— Sim. E estamos procurando o bastardo que o fez.

— Tem alguma ideia de quem apertou o botão? — perguntou Jake, deixando sair à polícia que levava dentro. Edward deu de ombros.

— Temos uma pista. Mas é nosso assunto, não teu. De toda formas, Jake não podia perguntar, posto que não pertencia ao corpo.

O vampiro acariciou as costas de Bella e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não mentirei, detetive. Ocasionalmente, algum humano se interpõe em nosso caminho. E se alguém ameaça a nossa raça, mato-o, não importa quem ou o que seja. Mas não tolerarei baixas humanas como estava acostumado a fazê-lo, e não só pelo risco de ficar expostos. — Beijou Bella na boca, olhando-a aos olhos.

Nesse momento, o resto dos membros da Irmandade entrou na residência. Seus olhares frios fizeram Jake sentir-se como um inseto em uma vitrine. Ou um animal a ponto de ser trinchado.

O senhor Normal avançou e lhe ofereceu uma garrafa de uísque escocês.

— Parece como se necessitasse um pouco. Jake tornou um gole.

— Obrigado.

— Já podemos matá-lo? — disse o do cavanhaque e da boina de beisebol.

Edward falou com voz severa:

— Retrocede, G.

— Por quê? É só um humano.

— E minha shellan é meio humana. Esse homem não morrerá somente por não ser um de nós.

— Santo Deus, você mudou.

— E você terá que se modernizar, irmão.

Jake ficou de pé. Se fossem ter um debate sobre sua morte, queria participar da discussão.

— Aprecio seu apoio — disse ao Edward. — Mas não necessito.

Dirigiu-se até onde estava o indivíduo da boina, agarrando com força o pescoço da garrafa se por acaso tivesse que quebrá-la na cabeça de algum. Aproximou-se tanto ao tipo que seus narizes quase se tocaram. Podia sentir que o vampiro se avivava, preparado para o combate.

— Eu adorarei brigar contigo, imbecil — disse Jake — É muito provável que termine perdendo, mas brigo sujo, assim farei que sofra enquanto me mata. — Logo levantou a vista para o tipo de boina. — Embora deteste morrer a golpes a outro fanático dos Red Sox.

Uma gargalhada soou detrás dele. Alguém disse: — Isto será divertido.

O sujeito entrecerrou os olhos até convertê-los em duas linhas. — Diz a verdade sobre os Sox?

— Nascido e criado no sul. Fui aficionado desde que tenho uso da razão.

Houve um longo silencio. O vampiro soprou.

— Eu não gosto dos humanos.

— Sim, bom, eu tampouco me volto louco por vocês, chupa-sangue. O sujeito acariciou a barba.

— Como chamas a vinte tipos vendo a Série Mundial?

— Os Yankees de Nova Iorque — replicou Jake.

O vampiro riu a grandes gargalhadas, tirou a boina da cabeça e atingiu a coxa com ela, quebrando a tensão. Jake deixou escapar um longo suspiro, sentindo como se acabasse de salvar-se de que o esmagasse um caminhão de dezoito rodas. Enquanto tomava outro gole da garrafa, decidiu que estava sendo uma noite o mais estranha.

— Me diga que Curt Schilling não era um deus — disse o vampiro.

Houve um resmungo coletivo por parte dos outros homens. Um deles murmurou:

— Se começar a falar do Varitek, vou embora. — Schillirig era um verdadeiro guerreiro — disse Jake, tomando outro gole de uísque. Quando ofereceu o uísque ao vampiro, o tipo agarrou a garrafa e bebeu um longo gole.

— Amém a isso — disse.

* * *

 **Sei que querem me matar, mas estive super atarefada com as coisas da faculdade e minhas provas começaram ontem, então desde quarta estou estudando loucamente. Espero que tenham compreendido meu sumiço e não abandonem a fic. Falta pouco para acabar.**

 **Até amanhã com um novo capítulo.**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Deixo claro que Amante Sombrio da série/saga Irmandade da Adaga Negra não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 16_

Quando Irina entrou em sua residência, deu um pequeno giro, como um passo de baile, sentindo-se tão vaporosa como seu vestido.

— Onde esteve?

Deteve-se em metade da volta, e o tecido fez um rápido redemoinho no ar. Eleazar estava sentado no divã, com o rosto sombrio.

— Perguntei onde esteve.

— Por favor, não use esse tom...

— Viu a besta.

— Ele não é uma...

— Não o defenda ante mim!

Ela não ia fazer isso. Ia contar a seu irmão que Edward tinha escutado suas recriminações e aceito toda sua culpa. Que tinha se desculpado e seu arrependimento tinha sido evidente, e embora suas palavras não pudessem compensar o que tinha acontecido, ela se sentia liberada, e, ao fim, tinha sido ouvida. E apesar de que seu antigo hellren tinha sido a razão pela qual tinha ido a casa de Charlie, não tinha permanecido ali por sua causa.

— Eleazar, por favor. As coisas são muito diferentes. — depois de tudo ela havia... conhecido a alguém — Tem que me escutar.

— Não, não quero. Sei que ainda vais vê-lo. Isso é suficiente. Eleazar se levantou do divã, movendo-se sem sua elegância habitual.

Quando a luz o iluminou, ela ficou horrorizada. Tinha a pele cinzenta e as bochechas afundadas. Ultimamente tinha emagrecido muito, mas agora parecia um esqueleto.

— Está doente — sussurrou ela.

— Estou perfeitamente bem.

— A transfusão não funcionou, verdade?

— Não tente mudar de assunto! — Olhou-a furioso. Deus, nunca pensei que chegaríamos a isto. Nunca pensei que faria as coisas escondido de mim.

— Não escondi!

— Disse-me que tinha quebrado o pacto.

— E o fiz.

— Mente.

— Eleazar, me escute...

— Agora não! — Não a olhou no rosto quando abriu a porta.— É a única que me resta, Irina. Não me peça que fique de lado amavelmente e seja testemunha de sua destruição.

— Eleazar!

A porta se fechou de repente.

Com implacável decisão, ela saiu correndo ao corredor.

— Eleazar!

Ele estava no primeiro degrau, e se negou a voltar-se para olhá-la. Deu um tapa no ar atrás dele, rechaçando-a. Ela retornou a seu quarto e se sentou ante a penteadeira. Transcorreram uns minutos antes que pudesse recuperar o ritmo da respiração.

A ira do Eleazar era compreensível, mas temível pelo intensa e inusitada. Nunca tinha visto seu irmão em semelhante estado. Estava claro que não poderia falar com ele até que se acalmasse.

No dia seguinte falaria com ele. Ela explicaria tudo, inclusive sobre o novo macho que tinha conhecido. Olhou-se no espelho e pensou como havia tocado o humano. Elevou a mão, sentindo de novo a sensação daqueles lábios sugando seu dedo. Queria mais dele. Suas presas se alargaram sutilmente. Que sabor teria seu sangue?

* * *

Depois de acomodar Bella na cama de seu pai, Edward se dirigiu a seu quarto e se vestiu com uma camisa branca e uma calça branca folgada. Tirou uma fileira de enormes perola negras de uma caixa de ébano e se ajoelhou no chão junto a sua cama, sentando-se sobre os calcanhares. Colocou o colar, apoiou as mãos sobre as coxas com as palmas para cima e fechou os olhos.

Assim, que controlou sua respiração, seus sentidos voltaram para a vida. Pôde escutar Bella mudando de posição na cama no outro lado do corredor, suspirando enquanto afagava os travesseiros. O resto da casa estava bastante tranquila, só chegavam até ele sutis vibrações. Alguns dos irmãos foram passar a noite nas residências do piso superior, e podia perceber seus passos.

Estava disposto a apostar que Jake e G ainda estavam falando de beisebol.

Edward teve que sorrir. Esse humano era todo um personagem. Um dos homens mais agressivos que tinha conhecido. E o que pensar que a Irina gostasse do policial? Bom, terei que ver aonde os conduziria aquilo. Ter qualquer tipo de relação com alguém da outra espécie era perigoso. Evidentemente, os irmãos se deitavam com muitas mulheres humanas, mas só uma noite, assim as lembranças eram fáceis de apagar. Se entravam em jogo laços emocionais, o tempo passava, era mais difícil fazer um bom trabalho de limpeza no cérebro humano. As lembranças permaneciam e logo afloravam, complicando as coisas e causando problemas.

Diabos, talvez Irina só estivesse brincando com o detetive para depois sugá-lo até deixá-lo seco. Isso estaria bem. Mas até que ela o matasse ou ficasse com ele, Edward os vigiaria com muita atenção.

Dominou seus pensamentos e começou a entoar cânticos em sua antiga língua, usando os sons para anular seus processos cognitivos. Ao princípio, devido à falta de prática, fez-se uma confusão com as palavras. A última vez que tinha recitado aquelas orações tinha dezenove ou vinte anos. As lembranças de seu pai sentado junto a ele, lhe indicando o caminho a seguir, quase o distraem de seu objetivo, mas se obrigou a colocar a mente em branco.

As pérolas começaram a esquentar-se contra seu peito. Então, viu a si mesmo em um pátio. A branca arquitetura tinha um estilo clássico: a fonte, as colunas e o pavimento eram de um mármore pálido que resplandecia. A única nota de cor era colocada por um bando de aves posadas sobre uma árvore branca. Deixou de rezar, e ficou em pé.

— Passou muito tempo, guerreiro. — Ouviu a majestosa voz feminina a suas costas. Deu a volta.

A diminuta figura que se aproximava estava completamente coberta de seda negra. A cabeça, o rosto, as mãos e os pés, tudo. Flutuou para ele, não caminhou, simplesmente se deslocou no ar. Sua presença o inquietou. Edward fez uma reverência com a cabeça.

— Virgem Esme, como está?

— Vamos ao ponto, como está você, guerreiro? Veio procurando uma mudança, não é certo? Ele assentiu.

— Eu...

— Desejas que o pacto com a Irina se desfaça. Encontrou outra e quer que seja sua shellan.

— Sim.

— Esta fêmea é a filha de seu irmão Charlie, que está no Fade.

— Viu-o? Ela riu entre dentes.

— Não trate de me interrogar. Deixei passar sua primeira pergunta porque estava sendo cortês, mas recorda suas maneiras, guerreiro.

— Mil perdões, Virgem Esme.

— Eu libero a você e a Irina de seu acordo.

— Obrigado.

Houve uma longa pausa. Esperou que ela decidisse sobre a segunda parte de sua petição.

— Me diga algo, guerreiro. Pensa que sua espécie é indigna?

Ele franziu o cenho, mas mudou rapidamente a uma expressão neutra.

A Virgem Esme não ia aguentar um olhar turvo.

— E então, guerreiro?

Ele não tinha nem ideia de aonde queria chegar ela com aquela pergunta.

— Minha espécie é uma raça indômita e orgulhosa.

— Não pedi uma definição. Quero saber o que pensas deles.

— Protejo-os com minha vida.

— E entretanto não lidera seu povo. Assim só posso pensar que não lhes dá valor, e portanto luta porque você gosta de fazê-lo ou porque deseja morrer. Qual das duas opções é a correta?

Desta vez, ele não suavizou sua expressão e um rictus amargo torceu seus lábios.

— Minha raça sobrevive graças ao que os irmãos e eu fazemos.

— Com dificuldade. De fato, seu número diminui. Não prospera. A única colônia localizada é a estabelecida na Costa Leste dos Estados Unidos, e até ali vivem isolados uns dos outros. Não há comunidades. Já não se celebram festivais. Os rituais, quando se realizam, fazem-se privativamente. Não há ninguém que medie as disputas, ninguém que lhes dê esperanças. E a Irmandade da Adaga Negra está maldita. Não há ninguém nela que não sofra.

— Os irmãos têm seus... problemas. Mas são fortes.

— E deveriam ser mais fortes. — Ela inclinou a cabeça. — Falhou com sua linhagem, guerreiro, como se já não tivesse razão de ser. Assim me diga, por que deveria conceder a você o desejo de tomar uma mestiça como rainha? — A túnica da Virgem Esme se moveu como se estivesse movendo a cabeça. — É preferível que continue trabalhando com os membros que possui que impor a seu povo outra figura decorativa sem propósito algum. Vá agora, guerreiro, terminamos.

— Queria dizer algo em minha defesa — disse ele, apertando os dentes.

— E eu não quero escutá-lo. — Deu-lhe as costas e se afastou.

— Rogo que tenha clemência. — Detestava pronunciar essas palavras, e pelo som de sua risada adivinhou que ela também sabia... A Virgem Esme retornou junto a ele. Quando falou, seu tom era severo, tão remarcado como as linhas negras de sua túnica contra o mármore branco.

— Se for rogar, guerreiro, faça corretamente. De joelhos. Edward forçou seu corpo a descer ao chão, odiando-a.

— Prefiro vê-lo assim — murmurou ela, adotando de novo um tom amável.

— Agora, o que queria me dizer?

Ele engoliu as palavras hostis, obrigando-se a adotar um semblante sereno, totalmente hipócrita.

— Eu a amo. Quero honrá-la, não tê-la simplesmente para esquentar minha cama.

— Então trate-a bem. Mas não há necessidade de realizar uma cerimônia.

— Não estou de acordo. — E acrescentou: — Com todo o respeito. Houve um longo silencio.

— Não procurou meu conselho em todos estes séculos. Ele levantou a cabeça.

— É isso o que a incomoda?

— Não me questione! — disse ela com brutalidade. — Ou tirarei essa mestiça mais rápido do que demore para respirar. Edward baixou a cabeça e apoiou os punhos sobre o mármore. Esperou.

Esperou durante tanto tempo, que esteve tentado a olhar se ela partiu.

— Terá que me fazer um favor — disse ela.

— Escuto-a.

— Liderará a seu povo.

Edward olhou para cima, sentindo uma sensação de opressão na garganta. Não tinha podido salvar a seus pais, com muita dificuldade podia proteger Bella, e a Virgem Esme queria que se fizesse responsável por toda sua maldita raça?

— O que diz, guerreiro? Como se tivesse escolha.

— Como desejar, Virgem Esme.

— É uma ordem, guerreiro. Não é meu desejo, nem tampouco um favor que peço. — Deixou sair uma espécie de desaforo exasperado. — Levante- se. Seus nódulos estão sangrando sobre meu mármore.

Ele se ergueu até ficar a sua altura. Permaneceu em silêncio, pensando que provavelmente ela ia impor mais condições.

Dirigiu-se a ele em tom áspero:

— Você não deseja ser rei. Isso é óbvio. Mas é sua obrigação por nascimento, e já é hora de que viva de acordo com seu legado.

Edward passou uma mão pelo cabelo; uma desagradável ansiedade fez seus músculos se retesassem.

A voz da Virgem Esme se suavizou um pouco:

— Não se preocupe, guerreiro. Não abandonarei a sua sorte. Irá para mim e eu o ajudarei. Ser sua conselheira é parte de meu propósito.

Ao menos, aquilo lhe dava uma certa tranquilidade, porque ia necessitar de muita ajuda. Não tinha nem a menor ideia de como governar. Podia matar de cem maneiras diferentes, desenvolver qualquer tipo de batalha, manter a cabeça fria quando o maldito mundo estava em chamas. Mas lhe pedir que se dirigisse a uma multidão de membros de seu povo? Sentiu que o estômago se revolvia.

— Guerreiro?

— Sim, virei vê-la frequentemente.

— Mas esse não é o favor que me deve.

— Qual é ...? — Passou a mão pelo cabelo. — Perdão, retiro a pergunta.

Ela riu baixo. — Sempre aprende rápido. Terá que ser rei.

A Virgem Esme flutuou mais perto, e ele se sentiu embriagado por um perfume de lilás.

— Estende sua mão. Assim o fez.

As negras rendas se moveram quando seu braço se elevou, deixando cair algo em sua mão. Era um anel, um pesado anel dourado com um rubi engastado do tamanho de uma noz. Estava tão quente que não pôde segurá-lo e o deixou cair.

O Rubi Saturnino.

— Dará isto de minha parte. E eu presidirei a cerimônia.

Edward pegou o presente e o apertou com força, até que cravou na palma da mão.

— Nos honrará com sua presença.

— Sim, mas tenho outra intenção.

— O favor. Ela riu.

— Isso é bom. Uma pergunta feita em forma de afirmação. Não se surpreenderá, é obvio, que não responda a você. Vá agora, guerreiro. Vá para sua fêmea. E esperemos que tenha feito uma boa escolha.

A figura voltou-se e se afastou.

— Virgem Esme?

— Terminamos.

— Obrigado. Ela parou perto da fonte.

As negras rendas se agitaram quando estendeu as mãos para a pequena cascata de água. Quando a seda deslizou para trás, apareceu uma luz que cegava os olhos, como se seus ossos brilhassem e sua pele fosse translúcida. No momento em que tocou a água, um arco íris saiu de suas mãos, inundando o pátio branco.

Edward sussurrou impressionado quando repentinamente sua visão se fez clara. O pátio, as colunas, as cores, ela, pôde distinguir tudo com perfeição. Fixou o olhar no arco íris. Amarelo, laranja, vermelho, violeta, azul, verde. As resplandecentes cores eram tão brilhantes que cortavam o ar. Entretanto, sua vívida beleza não feriu seus olhos. Absorveu aquela imagem, envolvendo-a com sua mente, retendo-a em sua memória.

A Virgem Esme o olhou de frente, e deixou cair a mão. Instantaneamente, as cores se desvaneceram, sua visão se debilitou novamente.

Deu-se conta de que lhe tinha dado um pequeno presente, igual a quando tinha colocado o anel para Bella em suas mãos.

— Está correto — disse ela suavemente. — Esperava estar mais perto de você. Seu pai e eu tínhamos um vínculo, e estes solitários séculos foram longos e difíceis. Ninguém mais celebra os antigos ritos nem entoa cânticos, não há história a preservar. Sou inútil, fui esquecida. Mas o pior — continuou — é que posso ver o futuro, e é lúgubre. A sobrevivência da raça não está assegurada. Não poderá fazer isto sozinho, guerreiro.

— Aprenderei a pedir ajuda. Ela assentiu.

— Começaremos de novo, você e eu. E trabalharemos juntos, como deve ser.

— Como deve ser — murmurou ele, arrastando as palavras.

— Voltarei com você e seus irmãos esta noite — disse ela. — E a cerimônia se realizará conforme o ritual. Estabeleceremos um pacto adequado, guerreiro, e o faremos da forma apropriada. Caso a fêmea o aceite.

Deu-lhe a sensação de que a Virgem Esme estava sorrindo.

— Meu pai me disse como lhe chamar.

— Faça-o.

— Nos veremos então, Esme. Farei os preparativos.

* * *

O senhor X observou Riley Biers entrar no escritório. Ia vestido com uma pólo azul escuro e um par de calças curtas caqui; estava bronzeado, saudável, forte.

— Sensei. — Riley inclinou a cabeça.

— Como está, filho?

— Meditei.

O senhor X aguardou a resposta, surpreendendo-se de quão importante podia chegar a ser para ele.

— Quero trabalhar para você. O senhor X sorriu.

— Isso está bem, filho. Muito bem.

— O que tenho que fazer? Terei que preencher os formulários da academia?

— É algo mais complicado que isso. Na realidade, não trabalhará para a academia.

— Mas pensava que havia dito...

— Riley, há algumas coisas mais que terá que entender. E há o pequeno detalhe da iniciação.

— Quer dizer um rito? Porque isso não será problema. Já passei por um para entrar na equipe de futebol.

— Temo que será um pouco mais delicado. Mas não se preocupe, eu passei por isso e sei que se sairá bem. Direi a você o que tem que trazer, e eu estarei a seu lado. Todo o tempo. Depois de tudo, ver o Marea Aro em plena ação era algo que ele não podia perder.

— Sensei, eu, né... — Biers pigarreou. — Só quero que saiba que não o decepcionarei. O senhor X sorriu lentamente, pensando que essa era a melhor parte de seu trabalho.

Ficou de pé e se aproximou de Riley. Apoiou uma mão sobre o ombro do moço, dando um pequeno apertão, e o olhou fixamente nos grandes olhos azuis. Riley entrou suavemente em um transe.

O senhor X se inclinou para frente e lhe tirou cuidadosamente o pendente de diamante. Logo segurou o lóbulo entre o polegar e o índice, e o massageou. Sua voz era forte e tranquila:

— Quero que chame a seu pai e lhe diga que vai sair de casa, e que o fará imediatamente. Diga a ele que encontrou um emprego e que tem que fazer um estágio intensivo de preparação.

O senhor X tirou de Biers o Rolex de aço inoxidável e depois abriu a gola da camisa. Introduziu a mão, e tocou a corrente de platina que Riley usava no pescoço. Abriu o fecho, deixando-a cair na palma da mão. O metal estava morno pelo contato com a pele.

— Quando falar com seu pai, conservará a calma sem importar o que ele diga. Tranquilizará ele dizendo que seu futuro é prometedor e que foi eleito entre muitos aspirantes para um trabalho muito importante. Dirá a ele que sempre poderá encontrar você em seu celular, mas que lhe será impossível vê-lo porque estará viajando.

O senhor X percorreu o peito de Riley com a mão, sentindo as protuberâncias dos músculos, a calidez da vida, o murmúrio da juventude. Quanto poder nesse corpo, pensou. Quanta força maravilhosa.

— Não mencionará a academia. Não revelará minha identidade. E não lhe dirá que deverá viver comigo. — O senhor X falou diretamente ao ouvido do Riley: — Dirá a seu pai que lamenta todas as coisas más que fez. Dirá que o ama. E logo eu buscarei você para levá-lo comigo.

Enquanto Riley respirava profundamente em pacífica submissão, o senhor X recordou sua própria cerimônia de iniciação. Durante um instante fugaz, desejou ter meditado um pouco mais naquela oferta que tinha aceito décadas atrás.

Agora seria um ancião. Talvez tivesse netos, se tivesse encontrado a uma mulher que tivesse suportado permanecer a seu lado durante algum tempo. E teria tido uma vida normal, talvez trabalhando em uma das fábricas de papel ou em um posto de gasolina. Teria sido um mais entre centenas de milhões de homens anônimos com esposas queixosas, bebendo com seus amigos ao cair a noite e passando seus valiosos dias submerso em uma bruma de insatisfação por sua insignificância.

Mas estaria vivo.

Ao olhar nos brilhantes olhos azuis do Riley, o senhor X se perguntou se realmente tinha saído ganhando com a mudança. Porque já não era dono de si mesmo. Era um servente que agia ao capricho do Marea Aro. O servente principal, era certo, mas servente afinal.

E nunca guardariam luto por ele. Porque nunca deixaria de respirar... ou porque ninguém sentiria falta dele quando exalasse seu último suspiro. Franziu o cenho.

De qualquer forma, já não importava muito, porque não podia voltar atrás. E isso era o primeiro que aprenderia Biers essa noite. O senhor X liberou a mente e o corpo de Biers.

— Está tudo claro?

Riley assentiu, enjoado. Baixou a vista e se olhou, como se perguntasse o que tinha acontecido.

— Bem, agora me dê seu celular. — Quando Riley lhe entregou o telefone, o senhor X sorriu — O que é que se diz, filho?

— Sim, sensei.

* * *

Bella despertou na cama de Edward. Em algum momento, devia tê-la levado a seu quarto. Notou Edward contra suas costas, o braço ao redor de seu corpo, a mão entre suas pernas. Sua ereção, dura e cálida, contra seu quadril. Ela voltou-se. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e respirava profunda e lentamente. Bella sorriu, pensando que, até em sonhos, ele a desejava.

— Amo você — sussurrou.

Suas pálpebras se abriram de repente. Era como ser iluminada por dois enormes faróis.

— O que, leelan? Sente-se bem? — E logo retirou a mão bruscamente, como se acabasse de se dar conta de onde se encontrava. — Sinto muito. Eu, é... Provavelmente não está preparada para... Assim que enquanto...

Ela agarrou sua mão e a guiou entre suas coxas, pressionando os dedos contra seu corpo. As presas do macho desceram até seu lábio inferior enquanto respirava profundamente.

— Estou mais que preparada para você — murmurou ela, agarrando seu grosso pênis com a mão.

Quando ele gemeu e se aproximou, ela pôde sentir os batimentos de seu coração, o fluxo de seu sangue, seus pulmões enchendo-se. Era muito estranho. Podia perceber exatamente quanto a desejava, e não só porque a estava masturbando.

E quando ele introduziu os dedos em sua vagina, seu próprio corpo respondeu, e pôde senti-lo ainda mais excitado. Cada beijo, cada carícia, cada estremecimento, magnificaram-se.

Edward se obrigou e a obrigou a ir mais devagar. Quando ela se sentou escarranchado sobre ele, recostou-a sobre a cama e lhe deu prazer, embora seu próprio corpo ansiasse por desafogar-se. Foi muito doce com ela, muito amoroso.

Finalmente, colocou-se sobre suas coxas abertas, apoiando seu peso nos grossos braços. Seu longo cabelo escuro caía ao redor da mulher, mesclando a ambos.

— Desejaria poder ver seu rosto com nitidez — disse ele, franzindo o cenho como se estivesse tentando apreciar seus traços. — Só por uma vez, desejaria...

Ela colocou as mãos em suas bochechas, sentindo a aspereza de sua incipiente barba.

— Direi o que veria — murmurou ela — que amo você. E isso já o está fazendo.

Ele fechou os olhos e sorriu. A expressão transformou seu rosto.

Resplandecia.

Beijou-a. E lentamente introduziu seu corpo no dela. Quando estavam completamente unidos, ficou imóvel, sussurrando palavras em seu idioma que traduziu imediatamente. Aquele _amo você, minha esposa_ iluminou o rosto do Bella com um sorriso radiante.

* * *

Jake acordou meio adormecido. Aquela cama não era a sua. Esta era pequena, não de grande tamanho. E os travesseiros eram diferentes, extraordinariamente suaves, como repousar a cabeça sobre pão recém assado. E o mesmo acontecia com os lençóis, de uma delicadeza a qual não estava habituado.

Mas o ronco que soou a seu lado o confirmou. Definitivamente, não estava em sua casa. Abriu os olhos. As janelas estavam cobertas com grosas cortinas, mas o resplendor de uma luz no banheiro foi suficiente para ver algumas coisas. Tudo na residência era de gosto refinado. Antiguidades, quadros, móveis...

Deu uma olhada para o lugar de onde procedia aquele ronco. Na outra cama, havia um homem profundamente adormecido com a cabeça escura enterrada em um travesseiro e os lençóis e mantas cobrindo-o até o queixo.

Recordou-se de tudo. Garrett. Seu novo amigo. Fanático pelos Red Sox como ele. Um malvado assassino muito inteligente. Um maldito vampiro. Jake levou a mão à fronte. Durante aquela noite, voltou-se muitas vezes atemorizado porque estava ao seu lado.

Mas aquilo era o cúmulo.

Como haviam...? Ah, agora recordava. Foram dormir depois de esvaziar a garrafa de uísque do Jazz. Jazz. Diminutivo de Jasper. Deus, inclusive sabia seus nomes. Emmett, Felix. E o sujeito horripilante, Demetri. Nada de nomes convencionais como Tyler, Mike ou Harry para esses vampiros.

Poderia imaginar um chupa-sangue letal chamado Howard? Ou Eugene?

Oh, não, Wallie, por favor, não me morda o... Por todos os Santos, estava ficando louco. Que hora era?

— Oh, detetive, que horas são?

Jake estendeu a mão para a mesinha de cabeceira. Junto a seu relógio de pulso havia uma boina dos Red Sox, um acendedor de ouro e uma luva negra de motorista.

— Cinco e meia.

— Está bem. — O vampiro voltou-se. — Não abra as cortinas durante outras duas horas. Ou eu virarei cinza e meus irmãos o converterão em picadinho para cães.

Jake sorriu. Vampiros ou não, compreendia a estes tipos. Falavam o mesmo idioma. Viam o mundo da mesma maneira. Sentia-se cômodo a seu redor. Era pavoroso.

— Está sorrindo — disse Garrett.

— Como sabe?

— Sou muito sensível às emoções. É um desses tipos fastidiosos que sempre estão alegres pelas manhãs?

— Diabos, não. E não é de manhã.

— É para mim, detetive. — Garrett se acomodou de lado e olhou ao Jake — Sabe? Soube comportar-se ontem à noite. Não conheço muitos humanos que enfrentaram ao Emmett ou a mim, e muito menos diante de outros irmãos.

— Ah, não, não me venha com melodramas. Não somos namorados. — Mas a verdade era que Jake se sentia comovido pelo respeito que ele estava manifestando.

Mas então Garrett entrecerrou os olhos. Seu intelecto era implacável, ser avaliado por ele era como ser despido por completo.

— Parece que tem vontade de morrer.

— Sim, talvez — respondeu Jake. Surpreendeu-lhe que não perguntasse por que.

— Tudo passa — murmurou Garrett. — Por isso não peço detalhes.

Guardaram silêncio durante um momento. Os olhos de Garrett se entrecerraram de novo.

— Não voltará para sua antiga vida, detetive. É consciente? Sabe muito sobre nós. Jamais poderíamos apagar completamente sua memória.

— Está dizendo que vai escolher meu féretro?

— Espero que não. Mas não depende de mim unicamente, mas sim de você, em grande parte. — Fez uma pausa. — Mas não acredito que deixe atrás muitas coisas, ou sim?

Jake olhou o teto.

Quando os irmãos tinham permitido revisar suas mensagens essa manhã, só encontrou uma. Era do capitão, ordenando que se apresentasse para os resultados da investigação dos Assuntos Internos.

Não era precisamente um encontro para o qual precisasse correr. Sabia perfeitamente qual seria o resultado. Despediriam-no e serviria como burro expiatório para combater a imagem da brutalidade policial. Ou o aposentariam antes do tempo para dar-lhe um trabalho administrativo.

E quanto a sua família... Seus pais, que Deus os tenha, viviam ainda em sua casa em um bairro no sul de Nova Iorque, rodeados pelos filhos e filhas que tanto amavam. Embora ainda estivessem de luto por Leah, passavam seus últimos anos com certa tranquilidade. E os irmãos de Jake estavam tão ocupados tendo crianças, criando-os e pensando em ter mais, que se encontravam totalmente imersos em suas obrigações familiares. No clã Black, Jake era só uma nota à margem. A ovelha negra que tinha fracassado em procriar.

Amigos? Paul era o único que podia considerar seu amigo. Jéssica nem sequer era isso. Tratava-se, simplesmente, de uma boa transa de vez em quando. E depois de conhecer Irina na noite anterior, tinha perdido interesse pelo sexo esporádico. Voltou a olhar ao vampiro.

— Não, não tenho nada.

— Sei o que sente. — Garrett se mexeu na cama, tentando acomodar- se. Deitou-se finalmente de costas, colocando um dos pesados braços sobre os olhos.

Jake franziu o cenho quando viu a mão esquerda do vampiro. Estava coberta de tatuagens de confusos e intrincados desenhos que, do dorso, desciam à palma e terminavam ao redor de cada um dos dedos. Deve ter doido muito quando as fizeram.

— G?

— Sim?

— O que acontece com as tatuagens?

— Eu não perguntei por sua desgraçada vida, detetive. — Garrett retirou o braço. — Se não estiver acordado às oito, me chame, certo?

— Sim. De acordo. — Jake fechou os olhos.

* * *

No quarto do piso inferior, Bella fechou a torneira da ducha. Enquanto procurava uma toalha, seu novo anel de compromisso escorregou sobre o suporte de mármore.

— Oh, isso não é bom. Nada bom... — Fechou a mão, pensando que tinha tido sorte que Edward estivesse no piso de cima fiscalizando os preparativos para a cerimônia. Embora possivelmente ouviu-se aquele som no primeiro piso.

Preparou-se antes de olhar para baixo, convencida de ter quebrado o rubi ou de ter tirado uma parte. Mas estava em perfeito estado. Teria que acostumar-se a usar aquele anel, para não andar derrubando a cada instante.

Oxalá todas as coisas da vida às quais ia ter que acostumar-se fossem assim difíceis, pensou ironicamente. O namorado colocou-lhe uma pedra bruta de incalculável valor no dedo. Que coisa tão incômoda.

Teve que rir enquanto se secava. Edward lhe tinha colocado aquele anel com muito orgulho. Havia dito que era um presente de alguém a quem conheceria essa noite. Em seu casamento.

Deixou de secar-se durante um segundo. Deus, essa palavra. Casamento. Quem tivesse pensado que ela...? Alguém bateu suavemente na porta do quarto.

— Olá, Bella. Está aí? — A desconhecida voz feminina soou amortecida.

Bella colocou a blusa de Edward e se dirigiu para lá, mas não abriu a porta.

— Sim?

— Sou Alice. A shellan de Jazz. Pensei que você gostaria que alguém a ajudasse a se preparar para esta noite, e trouxe para você um vestido de cerimônia, se por acaso não tiver nenhum. Está bem, a verdade é que sou a típica fêmea fofoqueira e estava morta de curiosidade para conhecê-la.

Bella abriu a porta. Uau!

Alice não tinha nada de típica. Um curto cabelo preto, rosto de deusa greco-romana e um aura de total autodomínio. Seu vestido azul intenso ressaltava seu colorido como um céu outonal coberto de folhas secas.

— Ah, olá — disse Bella.

— Olá. — Os olhos cor xerez de Alice eram ardilosos sem ser frios, especialmente quando começou a sorrir — É preciosa. Com razão Edward caiu com semelhante força.

— Quer entrar?

Alice entrou mo quarto, arrastando consigo uma caixa larga e plaina e uma bolsa grande. Tinha um ar de superioridade, mas, por alguma razão, não parecia autoritária.

— Jazz quase não me conta o que estava acontecendo. Ele e Edward não estão em seu melhor momento.

— Por quê?

Alice revirou os olhos, fechou a porta do outro lado do quarto e descarregou a caixa sobre a mesa.

— Os machos como eles sempre estão cheios de ressentimento, e de vez em quando sentem desejos de matar-se. É inevitável. Jazz não quis me dizer a causa de seu desacordo, mas posso imaginar. Honra, valor no campo de batalha ou nós, suas fêmeas. — Alice abriu a caixa, deixando descoberto um plissado de cetim vermelho — Nossos moços têm boa intenção, mas de vez em quando podem explodir de fúria e dizer algo estúpido. — voltou-se e sorriu. — Já chega de falar deles. Está preparada para logo mais?

Normalmente, Bella era reticente com os estranhos. Mas sentiu que valia a pena confiar naquela mulher de conversa franca e olhos sagazes.

— Possivelmente não — riu Bella. — Quer dizer, conheço Edward há muito pouco tempo, mas sinto que é adequado para mim. Sinto-o com as vísceras. Não com a mente.

— Eu senti o mesmo pelo Jazz. — O rosto de Alice se suavizou. — Assim que o vi soube que não tinha escapatória, Distraidamente levou a mão ao estômago. Está grávida, pensou Bella.

— Quando nascerá?

Alice se ruborizou, mas pareceu ser mais de ansiedade que de alegria.

— Falta muito. Um ano. Se é que posso conservá-lo. — inclinou-se e pegou o traje. — você gostaria de prová-lo? Somos quase da mesma altura.

O vestido era uma autêntica antiguidade, com pedraria negra sobre renda no corpete e o plissado da saia caindo em uma verdadeira cascata. O cetim vermelho flamejava a luz das velas, conservando o brilho na profundidade de suas dobras.

— É... Espetacular. — Bella estendeu as mãos e acariciou o tecido.

— Minha mãe mandou fazer para mim. Casei-me com ele faz quase duzentos anos. Podemos eliminar o espartilho se quiser, mas trouxe as anáguas. São tão divertidas... E se você não gosta ou planejou colocar algo diferente, não me sentirei nem um pouco ofendida.

— Está louca? Acredita que vou recusar semelhante maravilha para me casar de calças curtas?

Bella pegou o vestido e entrou no banheiro quase correndo. Colocar o traje de noite foi como voltar ao passado, e quando voltou para o quarto não podia parar de alisar a saia. O corpete ficou um pouco justo, mas não incomodava desde que não enchesse completamente de ar os pulmões.

— Está magnífica — disse Alice.

— Sim, porque é o vestido mais formoso que coloquei. Pode me ajudar com os últimos botões das costas? Os dedos de Alice agiram hábil e rapidamente. Quando terminou, inclinou a cabeça para um lado e juntou as mãos.

— Faz-lhe justiça. O vermelho faz um jogo perfeito com seu cabelo. Edward vai desmaiar quando a vir.

— Está segura que quer emprestá-lo? — Não queria manchá-lo.

— Os vestidos devem ser usados. E esse traje ninguém usou desde 1814. — Alice consultou seu relógio de diamantes

— Vou ao piso de cima para ver como vão os preparativos. É muito provável que Royce necessite de ajuda. Os irmãos sabem muito bem como comer, mas as habilidades na cozinha são deploráveis. Poderia pensar que seriam melhores com a faca, considerando a forma como ganham a vida. Bella voltou-se.

— Me dê uma mão para desabotoar tudo isto e acompanharei você. Depois de ajudá-la a tirar o vestido, Alice vacilou.

— Escuta, Bella..., me alegro por você. De verdade que me alegro. Mas penso que devo ser sincera. Ter a um destes machos como companheiro não é fácil. Espero que me chame se necessitar de alguém com quem desabafar.

— Obrigada — disse Bella, pensando que certamente faria. Sem dúvida, Alice podia dar bons conselhos. Aquela mulher dava a sensação do ter tudo sob controle em sua própria vida, e parecia muito... Competente.

Alice sorriu.

— E possivelmente eu também possa chamar você de vez em quando. Deus, esperei muito para ter alguém com quem falar e que possa me compreender.

— Nenhum dos outros irmãos tem esposa?

— Você e eu somos as únicas, querida. Bella sorriu.

— Então será melhor que nos mantenhamos unidas.

* * *

Edward se dirigiu ao piso superior, perguntando-se onde se encontrariam seus companheiros. Tocou na porta de um dos quartos de hóspedes, e Jake respondeu. O humano estava secando o cabelo com uma toalha. Tinha outra atada ao redor da cintura.

— Sabe onde está G? — perguntou Edward.

— Sim, está se barbeando. — O policial assentiu por cima do ombro e se afastou para um lado.

— Precisa de mim, chefe? — perguntou G em voz alta. Edward, riu entre dentes.

— Que cena tão terna.

O «vá à merda» chegou de ambas as partes, ao tempo que Garrett entrava no quarto, de cueca. Suas bochechas estavam cobertas de espuma de barbear e deslizava uma lâmina fora de moda através de seu queixo. Tinha ambas as mãos descobertas.

Por Deus. A mão esquerda estava ao ar livre, com suas tatuagens sagradas pressagiando graves consequências a qualquer um que entrasse em contato com ela. Edward se perguntou se o humano tinha alguma ideia de como estava se expondo.

— Escuta, G — disse Edward, — há um pequeno problema que preciso resolver antes de me casar.

Geralmente trabalhava só, mas se ia encarregar-se de Riley Biers, queria que Garrett o ajudasse. Os humanos não se desintegravam necessariamente quando os apunhalava, mas seu irmão podia ocupar-se do corpo com sua mão esquerda. Um momento de trabalho e, esse cadáver seria éter. G sorriu abertamente.

— Me dê cinco minutos e estou preparado.

— Trato feito. — Edward pôde sentir os olhos de Jake sobre ele. Era evidente que o policial queria saber do que se tratava

— Não vai querer saber disso, detetive. Em especial tendo em conta sua vocação.

— Estou fora da corporação. Só para que saibam. Interessante; pensou Edward.

— Importar-se-ia me dizer por quê?

— Fraturei o nariz de um suspeito.

— Em uma briga?

— Durante o interrogatório. Aquilo não era nenhuma surpresa.

— E por que fez algo assim?

— Tentou violar a sua futura esposa. Não senti nenhum desejo de ser amável quando disse que ela rogou que o fizesse.

Edward sentiu um rugido aparecer em sua garganta. O som foi como um ser vivo brotando de suas vísceras.

— Riley Biers.

— Bella falou desse inseto? Edward se precipitou para a porta.

— Ande G — disse bruscamente.

Quando chegou ao piso inferior, sentiu a presença de Bella e a encontrou atravessando o quadro. Dirigiu-se para ela e a rodeou com seus braços, apertando-a com força. Vingá-la-ia antes da cerimônia. Não merecia menos de seu hellren.

— Está bem? — sussurrou ela.

Ele assentiu contra seu cabelo e logo viu a shellan de Jazz.

— Olá, Alice. Agradeço a você que tenha vindo. A fêmea sorriu.

— Pensava que ela necessitaria algum apoio.

— E me alegra que esteja aqui. — afastou-se de Bella o tempo suficiente para beijar a mão de Alice.

Garrett entrou dando passos longos, armado até os dentes.

— Edward, já vamos?

— Aonde vai? — perguntou Bella.

— Preciso me encarregar de algo. — Percorreu-lhe o braço com as mãos — Os outros irmãos ficarão aqui para ajudar com os preparativos. A cerimônia começará a meia-noite, e eu estarei de volta antes.

Pareceu como se ela quisesse discutir, mas logo olhou para Alice. Algo pareceu acontecer entre as duas fêmeas. — Cuide-se — disse Bella finalmente. — Por favor.

— Não se preocupe. — Beijou-a longa e lentamente

— Amo você, leelan.

— O que significa essa palavra?

— Algo muito parecido com aquela que mais quero.

Pegou sua jaqueta de uma cadeira e lhe deu outro beijo nos lábios antes de sair.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Deixo claro que Amante Sombrio da série/saga Irmandade da Adaga Negra não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 17_

Jake se penteou, colocou um pouco de colônia e pôs um traje que não era dele. Ainda bem que o armário do banheiro estava abarrotado de diferentes loções e espumas de barbear, e nos armários se amontoavam os trajes masculinos completamente novos de diferentes estilistas.

Jamais tinha colocado nada de Gucci.

Apesar de não gostar de ser um parasita, não podia ver Irina com a mesma roupa que usava na noite anterior. Embora tivesse sido elegante, estava seguro de que cheirava terrivelmente a uma mescla de uísque e o tabaco turco do G. Queria estar fresco como uma rosa para ela. E estava conseguindo.

Jake se olhou em um espelho de corpo inteiro, sentindo-se como um efeminado, mas incapaz de fazer nada para evitá-lo. O traje negro riscado assentava com perfeição. A impecável camisa branca de gola aberta ressaltava seu bronzeado. E o bonito par de sapatos Ferragamo que tinha encontrado em uma caixa acrescentavam o toque justo.

Pensou que estava quase atraente. Sempre e quando ela não olhasse muito de perto seus olhos injetados de sangue.

Às quatro horas de sono e a grande quantidade de uísque escocês se notavam.

Uns golpes secos soaram na porta. Esperava que não fosse um dos irmãos. Ao abrir, o mordomo ergueu a vista com um sorriso.

— Senhor, está muito elegante. Boa escolha.

Jake deu de ombros, brincando com o pescoço da camisa.

— Sim, bom...

— Mas necessita um lenço no bolso da camisa. Posso?

— Ah, claro.

O diminuto ancião se dirigiu a uma cômoda, abriu uma das gavetas e mexeu um pouco.

— Este será perfeito.

Suas mãos nodosas dobraram o tecido branco como se fosse uma obra mestra de origami, e a colocou no bolso da jaqueta.

— Já está preparado para sua convidada. Ela está aqui. Vai recebê-la?

— Diabos, claro.

Enquanto foram para o vestíbulo, o mordomo riu suavemente.

— Pareço estúpido, não é? — disse Jake. O rosto do Royce ficou sério.

— É obvio que não, senhor. Estava pensando que ia gostar muito de Charlie. Gostava de ter a casa cheia de gente.

— Quem é Char...?

— Jake?

A voz da Irina os deteve em seco. Encontrava-se junto à escada, e deixou Jake sem fôlego. Tinha o cabelo preso, e seu traje era um vestido de coquetel cor rosa pálido. Seu tímido prazer ao vê-lo fez com que seu peito se inchasse de satisfação.

— Olá, doçura. — Avançou para ela, consciente de que o mordomo sorria de orelha a orelha.

Brincou um pouco com seu vestido, como se estivesse um pouco nervosa.

— Provavelmente devia ter esperado embaixo. Mas todos estão tão ocupados, que pareceu que atrapalhava.

— Quer ficar aqui em cima um momento? Ela assentiu.

— Se não se importar. É mais tranquilo. O mordomo interveio:

— Há um terraço no segundo piso. Encontrarão ao final deste corredor. Jake lhe ofereceu o braço.

— Parece bom

Ela deslizou a mão por seu cotovelo. Quando seus olhos se encontraram com os dele, seu rubor foi encantador.

— Sim. Parece muito bem.

De modo que queria estar a sós com ele. Jake pensou que era um bom sinal.

* * *

Enquanto Bella levava uma vasilha de aperitivos ao salão, estava convencida de que Royce e Alice podiam governar juntos um país pequeno. Tinham aos irmãos passando por todos os lados prestando ajuda, colocando a mesa da sala de jantar, colocando velas novas, colaborando com a comida. E só Deus sabia o que estava acontecendo no quarto de Edward. A cerimônia aconteceria ali, e Emmett tinha permanecido uma hora no quarto.

Bella deixou a vasilha sobre o aparador e retornou à cozinha. Encontrou Royce lutando por alcançar um grande recipiente de cristal no alto de um armário de alimentos.

— Espere, Eu ajudo.

— Oh, obrigado, ama.

Uma vez em seu poder, Royce o encheu de sal.

Vá, isso não pode ser muito bom para a pressão, pensou Bella.

— Bella? — chamou Alice.

— Pode ir à despensa trazer três frascos de pêssegos em conserva para o molho do presunto?

Bella entrou na pequena sala quadrada e acionou o interruptor de luz. Havia latas e frascos do chão até o teto de todas as formas e tamanhos. Estava procurando os pêssegos quando escutou que a porta se abria.

— Royce, sabe onde...?

Deu meia volta e topou diretamente contra o duro corpo do Demetri.

Ele murmurou, e ambos deram um salto para trás enquanto a porta se fechava, deixando-os encerrados.

Demetri fechou os olhos, ao tempo que abria seus lábios mostrando presas e dentes.

— Sinto muito — sussurrou ela, tratando de afastar-se. Não havia muito espaço, nem tampouco escapatória. Ele bloqueava a saída — Não tinha visto você. Lamento-o muito.

Usava outra camisa ajustada de manga larga, de tal maneira que quando fechou os punhos a tensão de seus braços e de seus ombros foi evidente. Era muito corpulento, mas a força de seu corpo o fazia parecer enorme.

Abriu as pálpebras. Quando aqueles olhos negros a olharam, ela estremeceu.

Frio. Muito frio.

— Por Cristo, já sei que sou feio — disse bruscamente, — mas não tenha medo de mim. Não sou um completo selvagem.

Logo pegou algo e saiu.

Bella se recostou contra frascos e latas, e olhou para cima ao espaço vazio que ele tinha deixado na prateleira. Pepinos japoneses. Levou uma lata de pepinos japoneses.

— Bella, encontrou...? — Alice se deteve em seco na soleira da porta — O que aconteceu?

— Nada. Não foi... Nada.

Alice lhe lançou um olhar perspicaz enquanto ajustava o avental sobre seu vestido azul.

— Está mentindo, mas é o dia de seu casamento, assim deixarei passar. — Localizou o presunto e desceu uns frascos

— Ouça, por que não vai para o quarto de seu pai e descansa um pouco? Emmett já terminou, assim pode ficar ali um momento tranquila. Precisa relaxar um pouco antes da cerimônia.

— Sabe? Acredito que é uma ideia estupenda.

* * *

Jake se recostou na cadeira de vime, cruzou as pernas e se impulsionou com o pé. A cadeira rangeu.

Na distância, brilhou um relâmpago. O jardim perfumava a noite, e também Irina com seu aroma de oceano.

No outro lado do estreito terraço, a mulher inclinou a cabeça para trás para olhar ao céu. Uma leve brisa de verão alvoroçou suavemente o cabelo ao redor de seu rosto.

O detetive só podia pensar que não lhe importaria ficar ali, contemplando-a, durante o resto de sua vida.

— Jake?

— Sinto muito. O que disse?

— Disse que está muito atraente com esse traje.

— Este pano velho? Coloquei isso sem pensar.

Ela riu, exatamente como ele quis que fosse, mas assim que sentiu sua risada borbulhante, ficou sério.

— Você sim que é formosa.

Ela levou a mão ao pescoço. Não parecia saber como fazer com os cumprimentos, como se nunca tivesse recebido muitos.

Embora parecesse difícil de acreditar que isso fosse certo.

— Fiz o penteado para você — disse ela — Pensei que talvez você gostaria desta maneira.

— Eu gosto de todas as maneiras. Todas. Ela sorriu.

— Também escolhi este vestido para você.

— É precioso. Mas sabe uma coisa, Irina? Não tem que se esforçar comigo.

Irina baixou os olhos.

— Estou acostumada a me esforçar.

— Pois, já não tem que fazê-lo. É perfeita.

Um amplo sorriso iluminou seu rosto, e ele ficou olhando-a fascinado.

A brisa aumentou um pouco, açoitando sua saia de musselina ao redor da graciosa curva de seus quadris. E de repente, deixou de pensar em quão adorável era.

Jake quase solta uma gargalhada. Nunca tinha considerado que o desejo podia arruinar um momento como aquele, mas não lhe importaria absolutamente adiar suas necessidades corporais durante essa noite, ou até mais. Na realidade, queria tratá-la bem. Ela era uma mulher digna de ser adorada, querida, e merecia ser feliz.

O detetive ficou sério. Adorá-la e amá-la não parecia apresentar problema algum, mas como demônios ia conseguir fazê-la feliz?

Uma virgem vampiresca era uma categoria de fêmea sobre a qual não sabia absolutamente nada.

— Irina, sabe que não sou de sua espécie, verdade? Ela assentiu.

— Desde o momento em que o vi pela primeira vez.

— E isso não a... Decepciona? Não a incomoda?

— Não. Eu gosto da forma em que me sinto quando estou junto a você.

— E como é isso? — perguntou ele.

— Sinto-me segura. Sinto-me formosa. — Fez uma pausa, olhando os lábios do homem — E às vezes sinto outras coisas.

— Como o que? — Apesar de suas boas intenções, estava desejando saber que outras emoções provocava naquela fantástica mulher.

— Sinto que me invade uma espécie de calor. Sobre tudo aqui — tocou os seios — aqui — suas mãos roçaram a união de suas coxas.

Jake começou a suar, seu coração batia muito depressa. Enquanto exalava uma baforada de ar quente, tinha a certeza de que sua cabeça ia explodir.

— Sente algo? — perguntou ela.

— Disso pode estar segura.

Sua voz soava pastosa. É o que o desespero faz a um homem. Irina atravessou a terraço, aproximando-se dele.

— Eu gostaria de beijá-lo, se não tiver objeção.

Objeção? Estava disposto a suplicar só para seguir olhando-a.

Descruzou as pernas e se endireitou na cadeira, pensando que só o que poderia mantê-lo na linha era que aparecesse alguém naquele momento.

Estava a ponto de ficar de pé quando ela se ajoelhou frente a ele.

E colocou o corpo diretamente entre suas pernas.

— Oh, fica tranquila. — Deteve-a antes que fizesse contato com sua ereção. Não estava seguro de que ela estivesse preparada para isso. Diabos, não estava seguro de que ele estivesse preparado. — Se formos a... Temos que fazer isto com calma. Quero que seja o melhor para você.

Ela sorriu e ele captou fugazmente a ponta de suas presas. Seu membro palpitou.

Quem teria pensado que isso o excitaria?

— Ontem à noite sonhei com isto — murmurou ela. Jake clareou a garganta.

— De verdade?

— Imaginei que vinha a minha cama e se inclinava sobre mim.

Oh, Deus, ele também imaginava. Exceto que em sua fantasia ambos estavam nus.

— Você estava nu — sussurrou ela, apoiando-se nele, como se lesse seu pensamento — E eu também. Sua boca procurava a minha. Tinha um sabor penetrante, como o uísque. Eu gostei. — Seus lábios se encontravam a poucos centímetros dos dele.

Santo céu. Ele estava a ponto de explodir, e nem sequer se beijaram ainda.

Ela se moveu, tratando de aproximar-se, mas ele a deteve no último momento. Era muito para ele. Muito adorável. Muito sensual... Muito inocente...

Deus, tinha desapontado a muita gente ao longo de sua vida. Não queria que Irina passasse a fazer parte da lista. Ela merecia um príncipe, não um ex-policial fracassado vestido com roupa emprestada. Não tinha nem ideia de como se desenvolvia a vida privada dos vampiros. Mas estava completamente seguro de que ela merecia alguém muito superior a ele.

— Irina?

— Hum? — Seus olhos não se separaram dos lábios de Jake. Apesar de sua inexperiência, parecia disposta a devorá-lo.

E ele queria ser devorado.

— Não me deseja? — sussurrou ela, separando-se. Parecia preocupada. — Jake?

— Oh, não, doçura. Não é isso.

Mudou as mãos de seus ombros para sua nuca, sustentando firmemente sua cabeça. Logo inclinou sua própria cabeça e posou os lábios diretamente sobre sua boca.

Ela ofegou, levando o fôlego do homem a seus pulmões, como se quisesse mudar uma parte dele para seu interior. Ele deu um grunhido de satisfação, mas se manteve acariciando-a suavemente. Quando ela balançou seu corpo para ele, Jake traçou o contorno de seus lábios com a língua.

Tem um sabor doce, pensou ele, preparando-se para aprofundar enquanto ainda podia controlar-se.

Mas Irina se adiantou, capturando sua língua com a boca e sugando.

Jake gemeu, seus quadris se sacudiram na cadeira. Ela interrompeu o beijo.

— Não gostou disso? Eu adorei quando do fez com meu dedo ontem à noite.

Ele deu um puxão ao pescoço da camisa. Aonde diabos se foi todo o ar nesta parte da América do Norte?

— Jake?

— Claro que eu gostei — disse ele com uma voz gutural. — Confia em mim. Gostei, de verdade.

— Então o farei de novo.

Equilibrou-se para frente e tomou a boca do homem em um ardente beijo, oprimindo-o contra o respaldo de vime, impactando-o como uma tonelada de tijolos. Ele se encontrava em tal estado de choque, que a única coisa que pôde fazer foi agarrar-se aos braços da cadeira. Seu embate foi poderoso. Erótico. Mais ardente que o inferno. Virtualmente subiu a seu peito enquanto explorava sua boca, e ele preparou o corpo, deslocando seu peso para as palmas de suas mãos.

De repente, soou como se algo se quebrasse. E logo ambos caíram rodando pelo chão.

— Que mer...? — Jake elevou a mão esquerda, e ali apareceu o braço de vime ao qual se segurava.

Tinha quebrado a cadeira pela metade.

— Está bem? — disse ele sem fôlego, jogando longe aquele pedaço.

— Oh, sim. — ela sorriu. Seu vestido tinha ficado preso entre as pernas de Jake. E seu corpo estava colado ao dele. Quase no lugar exato onde ele necessitava que estivesse.

Ao olhá-la, ele estava disposto a tudo, preparado para meter-se debaixo de seu vestido, separar suas coxas com os quadris, sepultar-se em seu calor até perderem-se totalmente.

Mas em seu atual estado, o mais provável era que a possuísse sem olhar e não lhe fizesse o amor como é devido. E estava o bastante enlouquecido para fazê-lo ali, na terraço, ao ar livre.

Assim necessitava urgentemente uma trégua.

— Ajudarei você a levantar — disse ele bruscamente.

Irina se moveu mais rápido que ele, dando um salto até ficar em pé. Quando estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo, ele a pegou com pouco convencimento, ante sua aparente fragilidade. Mas se viu erguido do chão como se não pesasse mais que um jornal.

Ele sorriu enquanto limpava a jaqueta.

— É mais forte do que parece.

Ela pareceu envergonhada e se concentrou em arrumar o vestido.

— Não é assim.

— Isso não é mau, Irina.

Os olhos dela voltaram a fixar-se nos de Jake e logo, lentamente, desviaram-se para seu corpo.

Com uma sensação de vergonha, ele se precaveu de que sua selvagem ereção sobressaía notadamente de suas calças. Deu meia volta para poder arrumar-se.

— O que está fazendo?

— Nada. — voltou-se para ela, perguntando-se se seu pulso se normalizaria algum dia.

Por Deus, se seu coração podia suportar um beijo dela, provavelmente poderia correr uma maratona. Arrastando um automóvel com uma corda. De um lado a outro da estrada.

— Isso eu gostei — disse ela. Ele teve que rir.

— Eu também. Mas é difícil acreditar que seja vir...

Jake fechou a boca de repente. Esfregou as sobrancelhas com o polegar. Com razão não saía com garotas. Tinha os maneiras de um chimpanzé. — Quero que saiba — murmurou — que às vezes mereço um chute.

Mas farei um esforço por você.

— Dar um chute?

— Aborreço-me com tudo. Converto em um caos. Quer dizer... Diabos. — Olhou para a porta. — Escuta, o que acha de sairmos ou vermos o que está acontecendo com a festa?

Porque se permanecessem ali em cima um minuto mais, se jogaria em cima dela como um selvagem.

— Jake?

Ele voltou a olhá-la.

— Sim, doçura?

Os olhos dela brilhavam. Lambeu os lábios.

— Quero mais de você.

Jake deixou de respirar, perguntando-se se estava pensando em seu sangue.

Ao olhar seu formoso rosto, reviveu o que havia sentido quando ela o empurrou contra a cadeira, e imaginou que em lugar de beijá-lo estava afundando aquelas presas brancas em seu pescoço.

Não podia pensar em uma forma mais doce de morrer que em seus braços.

— Tudo o que queira de mim — murmurou — Pode tomar.

* * *

Edward observou Riley Biers sair da mansão e se ocultou atrás das colunas da fachada. O tipo descarregou uma bolsa de lona e olhou ao céu.

— Perfeito — disse Edward ao Garrett

— Temos tempo suficiente para matá-lo e retornar.

Mas antes que e saísse das sombras, um Hummer negro se aproximou lentamente pelo caminho de entrada. Ao passar junto a eles, o doce aroma de talco para bebês saiu flutuando de um dos vidros.

— Isto tem que ser uma brincadeira — murmurou Edward.

— É um lesser, irmão.

— E quer apostar que está recrutando pessoal.

— Um bom candidato.

Riley saltou dentro do automóvel.

— Devíamos ter trazido meu carro — murmurou G. — Assim poderíamos segui-los.

— Não há tempo para rastreamentos. A Virgem Esme se apresentará a meia-noite. Faremos agora. Aqui. Edward saltou frente ao Hummer e plantou as mãos sobre o capô, obrigando-o a deter-se. Olhou através do para brisa enquanto Garrett se aproximava pela lateral, avançando furtivamente para a porta do condutor.

Edward sorriu quando o veículo mudou a marcha para estacionar. No interior pôde detectar medo e surpresa. Sabia qual dos dois era Riley Biers. O sujeito estava tenso. O lesser, por sua parte, estava preparado para lutar. Mas havia algo mais. Algo que não estava bom. Edward deu uma olhada rápida a seu redor.

— Cuidado, G.

O rugido do motor de um carro ressonou na noite, e um grupo de homens foi iluminado pelos faróis. Um sedan se deteve ante eles, e dois homens saltaram dele com as armas desembanhadas.

— Polícia do estado. Mãos para cima. Você, o do carro, saia daí.

Edward olhou para a porta do condutor. O homem que saiu dali era grande e poderoso. E sob o aroma do talco, o lesser empesteava a maldade. Quando o membro da Sociedade ergueu as mãos, ficou olhando fixamente a insígnia na jaqueta de Edward.

— Por Deus. Pensava que fosse um mito. O Rei Cego. Edward mostrou as presas.

— Nada do que ouviu sobre mim é um mito. Os olhos do lesser faiscaram.

— Estou entusiasmado de que assim seja.

— E me parte o coração por ter que nos separar agora. Mas muito em breve voltaremos a nos encontrar com você e com o novo recruta.

— Edward inclinou a cabeça em direção a Garrett, apagou completamente as lembranças dos humanos, e se desmaterializou. O senhor X estava atônito. O Rei Cego existia.

Durante séculos tinham circulado histórias sobre ele. Acreditava que era uma lenda. Ninguém nunca o tinha visto, ao menos desde que o senhor X se uniu à Sociedade. De fato, abundavam os rumores sobre a morte daquele guerreiro, mas eram conclusões apoiadas, sobre tudo, na desintegração da sociedade dos vampiros. Mas não, o rei estava vivo. Santo Deus. Esse sim que seria um bom troféu para colocar sobre o altar do Marea Aro.

— Já disse que ia — estava explicando Riley aos policiais — Ele é meu mestre de artes marciais. Por que nos pararam?

Os oficiais embainharam suas armas, e se concentraram no senhor X.

— Posso ver sua identificação, senhor? — perguntou um deles. O senhor X sorriu e entregou sua carteira de motorista.

— Riley e eu íamos jantar e talvez ao cinema.

O homem estudou a fotografia e logo o rosto do lesser.

— Senhor Xavier, aqui tem sua carteira. Lamento o incômodo.

— Não há problema, oficial.

O senhor X e Riley retornaram ao Hummer. Biers soltou maldição.

— São uns idiotas. Por que nos detiveram?

Porque nos assaltaram dois vampiros — pensou o senhor X — Você não o recorda, e tampouco esses dois policiais.

Complexos jogos mentais.

— O que está fazendo aqui a polícia estatal? — perguntou o senhor X retomando a marcha.

— Meu pai recebeu outra ameaça terrorista e decidiu partir para Washington durante um tempo. Virá para casa esta noite. Eles estarão rondando por toda a propriedade até que papai retorne à capital.

— Falou com seu pai?

— Sim. Pareceu aliviado.

— Estou seguro de que sim.

Riley procurou em sua bolsa de lona.

— Trouxe o que me pediu. Tirou um frasco de cerâmica de pescoço longo com tampa. — Isso está bom, Riley. O tamanho perfeito.

— Para que é?

— Logo saberá. Tem fome?

— Não. Estou muito nervoso para comer. Só queria que soubesse que não me rendo facilmente. Aconteça o que acontecer esta noite, não abandonarei a luta.

Isso já veremos, pensou o senhor X enquanto se dirigia para sua casa. Levariam a cabo a cerimônia no celeiro, e a mesa de torturas seria de grande ajuda. Assim poderia atar melhor Riley.

Quando deixaram para trás a zona urbana, o senhor X surpreendeu a si mesmo sorrindo. O Rei Cego. Em Caldwell. Voltou-se para olhar a Biers.

Em Caldwell e procurando o Riley. Por que razão?

* * *

Bella tinha colocado outra vez o vestido. E se sentia fascinada.

— Não tenho sapatos — disse.

Alice tirou da boca outra presilha e a deslizou dentro do coque de Bella.

— Supõe-se que não deva usá-los. Bem, me deixe ver que aspecto tem.

— Alice sorriu enquanto Bella dançava pelo quarto de seu pai; o vestido de cetim vermelho resplandecia a seu redor como o fogo.

— Vou chorar. — Alice cobriu a boca com a mão. — Sei. Assim que ele a veja, começarei a chorar. Está muito formosa, E este é o primeiro acontecimento feliz desde... não posso recordar.

Bella se deteve, o traje esvoaçou até ficar quieto.

— Obrigado. Por tudo.

A mulher de Jazz sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não fique doce comigo, ou nem sequer poderei conter as lágrimas agora.

— Falo sério. Sinto-me como se..., não sei, como se me casasse em família. E nunca tive uma família verdadeira.

O nariz de Alice avermelhou.

— Somos sua família. É uma de nós. E fica quieta agora! Ou fará que eu comece...

Alguém bateu na porta.

— Vai tudo bem aí dentro? — perguntou uma voz masculina do outro lado.

Alice se aproximou e apareceu a cabeça, mantendo a porta o mais fechada possível.

— Sim, Jazz. Já estão prontos os irmãos?

— Que diabo...? Esteve chorando? — exigiu saber Jasper. — Está bem? Santo céu, é o bebê?

— Jazz, relaxe. Sou uma fêmea. Choro nos casamentos. Faz parte de nossas obrigações.

Escutou-se o som de um beijo.

— É que não quero que nada a perturbe, leelan.

— Então diga aos irmãos que se preparem.

— Já estão.

— Bem. Vamos lá.

— Leelan?

— O que?

Escutaram-se palavras murmuradas em seu formoso idioma.

— Sim, Jazz — sussurrou Alice — E depois de duzentos anos, casaria com você de novo, apesar de roncar e deixar suas armas espalhadas por toda a residência.

A porta se fechou, e Alice voltou-se.

— Estão prontos para você. Vamos?

Bella ajeitou o corpete e dirigiu o olhar ao anel de rubi.

— Nunca pensei que faria isto.

— A vida está cheia de maravilhosas surpresas, não acredita?

— Eu que o diga.

Saíram do quarto de seu pai e, entraram no quarto de Edward.

Tinham retirado todo o mobiliário, no lugar onde estava a cama, os irmãos do Edward se encontravam em fila contra a parede. Tinham um aspecto magnífico. Vestiam todos com jaquetas negras de cetim idênticas e calças folgadas, e à cintura tinham penduradas umas adagas com o punho coberto de gemas. Houve uma exclamação geral quando a viram chegar. Os irmãos se moveram inquietos, baixaram a vista. Olharam-na de novo, deixando aparecer em seus duros rostos uns tímidos sorrisos. Com exceção do Demetri, que a olhou uma vez e logo baixou a vista ao chão.

Jake, Irina e Royce se encontravam de um lado. Saudou-os com a mão. Royce tirou um lenço.

E havia alguém mais na residência.

Uma pessoa diminuta vestida de negro da cabeça aos pés.

Bella piscou. Sob as pregas negras, refletia-se uma luz sobre o chão, como se a figura brilhasse.

Mas onde estava Edward?

Alice a guiou até que se encontrou frente aos homens. O da formosa cabeleira, Felix, deu um passo adiante.

Bella baixou a vista, tentando ganhar forças, e notou que o vampiro tinha uma prótese no lugar onde devia haver um pé. Ergueu a vista até encontrar-se com seus olhos cor mel, embora não quisesse ser indiscreta. Ao ver seu sorriso, ela se sentiu um pouco mais tranquila.

Sua voz era modulada e escolhia suas palavras cuidadosamente:

— Falaremos sempre que pudermos em seu idioma, para que possa entender. Está preparada para começar?

Ela assentiu.

— Meu senhor, pode vir — disse em voz alta. Bella olhou por cima do ombro.

Edward se materializou na soleira da porta do corredor, ela se levou a mão à boca. Estava resplandecente, usava uma túnica negra atada com um faixa, bordada com um fio escuro. Uma longa adaga com cabo de ouro pendurava a seu lado e na cabeça uma singela coroa de rubis engastados em um metal opaco.

Avançou a passos largos, movendo-se com aquela elegância que a encantava, enquanto seu cabelo se agitava sobre seus largos ombros.

Só tinha olhos para Bella. Quando ficou ante ela, sussurrou: — fiquei sem respiração ao vê-la. Ela começou a chorar. O rosto do Edward parecia preocupado quando estendeu as mãos.

— Leelan, qual é o problema?

Bella moveu a cabeça, mas não pôde articular palavra. Sentiu que Alice colocava um lenço de papel em sua mão.

— Ela está bem — disse a mulher. — Confia em mim, está bem. Não é certo?

Bella assentiu, secando as lágrimas,

— Sim.

Edward lhe tocou a bochecha.

— Podemos parar tudo.

— Não — respondeu imediatamente — Amo você, e vamos nos casar. Agora.

Algum dos irmãos riu entre dentes.

— Parece que isso ficou claro — disse um deles com tom respeitoso.

Quando recuperou o controle de si mesmo, Edward olhou Felix, e lhe fez um gesto para que continuasse.

— Faremos a apresentação à Virgem Esme — disse o irmão. Edward a segurou pela mão e guiou-a até a figura vestida de negro.

— Virgem Esme, esta é Isabella, filha do guerreiro da Adaga Negra chamado Charlie, neta do princeps Marklon, bisneta do princeps Horusman...

A contagem continuou durante um momento. Quando Edward se calou, Bella impulsivamente estendeu a mão para a figura, oferecendo-a.

Houve um grito de alarme e Edward lhe sujeitou o braço, empurrando-o para trás. Vários dos irmãos deram um salto à frente.

— Foi minha culpa — disse Edward, com os braços estendidos como se estivesse protegendo-a. — Não a preparei adequadamente. Não foi sua intenção ofender.

Uma risada suave, cálida e feminina brotou das pregas negras.

— Não tema, guerreiro. Ela está bem. Venha aqui, fêmea. Edward se afastou, mas permaneceu perto.

Bella se aproximou da figura, preocupada com cada um de seus movimentos. Sentiu-se inspecionada.

— Este macho pede que o aceite como seu hellren, criança. Aceitará como próprio se for digno?

— OH, sim. — Bella olhou ao Edward. Ele ainda estava tenso. — Sim, eu aceitarei.

A figura assentiu.

— Guerreiro, esta fêmea o respeitará. Dará prova de seu valor por ela?

— Eu o farei — a profunda voz do Edward ressonou na residência.

— Sacrificar-se-á por ela?

— Eu o farei.

— A defenderá contra aqueles que pretendam lhe fazer mal.

— Eu o farei.

— Me dê sua mão, criança. Bella a estendeu indecisa.

— Com a palma para cima — sussurrou Edward.

Ela girou o punho. As pregas se moveram e lhe cobriram a mão. Sentiu uma estranha cócega, como uma pequena descarga elétrica.

— Guerreiro.

Edward estendeu a mão, que também foi encoberta pela túnica negra.

De repente, o calor rodeou Bella, envolvendo-a. Olhou ao Edward, que estava lhe sorrindo.

— Ah — disse a figura

— Esta é uma boa união. Uma excelente união.

Suas mãos caíram, e Edward a rodeou com seus braços e a beijou. Os assistentes começaram a aplaudir. Alguém assuou o nariz.

Bella se agarrou a seu novo marido tão forte como pôde. Já tinha acontecido. Era real. Estavam...

— Quase terminamos, leelan.

Edward deu um passo atrás, desfazendo o nó de sua faixa. Tirou o objeto, revelando seu peito nu.

Alice ficou a seu lado e segurou a mão de Bella.

— Tudo sairá bem. Só respira comigo.

Bella, olhou ao redor nervosamente enquanto Edward se ajoelhava ante seus irmãos e baixava a cabeça. Royce trouxe uma mesa pequena sobre a qual havia uma terrina de cristal cheia de sal, uma jarra de água e uma pequena caixa laqueada.

Felix se deteve junto a Edward.

— Meu senhor, qual é o nome de sua shellan?

— Chama-se Isabella.

Com um som metálico, Felix desencapou sua adaga negra. E se inclinou sobre as costas nuas de Edward.

Bella deu um grito afogado, e se inclinou para frente enquanto a lâmina descia.

— Não...

Alice a manteve em seu lugar.

— Fica quieta.

— O que está...?

— Está desposando a um guerreiro — sussurrou Alice em tom áspero — Deixa que mostre sua honra diante de seus irmãos.

— Não!

— Me escute, Edward está dando a você seu corpo e todo seu ser. Todo ele é seu agora. Esse é o propósito da cerimônia.

Felix deu um passo atrás. Bella viu um fio de sangue correndo pelo flanco de Edward.

Garrett se adiantou.

— Qual é o nome de sua shellan

— Chama-se Isabella.

Quando o irmão se inclinou, Bella fechou os olhos e apertou com força a mão de Alice.

— Não precisa fazer isto para provar seu valor ante mim.

— Ama-o? — perguntou Alice.

— Sim.

— Então deve aceitar seus costumes. Demetri avançou a seguir.

— Devagar, D — disse Felix suavemente, permanecendo perto de seu irmão gêmeo.

Oh, Deus, que acabe isto.

Os irmãos continuaram passando, fazendo a mesma pergunta. Quando terminaram, Felix pegou a jarra de água e a verteu na terrina de sal. Logo derramou o espesso líquido sobre as costas de Edward.

Bella sentiu que cambaleava quando viu que os músculos de seu amado se contraíam. Não podia imaginar aquela agonia, mas além de fechar seus punhos, Edward não emitiu nem um só grito. Enquanto suportava a dor, seus irmãos grunhiram de aprovação.

Felix se inclinou e abriu a caixa laqueada, tirando um pedaço de tecido branco. Secou as feridas, logo enrolou o tecido e a colocou novamente na caixa.

— Levante-se, meu senhor — disse.

Edward se ergueu. Cruzando seus ombros, formando um arco com letras inglesas antigas, estava o nome dela.

Felix apresentou a caixa a Edward.

— Leva isto a sua shellan como símbolo de sua força, assim saberá que é digno dela e que seu corpo, seu coração e sua alma estão agora a suas ordens.

Edward deu meia volta. Ao aproximar-se dela explorou ansiosamente seu rosto, estava bem, ou mais que isso, resplandecia de amor.

Caindo de joelhos ante ela, inclinou a cabeça e lhe ofereceu a caixa.

— Me aceita como seu? — perguntou, olhando-a por cima de seus óculos de sol. Seus pálidos olhos cegos cintilavam. As mãos dela tremeram quando aceitou a caixa.

— Sim, aceito.

Edward se levantou, e ela se jogou em seus braços, tomando o cuidado de não roçar muito suas costas.

Os irmãos iniciaram em voz, baixa um cântico, uma suave ladainha que ela não entendeu.

— Está bem? — perguntou ele ao seu ouvido.

Ela assentiu, lamentando que não a tivessem chamado Lauren ou Sue. Mas não, tinha que ser Isabella. Nove letras.

— Espero que não tenhamos que fazer isto nunca mais — disse ela, enterrando sua cabeça no ombro do guerreiro.

Edward riu suavemente.

— Será melhor que se prepare se tivermos filhos.

O cântico aumentou de volume, entoado pelas profundas vozes masculinas.

Ela olhou aos irmãos, os altos e ferozes homens que agora eram parte de sua vida. Edward girou e a rodeou com seus braços. Juntos, balançaram-se seguindo aquele ritmo que enchia o ar. Prestando aquela homenagem, os irmãos pareciam uma só voz, um único e poderoso ser.

Então, uma voz forte começou a se sobressair entre as demais, entoando as notas cada vez mais altas. O som do tenor era tão claro, tão puro, que arrepiava a pele, era como um cálido desejo no peito. As doces notas voaram até o teto com toda sua glória, convertendo a estadia em uma catedral e aos irmãos em seu altar.

Fazendo descer o céu tão perto para roçá-lo. Era Demetri.

Cantava com os olhos fechados, a cabeça para trás e a boca completamente aberta.

Aquele homem coberto de cicatrizes, e sem alma, tinha a voz de um anjo.

* * *

Durante o banquete de casamentos, Jake não se excedeu com o álcool. Não foi muito difícil. Estava muito ocupado desfrutando da companhia de Irina.

E também observando Bella com seu novo marido. Deus, estava tão feliz... E esse vampiro de aparência cruel ao qual se uniu tinha a mesma expressão de felicidade. Não podia soltá-la, nem deixar de olhá-la. Durante toda a noite, a manteve sentada sobre o colo, na mesa, alimentando-a de sua mão enquanto lhe acariciava o pescoço. Quando a festa estava terminando, Irina se levantou.

— Tenho que retornar, meu irmão está me esperando para jantar.

Certamente por isso não tinha comido nada. Jake franziu o cenho, não queria que se fosse.

— Quando retornará?

— Amanhã à noite?

Maldição, toda uma vida. Afastou seu guardanapo.

— Bem, aqui estarei. Esperando-a.

Por Deus, falando de submissão, pensou.

Irina se despediu dos convidados e desapareceu. Jake alcançou sua taça de vinho e tratou de fingir que não tremia sua mão. Com referência ao sangue e as presas, quase se acostumou. Mas aquilo dos desaparecimentos ia levar mais algum tempo. Dez minutos depois, deu-se conta de que estava só na mesa.

Não tinha o menor interesse em voltar para sua casa. No transcurso do dia organizou-se para abandonar sua vida real, para separá-la a um canto de sua mente. É como se fosse um aparelho avariado, não tinha vontade de examiná-lo, repará-lo e usá-lo de novo.

Olhou a seu redor, pensando nas pessoas que fazia pouco tempo tinham ocupado os assentos, agora vazios. Ele era um estranho em seu mundo. Um intrometido. Embora, na realidade, ser um indivíduo estranho não era nada novo para ele. Os outros policiais eram bons tipos, mas nunca tinham sido mais que colegas de trabalho, incluindo Paul. Nunca tinha sido convidado para jantar na casa dos Cruz. Enquanto olhava os pratos vazios e as taças de vinho meio cheias, deu-se conta de que não tinha para onde ir. Não havia nenhum lugar no qual queria estar. O isolamento nunca o tinha incomodado antes. Ao contrário, o tinha feito sentir-se mais seguro e protegido. Mas agora não deixava de parecer estranho sentir que estar só não fosse à melhor coisa do mundo.

— Ouça, detetive. Vamos ao Screamer's. Quer ir? — Jake ergueu a vista à soleira da porta. Garrett estava no corredor com Emmett e Felix atrás dele. Os vampiros pareciam espectadores, como se sinceramente quisessem que os acompanhasse. Jake se encontrou de repente sorrindo abertamente, como o menino novo que, depois de tudo, não ia ter que sentar-se só na sala de jantar.

— Sim, será bom me divertir um pouco.

Ao levantar, perguntou-se se devia por algo mais informal. Os irmãos trocaram e colocaram suas vestimentas de couro, mas ele resistia a deixar o traje. Adorava. À merda. Gostava dessa roupa; e claro que ia usá-la. Embora não fosse muito adequada a sua personalidade. Jake abotoou a jaqueta, alisando-a sobre o peito, comprovou que o lenço ainda estivesse perfeitamente dobrado.

— Vamos, detetive, está estupendo — disse Emmett com um sorriso ardente. — E morro por um pouco de companhia, Entende-me?

Sim, já imaginava. Jake rodeou a mesa.

— Mas tenho que adverti-los, meninos. Alguns tipos a quem prendi gostam de ir ao Screamer's. Pode ficar feio.

Emmett lhe deu uns tapinhas nas costas.

— Por que acredita que queremos que vá?

— Diabos, sim. — G sorriu, arrumando bem sua boina dos Rede Sox

— Uma briga é o melhor para terminar a noite. Jake revirou os olhos e logo olhou ao Felix com expressão seria.

— Onde está seu irmão? Felix se ergueu.

— D não virá.

Bem. Jake não tinha problema em sair com os outros. Estava seguro de que se quisessem matá-lo, já estaria debaixo da terra. Mas esse sujeito... Demetri... tinha todo o aspecto de perder facilmente a cabeça. E se isso acontecia, preferia não estar a seu alcance embora tivesse que reconhecer que cantava como os anjos.

A caminho da porta principal, Jake murmurou:

— Que jogo de cordas vocais tem na garganta desse filho de uma cadela. Formosa a maldita voz. Os irmãos assentiram, e Emmett passou um de seus enormes braços ao redor dos ombros de Felix. Ele inclinou a cabeça durante um instante, como se carregasse algo muito pesado e se sentisse muito cansado.

Saíram e se dirigiram a um Escalade ESV negro. As luzes piscaram quando foi acionada a abertura automática.

— Oh, maldição. Esqueci algo. — Jake se deteve em seco. Os vampiros também pararam e o olharam — Enganei-os!

Correu ao redor do veículo. Felix e Emmett também puseram-se a correr atrás dele, amaldiçoando-o. No outro lado, começaram a discutir, mas ele já tinha a mão na porta, E não tinha intenção de mover-se.

— Os humanos vão atrás!

— Sobre o capô!

— Escutem, chupa-sangues, ganhei...

— E vou dar-lhe uma dentada!

A risada de Garrett ressonou na espessa noite enquanto sentava ao volante. Seu primeiro movimento foi ligar o estéreo a um volume tão alto que o carro inteiro começou a mover-se. Era a canção Hipnotize do BIG's. Jake estava seguro de que podiam ouvi-la até em Montreal.

— Maldição, irmão — disse Emmett, entrando na parte de atrás. — É novo na equipe?

— Prostem-se ante mim, cavalheiros. — G acendeu um cigarro enrolado à mão. Fechou a tampa do acendedor de ouro. — E pode ser que os deixe brincar com os comandos.

— Isso quase mereceria um beijo no traseiro. Os faróis se acenderam.

Demetri apareceu iluminado pelas luzes. Felix abriu a porta imediatamente e deu-lhe lugar.

— Decidiu nos acompanhar?

Demetri lançou a Jake um olhar malévolo ao entrar na parte de trás, mas Jake não tomou como algo pessoal. O vampiro tampouco parecia muito contente de ver os outros. G deu marcha ré e arrancou. A conversa se manteve apesar da música, mas a atmosfera tinha mudado. Mas era lógico, considerando que agora levavam uma bomba relógio viva no carro.

Jake voltou a olhar Demetri. Seus olhos negros pareciam soltar faíscas. O sorriso no rosto do vampiro estava ansioso de pecado e preparado para o mal.

* * *

Eleazar deixou seu garfo quando Irina entrou na sala de jantar. Preocupou-se ao não vê-la na mesa, mas não se atreveu a ir procurá-la no seu quarto. Em seu atual estado mental, não seria muito boa sua ausência.

— Perdoe meu atraso — disse ela, beijando-o na bochecha. Acomodou-se na cadeira como um passarinho, arrumando o vestido e a si mesmo com graça

— Espero que possamos falar.

O que era esse aroma que exalava? Perguntou-se ele.

— Este cordeiro parece delicioso — murmurou ela quando Karolyn lhe colocou diante o prato. Loção de barbear. Sua irmã cheirava a loção de barbear. Tinha estado com um macho.

— Onde esteve esta noite? — perguntou. Ela vacilou.

— Na casa do Charlie.

Ele colocou seu guardanapo sobre a mesa e se levantou. Sua cólera era tão intensa, que, curiosamente, tinha-o deixado intumescido.

— Eleazar, por que se vai?

— Como pode ver já terminei de jantar. Desejo-lhe um bom descanso, irmã.

Ela segurou-lhe a mão.

— por que não fica?

— Tenho um assunto urgente a atender.

— Certamente poderá esperar.

— Não.

Eleazar se dirigiu ao vestíbulo, sentindo-se orgulhoso de ter controlado sua ira. Reuniu coragem, e se desmaterializou. Quando tomou forma de novo, sentiu um calafrio. Algumas regiões do centro da cidade eram asquerosas. Verdadeiramente asquerosas.

O beco que tinha escolhido estava justo ao lado do Screamer's. Tinha ouvido algum dos vampiros civis que tinha tratado que os irmãos frequentavam aquele lugar. Ao examinar a multidão humana que tentava entrar, compreendeu a razão. Era uma manada agressiva que empesteava a luxúria e a depravação.

A essa altura eram escassas as exigências que tinham os irmãos na hora de procurar companhia. Eleazar fez gesto de apoiar-se no edifício, mas pensou melhor. Os tijolos estavam sujos e úmidos. Examinou todo o beco. Cedo ou tarde, encontraria quem estava procurando. Ou quem estava procurando o encontraria.

O senhor X fechou com chave a porta dianteira e se perdeu na noite. Sentiu prazer na forma como tinha transcorrido a cerimônia. Riley tinha ficado impressionado, para dizê-lo com palavras suaves, mas tinha aceitado levar a iniciação até o final. Sobre tudo quando soube que ou o fazia ou terminaria morto sobre a mesa.

Deus, a expressão no rosto do Riley quando tinha visto o Marea Aro não tinha preço. Ninguém esperava que o mal tivesse semelhante aspecto. Bom, pelo menos até que o olhar do Marea Aro caía sobre um. Então conseguia saborear sua própria morte.

Quando tudo terminou, o senhor X tinha carregado Riley até sua casa, e Biers se encontrava descansando na casa de hóspedes. Embora, naquele momento, estivesse vomitando, e esse mal-estar duraria ao menos duas horas, enquanto o sangue do Marea Aro substituía o que esteve circulando pelas veias do Riley durante seus dezoito anos de vida. Biers também tinha uma ferida no peito, um profundo corte da garganta até o esterno, que tinha sido fechado pela ponta do dedo do Marea Aro. Isso lhe doeria muito até a manhã seguinte. Entretanto, de noite estaria o suficientemente forte para sair.

O senhor X entrou no Hummer e se dirigiu ao sul. Tinha ordenado a um dos esquadrões principais que cobrisse a área do centro da cidade, e queria observá-los em ação. Detestava admiti-lo, mas talvez o senhor O tivesse razão quanto à motivação. Além disso, precisava ver como era o grupo em uma situação de combate. Com o desaparecimento do senhor M, estava baralhando a ideia de que Biers se juntasse a suas filas, mas queria ter uma ideia da dinâmica atual do esquadrão antes de tomar qualquer decisão.

Também precisava ver como respondia Riley. Como o tinha treinado em artes Marciais, o senhor X confiava em suas habilidades para a luta. Mas não estava seguro de como reagiria ante seu primeiro assassinato. O senhor X suspeitava que sentiria uma grande emoção, mas não podia assegurá-lo. Desejava fervorosamente que Biers o fizesse sentir-se orgulhoso.

O senhor X sorriu, corrigindo-se. Desejava que o senhor R o fizesse sentir-se orgulhoso.

Eleazar estava começando a sentir uma grande inquietação. Os humanos que rondavam pelo beco não representavam ameaça alguma para ele, mas não podia suportar seus vícios. Na parte de trás, dois deles estavam beijando-se, ou talvez algo pior, e outro estava fumando crack. Entre os gemidos e o nauseabundo aroma, Eleazar estava desejando voltar para casa.

— O que temos aqui? Um gente fina.

Eleazar retrocedeu encolhendo-se. A fêmea humana que se deteve na frente dele estava vestida para o sexo, com um estreito corpete lhe cobrindo o seio e uma saia tão curta que apenas cobria entre a perna. Uma representação viva de uma implantação fálica. Ficou arrepiado.

— Anda procurando companhia? — perguntou ela, passando a mão pelo ventre.

— Não, obrigado. — Retrocedeu uns passos, entrando no beco. — Muito obrigado, mas não.

— E também é um cavalheiro. Santo céu. Ela ia tocá-lo.

Levantou as mãos, introduzindo-se cada vez mais no beco. A música se fez mais forte, como se alguém tivesse aberto a porta traseira do local.

— Por favor, vá — disse enquanto a seu redor retumbava uma horrível canção carregada de obscenidades.

De repente, a mulher empalideceu e escapou correndo como se acabasse de cometer algum delito.

— Que diabos está fazendo você aqui? — A voz masculina atrás dele soou escura e desagradável.

Eleazar deu a volta lentamente. Seu coração começou a bater com força.

— Demetri.


	19. Capítulo 18

**Deixo claro que Amante Sombrio da série/saga Irmandade da Adaga Negra não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 18_

Edward não tinha o menor interesse em saber quem estava batendo na porta de seu quarto. Tinha o braço ao redor da cintura de sua shellan e a cabeça metida em seu pescoço. Não iria a nenhuma parte a menos que alguém estivesse meio morto.

— Maldito seja. — Saltou da cama, pegou seus óculos de sol e cruzou a residência completamente nu.

— Edward, não lhes faça mal — disse Bella, brincando. — Se o incomodaram esta noite, é porque têm uma boa razão.

Ele respirou profundamente antes de abrir a porta.

— Será melhor que esteja sangrando. — Franziu o cenho — Jazz.

— Temos um problema, meu senhor.

Edward soltou uma maldição e assentiu, mas não convidou o irmão para entrar. Bella estava nua sobre a cama.

Apontou o outro extremo do corredor.

— Espere-me ali.

Edward colocou uma cueca, beijou Bella e fechou o quarto com chave.

Logo foi ao quarto de Charlie.

— O que acontece, irmão? — Não estava muito contente com a interrupção, e ainda que um disco voador tivesse aterrissado no pátio traseiro, dava no mesmo. Mas era bom que Jazz estivesse ali. Possivelmente as coisas estivessem melhorando entre eles.

Jazz se apoiou sobre o escritório de C.

— Fui ao Screamer's para me reunir com os irmãos. Cheguei tarde.

— Então perdeu Emmett manuseando alguma garota em um canto escuro? Uma pena.

— Vi Eleazar em um beco. Edward franziu o cenho.

— O que estava fazendo o bom doutor nessa parte da cidade?

— Pediu a Demetri que o matasse. Edward fechou a porta suavemente.

— Ouviu-o dizer isso? Claramente?

— Sim. E lhe ofereceu muito dinheiro.

— O que respondeu D?

— Disse que o faria grátis. Vim aqui imediatamente, se por acaso decidisse agir rápido. Já sabe como trabalha. Não perderá tempo pensando.

— Sim, é eficiente. É uma de suas habilidades.

— E só temos meia hora até o amanhecer. Não é suficiente para tomar medidas, a menos que apareça aqui nos próximos dez minutos.

Edward olhou o chão, levando as mãos aos quadris. Segundo a lei dos vampiros, D devia ser condenado à morte por ameaçar a vida do rei.

— Terá que ser eliminado por isso. E se a Irmandade não se encarrega da execução, a Virgem Esme o fará.

Deus, Felix. Seu irmão não vai gostar muito desse assunto.

— Isto matará Felix — murmurou Jazz.

— Eu sei.

E então Edward pensou em Irina. Sendo prático, Eleazar também tinha assinado sua sentença de morte, e sua perda ia destroçá-la.

Moveu a cabeça tristemente ao pensar que teria que matar a alguém a quem ela amava tanto, depois de tudo o que tinha suportado como shellan dele.

— A Irmandade deve ser informada — disse finalmente.

— Reunirei a todos.

Jazz se levantou da beira da escrivaninha.

— Escuta, quer que Bella fique comigo e Alice até que isto tenha terminado? Estará mais segura em nossa casa.

Edward ergueu a vista.

— Obrigado, Jazz. Farei isso. Eu a enviarei quando o sol se por. Jasper assentiu e se dirigiu à porta.

— Jazz?

O irmão o olhou por cima do ombro.

— Antes de me casar com Bella, já lamentava o que disse a você. Sobre você e Alice e a devoção que lhe professava. Agora... eu, eh... Compreendi por experiência própria. Bella é tudo para mim. É até mais importante que a Irmandade. — Edward clareou a garganta, incapaz de continuar.

Jazz foi para ele e lhe estendeu a mão.

— Está perdoado, meu senhor.

Edward segurou a mão que lhe oferecia — puxou seu irmão para abraçá-lo. Ambos se deram fortes palmadas nas costas.

— Jazz, quero que faça algo, mas terá que mantê-lo em segredo ante os irmãos por agora. Quando a morte de Charlie estiver vingada, eu me retirarei.

Jazz franziu o cenho.

— Perdão?

— Já não mais vou lutar.

— Que diabos? Vai dedicar-se a bordar ou algo assim? —Jazz passou a mão pelos curtos cabelos. — Como vamos a...?

— Quero que lidere os irmãos. Jazz ficou boquiaberto.

— O quê?

— Terá que haver uma reorganização total da Irmandade. Quero-os centralizados e, dirigidos como uma unidade militar, e não lutando por conta própria. E precisamos recrutar membros. Quero soldados. Batalhões completos de soldados e instalações de treinamento, o melhor do melhor. Você é o único que pode fazer esse trabalho. É o mais sensato e estável de todos.

Jazz sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não posso... Por Deus, não posso fazer isso. Sinto muito...

— Não estou pedindo isso. Ordeno-lhe isso. E quando o tornar público, será lei.

Jazz deixou escapar o ar com um lento murmúrio.

— Meu senhor?

— Fui um péssimo rei. De fato, nunca desempenhei esse trabalho. Mas agora tudo vai ser diferente. Precisamos construir uma civilização, meu irmão. Ou melhor, reconstruir a que temos.

Os olhos do Jazz reluziram. Afastou a vista e esfregou as pálpebras com os polegares com ar indiferente, como se não fosse nada, só uma pequena irritação. Pigarreou.

— Subirá ao trono.

— Sim.

Jazz se deixou cair ao chão sobre um joelho, inclinando a cabeça.

— Graças a Deus — disse com voz rouca — Nossa raça está unida de novo. Você será nosso líder.

Edward se sentiu doente. Isso era exatamente o que não queria. Não podia suportar a responsabilidade de ter em suas mãos a segurança de seu povo. Não sabia Jazz que ele não era o suficientemente bom, nem o suficientemente forte? Tinha deixado morrer a seus pais e agido como um adoentado covarde, não como um macho digno. O que tinha mudado depois? Só seu corpo. Não sua alma.

Desejaria escapar daquela carga que lhe correspondia por direito de nascimento, só escapar...

Jazz sentiu um calafrio.

— Muito tempo, esperamos muito tempo para que você nos salve.

Edward fechou os olhos. O desesperado alivio na voz de seu irmão o fez dar-se conta do muito que necessitavam de um rei, lhe mostrando quão angustiados tinham estado. E enquanto Edward estivesse vivo, ninguém mais poderia ocupar esse cargo. Assim era a lei. Vacilante, estendeu a mão e a colocou sobre a cabeça inclinada de Jazz. O peso do que o esperava, pelo que esperava a todos, era muito imenso para tratar de compreendê- lo.

— Salvaremos juntos a nossa raça — murmurou

— Todos nós.

* * *

Horas depois, Bella despertou faminta. Soltou-se suavemente do pesado abraço de Edward, vestiu uma camiseta e se envolveu em uma blusa.

— Aonde vai, leelan? — A voz de Edward soou profunda, preguiçosa, relaxada. Ela escutou ranger seu ombro, igual a quando se espreguiçava.

Tendo em conta o número de vezes que tinham feito amor, surpreendeu-o que pudesse mover-se.

— Só vou procurar algo de comer.

— Chame Royce.

— Já trabalhou muito ontem à noite e merece um descanso. Volto em seguida.

— Bella. — A voz do Edward soou alarmada. — São cinco da tarde. O sol ainda não se pôs.

Ela fez uma pausa.

— Mas disse que poderia sair durante o dia.

— Teoricamente, é possível.

— Então poderei averiguar agora.

Já estava na porta quando Edward apareceu frente a ela. Seus olhos denotavam ferocidade.

— Não precisa saber nesse momento.

— Não é para tanto. Só vou subir...

— Não irá à parte alguma — grunhiu ele. Seu enorme corpo emanava agressividade — Proíbo-a sair desse quarto.

Bella fechou a boca lentamente. Você proíbe? Ele me proíbe. Vamos ter que deixar uma série de coisas claras, a pensou, enquanto erguia um dedo na frente do rosto dele.

— Deixe-me passar, Edward, e faz desaparecer essa palavra de seu vocabulário quando falar comigo. Estamos casados, mas não me dará ordens como a uma garotinha. Está claro?

Edward fechou os olhos. A preocupação se refletiu nos severos traços de seu rosto.

— Ouça, não acontecerá nada — disse ela, aproximando-se de seu corpo e rodeando seu pescoço com os braços — Só apontarei a cabeça no salão. Se acontecer algo, descerei imediatamente. Concorda?

Ele a segurou, apertando-a com força.

— Odeio não poder acompanhá-la.

— Não poderá me proteger de tudo. Ele voltou a soltar outro grunhido.

Ela o beijou na parte interior do queixo e começou a subir a escada antes que ele pudesse discutir de novo. Ao chegar ao patamar, deteve-se um instante com a mão sobre o quadro.

Abaixo, escutou o som do timbre do telefone. Edward permanecia na soleira da porta do quarto, olhando-a. Bella empurrou o quadro, que se abriu com um rangido. A luz perfurou a escuridão.

A suas costas, escuto-o amaldiçoar e fechar a porta. Edward olhou enfurecido seu telefone até que deixou de soar. Deu voltas pelo quarto como um sonâmbulo. Sentou-se no sofá. Voltou a levantar-se.

E então a porta se abriu. Bella estava sorridente,

— Posso sair — disse.

Ele foi correndo até ela, tocou-lhe a pele. Estava fresca, saudável.

— Não se queimou, não sentiu calor?

— Não, a claridade me fez mal aos olhos quando saí...

— Saiu ao exterior?

— Sim. — Bella o segurou pelo braço quando fraquejaram seus joelhos.

— Santo Deus, está pálido. Vêem, recoste-se aqui. Ele assim o fez.

Santo céu. Tinha saído à plena luz do dia. Sua Bella tinha dançado sob a luz do sol. E não pode estar com ela. Se ao menos tivesse permanecido no salão, teria tido a oportunidade...

Podia ter ficado calcinada.

Umas mãos frias separaram seu cabelo dos olhos.

— Edward, estou bem.

Ele levantou a vista e a olhou no rosto.

— Acredito que vou cair desacordado.

— O que é fisicamente impossível, porque está deitado.

— Maldição, leelan. Amo tanto você que nunca me senti mais assustado.

— Quando ela pressionou os lábios dele com os seus Edward colocou a mão na nuca, imobilizando-a.

— Não acredito que possa viver sem você.

— Espero que não tenha que fazê-lo. Agora me diga uma coisa. Qual é a palavra que utilizam para marido?

— Hellren, suponho. A versão curta é hell, como inferno em inglês. Ela riu alegremente.

— Eu sei por que.

O telefone começou a soar de novo. Ele mostrou as presas para o maldito aparelho.

— Responde enquanto vou à cozinha — disse ela

— Quer algo?

— Só você.

— Já me tem.

— E dou graças a Deus por isso.

Viu Bella sair, observou o rebolado de seus quadris e pensou que quando retornasse queria possuí-la de novo. Nunca parecia ficar satisfeito. Dar prazer a essa fêmea era o primeiro vício que tinha.

Pegou o telefone sem incomodar-se em verificar o identificador de chamadas.

— O que?

Houve uma pausa.

E logo o grunhido de Demetri retumbou em seu ouvido.

— Não está satisfeito com o calor de sua fêmea? Não foi tudo bem em sua noite de núpcias?

— Tem algo em mente, D?

— Ouvi que convocou aos irmãos esta noite. A todos exceto a mim. Perdeu meu número? Suponho que essa foi à razão de não ter me chamado.

— Sei exatamente onde localizá-lo.

D soltou um bufo de frustração. — Já estou farto de que me tratem como a um cão. É sério.

— Então não se comporte como um.

— Vá à merda.

— Sim, sabe uma coisa, D? Você e eu chegamos ao final do caminho.

— E isso a que se deve? — D soltou uma gargalhada. — Não me diga. Não me importa, e além disso, não temos tempo para discutir este assunto. Não é certo? Você tem que retornar para sua fêmea, e eu não o chamei para me queixar porque não me consideram.

— Então por que me chamou?

— Tem que saber algo.

— De você? — perguntou Edward lentamente.

— Sim, de mim — murmurou D como resposta. — O irmão da Irina quer sua cabeça em uma estaca. E estava disposto a me pagar alguns milhões para fazê-lo. Já nos veremos.

A chamada foi cortada.

Edward deixou cair o celular sobre a cama e massageou a fronte.

Seria estupendo acreditar que D tinha chamado seguindo seu próprio impulso. E porque não queria cumprir aquele trato, ou talvez porque, finalmente, tivesse encontrado sua consciência atrás de cem anos de total imoralidade.

Mas tinha esperado várias horas, e isso só podia significar que Felix o tinha advertido, convencendo-o para que confessasse. De que outra maneira podia inteirar-se D de que os irmãos tinham sido convocados?

Edward pegou o telefone e teclou o número de Felix.

— Seu gêmeo acaba de chamar.

— Ele o fez? — Pôde perceber um alívio total na voz do irmão.

— Não poderá salvá-lo desta vez, Felix.

— Não lhe disse que você sabia. Edward tem que me acreditar.

— O que acredito é que faria qualquer coisa por ele.

— Escute-me. Recebi a ordem expressa de não dizer nada e obedeci. Foi muito difícil, mas não disse nada. D o chamou por sua conta.

— Então por que sabia que os outros tinham sido convocados?

— Meu telefone tocou e o dele não. Adivinhou. Edward fechou os olhos.

— Tenho que eliminá-lo, sabe. A Virgem Esme não exigirá menos que isso por sua traição.

— Não pôde evitar que lhe fizessem essa proposta. Contou o que tinha acontecido. Se houver alguém que mereça morrer, é Eleazar.

— E morrerá. Mas seu gêmeo aceitou uma oferta para me matar. Se o fez agora, poderia fazê-lo de novo. E talvez da próxima vez não se arrependa depois de que você o convença, entende-me?

— Juro por minha honra que o chamou por sua conta.

— Felix, queria acreditar em você. Mas uma vez você mesmo disparou na perna para salvá-lo. Tratando-se de seu gêmeo, faria ou diria qualquer coisa.

A voz do Felix tremeu:

— Não o faça, Edward. Rogo-lhe. D melhorou muito ultimamente.

— E o que aconteceu com essas mulheres mortas, irmão?

— Sabe que é a única maneira dele se alimentar. Tem que sobreviver de algum jeito. E apesar dos rumores, nunca antes matou aos humanos dos quais se alimenta. Não sei o que aconteceu com essas duas prostitutas.

Edward soltou uma maldição.

— Meu senhor, não merece morrer Por algo que não fez. Não é justo. Edward fechou os olhos. Finalmente, disse:

— Traga-o com você esta noite. Darei a ele a oportunidade de falar frente à Irmandade.

— Obrigado, meu senhor.

— Não me agradeça por isso. Que lhe permita abrir a boca não significa que vá ser perdoado.

Edward desligou o telefone.

Era evidente que não tinha concedido aquele encontro pelo bem de Demetri, mas sim por Felix. Necessitavam-no na Irmandade, e Edward sabia que o guerreiro não ficaria olhando seu irmão ser tratado com injustiça. E mesmo assim, tampouco estava muito seguro de que permanecesse com eles.

Edward pensou em Demetri, recordando sua imagem.

Eleazar tinha escolhido bem ao assassino. Era bem sabido que D não estava atado a ninguém nem a nada, de modo que o bom doutor tinha razão em supor que o guerreiro, não teria problema em trair à Irmandade. Também estava claro, para qualquer observador, que D era um dos poucos machos do planeta o suficientemente letal para matar Edward.

Mas havia uma coisa que não encaixava, D não se importava as posses materiais. Como escravo, nunca teve nenhuma. Como guerreiro, nunca quis nenhuma. Por isso era difícil acreditar que o dinheiro fosse para ele um incentivo.

Mas também sabia que era perfeitamente capaz de matar por diversão. Edward ficou imóvel quando o nariz começou a coçar.

Franzindo o cenho, foi até um dos respiradouros que levavam ar fresco ao quarto. Inalou com força.

Havia um lesser na propriedade.

O mesmo que estava no Hummer na casa do Riley Biers.

* * *

Bella colocou uma porção de carne e um pouco de molho de rabanete entre duas fatias de pão. Quando deu uma dentada, sentiu-se no paraíso. A comida caia muito bem.

Enquanto comia, ficou olhando um arco da janela da cozinha. Suas folhas verde escuro estavam totalmente imóveis. Ainda era verão. Não soprava nem sequer uma pequena brisa, como se o ar tivesse sido esgotado pelo calor.

Não, algo se movia.

Um homem estava atravessando a sebe, aproximando-se da casa pela propriedade vizinha. A pele coçou em sinal de advertência. Mas era ridículo. Aquele indivíduo usava um uniforme cinza da Empresa de Energia e Gás de Caldwell e vinha com uma pasta na mão. Com seu cabelo branco e uma atitude tranquila e relaxada, não parecia ameaçador. Era corpulento, mas se movia com naturalidade. Simplesmente, tratava-se de outro aborrecido leitor de medidores que desejaria estar comodamente em um escritório e não sofrendo aquele calor.

O telefone da parede soou, sobressaltando-a.

Pegou-o, com os olhos ainda fixos no homem. Ele se deteve assim que a viu.

— Olá — disse ela no telefone. O sujeito do gás começou a caminhar de novo, aproximando-se da porta traseira.

— Bella, desça aqui agora mesmo gritou Edward.

Nesse momento, o homem dos contadores olhava através do vidro da porta da cozinha. Colocou os olhos nela, sorriu e levantou a mão.

Ela sentiu calafrios na pele.

Não está vivo, pensou. Não estava segura de como o sabia; simplesmente sabia.

Deixou cair o telefone e correu.

Atrás dela soou um estrépito ao fazer-se em pedacinhos a porta, e logo escutou um surdo estalo. Algo com um aguilhão a atingiu no ombro. Sentiu uma pontada de dor.

Seu corpo começou a ficar lento.

Caiu de barriga para baixo sobre os ladrilhos da cozinha.

* * *

Edward gritou quando ouviu que Bella se chocava contra o chão. Subiu a escada num instante e irrompeu no salão.

O sol tocou sua pele, queimando como uma substância química, obrigando-o a retornar à escuridão. Correu ao quarto, pegou o telefone e chamou o piso superior. Em seu cérebro ressonaram os timbres que ninguém pôde responder.

Respirava com dificuldade, seu peito subia e descia em uma série de violentas contrações.

Preso. Estava preso ali embaixo enquanto ela... Pronunciou seu nome com um rugido.

Podia sentir que sua aura se atenuava. Estavam levando-a para alguma parte, longe dele.

Seu coração deixou escapar toda sua fúria, uma onda de frio negro e profundo que fez estalar o espelho do banheiro em mil pedaços.

Royce pegou o telefone.

— Alguém entrou na casa! Jake está...

— Me passe ao detetive! — gritou Edward.

Jake pegou o telefone um momento depois. Estava ofegando.

— Não pude prender ao canalha...

— Viu Bella?

— Não está com você?

Edward soltou outro rugido, sentindo que as paredes a seu redor o esmagavam. Estava completamente indefeso, enjaulado pela luz solar que banhava a terra sobre ele.

Obrigou-se a respirar profundamente. Só pôde fazê-lo uma vez antes de voltar a ofegar.

— Detetive, preciso de você.

* * *

O senhor X pisou fundo no acelerador da caminhonete. Não podia acreditar. Simplesmente, não podia acreditar. Tinha à rainha. Tinha raptado à rainha. Era uma oportunidade única para um lesser. E tinha acontecido de uma forma tão singela, como se tivesse sido coisa do destino.

Aproximou-se da casa em missão de exploração. Tinha parecido muita coincidência que a direção que o vampiro tomou na noite anterior no beco fosse a mesma do guerreiro que tinha feito saltar pelos ares. Depois de tudo, o que faria o Rei Cego na mansão de um guerreiro morto?

Caso fosse uma armadilha, o senhor X se armou até os dentes e tinha ido à casa de Charlie antes do anoitecer. Queria inspecionar o exterior do edifício, ver se alguma das janelas dos pisos superiores estava murada e que veículos havia na entrada.

Mas então viu a mulher morena na cozinha, com o Rubi Taciturno no dedo. O anel da rainha. O senhor X ainda não tinha conseguido entender por que a luz do dia não fazia nenhum mal a ela. A menos que fosse meio humana. Mas, que probabilidade havia?

Em qualquer caso, ele não tinha vacilado. Apesar de não ter planejado entrar na casa, tinha quebrado a porta, mostrando-se surpreso e agradecido de que o sistema de segurança não soasse. A mulher pôs-se a correr, mas não foi o suficientemente rápida. E os dardos tinham funcionado à perfeição, agora que tinha conseguido ajustar a dose adequada.

Voltou-se a olhar para a parte traseira.

Ela estava adormecida no chão da caminhonete. Aquela noite ia ser intensa. Não tinha a menor duvida de que seu macho iria procurá-la. E devido a que, com toda segurança, o sangue do Rei Cego corria por suas veias, ele poderia encontrá-la em qualquer lugar aonde a levasse.

Graças a Deus, ainda era de dia e tinha tempo para proteger seu celeiro.

Esteve tentado a chamar reforços. Embora confiasse em sua capacidade, sabia do que era capaz o Rei Cego. Podia destruir a propriedade por completo, arrasando a casa e o celeiro e tudo o que havia neles. O problema era que se o senhor X chamasse os outros membros, mostrar-se-ia vulnerável ante eles.

Além disso, contava com seu novo recruta.

Não, faria aquilo sem testemunhas indesejadas, ansiosos de receber medalhas. Qualquer ser que respirasse podia ser eliminado, até aquele temível guerreiro. E o senhor X estava disposto a apostar que, com aquela fêmea em jogo, contava com uma grande vantagem. Indubitavelmente, o rei se entregaria para proteger a sua rainha.

O senhor X riu baixo. O senhor R ia ter uma primeira noite infernal.

Jake saiu do quarto de Edward e correu até o quarto de hóspedes onde ele e Garrett tinham dormido na noite anterior e passava, preso ali porque não podia chegar ao piso inferior sem passar pela luz. Era evidente que aquela mansão estava desenhada para ser usada como residência privada, não como quartel general.

E essa questão apresentava um grave problema nessa espécie de emergência.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou G.

— Seu chefe, Edward, encontra-se em um estado endiabrado, mas chamou-me para contar algo sobre o tipo do Hummer que conheceram ontem à noite. Esse loiro acredito que é o instrutor que fui entrevistar faz alguns dias em uma academia de artes marciais. Vou para lá agora.

Jake pegou as chaves de seu carro.

— Leve isto. — Garrett lançou algo ao ar.

O detetive pegou a pistola com um movimento rápido. Revisou a antecâmara. A Beretta estava carregada, mas não pôde reconhecer aquela munição.

— Que espécie de balas são estas? — Eram negras, transparentes na ponta, e brilhavam como se tivessem azeite dentro.

— Não vai detrás de um humano, detetive. Se um desses lessers o ataca, dispare no peito, entende? Não vá ser tão estúpido de disparar nas pernas, embora seja a plena luz do dia. Aponta diretamente ao peito.

Jake levantou a vista. Sabia que se aceitasse a arma estaria cruzando uma linha desconhecida. Passaria ao outro lado do mundo e não poderia voltar atrás.

— Como os reconhecerei, G?

— Exalam um aroma adocicado, como talco para bebês, e o perfuram com os olhos, olhando-o diretamente à alma. Costumam ter o cabelo, os olhos e a pele claros, embora nem sempre sejam assim.

Jake colocou a semi-automática no cinturão, deixando atrás para sempre, com aquele gesto, sua antiga vida.

Era estranho. Não tinha sido tão difícil tomar essa decisão.

— Ficou tudo claro, detetive? — Garrett lhe deu um tapinha no braço.

— Sim.

Quando Jake se dirigia à porta, e disse algo em sua estranha língua.

— O que? — perguntou Jake. Atira bem, não é?

— Até agora nunca falhei.

* * *

Irina estava ansiosa para ver Jake. Tinha estado pensando nele todo o dia, e ao fim tinha chegado a hora de ir encontrar-se com ele.

Mas embora tivesse muita pressa, antes de sair pararia para falar com o Eleazar. Tinha esperado sua volta na noite anterior, entretendo-se ajudando às enfermeiras na clínica, e logo lendo em sua residência. Finalmente, tinha deixado para ele uma nota sobre a cama, pedindo que fosse vê-la assim que chegasse. Mas ele não o tinha feito.

E essa falta de comunicação já estava durando muito tempo.

Tratou de sair de seu quarto. Surpreendeu-lhe que a porta não abrisse. Franziu o cenho. A maçaneta não se moveu. Tentou de novo, sacudindo-a e, usando toda sua força. Estava obstruída ou fechada com chave.

E as paredes estavam recobertas de aço, de modo que não podia desmaterializar se.

— Olá! — chamou em voz alta, dando golpes à porta

— Olá! Eleazar! Há alguém? Pode alguém me tirar daqui? Olá!

Deu-se por vencida, sentindo que um calafrio se condensava em seu peito.

Assim que se calou, a voz de Eleazar se filtrou em seu quarto, como se tivesse estado esperando do outro lado todo o tempo.

— Lamento que tenha que ser desta maneira.

— Eleazar, o que está fazendo? — disse ela contra os painéis da porta.

— Não tenho alternativa. Não posso permitir que vá com ele.

Ela se assegurou de que suas palavras se ouvissem com claridade:

— Escute-me. Edward não é a razão pela qual saí. Ele acaba de casar-se com alguém a quem ama, e eu não guardo rancor algum. Eu... Conheci a um macho. Alguém que eu gosto. Alguém que me quer.

Houve um longo silencio.

— Eleazar? — Atingiu a porta com o punho — Eleazar! Ouviu o que eu disse? Edward se casou e eu o perdoei. Não estava com ele.

Quando seu irmão conseguiu articular palavra, soou como se alguém o estivesse asfixiando.

— Por que não me disse isso?

— Não me deu oportunidade de fazê-lo! Tentei nas duas últimas noites! — Atingiu a porta de novo.

— Agora me deixe sair. Devo me encontrar com mi..., com alguém em casa de Charlie.

Eleazar sussurrou algo.

— O que? — perguntou ela — O que disse?

— Não posso deixar que vá até lá.

A angústia na voz do Eleazar apagou sua ira, e o alarme fez com que um suor frio deslizasse por sua nuca.

— Por que não?

— Essa casa já não é segura. Eu... Santo Deus. Irina estendeu as mãos contra a porta.

— Eleazar, o que fez?

Mas do outro lado da porta só respondeu o silêncio.

— Eleazar! Diga-me o que fez!

* * *

Bella sentiu que algo atingia seu rosto com força. Uma mão. Alguém a tinha esbofeteado.

Aturdida pela sacudida, abriu os olhos. Estava em um celeiro, atada a uma mesa com placas metálicas ao redor dos punhos e dos tornozelos.

E Riley Biers estava a seu lado.

— Acordada, cadela.

Bella lutou, tentando libertar-se. Ao olhá-la, os olhos do sujeito se fixaram em seu seios, enquanto apertava os lábios até formar uma linha reta.

— Senhor R? — Outra voz masculina

— Quero que recorde que já está fora do negócio das violações.

— Sim. Sei. — O olhar do Riley se fez mais sinistra. — Pensar nisso me faz querer lhe fazer mal.

Bella pôde ver, então, ao homem de cabelo claro que a tinha raptado.

Apoiava uma escopeta em cada ombro, com o cano para cima.

— Deixarei você matá-la, o que acha? Mas primeiro pode brincar um pouco com ela.

Riley sorriu.

— Obrigado, sensei.

O loiro se voltou para as portas duplas do celeiro. Estavam completamente abertas, deixando ver a tênue luz do céu.

— Senhor R, precisamos estar concentrados — disse. — Quero estas armas carregadas e alinhadas com caixas de munição sobre essa mesa de trabalho. Também deveríamos colocar umas facas. E vá procurar a lata de gasolina da garagem, assim como o maçarico que está junto ao Hummer.

Riley deu outra bofetada na Bella. E logo fez o que ele tinha ordenado.

A mente de Bella despertava lentamente. Ainda se sentia entorpecida por causa das drogas e tudo aquilo lhe parecia um sonho, mas com cada baforada de ar, a bruma ia se dissipando. E estava fazendo-se mais forte.

* * *

A violência de Edward era tão profunda, tão feroz, que cobriu de geada as paredes de seu quarto. As velas piscavam lentamente no denso ar, emitindo luz, mas não calor.

Sempre soube que era capaz de gerar uma ira monumental. Mas a que ia descarregar sobre aqueles que levaram Bella seria lembrada durante séculos.

Alguém bateu na porta.

— Edward?

Era o policial. O vampiro abriu a porta com a mente. O humano pareceu momentaneamente desconcertado pela temperatura na residência.

— Eu..., fui à Academia de Artes Marciais do Caldwell. O nome do sujeito é Joseph Xavier. Ninguém o viu hoje. Chamou para que alguém o substituísse em suas aulas. Disseram-me onde vivia, aproximei-me por lá de carro. O edifício se encontra na parte oeste da cidade. Entrei sem autorização. Estava limpo. Muito limpo. Nada na geladeira, nem na garagem. Não havia correio, nem revistas. Tampouco havia pasta de dente no banheiro, nem nenhuma evidência de que teve que partir apressadamente. Ele é o proprietário, mas, certamente, não vive lá.

Edward tinha dificuldades para concentrar-se. A única coisa em que podia pensar era em sair daquele maldito buraco subterrâneo e localizar Bella. Quando o fizesse, a sentiria. Seu sangue correndo pelas veias dela agia como um GPS. Poderia encontrá-la em qualquer lugar do planeta.

Pegou o telefone e teclou. Jake fez gesto de ir-se, mas Edward o deteve, indicando com um gesto que ficasse. O policial se acomodou no sofá de couro, com os olhos alertas e o corpo acomodado, mas preparado para qualquer eventualidade.

Ao ouvir a voz de Jasper do outro lado da linha, Edward ordenou com voz profunda:

— Às dez da noite, levará aos irmãos à Academia de Artes Marciais de Caldwell. Revistará o lugar de cima abaixo, e logo fará soar o alarme. Esperará a chegada dos lessers e então os matará e queimará o edifício até os alicerces. Entendeu-me? Cinzas, Jazz. Quero que tudo fique reduzido a cinzas.

Não houve vacilação.

— Sim, meu senhor.

— Vigia Demetri. Mantenha a seu lado todo o tempo, mesmo que tenha que acorrentá-lo a seu braço. — Edward se voltou para olhar ao Jake. — O detetive vigiará o edifício a partir de agora até o crepúsculo. Se ver algo interessante, me chame.

Jake assentiu, ficou em pé e se dirigiu à porta.

— Vou para lá — disse por cima do ombro. Houve uma pausa no celular.

— Meu senhor, necessita-nos para que o ajudemos a encontrar... ?

— Eu me encarregarei de nossa rainha.

* * *

Durante quase uma hora, Bella observou a seus dois sequestradores correndo de um lado a outro como se estivessem convencidos de que Edward viria procurá-la a qualquer momento. Mas como saberia ele onde estava? Não acreditava que lhe tivessem deixado uma nota de resgate.

Tentou livrar-se uma vez mais daquelas placas metálicas que a tinham imobilizado. Desesperada, olhou ao outro lado do celeiro. O sol estava se pondo, as sombras começavam a alongar-se sobre a grama e o caminho de cascalho. Quando Riley fechou as portas duplas, ela pôde captar uma última imagem fugaz do céu escurecendo, e logo o viu correr uns grossos ferrolhos nas portas.

Estava convencida de que Edward viria procurá-la. Não tinha a menor duvida. Mas certamente demoraria horas para encontrá-la, e não estava segura de que tivesse tanto tempo. Riley Biers olhava seu corpo com tanto ódio, que temia que a qualquer momento perdesse a razão. E não faltava muito para isso.

— Agora esperaremos — disse o homem loiro, consultando seu relógio

— Não demorará muito. Quero você armado. Coloque uma pistola em seu cinturão e prenda uma faca no tornozelo.

Riley colocou as armas com verdadeiro entusiasmo, além disso, tinha muito onde escolher. Havia suficientes semi-automáticas, escopetas e facas afiadas para equipar a todo um destacamento militar.

Depois de escolher uma faca de caça de trinta centímetros, voltou a olhá-la.

As palmas de suas mãos, antes frias, agora estavam úmidas pelo suor. Deu um passo adiante.

De repente, Bella aguçou o ouvido, e olhou para a direita ao mesmo tempo em que os dois homens. O que era esse som?

Era como um retumbar. Um trovão? Um trem? Cada vez soava mais forte.

E logo ouviu um estranho tinido, como se o vento agitasse umas campainhas. Sobre a mesa onde estava a munição, alinhada, saltavam as balas soltas, chocando entre si.

Riley olhou fixamente a seu chefe.

— Que diabos é isso?

O homem respirou profundamente enquanto a temperatura descia uns vinte ou trinta graus.

— Prepare-se, Riley.

O som se converteu em um rugido. E o celeiro tremia tão violentamente, que o pó das vigas caía formando uma fina neve que invadia o ar, turvando a visão como uma espessa névoa.

Riley levantou as mãos para proteger a cabeça.

As portas do celeiro se despedaçaram ao serem totalmente abertas por uma fria explosão de fúria. O edifício inteiro se moveu sob a força do impacto, vigas e pranchas cambalearam emitindo rangidos similares a um gemido ensurdecedor.

Edward ocupava a soleira da porta, o ar a seu redor vinha carregado de vingança, de ameaça, de promessa de morte. Bella sentiu seus olhos fixos nela, e logo um estrondoso rugido de guerra saiu de sua garganta, tão forte que fez mal aos ouvidos. A partir de então, Edward se converteu em dono e senhor. Com um movimento tão rápido que seus olhos não puderam segui- lo, dirigiu-se para o loiro, agarrou-o e o estrelou contra a porta de um estábulo. O homem não pareceu alterar-se e atacou ao Edward um murro no queixo. Ambos lutaram, investiram-se e se atingiram, chocando-se contra paredes, quebrando tudo o que encontravam em seu caminho. Apesar das armas que levavam, preferiram o combate corpo a corpo, a expressão selvagem, os lábios apertados e seus tremendos corpos chocando entre si, soltando estalos com cada impacto.

Ela não queria olhar, mas não podia afastar a vista. Sobre tudo, quando Riley pegou uma faca e se lançou sobre as costas de Edward. Com um feroz giro, o vampiro tirou ao sujeito de cima e o jogou pelos ares. O corpo do novato voou até aterrissar no outro extremo do celeiro.

Riley tratou de levantar-se, enjoado. O sangue jorrava por seu rosto. Edward recebeu tremendas patadas no corpo, mas não retrocedeu,

conseguindo conter ao loiro o suficiente para abrir uma das placas

metálicas que aprisionavam os punhos de Bella. Ela passou imediatamente ao lado oposto e livrou a outra mão.

— Os cães! Solta os cães — gritou o senhor X.

Riley saiu do celeiro cambaleando. Um momento depois, dois pitbulls chegaram correndo por trás de um canto. Dirigiram-se diretamente aos tornozelos de Edward, no momento em que o loiro desembainhava uma faca.

Bella livrou ambos os pés e saltou da mesa.

— Corre! — gritou-lhe Edward, arrancando uma pata de um dos cães enquanto detinha um impacto dirigido a seu rosto.

Não o farei, pensou ela, pegando a primeira coisa que encontrou que parecia ser um martelo de cabeça redonda.

Bella se colocou atrás do senhor X justo no momento em que Edward perdia o equilíbrio e caía. Levantando o martelo tão alto como pôde, concentrou todas suas forças na ferramenta, e a descarregou diretamente sobre a cabeça do loiro.

Ouviu um rangido de ossos e um estalo de sangue.

E então um dos cães deu a volta e a mordeu em uma coxa.

Gritou quando os dentes rasgaram sua pele e se afundaram em seus músculos.

Edward se desfez do corpo do lesser e ficou em pé de um salto.

Um dos cães estava sobre Bella com a boca ao redor de sua coxa. O animal estava tentando derrubá-la para poder atacar sua garganta. O vampiro se equilibrou para frente, mas se deteve em seco. Se atirasse no cão, o animal podia levar com ele uma parte da perna de Bella.

Edward parecia escutar a voz de Garrett, sussurando: Dois guardiães torturados combaterão entre si.

Edward agarrou ao cão que mordia seu tornozelo e o lançou para o que estava atacando Bella. O outro animal soltou a presa devido ao golpe. E os dois pitbulls se atacaram entre si. Edward correu para ela quando caiu. Estava sangrando.

– Bella.

Soou um disparo de escopeta.

Edward escutou um assobio e sentiu que a nuca queimava como se o tivessem golpeado com uma tocha.

Bella gritou quando ele voltou-se. Riley Biers voltava a colocar a arma sobre o ombro.

A fúria fez Edward esquecer tudo. Equilibrou-se para o novo recruta sem deter-se, embora a escopeta estivesse apontando para seu peito. Riley apertou o gatilho, enquanto o vampiro se movia para um lado antes de lançar-se contra ele. Mordeu a garganta do lesser, rasgando-a. Logo fez girar a cabeça do Riley até que a ouviu ranger ao quebrar-se.

Edward deu meia volta para ir junto de Bella. Mas caiu de joelhos.

Confuso, olhou seu corpo. Tinha um buraco do tamanho de um melão em seu abdômen.

— Edward! — Bella acudiu coxeando.

— Me... atiraram, leelan.

— Oh, Deus. — arrancou a bata, e a apertou contra seu estômago

— Onde está seu telefone?

Ele levantou uma mão fracamente enquanto rodava de lado.

— No bolso.

Ela agarrou o telefone e teclou o número da casa de Charlie.

— Jake? Jake! ajude-nos! Dispararam em Edward no estômago! Não... não sei onde estamos...

— Estrada 22 — murmurou Edward. — Um rancho com um Hummer negro à frente.

Bella repetiu suas palavras, pressionando a bata na ferida.

— Estamos no celeiro. Vêem rápido! Está sangrando. A sua esquerda ouviu um grunhido.

Edward olhou para ali ao mesmo tempo que Bella. O pitbull sobrevivente, ensanguentado mas ainda furioso, avançava para eles.

Bella não duvidou. Desembainhou uma das adagas de Edward e ficou agachada.

— Vêem logo, Jake. Agora. — Fechou a tampa do telefone e, deixou-o cair

— Aproxime-se, maldito cão imundo. Venha aqui! O cão deu uma volta, e Edward pôde sentir seu olhar fixo nele. Por alguma razão, o animal queria a ele, certamente porque estava perdendo muito sangue. Bella seguiu os movimentos do pitbull com os braços abertos.

Sua voz tremeu.

— Quer a ele? Vai ter que ser sobre meu cadáver. O cão saltou sobre Bella, e como se tivesse sido treinada para matar, ela se esmagou contra o chão e enterrou a faca para cima no peito do animal, que caiu ao chão como uma pedra.

Deixou cair a faca e se apressou a voltar para junto de seu marido. Tremia tanto, que suas mãos pareciam ter asas quando levantou de novo o

tecido para colocá-la no estômago de Edward.

— Não dói — sussurrou ele, cheirando as lágrimas.

— Oh, Edward. — Agarrou-lhe a mão, apertando forte.

— Está agitado.

— Sim, é provável. Não posso vê-la, onde está?

— Estou aqui. — Passou-lhe os dedos pelo rosto. — Pode me sentir? Apenas, mas foi suficiente para mantê-lo vivo.

— Desejaria que estivesse grávida — disse ele com voz rouca. — Não quero que esteja só.

— Não diga isso!

— Pede a Jazz e Alice que a levem para viver com eles.

— Não.

— Prometa-me isso

— Não farei — disse ela com voz áspera — Você não irá a parte alguma.

Ele pensou que estava muito equivocada a respeito disso. Podia sentir que tinha chegado sua hora.

— Amo você, leelan.

Bella começou a soluçar. Seus gemidos abafados foram os últimos sons que ele escutou enquanto lutava contra a maré da inconsciência.

Bella não levantou a vista quando o telefone começou a soar.

— Edward? — repetiu uma vez mais — Edward?

Colocou uma orelha sobre o peito do vampiro. Seu coração ainda batia, embora muito fracamente, e sua respiração se tornou lenta e pesada. Ela estava desesperada por ajudá-lo, mas não podia praticar a respiração artificial até que seu coração se detivesse por completo.

— Oh, Deus...

O telefone seguia tocando.

Recolheu-o do chão, tentando ignorar o enorme atoleiro de sangue que se formou ao redor do corpo de Edward.

— O que!

— Bella! Sou Jake. Estou com o G. Chegaremos em um momento, mas precisa falar comigo.

De fundo podia ouvir um ronrono, como o motor de um carro. A voz do Garrett era nervosa:

— Bella, isto é o que tem que fazer. Tem uma faca?

Ela olhou a outra adaga que ainda estava embainhada no peito de Edward.

— Sim.

— Quero que corte seu punho. Faça-o verticalmente no antebraço, não horizontalmente, ou chegará ao osso. Logo coloque na boca de Edward. É a única opção que tem para sobreviver até que consigamos ajuda. — Houve uma pausa. — Solta o telefone, e pega a faca. Eu irei dizendo o que terá que fazer.

Bella estendeu o braço e extraiu a faca da capa de Edward. Não vacilou ao abrir ferida no punho. A dor a fez dar um grito afogado, mas esqueceu imediatamente a sensação ardente e colocou a ferida sobre a boca de Edward. Pegou o telefone com a mão livre.

— Não está bebendo.

— Já fez o corte? Boa garota.

— Não está..., não está engolindo. — Esperemos que esteja caindo algo pela garganta.

— Também está sangrando por aí.

— Santo Deus..., chegarei tão rápido quanto possa. Jake localizou o Hummer.

— Aí!

Garrett estacionou em cima da grama, saltaram do veículo e correram ao celeiro.

Jake não podia acreditar na cena que via no interior. Um par de cães sacrificados. Sangue por todo o lugar. Um homem morto Jesus, era Riley Biers.

E então viu Bella.

Usava uma camiseta larga coberta de sangue e sujeira. Com os olhos enlouquecidos, estava ajoelhada junto ao corpo de Edward com um de seus punhos nos lábios do vampiro. Quando os ouviu aproximar-se, murmurou, empunhou a faca, preparada para lutar.

Garrett avançou, mas Jake o segurou por um braço.

— Deixe-me ir primeiro.

Lentamente, Jake caminhou para ela.

— Bella? Bella, somos nós.

Mas quanto mais se aproximava de Edward, mais enlouqueciam seus olhos.

Afastou o punho da boca do homem, disposta a defendê-lo.

— Fique tranquila. Não vamos fazer mal. Bella, sou eu. Ela piscou.

— Jake?

— Sim, querida. Somos Garrett e eu. — Deixou cair a faca e começou a chorar

— Está bem, está bem. Tratou de rodeá-la com os braços, mas ela se deixou cair ao chão junto a seu marido

— Espera. Deixa que o examine, certo? Vamos, só demorará um minuto.

Ela deixou se separar. Enquanto Jake rasgava sua camisa e a envolvia ao redor da perna da mulher, assentiu com a cabeça em direção a G.

Garrett examinou Edward. Quando levantou a vista de seu estômago, tinha os lábios apertados.

Bella se derrubou.

— Vai ficar bem, não é certo? Só terá que levá-lo a um médico. A um hospital. Não é assim? Garrett, não é assim? — O desespero a fez chiar.

De repente, deram-se conta de que não estavam sós. Irina e um homem distinto de aspecto nervoso surgiram do nada.

O homem se aproximou do corpo de Edward e levantou a bata empapada de sangue.

— Nós temos que levá-lo a minha sala de cirurgia.

— Meu carro está na parte dianteira — disse G.

— Voltarei para limpar tudo isto quando ele estiver a salvo.

O médico soltou uma maldição quando examinou a ferida do pescoço.

Olhou para Bella.

— Seu sangue não é o suficientemente forte. Irina, venha aqui.

Bella lutou para não deixar sair as lágrimas quando afastou seu punho da boca de Edward e levantou a vista para a mulher loira. Irina duvidou.

— Não se importa que o alimente?

Bella lhe ofereceu a adaga de Edward sustentando-a pela lâmina.

— Não me importa de quem bebe se com isso puder salva-lo.

Irina se cortou facilmente, como se o tivesse feito muitas vezes. Logo levantou a cabeça de Edward e pressionou a ferida contra sua boca.

Seu corpo deu uma sacudida, como se o tivessem conectado a uma bateria de automóvel.

— Muito bem, vamos transportá-lo — disse Eleazar — Irina, mantenha esse punho exatamente onde está.

Bella agarrou a mão de Edward enquanto os homens o levantavam do chão do celeiro. Carregaram-no tão delicadamente como puderam no carro de Garrett e o colocaram de barriga para cima na parte traseira. Irina e Bella entraram com Edward enquanto Jake e Garrett se sentavam nos assentos dianteiros. O outro homem desapareceu.

Enquanto o Escalade rugia sobre aquelas estradas secundárias, Bella acariciava o braço de Edward, percorrendo suas tatuagens. Sua pele estava fria.


	20. Capítulo 19

**Deixo claro que Amante Sombrio da série/saga Irmandade da Adaga Negra não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 19_

Na sala de espera da sala de cirurgia, Eleazar tirou as luvas de látex e, jogou-as em um contêiner. Doíam-lhe as costas depois de passar horas inclinado sobre Edward, costurando o intestino do guerreiro e curando a ferida de seu pescoço.

— Viverá? — perguntou Irina quando saiu da sala de cirurgia.

Estava fraca por todo o sangue que lhe tinha dado, pálida e nervosa.

— Logo saberemos. Isso espero.

— Eu também.

Quis afastar-se, negando-se a olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Irina...

— Sei que sente. Mas não é para mim que deve oferecer seu arrependimento. Poderia começar com Bella. Se é que quer ouví-lo. Enquanto a porta se fechava com um murmúrio, Eleazar se apoiou na parede, sentindo-se enjoado.

Oh, santo Deus, a dor no peito. A dor por ações que nunca poderiam desfazer-se.

Eleazar deslizou lentamente até ficar sentado no chão, e tirou o gorro de cirurgia da cabeça.

Por sorte, o Rei Cego tinha a constituição de um verdadeiro guerreiro. Seu corpo era resistente, com uma extraordinária vontade. Embora não tivesse sobrevivido sem o sangue quase puro da Irina.

Ou possivelmente sem a presença de sua shellan. Bella tinha permanecido a seu lado durante toda a operação. E apesar de que o guerreiro tinha estado inconsciente, sua cabeça sempre esteve dirigida para ela. Esteve falando durante horas, até quase ficar rouca.

E ainda se encontrava ali com ele, tão esgotada que quase não podia sentar-se ereta, mas tinha se negado a deixar que verificassem suas feridas, e não quis comer.

Não queria separar-se de seu hellren.

Eleazar se levantou e cambaleando, dirigiu-se até a pia do laboratório. Abriu a torneira de aço inoxidável e abaixou olhando fixamente a água correndo. Sentiu vontade de vomitar, mas seu estômago estava vazio.

Os irmãos estavam fora. Esperando que ele levasse notícias. E sabiam o que ele tinha feito.

Antes que Eleazar começasse a operar. Jasper o tinha pegado pela garganta. Se Edward morresse na mesa de operações, o guerreiro tinha jurado que os irmãos o pendurariam pelos pés e o atingiriam com os punhos nus até sangrá-lo. Ali, em sua própria casa.

Não havia dúvida de que Demetri tinha contado tudo. Deus, se pudesse retornar a esse beco — pensou Eleazar

Nunca devia aproximar-se de um membro da Irmandade com uma petição tão indigna, nem sequer do que não tinha alma. Depois de fazer a proposta a Demetri, o irmão o tinha olhado fixamente com seus terríveis olhos negros, e Eleazar se deu conta imediatamente de que tinha cometido um engano. Demetri podia estar cheio de ódio, mas não era um traidor, e o ofendeu que tivesse pedido para que matasse a seu rei.

— Mataria grátis — tinha grunhido Demetri — Mas só se fosse você. Afaste-se de minha vista, antes que saque minha faca. Nervoso, Eleazar tinha se afastado dali a toda pressa, para perceber que estava sendo seguido pelo que supôs que devia ser um lesser. Era a primeira vez que se encontrava perto de um morto vivo, e se surpreendeu que os membros da Sociedade tivessem a pele e o cabelo tão claros. Mesmo assim, aquele homem representava a maldade em estado puro e estava preparado para matar. Preso em um canto do beco, enlouquecido pelo medo, Eleazar tinha começado a falar, não só para obter seu objetivo mas também para evitar ser assassinado. O lesser se mostrou cético a princípio, mas Eleazar sempre tinha sido persuasivo, e a palavra rei, usada deliberadamente, tinha atraído sua atenção. Trocaram alguma informação. Quando o lesser partiu, a sorte estava lançada.

Eleazar respirou profundamente, preparando-se para sair ao vestíbulo.

Ao menos podia assegurar aos irmãos que tinha realizado seu melhor esforço com a cirurgia, e não tinha sido para salvar sua vida. Sabia que ele não tinha escapatória. Seria executado pelo que tinha feito. Era só questão de tempo.

Na sala de cirurgia, tinha realizado o melhor trabalho possível, porque era a única maneira de compensar a atrocidade que tinha cometido. E além disso, os cinco machos armados até os dentes e o rebelde humano que esperavam fora pareciam ter o coração destroçado.

Mas o que mais o tinha comovido e impulsionado a lutar com todas suas forças pela vida de Edward foi a ardente dor que tinha visto refletida nos olhos de Bella. Ele conhecia bem essa expressão horrorizada de impotência. Tinha sofrido em sua própria carne enquanto via morrer a sua shellan.

Eleazar lavou o rosto e saiu ao vestíbulo. Os irmãos e o humano ergueram a vista para ele.

— Sobreviveu à operação. Agora temos que esperar para ver se é capaz de recuperar-se. — Eleazar se dirigiu ao Jasper:

— Quer me eliminar agora?

O guerreiro o olhou com olhos duros e violentos.

— Manteremos você vivo para que cuide dele. Logo ele mesmo poderá matá-lo.

Eleazar assentiu. Escutou um frágil grito. Deu a volta para ver a Irina apertando a boca com uma mão.

Estava a ponto de aproximar-se quando o macho humano parou frente a ela. O homem vacilou antes de tirar um lenço. Ela tomou o que ele ofereceu e logo se afastou de todos os presentes.

* * *

Bella apoiou a cabeça na ponta mais afastada do travesseiro de Edward. Tinham-no levado da mesa de operações para uma cama, embora, de momento, não o levariam para um quarto normal. Eleazar tinha decidido mantê-lo no sala de cirurgia em observação caso precisasse ser operado de novo por alguma emergência.

O edifício de paredes brancas era frio, mas alguém lhe tinha colocado em cima uma pesada manta de lã. Não podia recordar quem tinha sido tão amável.

Quando escutou um estalo, voltou-se para olhar ao monte de máquinas às quais Edward estava conectado. Olhou-as uma a uma sem ter muita ideia do que aparecia refletido nelas. Enquanto não se ativasse nenhum alarme, tinha que pensar que tudo estava bem.

Voltou a escutar aquele som.

Baixou a vista para o Edward. E ficou em pé de um salto. Estava tentando falar, mas tinha a boca seca e língua espessa.

— Psiu. — Apertou-lhe a mão. Colocou o rosto ante seus olhos para que pudesse vê-la se os abrisse

— Estou aqui.

Seus dedos se moveram ligeiramente entre os dela. E logo perdeu o conhecimento de novo.

Deus, tinha muito mau aspecto. Pálido como os ladrilhos do chão da sala de cirurgia, e os olhos afundados no crânio.

Tinha uma grossa bandagem na garganta. O ventre envolto em gazes e, compressas de algodão, com drenagens saindo da ferida. Em um de seus braços tinham conectado um soro que ministrava a medicação, um cateter pendurava de um lado da cama. Também tinham enganchado um monte de cabos de um eletrocardiograma no peito, e, um sensor de oxigênio no dedo do meio.

Mas estava vivo, ao menos de momento.

E tinha recuperado a consciência, embora fosse só por um instante.

Assim passou os dois dias seguintes. A intervalos regulares, despertava e voltava a ficar inconsciente, como se quisesse comprovar que ela estava com ele antes de voltar para hercúleo trabalho de recuperar-se.

Finalmente, convenceram-na para que dormisse um pouco. Os irmãos levaram uma poltrona mais cômoda, um travesseiro e um lençol. Despertou uma hora depois, agarrada à mão de Edward.

Comia quando a obrigavam, porque Jasper ou Alice lhe exigiam. Persuadiram-na para que tomasse uma ducha rápida na sala de espera, e quando retornou Edward estava convulsionando enquanto Alice tinha mandado procurar Eleazar. Mas no instante em que Bella agarrou a mão de Edward, ele se acalmou imediatamente.

Não sabia o tempo que poderia continuar assim. Mas cada vez que ele reagia ante seu toque, tirava forças da fraqueza. Podia esperar durante toda a eternidade.

* * *

A mente de Edward recuperava a consciência de forma intermitente. Durante um minuto não se dava conta de nada; mas no seguinte, seus circuitos começavam a funcionar de novo. Não sabia onde estava, e lhe pesavam muito as pálpebras para poder abri-las, assim, quando estava consciente fazia uma rápida exploração de seu corpo. Na metade inferior se sentia bem, os dedos dos pés se moviam e notava as pernas. Mas seu estômago parecia como se o tivessem golpeado com um martelo. Entretanto, o peito estava forte. O pescoço lhe ardia, a cabeça lhe doía. Os braços pareciam intactos, as mãos...

Bella.

Estava acostumado a sentir a palma de sua mão. Onde estava? Suas pálpebras se abriram.

Ela estava junto dele, sentada em uma cadeira, com a cabeça sobre a cama como se estivesse adormecida. Seu primeiro pensamento foi que não devia despertá-la. Era evidente que estava esgotada. Mas queria tocá-la. Precisava tocá-la.

Tentou esticar a mão livre, mas sentiu como se o braço pesasse cem quilos. Lutou obrigando a sua mão a deslizar-se sobre o lençol centímetro a centímetro. Não soube quanto tempo demorou. Talvez, horas.

Mas, por fim, chegou a sua cabeça e pôde roçar uma mecha de cabelo.

Aquele tato sedoso lhe pareceu um milagre.

Estava vivo, E ela também. Edward começou a chorar.

No instante em que Bella sentiu que a cama tremia, despertou cheia de pânico. A primeira coisa que viu foi a mão de Edward. Seus dedos estavam enredados em uma longa mecha de seu cabelo.

Levantou a vista para seus olhos. Grossas lágrimas deslizavam por suas bochechas.

— Edward! Oh, meu amor. — endireitou-se, alisou-lhe o cabelo para trás.

Seu rosto refletia uma angústia total

— Está doendo algo?

Ele abriu a boca, mas não pôde articular palavra. Começou a sentir pânico, abriu os olhos desmesuradamente.

— Tranquilo, amor, tenha calma. Relaxe — disse ela — Quero que aperte minha mão, uma vez se a resposta é sim, duas vezes se for não. Sente dor?

Não.

Suavemente ela enxugou as lágrimas de suas bochechas.

— Está seguro? Sim.

— Quer que Eleazar venha? Não.

— Necessita algo? Sim.

— Comida? Bebida? Sangue? Não.

Ele começou a agitar-se, seus olhos claros e enlouquecidos imploravam.

— Psiu. Todo vai bem. — Beijou-o na testa — Acalme-se. Já daremos o que necessita. Temos tempo suficiente. Os olhos do vampiro se fixaram em suas mãos entrelaçadas. Logo seu olhar se dirigiu ao rosto dela.

— A mim? — sussurrou ela. — Necessita-me? O apertão não parou.

— Oh, Edward... Já me tem. Estamos juntos, meu amor.

As lágrimas caíam como uma corrente enfurecida, o peito tremia devido aos soluços, a respiração era entrecortada e rouca.

Ela segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, tratando de sossegá-lo.

— Tudo vai bem. Não vou a parte alguma. Não o deixarei. Prometo-lhe isso. Meu amor...

Finalmente as lágrimas diminuíram, e recuperou um pouco a calma. Um grasnido saiu de sua boca.

— O que? — Bella se inclinou.

— Queria... salvar você.

— Você o fez. Edward, salvou-me. Os lábios do Edward tremeram.

— Eu amo você

Ela o beijou suavemente na boca.

— Eu também amo você.

— Volte a ... dormir. Agora.

E logo fechou os olhos por causa do esforço.

A visão dela nublou quando ele colocou sua mão na boca e começou a sorrir. Seu formoso guerreiro estava de volta. E tentava dar ordens de sua cama de doente.

Edward suspirou, afundando-se no sonho.

Quando esteve segura de que descansava placidamente, esticou-se, pensando que os irmãos gostariam de saber que tinha despertado e estava suficientemente bem para falar um pouco. Talvez pudesse encontrar um telefone para chamar em casa.

Quando apareceu no vestíbulo, não pôde acreditar no que viu. Frente à porta do sala de cirurgia, formando uma grande barreira, os irmãos e Jake estavam estendidos no chão. Os homens estavam profundamente adormecidos, e pareciam tão exaustos como ela. Garrett e Jake estavam apertados contra a parede muito perto um do outro, só havia um pequeno monitor de TV e duas pistolas entre eles. Emmett estava deitado de barriga para cima, roncando suavemente, com a adaga na mão. Jasper apoiava a cabeça entre seus joelhos e Felix jazia a seu lado, segurando uma estrela de arremesso contra seu peito, como se isso o tranquilizasse.

— Onde está Demetri?

— Aqui – disse ele suavemente.

Ela deu um salto e olhou a sua direita. Demetri estava completamente armado, pistola embainhada no quadril, adagas cruzada, sobre o peito, uma parte de corrente balançando-se em sua mão. Seus resplandecentes olhos negros a olhavam tranquilamente.

— É meu turno de guarda. Estivemos nos alternando.

— Também há perigo aqui? Ele franziu o cenho.

— Não sabe?

Ele deu de ombros e olhou a ambos os corredores do vestíbulo, vigilante.

— A Irmandade protege os nossos. — Seus olhos voltaram a concentrar-se nela — Nunca deixaríamos nem a você nem a ele desprotegidos.

Ela sentiu que ele a evitava, mas não ia pressioná-lo. Só o que importava era que ela e Edward estavam protegidos enquanto seu marido se recuperava de suas feridas.

— Obrigada — sussurrou.

Demetri baixou a vista imediatamente.

Esconde-se de qualquer manifestação de afeto, pensou ela.

— Que horas são? — perguntou.

— Quatro da tarde. Por certo, é quinta-feira. — Demetri passou uma mão sobre o crânio rapado — Como..., eh..., como vai?

— Já despertou.

— Sabia que ia viver.

— Como sabia?

Seu lábio se levantou como um grunhido, como se fosse fazer alguma piada. Mas logo pareceu conter-se. Olhou-a fixamente, seu rosto coberto de cicatrizes parecia ausente.

— Sim, Bella. Sabia. Não existe nenhuma arma que possa separá-lo de você.

Imediatamente, Demetri desviou o olhar para outro lado. Os outros começaram a mexer-se. Um momento depois, todos estavam de pé, olhando-a. Jake parecia encontrar-se tão bem entre os vampiros.

— Como vai? — perguntou Jazz.

— Bastante bem para tratar de me dar ordens. Os irmãos riram e um murmúrio de alívio e de orgulho percorreu aquele grupo de rudes homens.

— Necessitam de algo? — perguntou Jazz.

Bella olhou seus rostos. Todos estavam ansiosos, como se esperassem que ela lhes desse algo que fazer.

Esta realmente é minha família, pensou.

— Acredito que estamos bem. — Bella sorriu — E estou segura de que logo vai querer ver todos.

— E você? — perguntou Jazz — Como se sente? Quer descansar um pouco?

Ela negou com a cabeça, e abriu a porta da sala de cirurgia.

— Até que possa sair daqui por seu próprio pé, não me afastarei do lado de sua cama.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás de Bella, Jake escutou Garrett assobiar baixo.

* * *

— É uma fêmea magnífica, verdade? — disse G. Houve um rouco murmúrio afirmativo. — E alguém a quem você não gostaria de enfrentar — continuou o irmão

— Tinham que tê-la visto quando entramos no celeiro. Estava junto ao corpo dele, disposta a matar ao detetive e a mim com suas mãos nuas se fosse preciso. Como se Edward fosse sua cria, entendem-me?

— Pergunto-me se tem uma irmã — disse Emmett. Felix deixou escapar uma gargalhada.

— Não saberia o que fazer com você mesmo se tropeçasse com uma fêmea de semelhante calibre.

— Olhe quem fala, o senhor Celibato. — Mas então Hollywood esfregou o queixo, como se estivesse pensando nas leis do universo. — Ah, diabos, Felix, possivelmente tenha razão. Mesmo assim, um macho tem direito de sonhar.

— Claro que tem — murmurou G.

* * *

Jake pensou na Irina. Continuava esperando que descesse, mas não a tinha visto após a manhã seguinte à operação. Tinha estado muito pensativa, muito distraída, embora tivesse motivos para estar preocupada. A morte de seu irmão se aproximava. Mais breve inclusive do que pensava, tendo em conta a rápida recuperação de Edward.

Jake queria estar com ela, mas não estava seguro de se aceitaria sua companhia. Não a conhecia o suficientemente bem para atrever-se a tentá-lo. Tinham passado juntos muito pouco tempo.

O que significava para ela? Era uma simples curiosidade? Um pouco de sangue fresco que ela queria saborear? Ou algo mais? Jake olhou o outro lado do corredor, desejando que aparecesse do nada.

Deus, morria por vê-la. Embora só fosse para saber que estava bem.

* * *

Um par de dias depois, Edward tentou erguer-se antes que os irmãos entrassem. Não queria que o vissem deitado. O soro conectado a seu braço e todas aquelas máquinas atrás dele já eram bastante incômodas. Mas, ao menos, tinham retirado o cateter no dia anterior. E tinha conseguido barbear-se sozinho e lavar-se um pouco. Ter o cabelo limpo era algo estupendo.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou Bella quando o surpreendeu movendo-se.

— Me sentando...

— Ah, não, não o fará. — Pegou o controle da cama e dobrou o travesseiro para cima.

— Ah, diabos, leelan, agora permanecerei deitado além de sentado.

— Assim está bem. — Ela se inclinou para colocar bem os lençóis, e ele tentou ver a curva de seus seios. Seu corpo se inflamou. No lugar indicado.

Mas a onda de luxúria o fez pensar na cena que tinha encontrado no celeiro. Ela presa naquela mesa. Não se importou absolutamente que os lessers não pudessem ter ereções.

— Leelan?

— Sim?

— Está segura de que está bem? — tinham falado do que tinha acontecido, mas ele afim estava preocupado.

— Já lhe disse. A ferida de minha coxa está se curando...

— Não estou falando do físico — disse ele com vontade de matar Riley Biers outra vez.

Seu rosto se escureceu por um instante.

— Já lhe disse, estarei bem. Porque me nego que seja de outra maneira.

— É muito valente. E tem uma fortaleza extraordinária. Assombra-me.

Ela sorriu, e se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo fugaz, mas ele a imobilizou, e falou colado em seus lábios:

— E obrigado por me salvar a vida. Não só no celeiro, mas também durante o resto de meus dias.

Beijou-a intensamente, alegrando-se por ouvi-la ofegar de prazer. Aquele som fez que seu membro voltasse também a renascer. Roçou-lhe a clavícula com a ponta dos dedos.

— O que acha de subir aqui comigo?

— Não acredito que esteja completamente preparado para isso ainda.

— Quer apostar? — agarrou-lhe a mão e a colocou sob os lençóis.

Sua risada franca ao sujeitá-lo suavemente lhe pareceu um autêntico milagre, o mesmo que sua constante presença no quarto, seu implacável amparo, seu amor, sua força.

Ela era tudo para ele. Seu mundo inteiro. Tinha passado de importar pouco o que acontecesse com sua vida ao estar desesperado por viver. Por ela. Por eles. Por seu futuro.

— O que acha de esperarmos só um dia mais? – perguntou ela.

— Uma hora.

— Até que possa sentar sozinho.

— Trato feito.

Graças a Deus se recuperava com rapidez. A mão dela se retirou de seu corpo.

— Posso permitir aos irmãos que entrem?

— Sim. — Respirou profundamente — Fique. Quero que escute o que vou dizer.

Puxou-a suavemente para baixo, até que ficou sentada à borda da cama.

— Vou deixar a Irmandade.

Bella fechou os olhos, como se não quisesse que ele visse o enorme alívio que sentia.

— De verdade?

— Sim. Pedi a Jazz que se encarregasse dela. Mas não vou sair de férias. Tenho que começar a governar nosso povo, Bella. E necessito que você faça comigo. Bella abriu os olhos.

Ela acariciou as bochechas.

— Estamos falando de ser rei e rainha. E serei sincero com você: não sei por onde começar. Tenho algumas ideias, mas necessitarei de sua ajuda.

— Farei o que seja — disse ela. — Por você.

Edward a olhou assombrado.

Deus, ela sempre conseguia fasciná-lo. Ali estava, disposta a enfrentar o mundo com ele embora estivesse prostrado em uma cama de hospital. Sua fé nele era surpreendente.

— Já disse que amo você, leelan?

— Faz uns cinco minutos. Mas nunca me canso de ouvi-lo. Beijou-a.

— Diga a meus irmãos que entrem. Jake que espere no vestíbulo. Mas quero que você esteja presente enquanto falo com eles.

Ela deixou entrar os guerreiros, e, logo retornou a seu lado. A Irmandade se aproximou da cama com cautela. Embora já tivesse tido uma breve reunião com o Jazz naquela manhã, era a primeira vez que via o resto dos guerreiros. Pigarrearam todos um pouco, como se clareassem as gargantas. Ele sabia o que sentiam. Estava igualmente emocionado.

— Irmãos...

Nesse momento, Eleazar cruzou a soleira da porta. Deteve-se em seco.

— Ah, o bom doutor — disse Edward

— Entre. Temos assuntos pendentes você e eu.

Eleazar entrava e saía do sala de cirurgia com regularidade, mas Edward não havia se sentido capaz de enfrentar aquela situação até agora.

— É hora de solucioná-los — ordenou.

Eleazar respirou profundamente, aproximou-se da cama e inclinou a cabeça.

— Meu senhor.

— Ouvi que tentou contratar a alguém para que me matasse.

Para surpresa do macho, não pôs-se a correr, nem mentiu. E embora sua pena e seu arrependimento fosse claros, não tratou de desculpar-se para obter clemência.

— Sim, eu o fiz, meu senhor. Eu fui quem me aproximei dele. — Assinalou ao Demetri — E quando ficou claro que seu irmão não o trairia, procurei ao lesser.

Edward assentiu, pois tinha falado com Jasper sobre o que realmente tinha acontecido naquela noite. Jazz só tinha escutado parte da resposta de Demetri.

— Meu senhor, deve saber que seu irmão esteve disposto a me matar só por ter feito a proposta.

Edward olhou Demetri, que observava fixamente o doutor como se quisesse esmagar sua cabeça contra a parede.

— Sim, e ouvi que sua sugestão não foi bem recebida. D, devo desculpas a você.

O guerreiro deu de ombros.

— Não se incomode. Aborrecem-me as desculpas.

Edward sorriu, pensando que era muito próprio do D. Sempre incômodo, fossem quais fossem as circunstâncias.

Eleazar olhou aos irmãos.

— Aqui, ante estas testemunhas, aceito a sentença de morte.

Edward examinou com expressão severa o doutor. E pensou em todos os anos de sofrimento que a irmã do macho tinha tido que suportar. Embora Edward nunca tivesse tido a intenção de que sua vida fosse tão desgraçada, tudo aquilo tinha sido culpa dele.

— Irina foi a razão, não é certo? — disse Edward. Eleazar assentiu.

— Sim, meu senhor.

— Então não vou matá-lo. Agiu movido pela maneira como eu tratei a um de seus seres mais queridos. Posso compreender o desejo de vingança.

Eleazar pareceu cambalear-se pela impressão.

Logo deixou cair o gráfico que estava sustentando e ajoelhou junto à cama, agarrando a mão de Edward e colocando-se na frente.

— Meu senhor, sua clemência não tem limites.

— Sim, isso é o que acredita. Poupo sua vida como um presente para sua irmã. Se tentar algo semelhante outra vez, eu mesmo me encarregarei de você pessoalmente, te esfolando com uma faca. Está claro?

— Sim, meu senhor.

— Agora vá. Pode me cravar e me sondar mais tarde. Mas bate na porta antes de entrar, entendido?

— Sim, meu senhor.

Quando Eleazar partiu, Edward beijou a mão do Bella.

— No caso de estarmos ocupados — sussurrou-lhe.

As risadas zombadoras de seus companheiros encheram o quarto.

Ele olhou com severidade aos irmãos para sossegá-los e logo soltou seu discurso. Ante o prolongado silêncio que seguiu a suas palavras, soube que os irmãos ficaram abalados.

— Então, estão com o Jazz ou não? — perguntou ao grupo.

— Sim — disse Emmett

— Eu não tenho problema.

Garrett e Felix assentiram com a cabeça.

— D?

O guerreiro revirou os olhos.

— Vamos, homem. A mim o que me importa? Você, Jazz, Britney Spears.

Edward riu.

— Isso foi uma piada, D? Depois de todo este tempo, encontrou seu senso de humor? Diabos, dá-me outra razão para viver.

D ruborizou e resmungou um pouco enquanto os outros o repreendiam. Edward respirou profundamente.

— Irmãos, há algo mais. Subirei ao trono. Tal como contei ao Jazz, precisamos nos reconstruir e infundir novas forças a nossa raça.

Os irmãos ficaram olhando-o. E um por um, aproximaram-se da cama e juraram sua lealdade no antigo idioma, segurando sua mão e beijando-o na parte interna do punho. Sua solene reverência o abalou e o comoveu.

A Virgem Esme tinha razão, pensou. Eles eram seu povo. Como podia não liderá-los?

Quando os guerreiros terminaram seus juramentos, olhou a Garrett.

— Conseguiu os frascos dos dois lessers do celeiro? G franziu o cenho.

— Só havia um. O recruta que você e eu conhecemos na noite de seu casamento. Retornei e apunhalei o corpo enquanto o operavam. O frasco estava na casa.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

— Havia dois. O outro era o lesser que conduzia o Hummer.

— Está seguro de que morreu?

— Estava no chão com um golpe na cabeça.

— De repente, Edward sentiu a intranquilidade de Bella e lhe estreitou a mão

— Já é suficiente, falaremos disto mais tarde.

— Não, está bem... — começou ela.

— Mais tarde. — Beijou-a no dorso da mão e lhe acariciou a bochecha. Olhando-a nos olhos, tratou de utilizá-la, odiando a si mesmo por tê-la conduzido para aquele terrível mundo.

Ela sorriu, e Edward a atraiu para lhe dar um beijo fugaz e logo voltou a olhar aos irmãos.

— Uma coisa mais — disse. — Vocês mudarão para viverem juntos. Quero a Irmandade em um único lugar. Pelo menos durante os próximos dois anos.

Jazz fez uma careta de desgosto.

— Não acredito que Alice goste muito da ideia. Acaba de instalar a cozinha de seus sonhos.

— Encontraremos alguma solução para vocês, especialmente porque há um bebê a caminho. Mas o resto de vocês compartilharão residência.

Houve protestos. Sérios protestos.

— Ainda posso fazer pior — disse, — e obrigá-los a viver comigo.

— Não é para tanto — disse Emmett

— Bella, se alguma vez precisar descansar dele...

Edward grunhiu.

— O que ia dizer — disse Hollywood lentamente — era que podia vir viver com todos nós durante um tempo. Sempre cuidaremos dela.

Edward ergueu a vista para olhar Bella. Deus, era tão formosa... Sua companheira. Sua amante. Sua rainha.

Sorriu, incapaz de separar a vista de seus olhos. — nos deixem sós, cavalheiros. Quero estar a sós com minha shellan.

À medida que os irmãos desfilavam para a saída, foram rindo com masculina compreensão. Como se soubessem exatamente o que se passava por sua cabeça.

Edward lutou sobre a cama, tratando de sentar-se. Bella o observou, negando-se a ajudá-lo.

Quando conseguiu uma postura estável, esfregou as mãos, espectador.

Já podia sentir sua pele.

— Edward — disse ela como advertência ao ver seu enorme sorriso.

— Venha aqui, leelan. Um trato é um trato.

Embora a única coisa que pôde fazer foi abraçá-la. Só precisava tê-la em seus braços.

* * *

Paul Lahote estreitou a mão do investigador de incêndios provocados.

— Obrigado, espero que me envie logo seu relatório por escrito. O homem assentiu, olhando de novo os restos carbonizados da Academia de Artes Marciais de Caldwell.

— Nunca vi nada semelhante. Estou totalmente desconcertado. Parece como se aqui tivesse explodido uma espécie de bomba nuclear. Ainda não sei o que colocar em meu relatório. Paul seguiu com o olhar aquele homem enquanto se dirigia ao furgão oficial e partia.

— Voltará para a delegacia de polícia? — perguntou Embry, subindo em seu carro patrulha.

— De momento não. Tenho que ir ao outro lado da cidade. Embry lhe disse adeus com a mão e arrancou.

Quando ficou só, Paul respirou profundamente. O aroma do incêndio seguia sendo penetrante, mesmo quatro dias depois.

Ao dirigir-se a seu carro, baixou a vista e olhou os sapatos. Tinham adquirido uma cor cinzenta devido à grande quantidade de cinza que cobria o lugar, mais parecida com a de um vulcão que a qualquer outro resíduo que pudesse aparecer em um incêndio normal. E as ruínas também eram estranhas. Geralmente, boa parte da estrutura ficava em pé, embora as chamas tivessem sido intensas. Mas aqui não restava nada. O edifício tinha sido arrasado por completo.

Acontecia-lhe o mesmo que ao investigador: era a primeira vez que via um incêndio daquelas características.

Paul se colocou ao volante, introduziu a chave no contato e colocou o carro em marcha. Conduziu vários quilômetros para o este, até uma das zonas mais desoladas da cidade, e se deteve ante um edifício de apartamentos bastante deteriorado. Demorou ainda um bom momento em atrever-se a sair.

Armando-se de coragem, dirigiu-se à entrada principal. Depois de subir três pisos, percorreu um corredor de paredes descascadas e tapetes de uma cor indefinida.

Deteve-se frente a uma porta de molduras estilhaçadas e afundadas.

Chamou suavemente, mas não tinha esperança de que respondessem.

Demorou só um instante para forçar a fechadura e abrir de um empurrão.

Fechando os olhos, respirou profundamente. Um corpo que estivesse ali desde quatro ou cinco dias já exalaria um aroma característico, mesmo com o ar condicionado ligado. Mas não cheirou nada.

— Jake? — chamou em voz alta.

Fechou a porta detrás de si. O sofá estava coberto com os suplementos esportivos do Caldwell Courier Journal e do New York Post da semana anterior. Havia latas de cerveja vazias sobre a mesa, e na pia se amontoavam os pratos sujos.

Dirigiu-se ao dormitório para encontrar unicamente uma cama com os lençóis em desordem e um montão de roupa no chão.

Deteve-se junto à porta do banheiro. Estava fechada. Seu coração começou a bater com força.

Ao empurrá-la, temeu encontrar-se com um cadáver pendurando da ducha.

Mas não havia nada.

O detetive de Homicídios Jake O´Neal tinha se desaparecido.

Simplesmente, tinha desaparecido sem deixar rastro.

* * *

Charlie olhou a seu redor. A serena neblina do Fade havia se dissolvido, deixando entrever um pátio de mármore branco. Na parte central, a água cristalina de uma fonte brilhava em uma espécie de dança faiscante, captando a luz difusa para refleti-la em brilhos de cores. Os pássaros emitiam um doce canto, como se lhe dessem a boas vindas e anunciassem sua chegada.

Assim que este lugar existe realmente, pensou.

— Bom dia, Charlie, filho de Marklon.

Ele se deixou cair de joelhos sem voltar-se e baixou a cabeça.

— Virgem Esme, honra-me me concedendo uma audiência.

Ela sorriu. Apesar de ter a cabeça inclinada, quando se colocou frente a ele pôde ver a barra de suas negras roupagens. O resplendor que se filtrava por debaixo da seda era tão brilhante como a luz do dia.

— Charlie, como poderia me negar? É a primeira reunião que solicitou em sua vida. — Ele sentiu que algo roçava seu ombro, e que o cabelo da nuca formigava

— Levante-se. Agora verei seu rosto.

Ele ficou de pé, destacando-se sobre a miúda figura, com as mãos entrelaçadas diante de seu corpo.

— De modo que não está a gosto no Fade, princeps? — perguntou — E quer a oportunidade de poder voltar?

— Expressou humildemente semelhante petição, se tal coisa não a ofender. Esperei o período requerido. Eu gostaria de ver minha filha, mesmo que só uma vez. Se tal coisa não a ofender.

A Virgem Esme sorriu de novo.

— Devo dizer que a forma de se apresentar ante mim foi melhor que a de seu rei. Sabe usar a linguagem de uma maneira que não parece a de um guerreiro.

Houve um silêncio.

Naquele momento, pensou em seus irmãos.

Como sentia falta do Edward. Ele sentia falta da todos. Mas a única que queria ver era Bella.

— Ela casou-se — disse a Virgem Esme bruscamente. — Sua filha se casou com um macho de valor.

Ele fechou os olhos, sabendo que não devia perguntar, mas morria por saber. Esperava que Isabella fosse feliz com qualquer macho que tivesse escolhido.

A Virgem Esme parecia deleitar-se com seu silêncio.

— Olhe para você, nenhuma pergunta. Que magnífico autocontrole. E posto que soube guardar o protocolo extraordinariamente bem, direi o que deseja saber. Foi com Edward, que assumiu o trono. Sua filha é rainha.

Charlie deixou cair a cabeça, sem querer revelar suas emoções, tentando evitar que ela visse suas lágrimas. Não queria que pensasse que era frágil.

— Oh, princeps— disse a Virgem Esme suavemente. — Há tanta alegria e tristeza em seu peito... diga-me, a companhia de seus filhos no Fade não é suficiente para manter seu coração repleto?

— Tenho a sensação de que a abandonei.

— Ela já não está só.

— Isso é bom.

Houve uma pausa.

— E ainda deseja vê-la?

Ele assentiu.

A Virgem Esme se afastou, dirigindo-se para o bando de aves que trilavam felizes sobre uma árvore branca coberta de flores brancas.

— Que desejas, princeps? Está pensando em lhe fazer uma visita? Algo rápido? Em seus sonhos?

— Se tal coisa não a ofender. — Manteve a linguagem formal porque ela merecia tal deferência. E porque esperava que isso a convencesse.

As negras roupagens se moveram, e entre eles surgiu uma resplandecente mão. Uma das aves, um tordo, posou sobre um de seus dedos.

— Foi assassinado de uma forma ignóbil — disse, acariciando o diminuto peito do pássaro, — depois de ter servido bem à raça durante séculos. Foi um princeps honorável e um magnífico guerreiro.

— Que meus atos a agradem é minha melhor recompensa.

— Verdadeiramente. — Ela assobiou à ave. O ave assobiou por sua vez, como lhe respondendo — O que diria, princeps, se eu te oferecesse mais do que solicitou? O coração do Charlie começou a bater com força.

— Diria que sim.

— Sem saber qual é o presente ou o sacrifício.

— Confio em você.

— Ofereço de novo a vida, um encontro com sua filha e a oportunidade de lutar de novo.

— Virgem Esme... — deixou-se cair ao chão novamente — Aceito, sabendo que não mereço semelhantes favores.

— Não o recriminarei por essa resposta, mas terá que se sacrificar. Não terá uma lembrança consciente dela, porque não será como é agora. E requerido uma amostra de sua habilidade.

Ele não compreendeu suas últimas palavras, mas não tinha intenção de perguntar.

— Aceito.

— Está seguro? Não necessita algum tempo para meditar sobre isso?

— Obrigado, Virgem Esme. Mas minha decisão está tomada.

— Então que assim seja.

Aproximou-se dele. As fantásticas mãos surgiram das negras pregas de sua túnica ao mesmo tempo em que o véu que cobria seu rosto se elevava espontaneamente. A luz era tão segadoura que foi impossível apreciar seus traços.

Quando ela segurou seu queixo e sua nuca, ele estremeceu ao sentir sua tremenda força, tão poderosa para esmagá-lo em um segundo.

— Dou a você a vida outra vez, Charlie, filho de Marklon. Que encontre o que procura nesta encarnação.

Pressionou seus lábios contra os dele. No interior de Charlie apareceu a mesma sensação que tinha tido no dia de sua morte: um estalo de todas as suas moléculas, a fragmentação de seu corpo em mil pedaços e a liberação de sua alma em uma vertiginosa espiral até ficar flutuando no éter.

* * *

O senhor X abriu os olhos e viu uma fileira de difusas linhas verticais. Barras? Não, eram as pernas de uma cadeira. Estava estendido sobre um irregular chão de madeira, convexo sobre o estomago debaixo de uma mesa. Levantou o queixo, sua vista ficou de novo imprecisa. Deus, dói-me a cabeça como se estivesse partida em dois...

De repente, recordou tudo. A luta contra o Rei Cego, o golpe que a fêmea lhe deu com algo contundente, o momento em que veio abaixo.

Enquanto o Rei Cego lutava por manter-se com vida, tentando tapar as feridas causadas pela escopeta, e a fêmea estava concentrada em seu macho, o senhor X tinha escapado arrastando-se até sua caminhonete. Tinha conduzido afastando-se ainda mais da cidade, para as montanhas do extremo mais afastado de Caldwell. Por milagre, tinha encontrado sua cabana na escuridão e com muita dificuldade abriu-a para entrar nela antes de cair.

Não sabia o tempo que tinha permanecido sem conhecimento.

Os vãos na parede de troncos filtravam o resplendor do amanhecer. Era a manhã seguinte? Não estava muito convencido de que fosse. Tinha a sensação de que tinham transcorrido vários dias.

Movendo os braços com muito cuidado, tocou a parte traseira da cabeça. A ferida estava aberta, mas começava a fechar-se.

Com um tremendo esforço, conseguiu levantar-se e ficar apoiado contra a mesa. De fato, sentia-se um pouco melhor com a cabeça levantada.

Tinha tido sorte. Os lessers podiam ficar permanentemente incapacitados por um golpe forte ou uma ferida de bala. Não mortos, mas sim destroçados. Ao longo dos anos, tropeçou com muitos de seus companheiros fracassados, metidos em lugares ocultos, apodrecendo, incapazes de curar-se para voltar a lutar, muito fracos para suicidar ou se afundar no esquecimento.

Olhou as mãos. Estavam manchadas com o sangue seco do Rei Cego e o pó do celeiro.

Não se arrependia de ter fugido dali. Em ocasiões, o melhor movimento que podia fazer um líder era abandonar a batalha. Quando as baixas eram muito numerosas, e a derrota virtualmente segura, a manobra mais inteligente era a retirada para reorganizar-se.

O senhor X deixou cair os braços. Ia necessitar de mais tempo para recuperar-se, mas tinha que encontrar seus homens. Os vazios de poder na Sociedade eram perigosos. Em particular para o lesser chefe.

A porta da cabana se abriu de repente. Levantou a vista perguntando-se como se defenderia, antes de dar-se conta de que a luz do sol era muito forte para que fosse um vampiro.

O que ocupava a soleira fez com que lhe congelasse o negro sangue. O Marea Aro.

— Vim ajudá-lo para que se recupere — disse sorridente. Quando a porta se fechou, o corpo do senhor X estremeceu.

A ajuda do Marea Aro era mais aterradora que qualquer sentença de morte.

* * *

 **Esse foi o último capítulo e amanhã tem o epílogo.. Quero comentários!**


	21. Epílogo

**Deixo claro que Amante Sombrio da série/saga Irmandade da Adaga Negra não pertence a mim. Eu sou apenas uma intermediadora, que transformou os personagens originais nos personagens de Crepúsculo. Espero que gostem dessa adaptação como eu gostei de adaptá-la.**

 **Boa leitura Bloon.**

* * *

 _Epílogo_

— A mansão da Tumba. É ali aonde devemos nos dirigir — disse Jazz enquanto espetava um pedaço de carne assada da bandeja que o mordomo lhe oferecia. — Obrigado, Royce.

Bella olhou para Edward, maravilhando-se pois, no mês que tinha transcorrido desde que o tinham ferido, recuperou-se por completo. Estava saudável e forte, tão formidável como sempre, arrogante, adorável, impossível e irresistível. Quando se acomodou em sua cadeira na cabeceira da mesa, segurou-lhe a mão lhe acariciou a palma com o dedo polegar. Ele sorriu.

Estavam vivendo na casa de seu pai enquanto ele se recuperava, traçando planos para o futuro. E todas as noites, a Irmandade ia jantar com eles. Royce se sentia entusiasmado por ter a casa sempre cheia de gente.

— Sabe? Parece-me uma excelente ideia — disse G.

— Eu poderia fortificar perfeitamente esse lugar. Está bem isolado na montanha e construído em pedra, de modo que não devemos temer os incêndios. Se instalarmos umas persianas metálicas em todas as janelas, poderíamos nos mover durante o dia. Isso representa uma enorme dificuldade nesta casa quando... — deteve-se

— E não conta com grandes quartos subterrâneos? Poderíamos utilizá-la para treinar.

Emmett assentiu.

— Além disso o lugar é bastante grande. Todos poderíamos viver ali sem se matar.

— Isso depende mais de sua boca do que qualquer projeto arquitetônico — disse Felix sorrindo abertamente. O guerreiro se moveu em sua cadeira, acomodando Boo em seu colo.

— O que acha? — perguntou Jazz ao Edward.

— Não depende de mim. Esses edifícios e instalações eram propriedade de Charlie. Agora passaram para Bella. — Edward a olhou — Leelan, permitiria que os irmãos utilizassem uma de seus casas?

Uma de suas casas. Suas casas. Como nunca tinha sido proprietária de nada, tinha algumas dificuldades para assimilar tudo o que agora lhe pertencia. E não só se tratava de bens imóveis, mas também de arte, carros, jóias. E o dinheiro em espécie que controlava era uma loucura.

Por sorte, G e Felix compartilhavam com ela seus profundos conhecimentos do mercado de valores, e também estavam ensinando os mistérios dos investimentos em bônus do tesouro, ouro, mercadorias. Eram assombrosamente bons com o dinheiro.

E ainda melhores com ela.

Bella percorreu com o olhar a todos os homens da mesa.

— Tudo o que a Irmandade necessite, pode dispor.

Houve um murmúrio de gratidão entre os comensais, que levantaram as taças para brindar a sua saúde. Demetri deixou a sua sobre a mesa, mas lhe dirigiu uma leve inclinação de cabeça em sinal de agradecimento.

Ela se voltou para olhar Edward.

— Mas não acredita conveniente que nos mudemos também para viver lá?

— Quer fazer isso? — perguntou ele — A maioria das fêmeas prefeririam sua própria casa.

— É minha, recorda? Além disso, eles são seus conselheiros mais próximos, as pessoas nas quais mais confia. Por que quereria se separar deles?

— Espera — disse Emmett — Pensava que tínhamos concordado que não teríamos que viver com ele.

Edward lançou um olhar severo a Hollywood e logo se dirigiu de novo para Bella.

— Está segura, leelan?

— É melhor viver todos juntos, não? Ela assentiu.

— Mas também estaríamos mais expostos.

— Mas estaríamos em muito boa companhia. Não há ninguém no mundo em quem confia mais para nos proteger que estes homens maravilhosos.

— Desculpem — interveio Emmett — Não estão todos apaixonados por ela?

— Diabos, claro — disse G, levantando sua boina dos Red Sox

— Completamente. Felix assentiu.

— E se ela vive conosco poderemos ficar com o gato. Edward a beijou e olhou para Emmett.

— Então acredito que já temos um lugar onde viver.

— E Royce também virá — disse Bella, quando o mordomo entrou na sala. — Não é certo? Por favor, diga que sim.

O mordomo pareceu enormemente agradecido por ter sido incluído, e olhou aos irmãos com alegria.

— Por você e o rei, eu irei a qualquer parte, ama. E estarei encantado de atender a todos estes cavalheiros.

— Bom, lhe conseguiremos algo de ajuda. E se dirigiu a seu rei

— Escuta, em relação ao policial, o que quer fazer com ele?

— Pergunta-me isso por que é teu amigo ou porque é uma ameaça para todos nós?

— Ambas as coisas.

— Por que tenho o pressentimento de que vai sugerir algo?

— Por que é certo. Ele deveria nos acompanhar.

— Por alguma razão em particular?

— Sonhei com ele.

— Todos os comensais guardaram silêncio.

— Feito. –Disse Edward.

— Mas com sonhos ou não, deverá ser vigiado. G assentiu.

— Aceitarei a responsabilidade.

Enquanto os irmãos começavam a fazer planos, Bella baixou o olhar para a mão de seu marido que estava entre as suas, e sentiu uma absurda necessidade de chorar.

— Leelan — disse Edward suavemente — Está bem?

Ela assentiu, impressionada ao comprovar que ele podia perceber todos os seus sentimentos com pasmosa facilidade.

— Estou muito bem. — Sorriu-lhe

— Sabe? Justo antes de conhecê-la estava procurando uma aventura.

— Sério?

— E encontrei muito mais que isso. Agora tenho um passado e um futuro. Toda... uma vida. Algumas vezes não sei como dirigir minha boa sorte. Simplesmente não sei o que fazer com tudo isto.

— É estranho, eu sinto o mesmo. — Edward segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e posou seus lábios sobre os dela

— Por isso a beijo com tanta frequência, leelan.

Ela rodeou-lhe os largos ombros com seus braços e lhe roçou os lábios com sua boca.

— Oh, vamos — disse Emmett

— Teremos que vê-los se beijocar toda hora?

— Desejaria ter tanta sorte — murmurou G.

— Sim — suspirou Emmett — Só o que quero é uma boa fêmea. Mas imagino que me conformarei com várias até que a encontre. A vida é um asco, não acreditam?

Houve uma gargalhada geral. Alguém lhe jogou um guardanapo.

Royce trouxe a sobremesa.

— Por favor, tenham a amabilidade — disse o mordomo, — não comecem a brincar na mesa. Alguém deseja pêssegos?

 **Fim**

* * *

 **Mais uma adaptação chega ao fim. Gostaria de agradecer a todas que acompanharam. Teve dias que pensei em desistir, mas terminei. Quero deixar meu pedido de desculpa por não ter tido tempo de responder os comentários, mas eu leio tudo.**

 **Me perguntaram se posarei os outros livros da saga, bom, eu ainda não sei.. Já tenho três histórias para adaptar, sendo que duas foram recomendadas por leitores, ainda estou decidindo, não sei se publicarei mais uma adaptação este ano, ou só em janeiro, mas fiquem ligadas que não irei demorar muito.**

 **Obrigada mais uma vez e até a próxima história. :)**


End file.
